A Chase Begins With A No
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: So every girl has said yes to Dean but what happens if one says no? A chase beings, a challenge starts and Dean Winchester will stop at nothing for her to say yes. Set in season two but maybe with a different ending. Dean/Oc
1. No One Declines Dean Winchester But Max

"Max! Max!" yelled Bobby looking through his books. "Where is that damn book?" He mumbled to himself.

"Need any help Bobby?" asked Sam as he and Dean stood on the other side of the desk watching him rip apart his library.

"Just need…Max!"

"Alright, alright," said a voice coming down the stairs.

Dean and Sam looked up to the stairway to see a girl skipping down the steps wearing dark denim shorts, a red t-shirt and her hair was in waves down past her shoulders. Sam raised his eyebrows as Dean's mouth opened a little then shook it off when he saw her coming closer. He turned to Sam. "Did you know Max was a girl?" he whispered and Sam shook his head. Their attention both went back to Max.

"Maxine where is that demon possession book?" asked Bobby leaning against the table.

She just laughed a little walking around Dean and Sam as she pushed a chair up against the bookcase and climbed on top of the chair. She leaned up placing her one foot on the back of the chair and reached up to the top shelf.

Dean's eyes scanned her body, from the top of her head down to her legs. He licked his lips seeing how high her shorts went after putting her foot on the back of the chair.

Max grabbed the book and tossed it to Bobby. "Thanks…"

"I told you where I put it but, like every Singer in the world, has horrible listening skills when it comes to women." She stepped down from the chair putting it back.

"I believe that may be every male in the world you're talking about not just Singers," said Sam.

Max smiled. "Probably." She crossed her arms across her chest and Dean interrupted.

"Not me," he said, "I listen very well. I'm an awesome listener."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Good to know." Sam turned his head giving Dean a look knowing his brother was just trying to impress this young girl.

"I'm Dean by the way," he said holding his hand out.

She took it and smiled. "Maxine Singer, Bobby's niece."

"You never told us you had a niece," said Sam looking at Bobby who had his nose in the book.

"Really?" asked Bobby and then looked at Dean who was still holding Max's hand smiling at her then looked back at Sam. "I wonder why she never came across my mind."

"Max why don't you go clean up the kitchen for me then go make some rock salt bullets huh?"

She looked back at her uncle and nodded. "Sure thing Uncle Bobby." She dropped Dean's hand and walked into the kitchen. Dean quickly glanced at her ass as she walked and bit his lip. _Damn._

Bobby cleared his throat pulling out his gun letting it sit on the table facing Dean. Dean turned around and eyed the gun on the desk.

"If I see you eyeing my niece up like that again three guesses where a bullet is going to go and the first two don't count."

Dean stood straight up fear a little in his eyes and he smiled nervously. "No problem Bobby."

As Max was putting away the dishes Sam came in, "Uh your Uncle wants to know how the rounds are going?"

"They would be going somewhere sooner if he knew how to do the dishes himself," she answered sarcastically.

Sam laughed. "I don't think we were introduced my brother sort of hogged the attention back there, I'm Sam."

"Maxine, but you already guessed that." She turned her head smiling at him before putting the plates away.

He nodded and Dean walked in, "What's taking you so long Sammy?" He looked over to see Max bending down and he smiled. "Oh I see why."

Sam shook his head. "No, that's not it. Grow up Dean." Sam walked out of the kitchen and Dean continued to smile as Max bent back up. She grabbed some bowels and turned her head to look at Dean.

"Anything I can help you with Dean?" She turned back to the cabinet and opened it up.

"Oh in many ways," he said under his breath but Max heard it smiling a bit as she shook her head. He strutted over next to her leaning against the counter. "So, Maxie how exactly are you related to Bobby?"

"His youngest brother, Charlie," she said closing the cabinet door and then leaning against the counter on her side, "I'm the only child of the generation so Bobby sort of let me know little by little what exactly is going on in the world. And to never tell my father because he would just put Uncle Bobby in the nut house…'scuse me."

Dean moved over as she kneeled next to the bottom cabinet and pulled out the bag of salt. She took it over to the table. "So, I'm sorry to hear about your father."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You knew him?"

"Of course I did," she said smiling and turning back around, "he taught me how to use a gun." Dean smirked. "He was a cool guy and he loved you boys. He kept a picture of you two in his wallet from when you guys were real young. That thing looked like it's seen better days." She laughed as she walked towards the closet opening it up. "He told me one day, he'd do anything for you two and he knew the only way to keep you two safe was to keep you around him and learn as much as you could to be able to protect yourselves." She grabbed the bullets and walked out closing the door with her foot.

"Funny how he never mentioned you to us."

"Well you know how your father was kept a lot of things hush hush until the last minute."

Dean nodded. "You hit the nail on the head."

She laughed setting everything up at the table. Dean wanted to get the topic of his father off the table so he walked over to her. "So how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." _Thank God._ Dean smiled a little. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I know what you're going to try to do."

"What is that?"

"Ask me out."

"No I wasn't." She turned raising an eyebrow. "Ok I was." He gave her a charming smile. "What do you say?"

"I'll have to decline."

"And why is that?"

"One Bobby will make you a unick and two you're not my type."

"What are you talking about? I can be your type; I'm every woman's type."

"Cocky much?"

"Extremely and how exactly am I not your type?"

"I don't date hunters especially ones that charming, cocky, self centered and only think with the downstairs brain."

"We'll see," he said walking away and she looked at him confused.

"See what?" she asked with her arms across her chest.

"You'll learn to like me and it'll be a matter of time before you give in because honey I am not giving up. I also love a challenge."

"No matter how many times you ask and even when you turn blue in the face I will keep saying no."

He shook his head a smirk playing on his lips. "I don't think you would." He winked at her before leaving the room.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok so I've had some things going on with me in the past couple days so I decided to write this little chapter to make myself feel better. Hopefully you guys like a chase story because this is what it's all gonna be about Dean chasing Maxine.


	2. Gun Shots and Backseat Teasing

'_Would you know my name, If I saw you in heaven, Will it be the same, If I saw you in heaven…'_

Eric Clapton's Tears In Heaven was coming out of Max's car as she stood next to it loading her gun up.

"I must be strong, and carry on cause I know I don't belong here in heaven," she sung to herself as she cocked the gun and tilted her head a bit looking at the beer bottles on the fence. She bit her bottom lip just as she shot the first one and it broke into pieces.

She continued singing the song softly to herself as she continued to shoot the bottles when she got to the last one she went to shoot at it when it was shot at making her jump. She turned around to see Dean standing a few feet away.

"Morning sugar," he said with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes with a smile starting to display on her lips but turned her head not to show him. "You an early bird?"

She placed her gun on the hood of her car and leaned against it looking up at him as he walked over placing his gun back in his jacket.

"No, just that someone was making all this racket out here thought I'd come out and investigate."

"Don't strain yourself." She smirked looking up at him through her eyelashes. The look was enough to send Dean to the nut house. Her dark green eyes clashing with her black eyelashes and bangs made her look hot and dangerous all at the same time.

"I never strain myself sweetheart," he said standing in front of her a little too close.

"Mmhmm I suggest you back away Winchester." She continued to play that smirk on her face and those dangerous eyes.

"Or what Max? Gonna get Uncle Bobby to come out here."

"No, I don't need anyone to finish things for me. I can do it all by myself."

Dean smiled, "Really?"

"Yes so I _really_ suggest you back off."

Dean leaned over and boxed her in, his hands on either side of her. "Does it make you nervous? Do I make you nervous?"

She chuckled, "You wish." She tilted her head up, "You wish you could make my body quiver and shake under you…but let me tell you, it's never going to happen."

"Keep telling yourself that."

She grinned and Dean heard her move the chamber on her gun and felt pressure on his dick. He looked down to see her gun pointing at him and then looked back into her eyes. She still had the sweet innocent smile on her face. "I really suggest you move away, Winchester…or something so precious to you will be blown to bits." She pushed him away and walked towards the house with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Morning Sam," she said walking in smiling at him.

"Morning Maxine," he looked out the window and saw Dean shooting angrily at the beer bottles. He arched an eyebrow and looked at Max who was smiling ear to ear as she grabbed the milk carton, "Ok, what you did to Dean?"

"I threatened his most prize possession with my gun."

It took Sam a second to think. At first he thought the car but the Impala was nowhere near where Dean was and then he thought about Dean's extra-curricular activities and smirked.

"You are the first girl I know not to jump on it but threaten his manhood."

She laughed grabbing her glass of milk, "There's always a first for everything."

"Max!" yelled Bobby walking through the house.

"I'm right here!" She rolled her eyes as he walked through the door, "Why do you have to act like a drill sergeant towards me?"

"Shut your mouth I got a hunt."

"Sweet what's up?" She walked towards him and grabbed the file.

"Missing families on road trips, couples vanishing, runaway kids…that sort of deal but I've found mutilated cows and signs of vampire action going on around that area so I doubt they are missing."

Max flipped through the file and nodded then looked up at Bobby. "You want me to do this…by myself? A hunt for once by myself?"

Bobby looked over at Sam who looked at him, "Oh no…no…Bobby, Dean will not go for that."

"Go for what?" asked Max then got it, "No! Come on Uncle Bobby! You want me to hunt with these two."

"You said you wanted practice and these are the two best damn hunters I know."

Max sighed and looked at Sam, "Is Dean going to be ok with this?"

* * *

"No!" yelled Dean, "Absolutely not! I am not ok with this Bobby!" Dean stood in the den with Bobby arguing about taking Max with him and Sam. "You want her to be safe why have us take her on a hunt."

"Because I know the second safest place is with you two. Listen Dean…she has no one right now. Only me and I'm getting too old for her to be hanging around."

Dean looked at Bobby confused. "I thought her father was your baby brother."

"He is…was. He died a few months back. She's been here ever since." Bobby looked at Dean. "She has no one Dean and I just want her in safe hands."

"And you think training her as a hunter and letting her come with me and Sam is safe?"

"Better that then have her living on the streets with these things going after her…she's my only weakness and if anything found her…anything killed her I wouldn't be able to take it."

Dean sighed and looked out the window seeing Max and Sam pushing each other around like a couple of kids. He just stared at her and knew the pain she was going through. He and Sam just lost their father a few months back. He knew she needed just someone to hold on to or something to take that hurt and anger out.

"How did her father die?" Bobby just looked away from him and Dean knew it was something serious and didn't push the subject. "Alright…fine. I'll take her but if I get one ounce of shit from her she's coming back in a coffin."

"You threatening my niece?"

Dean looked at the look on Bobby's face and squirmed a little, "N-no."

Dean walked out of the house and towards the two pushing each other. "Alright, come on we're wasting day light."

Sam and Max looked at each other than Dean before he got into the car. He looked at them and took his sunglasses off. "Yes you Max get in the car and let's go. You're coming. Your uncle begged."

"I highly doubt that, Uncle Bobby doesn't beg."

Dean smirked and put his sunglasses on, "I bet you do," he got in the car.

"This is going to be a long drive," said Sam getting in next to Dean.

* * *

"Alright, well the last family that went missing in those parts were the Parkins," said Sam reading the report on his lap top. "They were headed to Niagra Falls but stopped in Newton for gas and lunch and never seen after that."

"Sam is my bag in the front?" asked Max.

"Uh, yeah hold on."

"Don't worry I got it," she said as she got up and bent over the front seat and towards Sam's feet.

Both Dean and Sam watched as she wiggled her hips over the seat and to her bag. As she grabbed her bag she noticed Dean checking her ass out as he drove and she smiled, "Take a good look Dean because this is as close as you'll ever get to my ass."

Dean frowned and looked back at the road. Sam couldn't help but laugh knowing Max was giving Dean a run for his money.

She brought her bag back with her and Dean smirked, "Keep thinking that Max but in 24 hours you'll be all over me."

"Keep dreaming babe."

She unzipped her bag and looked for her white wife beater and jeans. She wanted to get out of her shirt and into something more comfortable.

She moved her hips up as she pulled down her jeans. She sat up and pulled her shirt off. Dean seeing the movement in the corner of his eye looked up in the rearview mirror and his mouth opened a little staring at Max.

Her body was toned, but not crazy toned where she looked ridiculously awful but ridiculously sexy. Her breast were plump and perky in the pink bra she was wearing.

Dean turned his attention back on the road and glanced back at Sam who was paying more attention to his laptop. Dean looked back in the rearview mirror and bit his bottom lip hard. Max was on her knees bent over, her ass sticking high in the air. Her ass was tight and round.

As Max came back up she caught Dean's eyes in the mirror and wanted to kill him but it was her fault for dressing in the back of the car with two men. One of them was bound to look.

She let a small smile display on her lips as she sat on her knees facing the front of the car. She spread her knees a little as her hands moved slowly up and down her thighs. She felt Dean's eyes on her and she bit her bottom lip seductively as her eyes met his. She ran her hands up her stomach and cupper her breast. Dean's breath hitched and he moved uncomfortably in his seat as his cock strained against the denim.

Dean looked back in the mirror and watched her bite her thumb then lick it staring at him. She smiled and pulled her wife beater on. Dean frowned a little as the clothes covered her perfect body. She pulled her jeans on and laughed a little at Dean's frustrated grunt.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I think you should keep your eyes on the road and your friend in your pants." She licked his ear with one long lick then bit the top. He grunted again and she let go just as Sam looked over.

He gave Dean a look, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing Sam," said Max leaning back against the seat and sighed, "Just teaching Deany boy here to keep his eyes on the road."

"Gonna fucking kill her," muttered Dean moving uncomfortably again.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I know it's been forever since I updated buuuuuut hope you like this chapter :) Let me know.


	3. Max Vs Dean Who's Going To Beg First?

The three of them walked into the hotel room and Max rolled her eyes, "I guess I'll sleep on the couch just so there is no hand groping during the night." She pushed pass Dean and he smirked.

"Hear that Sammy, she's confessing of groping me," he said as he flopped down on the bed, "I knew she wanted me."

Max rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. She turned around her arms folded, "The only time I'll be wanting you Dean is when I am in desperate, desperate and I mean _desperate_ need of a semi mediocre possibly good lay." She grinned at him and he just shook his head staring at the ceiling.

"Who said I was mediocre? You should hear some of the ladies I please. Never had one complaint."

"Maybe because they want you to feel good about yourself." She winked at Sam as he laughed. She grabbed her towels and headed into the bathroom.

Dean glared at her as she shut the door. "She's a dead woman."

"Oh come on Dean, you're just mad that she's the first girl that is not attracted to you," said Sam taking his shoes off and throwing them on the end of the bed.

"She's attracted to me she just doesn't want to admit it."

Sam shook his head with a smile, "You just won't give up will you?"

"Not until I have that one begging me to fuck her."

Sam made a disgusted face, "That's too much information," he smirked looking at Dean as stood up getting ready for bed, "besides I think you'll be the one begging for her."

"Hell no," he took his flannel off and jeans, "I don't beg, never have, never will."

Sam nodded with an amused face, "We'll see Dean."

"No, the only thing we'll see is her begging for me. That's it. Set in stone, nothing will break me to beg her," he scrunched his nose up shaking his head, "nothing."

Sam got under the blankets and turned the TV on. He watched Dean at the corner of his eye as he kept glancing at the door of the bathroom. Sam shook his head knowing it was eating his brother alive that Max didn't want anything to do with Dean in any form of sexual ways, and on the inside of Sam he was cracking up with laughter.

Dean got up from the chair and walked towards the bathroom, "What are you doing?"

"I need to piss."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Fuck that, if I need to piss I'm gonna use the toilet and she's gonna have to deal."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Dean made a face and opened the door slowly. The room was filled with steam and he heard her loud drops of water hitting the bathtub as she rinsed her hair.

Max glanced towards the door and saw the shadow of someone opening the door and seeing how short he was, she sure knew it wasn't Sam. She shook her head and had a small grin on her face.

Dean moved towards the toilet and kicked the seat open with his foot. He went to pull himself out when he heard her moan. He looked towards the shower curtain and heard more moaning.

Dean looked back at the door and then towards the curtain walking closer, "Dean…"

Dean smirked knowing now she wanted him. She continued to moan, throwing his name in there a few times. He leaned on the wall listening to her; her moans began to make his blood rush to his cock making it harden in his boxers. If she kept it up he was going to open the shower curtain and go in there with her and fuck the shit out of her.

"Dean…Dean…" And then he noticed the change in her voice, "Dean…I know you're there, get the hell out before I beat the shit out of you."

Dean glared at the curtain and right before he was about to leave he pulled himself out and pissed quickly. He grinned towards the shower curtain and said, "Have a nice shower Maxie!" He pushed the handle on the toilet down and the toilet flushed. He walked out hearing her scream and cursing at him.

Sam looked at the door as Dean walked out with a triumphant smile on his face. "What did you do?"

"Gave her some of her own medicine."

Minutes later Sam was fast asleep on his stomach, his mouth wide open and drool slowly falling out of his mouth. Dean was awake flipping through the channels trying to find anything that was going to catch his interest that didn't involve paying for an erotic movie.

He heard the door open of the bathroom and Max walked out wearing nothing but a towel. She glared at him as she walked by and he couldn't help but grin.

"Have a nice shower sweetheart?"

"Bite me Winchester."

"Tell me when, where and how hard you want it baby." She flipped him off making him laugh and turn back to the TV.

Max grabbed her bag throwing it on the couch and grabbing a tank top and a pair of panties. She glanced over at Dean who was engrossed with the TV, or so she thought. She turned back to her bag and smiled to herself as she let the towel drop slowly towards the floor. She heard Dean gasp slightly and she couldn't help but smirk.

Dean watched as the TV's lights flickered against her skin. He only saw her backside but it got him hard. He bit his lip as his hand moved down to his boxers and lightly rubbed against his cock. Her ass was just teasing him, teasing him in a way where he knew he couldn't touch. If he had permission he would touch all he wanted but if he touched without he knew he'd have his ass kicked by both her and Bobby and he didn't know who scared him more.

He watched her put on her panties then her tank top and frowned knowing the show was over.

Max couldn't help but let out the smallest chuckle when she turned around. Dean was pretending to watch TV but the tent was very obvious.

"Plan on going camping Dean?"

"Huh?" he asked now looking at her as she brushed her hair and kicked her bag to the ground as she laid on the couch, her body so inviting to him.

"Well I see you set up your tent."

Dean gave her a look and then looked down, "Shit." He heard her laughing and he looked over at her with a smirk, "Mind helping me with this."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Oh yeah that's right," he said getting out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom, "you don't date hunters…but I never really said anything about dating did I?"

"I don't do anything with hunters but hunt."

"Too bad we could have had tons of fun together," he said with a wink.

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him walk into the bathroom and then let out the heaviest sigh. She had a small smile displaying on her lips thinking of what she had done to Dean. It was fun to play with Dean.

She sunk into the couch and closed her eyes; the TV was slightly silent that she could hear some of Dean's grunts and groans coming from the bathroom. She opened her eyes and looked towards the bathroom door wondering if he was thinking of her while he was doing that or just some random chick he hooked up with. She shrugged it off and closed her eyes. She heard Dean closing the door.

Dean looked down at her with a smirk when he tapped her face with his wet hand. She jumped off the couch and touched her face with a disgusted look. "Eww!"

Dean was laughing all the way to the bed and Max glared at him. She ran up to him and jumped on his back causing him to fall onto the bed. He flipped her around pinning her to the bed. "Where we you a few minutes ago?"

"You're a sick son of a bitch you know that?"

"Aw sweetheart don't get your panties in a twist it was just water." His hands were holding her wrist to the bed and his face was mere inches from hers. She noticed and bit her lip.

"Get off me."

He smirked, "Why? Getting nervous?" He leaned a little closer.

"No…just…get off me."

He leaned a little closer; she could feel his hard chest against her breast. Her eyes widened a bit and he couldn't help but chuckle, "That sounds _and_ looks like nervousness."

"It's…n-not…" She didn't mean to stutter but his lips were dangerously close to hers.

God, what Dean would do if he could just have a taste of those luscious looking lips underneath him?

Max had to change this position, things were getting crazy way too fast for her. If she could she would just lean up and kiss him but she couldn't. She told herself no but damn it, Dean was just that kind of guy you could only say no to so many times.

She used her thigh to knock him off her, but having a hold of her wrist pulled her to the floor with him. The loud thud woke Sam up.

"What the hell is going on?" He looked over to see Max on top of Dean and made a face. "Could you two be a bit quieter if you're going to do some crazy sex thing? And also in another room? Seriously I am two feet away!"

"Sam it's not what you think…" said Max but Sam shook his head.

"I heard it all before Max. I know, I know…my brother is somehow irresistible to women."

"I can resist him."

Sam looked at their positions and arched an eyebrow, "From over here it's a different story."

Max looked down at Dean, "Let go of my wrist before I knee you in the ribs."

"Admit that you want me and I'll let go."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Never."

"Then looks like you're stuck here for a while."

"Dean just let go of her before…"

"OUCH!"

Max got up from Dean and he glared at her as he rubbed his side and muttered millions of curses under his breath. "You're gonna get it Singer."

"Screw you Winchester." She hopped on the couch and curled under the blanket. Sam looked between the two and shook his head. "Definitely going to be a long hunt."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! And thanks to Deansfallenangel36 with the help on this one. Please review this one…thank you! This seems to be my favorite story to write right now :)


	4. Like A Puppet In The Palm Of My Hand

Dean combed his hair, spiking it and looked in the mirror. He had a plan to get Max back and to him it seemed like a good plan. Sam was out getting coffee and Max was still sleeping he just needed her to wake up before Sam got back or the plan would fail. He opened the bathroom door and looked out seeing Max rub her eyes and slowly sit up. She went through her duffel bag and pulled out her iPod.

_Perfect_ Dean thought with a smirk playing on his lips. She would never hear him coming.

He saw her get up from the couch and stretch. Dean opened the door all the way and walked out.

Max still had sleep in her eyes and she rubbed her right eye again. She played A Day To Remember's 'I'm Made Of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of?'

A small smile played along her lips thinking that this song reminded her of Dean as the course played.

_Don't blink,  
They won't even miss you at all  
And don't think,  
That I'll always be gone_

_You know I've got you  
Like a puppet in the palm of my hand,  
Don't you let me down_

She shook her head smiling as she yawned. She turned around and ran right into Dean causing both of them to fall onto the grab trying to get a hold of each other.

Max opened her eyes and stared into his green ones. She ripped out her ear buds and looked down and felt her cheeks begin to burn. His package was there in all its glory, and it was one big glory. And the rest of his body was screaming fuck me. She quickly looked back into his eyes.

"Why are you naked?" she asked, particularly screaming, "And wet?" Dean began to laugh thinking this worked out better then he thought. "This isn't funny! You're naked…and wet…and on top of me!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

His hands were on either side of her head as he stared down at her.

_Oh shit_ thought Max _Someone help me now before I do something really stupid._

Dean bit his bottom lip staring down at her. His eyes went from her eyes to her lips and watched her lick them subconsciously making him smirk. He began to lean down and her breath got caught up in her throat and didn't know if she had the will power to push this naked man away.

"Rise and shine sleep heads I got coffee and…Oh my God!" yelled Sam and the two looked up at him. He looked from Max to Dean, Dean to Max.

"Shitty timing Sam," growled Dean getting up off of Max. "Always with the shitty timing." He stuck his hand out to help Max off the floor but she declined it afraid if she touched him she may just push him onto the bed and fuck his brains out.

Oh Hell, she needed help…or Dean just needed to put some pants on.

Sam closed the door and looked at Max's flushed face and Dean's frustrated one and knew Dean didn't get as far as he wanted if Max would have let him.

"Can you please put some pants on?" asked Sam, "Or at least your boxers."

"I don't really think Max minds."

"But I do. I am your brother and I may be scarred for life now."

Max grabbed a coffee from Sam and walked into the bathroom. Sam and Dean just watched her close the door and Sam shook his head looking at his brother.

"What?" asked Dean pulling out his clothes.

"What were you thinking walking around naked in front of her?"

"Hey, she got what she deserved for getting naked in front of me last night." Sam shook his head and took out his laptop. "Let's just get all the information we need, maybe interview some eye witnesses."

"We can get Max to do that," said Dean.

"If I'm doing it then so are you pinky." Max walked out of the bathroom with a smug smile on her face and sat down across from Sam at the table.

"Pinky?" At least now Dean just had his boxers on.

She smirked and lifted her pinky in the air. Sam covered his mouth as he chuckled. Dean looked at her pinky for a minute before he understood and glared at her.

"Would you like to see again Max because I'm pretty sure what you saw was _not_ the size of your pinky."

"Keep telling yourself that love, now let's get to work." She stood up from the table and walked by Dean smacking his ass. His eyes widened as he looked at her grabbing her duffel bag, "Get suited up so we can interview people…pinky." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door smiling at herself. She'll never let Dean get to her, she had the upper hand, always.

A few minutes later Max was still in the bathroom and Dean had his dress shirt unbuttoned, his tie around his neck and his jacket open up. "Sam! Dean!" Max whined from the bathroom, "Could one of you two come here please?"

"You go," said Sam, "I'm in the middle of something."

Dean made a face and looked down at himself, "Like I'm not."

Sam just gave him a look, "Like you don't want to know if she's half naked and maybe fallen into the toilet?"

Dean made an amused face, "Good point Sammy." He grinned dropping his socks on the bed and walking over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door then opened it up. She was standing next to the sink and turned her head to see Dean coming in.

"What took you so long?" she asked playfully.

"What do you want?"

She pouted and turned to show him the zipper was stuck on her skirt and she was wearing a red thong. He bit his bottom lip looking away then looking back at her. He put his hands on her shoulder having her face the mirror and lean up against the sink. She watched him smirk from behind her staring at her ass and she narrowed her eyes at him. His eyes looked up into the mirror catching hers and his smirk grew as his hand reached into the back of her skirt causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion of his hand in the back of her skirt.

His hand slowly slid against her ass and he saw her breathing heavier as he watched her chest heave up and down. He grinned to himself as he looked down at his hand finding the zipper. He turned his hand around grabbing the zipper and pulling fast. She gasped as he pushed into her with his body from pulling the zipper loose.

Their eyes caught each others in the mirror again and she felt his hand grope her ass. She gasped again and went to turn when he stopped her, his lips close to her ear, "Looks like I'm getting closer."

He slid his hand out with a chuckle. He looked at her face of shock and what looked like almost lust as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

Dean walked into the room with a smile on his face knowing he had just won. He heard the bathroom door open and turned his head smiling at Max who just gave him a look. He sat down on the bed putting his socks on.

"Alright I'm writing down the last place all these families and couples were last seen," said Sam pulling out a scrap piece of paper. "It's a little diner called 'Big Joes'."

Max grabbed her holster and placed her leg on the bed near Dean.

Dean was listening to Sam as he finished putting his socks on and looked at Max then took a double look seeing her skirt rise up as she ran her hands up her leg slowly. He blocked out Sam and just continued to stare at the bare leg in front of him.

She grabbed her holster and placed it high on her thigh, her skirt rising more showing off the red thong underneath.

Dean tilted his head and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in. He licked his dry lips, his eyes moving from the holster that was looking sexy as hell wrapped around her thigh, towards her thong. He bit his bottom lip eyes staring at the red fabric barely covering her womanhood.

Dean's eyes were still fixed on her thong when he felt something hard hit his head, "Ow! What the fuck?"

He looked at Sam and then at the object that was thrown at him. He rubbed the back of his head as Max laughed and Sam gave Dean a dirty look. "You need to concentrate Dean!"

"I am concentrating."

"The only thing you were concentrating on was how high Max's skirt could rise and her red thong." Sam wouldn't deny it that was a big turn on but they had a job to do.

Max chuckled as she grabbed her jacket pulling it on. She walked by Dean rubbing the place where the show hit his head, "Poor Dean, how about later I massage that for you?"

"Promises, promises," he muttered getting up and grabbing the piece of paper from Sam. "Let's go Max."

"Coming!" She called out.

Dean shook his head looking at her ass as she bent down. He rolled his eyes as he walked out, "I wish."

* * *

Dean and Max walked through the doors of Big Joes and looked around. Seemed like a nice quiet little diner. It had a few people sitting around eating. The two walked up to the counter and pulled out their ID's.

"FBI," said Dean to the guy behind the counter.

"Yo, Joe!" yelled the guy, "There's FBI here!"

Dean and Max looked around the diner as it got quiet and they were being stared at. Max cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Dean who had the 'Just stay cool' face on. She looked back at the guy behind the counter as a tall bald man walked through the door and out to the counter.

"What can I do for you agents?"

"You Joe? " asked Dean.

"Big Joe."

Dean let out the tiniest little laugh looking at Max then back at 'Big' Joe. "Ok, Big Joe, what can you tell me about the families and couples that were last seen here and never seen afterwards?"

'Big' Joe shook his head, "Nothing really. They were just like everyone else that comes to visit Niagara Falls."

"And what's that?" asked Max.

'Big' Joe smiled at her, "For vacation, well some people love it so much that they never want to leave."

"Uh huh," said Dean not liking the look he was giving Max, "if they loved it so much wouldn't you think their families would have wanted to know they moved here or someone may have seen them?"

"Look, I'm just a business man who owns this little diner. I don't care what goes on out there, only what goes on in here."

"Then did you see any drifters or someone that looked suspicious in the diner and leaving the same time the families?" asked Max.

'Big' Joe shook his head, "Nope."

Max sighed heavily and looked at Dean, "Alright thank you that's all we needed." Dean nodded for Max to leave when 'Big' Joe said, "Well, there is a place that I sort of told some of those people."

Dean and Max turned around, "It's a field where you can really get the best seat in the house to see the Falls. Beautiful spot if I do say so myself."

"Could you give us directions?"

'Big' Joe wrote them down and handed them to Dean, "Thanks." 'Big' Joe nodded and gave Max a smile that kind of turned her stomach.

The two left the diner and walked towards the car, "I don't like him," said Max.

"Aw come on baby he seemed to really like you." He slapped her ass as he walked towards the driver's side. She narrowed her eyes at him before getting in the passenger side.

"I'm serious Dean he gave me the creeps."

Dean looked at her and saw how uncomfortable she seemed by 'Big' Joe. She turned to him, "You think he has anything to do with this. Maybe he's feeding the vampires the families and others. Sending them up there to their death?"

Dean nodded, "You may have something there…alright, let's get back to the motel and see what Sammy thinks."

Max nodded as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the motel. Max took the bun out of her hair letting her dark curls fall towards her shoulders and took off her jacket, untucking her blouse and kicking off her shoes.

"Getting comfy?" asked Dean.

She laughed a little, "Dressing up was never my thing."

"You and me both baby."

She smiled turning her head and then leaning towards him, "Then let me help."

Dean turned his head to look at her as she grabbed his tie loosening it up. She unbuttoned the first few buttons at the top of his shirt and let her hand sneak its way in rubbing her hand across his hard chest. She bit her lip feeling his muscles twitch at her touch. She ran her nails lightly over his skin as she took her hand out and let it slowly run down his body towards his belt. Her hand landed on the buckle and their eyes caught each other's right before he put them back on the road. She loosened the belt and unbuckled it. Dean's breathing became heavy as her hand slid a little under his pants. He bit his lip controlling the urge to pull over and take her right there. Just as Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel she pulled his shirt out of his pants and smiled at him as he looked at her, "There…all comfy."

She grabbed her shoes and jacket right before she got out of the car. Dean watched her walk into the room, his breathing still a little heavy and he was definitely turned on.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Haha thanks guys for all the reviews! That's the reason why I am putting chapter 4 up right now! You guys are the best! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…in near future there will definitely be a little jealousy going on with these two. Thanks again for the reviews and please review this chapter.


	5. Blood, Guts and Puke

**Authors Note: **Thank you guys for all the reviews! This story is loved! Or Dean and Max are :D I was super excited to wake up and see I had 41 for this story! Since you all reviewed here's chapter five and I hope you enjoy just as much as I enjoy reading the reviews…even the bad ones ;) Also if anyone has an idea for what they think Max should look like let me know :D

* * *

Dean, Sam and Max pulled up to the dirt road that led to the spot 'Big' Joe had told them about. They parked in the woods area and grabbed the dead man's blood, arrows, two machetes and a large boa knife.

Dean eyed the machete in Max's hand and smirked as he dipped some arrows into the dead man's blood, "You think you can handle something that big sweetheart?"

Max's smirk matched his as she ran her finger down the sharp edge and looked at him, "I've had bigger."

Sam shook his smiling. Their comments towards each other will never stop. "We all ready?"

"Yup," said Max strapping the machete on her leg and Dean closed the trunk.

The three walked farther into the woods towards the area where they could hear the water from the falls. It was getting louder as they continued walking and knew they were close.

"Do you really think they are out here just waiting for something to come around and feed?" asked Max.

Sam made a face, "I don't know, but we never know during a hunt. You'll be surprised; we've seen…a lot and probably even more to come."

"I still can't believe we hunt vampires," said Dean shaking his head.

"Dean it's been like almost a year since we encountered one and it's still weird to you?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

Max snickered shaking her head and they saw a light letting them know the end of the woods was near. They walked through and there was a small opening of land where they could see a great view of the falls.

"Wow," said Max walking a little closer to the falls, "Big Joe was right this is a great view."

"Glad you think so," said 'Big' Joe coming out of a different part of the woods.

"I knew he creeped me out for some reason."

Sam and Dean looked around seeing more vampires coming out of the woods as Max kept her eyes on 'Big' Joe.

"Their hunters," said one of the men.

"Kill the two guys, I want her," said 'Big' Joe pointing at Max.

"Not in this lifetime asshole," said Max pulling out her machete, "You want me, come and get me."

Sam shot one of the vampires with the arrows and the rest started charging them. Their many sharp teeth sprouting from their mouth. As Sam shot some of the vampires and used the boa, Dean had the other machete that was dipped in dead man's blood and went after their throats.

Max ran passed them and Dean watched as she went into the woods 'Big' Joe going after her. "Max!" yelled Dean and turned just as a vampire went to attack him.

Max ran right into the dark woods knowing he was right behind her. Her breathing was heavy and started to hurt her lungs. She ran behind a tree and stopped putting her hand over her mouth. She looked around the tree to see that he wasn't there and wondered where he went. When she turned back around he was right at her side. He grabbed her and threw her into another tree. She winced in pain as the bottle of dead man's blood smashed on her side.

"Fuck," she whimpered and sat up as 'Big' Joe walked, no more like stalked, towards her. Her side was facing her and she whipped the blood over her arm making it look like it was her blood.

He sniffed the air and smiled, "You're blood is gonna be sweet."

"Max!" yelled Dean and Sam running into the woods.

'Big' Joe smiled, "They won't reach you in time."

He pulled her up and took her arm that had the blood on it and smiled. His tongue darted out and licked up her arm. She smirked as he stopped tasting the difference the smell of her blood and the taste he was tasting.

"Not my blood." He let go of her arm and looked at her with wide eyes as she stood straight up with the machete at her side.

"You bitch," he coughed as he turned paler than usual. Sam and Dean were running towards them just as Max took the machete and sliced his head off.

Sam and Dean stopped breathing heavily staring at Max as she watched 'Big' Joes body fall to the ground limp and his head rolled on the ground towards her. She stared at it and kicked it with her foot. She turned her head hearing the two and nodded to them letting them know she was ok.

* * *

Max had her shirt off as she ripped the pieces of broken glass out of her side and threw them in the trashcan. Sam and Dean walked through the motel door and Dean smirked, "Getting ready for me baby?"

Max flipped him off before going back to ripping the pieces out. Dean laughed and put the brown paper bag on the table.

"What's that?" she asked as she felt around her side feeling no more glass. She pulled another shirt on.

"Time to celebrate," said Dean pulling out a six pack and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I haven't eaten yet, if I drink all that I am going to be all over one of you or both of you."

"Sam, call the pizza place back and tell them we don't want the pizza."

Max hit his arm as she shook her head with a smile. Dean laughed and took out a bottle for her. There was a knock on the door and Sam answered it knowing it was the pizza guy.

Max opened the bottle with her hands and smiled at him before throwing the lid to him. He caught it with a smirk and looked at Sam who was pulling his money out for the pizza guy.

The three got settled, Sam sitting on his bed, Dean sitting against his on the floor and Max lying on her stomach. They were watching a movie on TV. One of Mel Brooks's classics, 'Young Frankenstein.' They sometimes needed a laugh after a hard day's work.

After a couple hours Max heard some snoring and turned her head. She quietly laughed making Dean turn his head, "What?"

She put her hand over his mouth and put a finger to hers as she looked back over at Sam. Dean looked and smiled, "Oh Sammy…such a light weight."

Max giggled and Dean looked at her with a funny look. "What?"

"Did you just giggle?"

"No," she tried to hide her giggle again but she knew she was done. She had her drunken giggles going on.

"Bobby's going to kill me," said Dean rubbing his forehead, "I just served Jack and some beer to a girl that is still underage to drink."

"Bite me Winchester." She got off the bed and almost fell back onto it. All of the alcohol hit her at once as she stood up.

"You are drunk."

"No I'm not."

Dean smiled shaking his head as he grabbed their paper plates and threw them in the trashcan. She walked over to the kitchen counter grabbing another drink. "So…not trying to get nosy or anything but why don't you date hunters?" Dean's been wanting to know that question for a while.

Max shook her head placing the bottle next to her on the counter, "Long story."

Dean noticed the look on her face and dropped the conversation, "Too bad," he said with a smirk he walked up to her, "Could have been fun."

"You keep saying that," she said her eyes heavy from the alcohol, "but I don't think I believe you."

"No?"

She giggled shaking her head and covered her mouth trying to stop the giggling, "Nope." She noticed the look in his eye and bit her lip looking away. She smiled as she grabbed her beer and walked around him, "Like how will you prove it? There's no way for you to prove it unless I give you permission."

He smiled following her to the bed as the two sat down on it. "Are you telling me you want me to prove it to you?"

She took a big swig of beer and licked her lips then looked at him, "I-uh," she couldn't help but smile, "I don't know."

He made a face then smiled, "Come here," he said softly.

His right hand stroked her face softly as he leaned closer to her. He traced her nose with his softly, barely touching it then looked into her eyes. Max felt her heart racing quickly and she swallowed hard. He leaned in a little and she opened her mouth a little thinking he was gonna kiss her but he pulled back just as much as he leaned in giving her a smile. He was testing her, seeing what buttons he could press before he made his move. His thumb traced over her bottom lip before moving in again and his lips capturing hers with his. She quietly moaned into the kiss as his hands ran to the back of her head, his fingers twirling themselves into her hair. She opened her mouth more, inviting his tongue in. His tongue softly massaged hers. He tilted her head to the side getting better access to her mouth as the kiss became heated. She moved closer to him her own hand on the back of his neck. His right hand moved down her body, feeling her curves and landing on her hip bringing her as close as he could get her. His lips left hers and kissed her chin before moving to her neck where he nibbled a bit.

"Oh God," she whispered before biting her lip then felt something stir in her stomach and her eyes widened, "Oh God!" She jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom shutting the door.

Dean sat there hearing her puke into the toilet and grimaced. He waited a second or two before he heard the toilet flush, "Are you ok?" he yelled.

"I'm good…just…" He heard her puke again and he frowned.

As Dean waited he woke Sam up to help him under the covers of his bed. "Where's…Max?" asked Sam in a groggy/drunk state.

"In the bathroom puking up the pizza," said Dean as he patted the bed for Sam.

"She likes you D-Dean, don't…try anyyyything funny ok?" Sam laid on the bed.

"Alright Sammy, alright."

"She never t-told me but I kn-know these things."

"Goodnight Sam." Sam was passed out before he could say goodnight to Dean.

Dean shook his head and took his shirt off but before removing his jeans he walked towards the bathroom. "Max?" There was no answer and he knocked, "Max open up." Still no answer. He opened the door and found it hard to open. He was able to pop his head in to see her feet up against the door and she was passed out on the bathroom floor. He shook his head squeezing himself into the bathroom. He picked her up and she whined, "No Dean I won't have sex with you yet." He laughed a little shaking his head as she continued to talk in her sleep. "You can touch me but don't think you're getting anything."

Dean put her on the bed and brought the covers over her. She rolled on her stomach and curled up. He looked between Sam and Max and shook his head. Was he the only one that could hold his liquor? He took his jeans off and got in next to Max. He looked at her one last time before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.


	6. Dean Gets The Sausage Of The Year

The next morning, Dean opened his eyes and saw Max fast asleep with her mouth wide open and he smiled as he shook his head. She was going to hate herself whenever she woke up for drinking that much. Her being a woman she was more than likely to blame him for making her feel like crap.

Max was slightly laying on Dean's arm and he began to feel it falling asleep but just as he went to move it, Max let out a small moan as she scooted closer to him and threw her arm over his chest as she snuggled up to him. Max threw one leg over his and her knee softly rubbed over his cock, causing him to jump.

_Was she doing this on purpose?_ He thought to himself.

Dean turned a little on his side and looked over Max's shoulder to see her shirt pulled up in the back. Dean just could resist. He took his right hand and slowly slid it down her back and across her skin. God she was so soft. He wanted her more than he ever wanted anyone in his life. Just looking at her made him hard as a rock.

Slowly his hand moved lower and lower and he ran it over her perfect ass. _Damn jeans_ he cursed to himself. He pulled back a little and saw she was still sound asleep and figured what the hell. He moved his hand up and back down into the back of her jeans. He could feel her silk panties against his palm and he bit his lip. God what he wanted to do to this woman.

Max began to move her knee back and forth and Dean felt himself tighten in his boxers. He gave her as a soft squeeze and that's when she said it, "Dean" she whispered and Dean looked at her. Was she dreaming about him? He smiled to himself as his hand drifted lower into her jeans.

As her knee continued to move over his aching cock, Dean began to rub her through her panties. Max moaned a little and Dean just closed his eyes. If she could make him feel this damn good with just her knee then there was no telling what she would be like when he finally got to sleep with her.

Both of them quickened their rubbing and Dean felt himself getting closer and closer to cumming. He let out a small moan and knew it wouldn't be long.

Max was breathing heavy when her eyes slowly opened. She felt something inside her and she knew this feeling all to well. When her eyes were fully open, she saw that she was practically on top of Dean and it was him making her feel this damn hot.

Dean's breath quickened and this was it. He was about to let go when her heard, "Dean! What the hell?" Max yelled.

Dean pulled his hands from her jeans and watched as she jumped off the bed, "Damn it Max. Just one more minute." He said and threw his head back on the pillow.

"You have lost your mind. I mean we…oh god I can't even say it."

"Oh you liked it baby and you know it. Plus you started it," he smiled.

"What? I didn't not."

"Let me ask you something Max, do you dream about me often," he chuckled. Max picked up the pillow and threw it at him, "Hey what's wrong with you?"

"You are! What's wrong with you….you…you perv!"

"Perv? Well that's not what you said last night," he grinned.

Max stood there for a minute and she remembered that they were drinking and he kissed her then, "Oh my god. Please tell me we didn't do what I think you are saying we did?"

"What you don't remember Maxy? After all you did ask me to prove it to you and I think I did a damn good job."

She was in shock. Did she really sleep with Dean last night? She remembered the kiss but that was all, "You are lying," she said and hoping he would say he was.

"Why would I lie about something like that? I have nothing to hide," he said as he got out of the bed and slipped on his jeans. "I have to tell you Maxy, I love hearing my name come from those lips," he said and puckered up at her.

"Ahhh I hate you Dean," she said and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Dean just stood there smiling. He planned on telling her that nothing happened and he would never do something like that to her but he wanted her to sweat it out for awhile. "What the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he sat up in bed after hearing the door slam.

"Nothing Sammy. Rise and shine."

"Where is Max?"

"Oh she is in the bathroom taking a cold shower and having a bitch fit."

"What did you do to her?" Dean just smiled at him, "Dean?"

"Come on lets go get something to eat. I am starving."

As Dean and Sam got ready to leave for breakfast Max was still in the shower. Dean walked up to it and put his ear against it.

"Dean what are you doing?" asked Sam waiting by the door.

"Shhh…I wanna see how bad I got to her," Dean said with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean leaned closer and heard her beginning to moan, "Sam…"

Dean scrunched his forehead hearing Sam's name coming out of her mouth, "Sam…Oh God Sam…"

Dean looked at Sam knowing he had heard it too. Sam shrugged innocently with an amused smile on his face.

"Dude…" Dean began to talk but he heard the shower shut off and he quickly walked away from it but he stood there staring at it, eyes narrowed and arms crossed across his chest waiting for Max to come out.

Once Max was out she was drying her hair with one towel while the other was wrapped tightly around her body. She looked at the two and smiled, "Hey guys, thought you'd be getting breakfast by now." She noticed the look on Dean's face and knew he had heard her in the shower. She was hoping, she knew he'd be listening. "What's wrong Dean? What's with the sour puss face?"

"Since when did you start pleasuring yourself to my brother?"

"Dean is that a hint of jealousy I hear?"

"No, just answer the damn question."

"Well," she said and looked over at Sam with a grin and then looked back at Dean, "he's bigger." She looked over at Sam and winked and Sam laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards Sam, "Don't expect me to get you anything to eat, Max!"

"It's not like I don't have my own money or a pair of legs to walk somewhere _Dean_."

He glared at her once more before walking out of the motel room with Sam still laughing behind him. "I'll get her back," said Dean

"When will this game end with you two?" asked Sam as he got into the car.

"When I have her begging." Sam shook his head with a smile. Only Dean.

Max was ready for Dean when he got back. She knew he would try to get her back when he came back with Sam. She had her school girl skirt on that she had to wear going to Catholic school and a white button down shirt that had a few buttons on the top unbuttoned showing off some cleavage. She was sitting on his bed, it was all made, and she had her left leg bent as she painted her toes. Her hair was straight down and silky looking, she knew a lot of men couldn't resist running their hand through silk hair and she knew Dean was one of those men.

She heard the Impala pull up and she had a sly smile on her face. She heard them walking up to the door and she looked up hearing the lock unlock.

She looked back at her toe nails and continued to paint them. Dean and Sam walked in and Dean said, "Honey I'm home!"

He grinned as he looked for her and saw her on his bed dressed like a school girl and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Gonna stand there all day Dean?" asked Sam laughing a little as he walked around him. Dean closed the door and put the bag on the table.

"Hey, Maxy got you some food."

"I thought you weren't going to get little old me anything," she said looking up at him with a sexy stare through her hair.

Dean licked his lips staring into her eyes feeling fire run through his veins straight to his groin. What was this woman doing to him?

"I felt like being nice," he said turning from her stare and grinned, "bought you eggs, sausage and toast."

"Mmm," she said getting up and putting her nail polish on the end table. She walked over to the table and both Dean and Sam both looked at her legs. Her legs looked longer in the skirt.

She leaned on the table her breast coming a little out of her shirt and licking her lips, "Mmm, I've been craving some sausage."

She glanced at Dean, their eyes staying on each others as she opened the container up and picked up a sausage. She put the sausage against her lips lightly and Dean watched as her tongue slipped out a little licking the tip of the sausage.

"Um…" he said and cleared his throat walking away, his cock growing watching her, "you, uh, eat and then we'll figure out what we're doing afterwards." He walked towards his bed and looked at her once more as she sat down at the table with her food, "Sammy, uh, look for anything that can get us out of here alright?"

Sam nodded taking his eyes off of Max and getting his laptop. Dean sat on the bed and turned on the TV hoping to get distracted from Max. He leaned against the headboard and looked at the TV but he couldn't keep his eyes on it.

Max leaned back in her chair and with her fork picked up the sausage and put it in her mouth. She sucked on it bringing it out of her mouth and then twirling her tongue around the tip.

Dean was fully hard now and just wanted to rip her from her seat at the table and screw the shit out of her.

Sam walked over to where Max was sitting and grabbed is jacket from the back of the chair, "Where are you going?" Max asked his as she took another slow bite still looking at Dean who was sitting very uncomfortable on the bed. She knew she had gotten to him and she loved it.

"I am going to go get a paper. You two try not to kill each other while I am gone."

"No promises" Max smiled. Sam glared between the two and just shook his head. Either they were going to kill each other or jump each other bones while he was gone. Dean tossed him the key and Sam walked out the door.

"Ok well I think I'm done." Max said and got up from the table, "God that was good. Almost...orgasmic." she said and licked her lips at Dean. He let out a small grunt and her smile even bigger. If he wanted to play games then she was going to give him a run for his money. She was going to make him hurt. She threw the box away and strolled past Dean and into the bathroom. She made sure to add that extra shake in her step. She knew he was looking at her ass as always. Payback is a bitch.

Dean heard the door close and he knew he had to regain control. He got up from the bed and thought for a minute about what he could do to get her back. Then something came to him, a way to show her just what she was missing. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side, "Show time." he said with a grin on his face.

Max washed off her hands and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was pretty damn proud of herself at the moment. Men were so easy and Dean may just be the easiest one yet. Max pulled down her shirt a little to show that little extra cleavage and opened the door. When she walked out she saw Dean shirtless on the floor doing pushups. Every muscle in his arm was bulging as he went up down, up down in a fast pace.

She never moved. Max bit her lip as she watched him begin to sweat and she was feeling herself get turned on by the sight of him. She found herself thinking of what it would be like underneath that hard body.

Dean started to let out small grunts and it sent shivers up her spine and she let out a soft moan that caused Dean to stop and look up. "See something you like Maxy? Just say the word and this is all yours."

Max had to redeem herself and fast, "Those words will never come out of my mouth. I was just standing here wondering how many of those you could actually do without stopping and I have to say Dean-o I am a little disappointed. Oh well, maybe next time." She said and walked around him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Well I was just thinking that if you got to 100 then I was would have sex with you." She said as she turned around to face him.

Dean smiled as he walked over to her and was inches from her face, "Is that so?" he grinned.

"Uh huh," she said and leaned in even closer. Just as Dean thought she was about to kiss him she pulled away, "But you didn't get to 100 so I guess its your loss. Maybe Sam will have better luck. Maybe we should find out." She said just as Sam opened the door.

"Find out what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing!" Dean said and looked at Max, "She is just still pissed about last night and this morning." He said with a cocky grin.

"Keep telling yourself that Dean." She said and turned around to Sam, "So did you find us a job anywhere?"

"Sadly no."

"Well great. That just means we get to go out tonight and I think drinks are on Dean." Max said with a smirk.

"Only if you are licking them off me baby."

"Ahhh! You are unbelievable." She said and stormed back into the bathroom.

Dean just laughed and looked at Sam who was shaking his head, "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah but you have the look Sammy so spit it out already."

"I just think you are playing with fire Dean. I have a feeling this will all blow up in your face one day."

"Its just a little harmless fun Sam so relax. We are going out for drink and we are going to have a good time, what can go wrong?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Oh if Dean knew what could go wrong…hehe…thanks April for this chapter. If it wasn't for you this chapter would never be up and I owe you BIG time…let's build our own Dean and have fun with him :D or or or we can write a spell and send ourselves over to Dean's world. Sound good? I love ya tooooo death April you my girl and if it wasn't or you Max and Dean would still be sleeping wondering what they were going to do next.


	7. Asshole Bitch

"Ok barely legal," said Dean as the three of them walked into the bar, "you stay close to me and Sam and don't wander off," he put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She huffed as her body was pulled into his, "Preferably close to me."

She rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the ribs, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Dean. Not the first time I was in a bar."

She took his hand off her waist and walked away with Sam following her and he looked at Dean with a 'You're in trouble with this one.' Dean just shook his head smiling as he walked towards the bar.

Max and Sam took a booth near the back. They sat across from each other and Max growled making Sam laugh, "What's that about?"

"You just had to sit there didn't you?"

"Problem?" He made a face before laughing.

"You know he isn't going to sit next to you. He's going to sit next to me." She took her jacket off and threw it next to her.

"You do know you two didn't sleep together right?"

"And how would you know? You sneak peeking on us Sammy?"

Sam laughed just as Dean came over with the drinks. He passed Sam his and sat down passing Max hers. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't drink too much Max," said Dean drinking his beer, "I'd like you to remember tonight."

"Fuck you Dean." She chugged most of her drink.

"That's what I'm planning."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at Dean. Dean winked at Sam before taking a sip of his beer and looking at Max.

"You know you're a major asshole Dean," she said and he laughed.

"Only to you."

The three continued drinking and loosening up. Max and Dean were playfully pissing each other off. As the night grew so did the glasses on the table.

"You're such an asshole Dean!" said Max laughing as Dean pulled on her scarf and his hand landed on her inner thigh bringing her closer to him. She pushed him away, "Get me another beer."

"You get it yourself."

"Bite me Winchester."

He grabbed her leg and brought it up to the table.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?"

Dean smirked and looked down to her skirt as it road up her thighs giving him a view of her black mesh panties. He groaned seeing almost everything.

"Those panties barely cover sweetheart, why even bother wearing any?"

"Because it's fun to tease." She winked at him and he bit his lip. She looked around him noticing a girl staring towards their table and looked to where she was staring and smiled. She took her leg off the table and leaned over to Sam.

"You're someone's eye candy Sammy."

He looked towards where she was pointing and the blonde smiled at him before turning back to her friends and talking. Sam smiled before drinking some more. Dean looked over towards her and then back at Sam.

"Go get her Sammy," said Dean smirking.

"Uh, I don't…"

"Sam," said Max sitting on her knees and bending over the table. She grabbed Sam by the collar and smiled at him, "You go get her before your brother or some other smooze goes and gets that hot thing."

Sam grinned. Max kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the booth. He stood straight up and walked towards the girl.

"Awe Sammy's growing up so fast," said Max sitting back.

"So," said Dean bringing her closer to him, "It's just me and you."

"Hmmm, looks that way but don't expect a repeat performance from last night."

Dean grinned knowing the truth and she still thought they had sex. "Well, I am going to get another beer," she said standing up but Dean didn't move. She glared at him and straddled his lap, "Excuse me," she moved her hands up his chest and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're such a tease."

"I know." She got off his lap and walked over to the bar. Dean watched as she flirted with the bartender for drinks. Dean narrowed his eyes and took the last sip of his beer.

"Want anything else sweetie?" asked a waitress walking by.

Dean smirked at the woman before placing his eyes back on Max. The waitress looked over and grinned. "She seems to be teasing ya."

"You think?"

"Been watching you the whole night sweetheart," she began to pick up the empty glass, "She given you a run for ya money?"

"You can say that."

The waitress nodded, "Well, if you really like the girl show her who's boss."

"Trust me I've been trying but that one is hard to crack. She told me she doesn't like guys like…me."

"Really?" The waitress looked over at Max to see Max look away and a guy come up behind her and whisper something in her ear which made Dean fill with anger.

"Let me tell ya something. Girls like that are challenges, I use to be. She likes the chase, she likes to be chased. If you keep chasing her I'm pretty sure she'll cave."

Dean smirked looking up at the waitress, "And how would you know all that?"

"Like I said I use to be like her until well, I cracked and fell in love."

Dean nodded and looked over at Max to find her away from the bar and a few feet towards the dance floor. The waitress walked away leaving Dean by himself and to watch Max dance with the total stranger. Her body was towards Dean as the guy danced behind her. The guys hand was on her hip and the other on her waist. Max had her right arm around the guy's neck as they grinded into each other. Max bit her bottom lip and looked directly at Dean as she moved against the guy. She smirked taking her left hand and moving it to the bottom of her tank top and pushing it up so he could watch her body move. She licked her lips and threw her head back and that's when Dean figured out she was dancing for him. He would have loved this but the thought of that guy with his hands on Max made his blood boil and when he watched his hands move towards her skirt Dean had it.

Dean got up from the booth and Sam watched his brother walk by in anger, "Dean!"

Dean grabbed Max from the guy's grip and punched him in the jaw.

"Dean!" yelled Max pushing herself away from him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh shit," said Sam and he looked at the girl he was talking to, Leah, "I'll be right back." He got up from the table and started to make his way through the crowd that stopped to watch.

"Keep your God damn hands off her, got it bud?"

"Easy dude, I didn't know she was taken!" yelled the guy.

"I'm not!" yelled Max.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, "You have a lot of nerve Max. Coming in here, drinking and dancing sleazy next to this guy while carrying my child!"

Max's eyes grew wide with rage, "You asshole!"

Dean smirked and saw someone move at the corner of his eye and ducked to have the guy that was dancing with Max get punched in the face. Dean turned and stood next to Max.

"Hey, hey, everyone just calm down," said Sam trying to break up the fight to get hit himself and fall into someone.

After that, everyone in the bar started throwing punches. Max grabbed a beer bottle and hit a guy over the head with it then jumped on his back punching and kicking him. Dean grabbed a guy and threw him into the bar having him smashing all the bottles.

Sam finally broke away and saw Leah standing with her friends by the back door. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand as they made it through the back door.

Dean grabbed Max off the guy's back and threw her over his shoulder. "Dean Winchester you have _a lot_ of nerve!" she yelled as she kicked and slammed her fist against his back.

Dean just grinned and the waitress from behind gave him a smile and a thumbs up before Dean left through the back door.

"Hey Sammy!" yelled Dean catching up with Sam and Leah. "Need a ride?"

"Nah, I got one," said Sam and Dean smiled and patted his brothers back.

"Go get em tiger."

Sam rolled his eyes and as Dean walked away laughed at Max. "This isn't funny Sam! Your brother is man handling me!"

Dean smacked her ass, "You like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you thinking Dean?" yelled Max as they got into the hotel room and she threw her scarf on the table and turned around to see him still smiling about the whole incident that went down. He closed and locked the door before turning around.

"What? I didn't do anything," he said before throwing the keys on the table.

"Oh nothing, yeah that's right you didn't start a damn bar fight and tell everyone in there that I was pregnant…with your child!"

"What can I say? I'm a genius when the moments right." He took off his jacket and she just continued to glare at him.

"You're an…an…an…"

"Asshole? Yeah I know you seem to have nicknamed me it Maxie. Now here's one for you…bitch."

"I am not a bitch!"

"You sure act like one sometimes!"

"Oh why because I won't sleep with you? Oh wait now that I think of it you got what you wanted so why are you still bothering me and wanting seconds?"

"Damn it Max! I didn't sleep with you!"

Max stared at him speechless, "What?" she asked quietly.

"We didn't have sex. Do you really think I would do that? Take advantage of you? I may want to have sex with you but damn I'm not that desperate."

Max was taken by surprise and calmed down a little, "I'm, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Dean arched an eyebrow and got closer, "What was that? I didn't hear you through the bullshit that just came out of your mouth."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm sorry."

Dean nodded, "Yeah me too."

Max took a deep breath as the quiet awkwardness set in. She looked around and bit her lip before stepping up close to him and kissing him. Her hands touched the sides of his face softly as he responded to the kiss and placed his hands on her hips moving his fingers on her back and sides.

Max let go and slapped him, "You're still an asshole," and walked towards the bathroom and closed the door.

Dean couldn't help but smile a little and let out the tiniest chuckle before shaking his head.

Sam peeked his head through the door to see Dean in his own bed and Max took his. Sam smiled before opening the door all the way and letting the sun in, "Morning you two! Rise and shine it's a beautiful day!"

Max groaned before rolling over and putting the pillow over her head.

"What time is it?" asked Dean looking up.

"Eight in the morning. Come on you two, pack up and let's go we're outta here."

"Where are we going?" asked Max still with the pillow over her head, "I thought we didn't have a case."

"We don't but I know someone who might. Now let's go."

"Someone got laid last night," said Dean sitting up in bed and looked over at Max, "And sure as hell wasn't me."

"Who would want to touch you?" asked Max taking the pillow off her head and looking at him.

Dean grinned remembering how she kissed him last night then slapped him, "I don't know Maxie you tell me." He winked at her before getting up all the way. She watched him walk towards the bathroom and he knew she was watching him. He stretched flexing his back muscles before slapping the top of the doorframe of the bathroom. He looked at Max before closing the door a little and winked. He left the door opened enough so she could see him through the mirror. He looked at her putting his two fingers up to his mouth in a V shape and stuck his tongue in between them with a wink.

She growled and glared at him before turning away and hearing him laugh.

"So where we going Sam?" asked Max getting up and grabbing her bag. She pulled out her clothes and began to change.

"A place called the Harvelle Roadhouse. You'll like it. They usually have something there that we can do since we're in a dry spell here."

Max nodded as she pulled off her shirt and jeans. Dean opened the door and smiled leaning on the wall.

"Mmm…mmm…mmm, now that's a sight for sore eyes."

Sam glanced up from his bag and shook his head at Dean. Max finished putting on her shirt leaving her in just a off the shoulder shirt and panties. She turned putting her hands on her hips and looking at Dean, "Problem Dean?"

Dean smirked getting off the wall and walking over to her and whispered, "My dicks now hard you got something to help with that?"

Her smirk matched his before tapping his cheek, "You wish." She turned around and bent over picking up her jeans giving Dean a sight and he licked his lips.

"Dean! Stop staring at Maxine's ass and get packing let's move."

"Damn it," mumble Dean, "Man has a hard on and can't even take care of it."

"What?" asked Sam.

"Nothing."

As Dean and Sam put their stuff in the trunk Dean smirked as an idea popped in his head, "You know Jo will be there."

"Yeah so?"

"So…you know how she doesn't play nice with others and Max…well Max doesn't play nice at all."

"Learn that from experience Dean?"

"Ha. Ha. Those two are gonna go at it."

"How do you know? Maybe because they are like each other they may become friends."

"Highly doubtful. This part of the trip is going to be very entertaining."

"There's something wrong with you, you know that?"

Dean made a face thinking about it, "Possibly." He nodded and closed the trunk before getting in the car. Max jogged up to the car and got in.

"So what are we waiting for boys? Let's go."

Dean grinned before putting his sunglasses on and looking at Sam. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Love them! Now for the next chapter…things may get a little interesting between Max and Jo…do I see cat fight…or more like fist fight in the future? =] Please review!

Deanie Beans Lover Gal92…yes you can come with us to Dean's world =] It will be fun!


	8. Twiddle Dee Twiddle Dumb & Twiddle Bitch

Max stood there with her arms crossed looking around the Roadhouse waiting on Sam and Dean to come in. When she first walked in there were only a few patrons in the bar. She walked up to the bar and sat down. As she did two women came from the back and Ellen quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be here sweetie?" asked Ellen leaning on the bar itself.

"Tell that to the two assholes that brought me here," said Max with a smart ass smile on her face.

Jo chuckled a bit but covered it up when her mother gave her a look then looked back at Max.

"And who are these assholes you're talking about?"

And as if on cue, Dean and Sam walked right through the door. Max pointed with a hitchhiking thumb towards them, "Those assholes."

"Sam and Dean?" asked Ellen.

"You know them?"

"Course, I knew their father. So you're a…"

"Hunter in training," said Dean with a smirk as he sat down next to Max and she rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Afraid so," said Max, "As if Uncle Bobby couldn't train me he sends me with twiddle dee," she pointed to Sam, "and twiddle dumb over here," she pointed to Dean.

"Hey Jo," said Dean with a small smirk and Max just arched her eyebrow then ignored him.

"And you're name is?" asked Ellen.

"Twiddle Bitch," said Dean with a grin and Ellen just shot him a look.

Max grinned and stuck her hand out, "Maxine Singer." Ellen shook her hand.

"Singer? As in Bobby Singer?"

"The one and only…I think."

"You're his niece?"

"And I know for the fact I am his one and only."

"I'm Jo," said Jo and her and Max shook hands.

"So what brings you three around here?" she asked cleaning a glass as Ellen walked towards the back.

"Looking for…" started Sam.

"A good time," said Dean with that same old smirk looking at Jo.

Max rolled her eyes and turned to Sam nodding over towards a table. Sam nodded as they got up and Dean just creased his forehead in confusion watching Sam and Max walk away but he shrugged it off turning back to Jo. He knew Max and Jo didn't play well with other girls and if he could somehow get Max jealous, he knew she may just jump in bed with him then. Though Sam didn't think so, he bet that the girls were gonna become friends.

As Max and Sam walked towards their table a song popped on and Max felt herself being pulled away from walking beside Sam. She was spun around and found herself looking at none other than Ash.

"Now beautiful why haven't I seen you in here before?" asked Ash as he took her hand in his and started dancing with her.

"Maybe because I've never been here before," she said as he twirled her around.

Sam laughed as he sat down at the table and Dean and Jo turned around. Dean frowned a bit and Jo caught it and knew Dean's game plan. She may be a blonde but she wasn't dumb. She knew deep down Dean liked Max and on the surface everyone knew he wanted to sleep with her, just like every girl.

"What's your name?"

"Maxine, but everyone calls me Max."

"Names Ash, now who you with?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Those Winchester boys…always getting the good fish in the sea, well it was nice meeting you Max." He bowed and Max laughed as he walked away. She looked at Sam who had a smile on his face and she walked towards him.

"I see you met Ash."

"He's, uh…a character."

Sam laughed, "But he's a genius believe it or not."

"Really?" Max quirked an eyebrow not believing it.

"Under that crew cut yes he is."

Dean walked over and Max looked at him, "Can I help ya Dean?"

"Yes you can actually I remember a little promise a few days ago about a massage," he said sitting in the chair.

"Now?"

"Here?" asked Sam.

"Why not? No time like the present."

Max rolled her eyes and turned in her seat facing Dean's back. She looked at Sam and shook her head knowing exactly what Dean was up to.

She started low on his back, under his shirt. Her fingers pressed hard just right in the spots that needed it. She went a little higher digging her hands into his back, touching every part of his spine making sure none of it was forgotten.

She turned her head slightly seeing Sam on his phone and smirked before going back to Dean, "So, Sam, who ya talking to?"

"Huh, oh, uh, nobody."

"Nobody huh? Must be somebody because you've been on that thing nonstop since we got in the car." Sam hid his blush. "Is it Leah?"

Sam was silent but both Max and Dean waited for the answer, "Yeah."

"Aw, that's cute. What's she like?"

"Hey," said Dean, "more paying attention to my back then Sammy's little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Dean," said Sam.

"Oh yeah just someone you…OUCH!" yelled Dean and quickly turned his head to look at Max.

"Leave your brother alone, did you forget that I'm working on your back? I can make this pleasurable or painful, baby. Pick one."

Dean smirked, "How'd you know I liked a little dominatrix in my girls?"

"I'm not your girl."

"Yet."

She rolled her eyes as she continued on his back. Dean groaned when she hit the spot that was bothering him. She arched an eyebrow but continued working on it. "Damn Dean you're so tight. When's the last time you had this done?"

"I can't remember but it's been a while." He hissed a little as she continued to work on his back. Max caught Jo at the corner of her eye glancing towards them when she hard Dean groan some more. Max sighed shaking her head as she stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Dean and watched as Max got in front of him. She straddled his lap and he smirked, "Well looks like a good reason to me." He licked his lips as she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and got in under his collar to work on the front of his shoulders. Dean closed his eyes and let out a tiny grunt.

"You know," said Dean with a smile, "we could continue this in one of Ellen's rooms or the back of the Impala."

"Or we could just finish right here since I'm almost done."

Dean pouted wondering if she even got the hint where he was going with this. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Dean, if you needed help getting her jealous all you had to do was ask."

Dean turned his head a little, his breath on her neck, "It's not her that I'm trying to make jealous."

"Dean Winchester!" yelled Ellen from the bar and the two turned to look at her, "None of that in here! This is not a bordello!"

Max chuckled as she got off his lap and he stood up, "Right, Sam and I have to go talk outside anyway."

"We do?" asked Sam.

Dean looked at him with wide eyes, "Yes we do."

As Sam and Dean walked out, Max walked over to Jo with her arms crossed, "Jo I think we need to talk." Jo just raised her eyebrows and leaned on the bar giving her a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean what the hell is this?" asked Sam and Dean had a grin as he rubbed his hands together.

"This is it."

Sam looked at him confused and wide eyed, "What is it?"

"They're going to fight."

Sam rolled his eyes his shoulders slumping, "You pulled me out of there for this?"

"Yeah."

"You're so warped Dean! Those girls are not going to fight over you!" After Sam finished that sentence they heard a bottle break and some screaming. Dean smirked as they opened the doors and saw Max on top of Jo while holding her to the ground.

"I saw him first!" yelled Jo as she punched Max getting her off of her. Max rolled on the ground and got up the same time Jo did.

"Doesn't matter _Jo_! He doesn't look at you like that so stay away from him!" yelled Max and Jo through another bottle at Max. Max dodged it and grabbed a handful of Jo's hair and slammed her head into the bar.

"Dean this is getting a little out of hand," said Sam with a worried look on his face.

"Oh come on it's just getting to the good parts," whined Dean, "Their clothes will start ripping…now…" just then Max's crop shirt got ripped in the back.

"Bitch!" yelled Max as she ripped Jo's black tank top.

"Alright now it's enough," said Dean walking up behind Max who had a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand about to beat Jo with it. He grabbed it from her hand and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder, "Sorry about that Jo, she just doesn't play nice with others. I'll take her out to cool down."

Sam helped Jo up off the ground, "You stay the hell away from him!" yelled Max, "He's mine! Don't touch what belongs to me! You hear me you skanky twig bitch!"

"Whoa there, name calling is not nice," said Dean as he opened the doors and walked towards the Impala.

"Why must you always put me over your shoulder? Do you have some kind of man handling fetish?"

"Wouldn't you like to know sweetheart," said Dean as he put her in the passenger side and he jogged around the front and got in.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you can cool down."

"I'm fine Dean."

"Sure you are. You were just letting Jo know to stay away from your property," said Dean as he started the engine with a smirk on his face and drove off.

Max just shook her head and they continued to drive for a few minutes and Max's cell phone went off.

"Who's that?" asked Dean.

"Probably Sam." She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_So does he still think he's Mr. Hot Shot?"_ asked Jo as she dabbed her bloody lip.

"Oh yeah he does." She glanced over at him with a sly smile, "I know how to cool him down though."

Jo laughed on the other line, _"Alright call me if you need anything."_

Max laughed, "No problem." She hung up and Dean looked at her. "Sam just wanted to know if we were ok."

Dean nodded not fully believing her right now, "So Dean…that's the second time you took me to a pub and there was a fight on your account. How does that make you feel?"

Dean thought about it making a face, "Pretty awesome."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah except for the first time. I loved the way you were dancing but not up against that dick."

Max grinned, "Well, how about you pull over on that side street coming up. I want to show you something."

Dean raised his eyebrows and stepped on the gas pedal wondering and dying to know what Max had up her sleeve.

Once Dean had them in the side road that dead ended he put the car in park and looked at her. She bit her lip as she leaned forward turning the radio on. She stopped when she found the right song, BulletBoys 'Rock Candy.'

She looked at Dean with a smile as he put his arm over the seat and watched as she crawled over to him. Her hands moved up his thighs as she stared into his eyes. She moved her right hand up his body and to his face. She tilted her head a bit looking at his lips then back to his eyes with a smirk playing on her lips. Her thumb traced over his bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and biting it softly then licking it. He went to lean in for a kiss when she backed away and got out of the car. His eyes followed her as her hips swayed with the music. She stood in front of the car her hands on the hood and the look in her eyes made his cock begin to harden. He licked his lips that were beginning to dry.

_Lord, oh yeah  
When you need a friend through thick and thin  
Don't look to those above you  
When you're down and out  
Ain't no doubt, nobody wants you_

_But you're rock candy baby  
You're hard, sweet and sticky, yes  
And you're rock candy baby  
Hard, sweet and stick, oh yes_

Max bit her lip and slowly turned around shaking her hips in a slow seductive way that made Dean swallow hard. The headlights on the Impala were laminating her, making her body look almost magical and definitely sexy. She raised her hands above her head her crop shirt lifting higher showing more skin. Her abs and stomach were flat and well toned for a girl. She licked her lips slowly staring at him with a smile playing on her lips. She ran her hands through her hair as rain started to fall from the sky. Dean's eyes widened as she started to get wet. She flipped her hair bringing her thumb up to her mouth and biting it the whole time her body was moving with the music.

_When you're seventeen reachin' for your dreams  
But don't let no one reach it for you  
Pull up your pants, stretch out, take a chance  
If it can be done, well you can do it_

_Cause you're rock candy baby  
You're hard, sweet and sticky, yes you ar  
But you're rock candy baby  
So, hard, sweet and sticky, yes, oh_

Dean watched as every part of her body got soaken up by the rain. Her hands reached the bottom of her crop shirt and pulled it up leaving her in her light pink bra that was see through. Dean gulped and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't take it anymore. The show was hot and sexy but he wanted to touch. He took his jacket off and got out of the car. She was still dancing sexy; her body glistened with the rain and the headlights hitting her.

Max was in her own world when she felt hands on her wet skin and she jumped a bit opening her eyes and seeing Dean out of the car. She tilted her head to see him behind her and she grinded her ass up against him. He closed his eyes as his cock felt her ass against it. His grip squeezed her waist a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to dance, moving her body against his.

"Shit," said Dean in a husky voice, "You're so fucking sexy."

The palm of his hands were resting on her stomach now feeling her abs and muscles moving as she danced. He watched amazed at how her body could move like that. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and his mouth landed on her neck kissing, sucking and biting at it.

_Sweety, sexy_

_You're rock candy baby  
Hard, sweet and sticky, yes  
You, you're rock candy baby  
Hard, sweet and sticky!_

Max closed her eyes at the feel of his hands and lips on her body. This whole thing was turning her on. The situation was just erotic. Her dancing out in the rain and then Dean coming up behind her putting his hands on her it was something you would see out of a rock video.

She felt her jeans loosening up and then his hand sliding into them. She bit her lip as his fingers teased her bud lightly, as if barely touching it at first. She gasped loudly though when his middle finger slid hard against it. She bucked her hips into his hand but he held her steady with the other hand on her hip. He just continued to rub her outside of her panties making her wet. She closed her eyes, his lips still attached to her neck and his hand giving her pleasure she hasn't felt in the longest time. She moaned causing Dean to grind into her ass.

His other hand moved up to her shoulder moving her bra strap down and he kissed her shoulder and bit gently then licked. That was his rhythm he was giving her. Kiss. Lick. Bite. Kiss. Lick. Bite. And at the same time his fingers were having their way with her rubbing her making her feel pleasure that made her feel like she was on top of the world.

How did she let this happen? She was supposed to be in control of this. The whole situation just gave him the upper hand when she wasn't paying attention then his words brought her out of her trance.

"Say it baby," he whispered in her ear as he bit at it, "Please say it."

She bit her lip. She wanted to say it, God help her she wanted to. She wanted to admit for wanting him, needing him inside her but she knew if she did she'd just be another notch on _another_ hunter's belt who was just going to hurt her.

She turned her head away as he continued to play with her clit. She could feel her orgasm coming. It felt like a dam that was about to burst. She moaned again this time his name, "Dean…"

He closed his eyes. He loved hearing his name coming out of her mouth in a desperate need.

"Don't stop…please…"

"I won't stop unless you want me to."

His hand began to move faster as the other one grabbed her right breast squeezing it. She cried out and bit her lip bucking her hips into his hand.

"Please say it baby. Max, you feel this," he grinded into her ass, "It can be all yours if you just say it."

She tried to concentrate to _not_ saying it but it was so God damn hard with him right behind her giving her this pleasure.

Max then felt him stop massaging her clit and move her panties out of the way, "Dean…what…Oh God!" His middle finger and index finger found their way into her and curled. Her fingers curled into his hair as he continued to move his fingers inside of her curling them, hitting her G-spot. Her knees felt weak and her eyes fluttered her orgasm about to burst at any second.

"Say it Max."

"Dean…I…I…" She couldn't say anything the pleasure was just building that she was becoming speechless, "I'm, Oh God, Dean…I'm cumming!"

Dean continued to work his fingers feeling her muscles tighten around them. He cursed feeling how tight she was and wanted his cock to feel it. When her orgasm decreased Dean never took his fingers out but continued wanting her to say it.

"If you say it baby, I'll fuck you up against the car, in the car, on the ground wherever you want just say it. I'll give you whatever you want."

Max was on the verge of giving in. "Dean…I-"

Dean's phone started to go off and he cursed again. "Damn it Sam!" He yelled as he took his hands from Max. She felt herself wobble a bit and Dean held onto her pulling her against him holding her tight. Her eyes were heavy as she held onto him.

"What?"

"_Whoa, someone's a little grouchy."_

"No kidding Wonder Boy. You have horrible timing man."

"_Let me guess Max was giving into you."_ Dean didn't say anything. _"Oh shit man I'm sorry."_

"Whatever, we still have time later…hopefully," Dean began kissing her neck as he listened to Sam. Max moaned a little and Sam stopped.

"_Dude! I am right here!"_

"Alright, alright I'm listening!"

"_Just get back to the Roadhouse and pick me up. Ash got us a case."_

Dean hung up but continued to kiss Max's neck, "Am I ever going to get into those panties?"

She smirked as she lightly pushed him away her senses coming back, "We'll see."

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what do you think? She didn't give in. Not yet! Reviews please!


	9. The Honeymooners

"Again…why are you and Max all wet?" asked Sam looking back at Max who was curled up in Dean's jacket and sleeping.

Dean just smiled while running his right hand through his hair, "We were just outside when it started raining that's all Sam. Were fine, she's fine, just cold," Dean glanced back seeing her shiver a bit under his jacket and turned the heat on for her.

"You know if she gets sick Bobby will kill you."

"Bobby doesn't have to know." He winked at Sam before pulling into a motel, "Ok so what's this case?"

"Supposedly this motel is haunted by its original owners. Says the husband went nuts, killed his wife and then hung himself in room 528."

"Salt and burn?"

"Well, for the husband yes but the wife they never found her body. She's the one that haunts this place taking revenge on boyfriends and husbands for taking her life away. She was supposed to be on her way to fame. She was very beautiful actually," said Sam pulling out a black and white picture.

Dean looked at it and smirked, "She's pretty hot, I would watch her movies." Sam gave Dean a look before going back to the profile.

"Supposedly the husband was jealous and didn't want her leaving him so that's the motive."

"Now all we have to do is get into room 528."

"Good luck. It's the honeymoon suite and I am _not_ going in there and pretending to be gay with you."

Dean thought for a second on how to get into 528. They could always pick a lock but take a chance getting caught in the room? Is that a chance he wants to take especially with Max. She was too young to have an arrestment on file.

Max.

_Max…_

Dean grinned and got out of the car.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

Dean ducked back into the car, "My wife and I are going to get the honeymoon suite."

Sam looked at him confused and then looked in the back then back at Dean who had a grin on his face, "She's going to kill you when she finds out."

Dean just continued grinning as he closed the door and jogged into the lobby. A petite brunette was behind the desk and he shook his denim jacket out from the rain.

"Woo, raining like cats and dogs out there," said Dean with a charming smile.

She smiled, "How can I help you?"

"Well, my wife and I just got into town with my little brother. We were wondering if you had any rooms."

The girl checked the computer and said, "We have rooms with double beds."

Dean took in a breath between his teeth, "You know I was hoping you guys maybe had a honeymoon suite. We just got married and don't want to keep my brother up." Dean winked at the girl and she nodded with her mouth slightly opened.

"Oh, um, ok…well, we have one but no one really goes in there, but if you really want it…"

"Why doesn't anyone go in there?"

"Well, the guests that usually go in there don't last all night. They say they hear scratching on the walls, the water in the sink turns on itself, the lights flicker and they hear a woman moaning in agony."

"That's all in people's minds, I sure don't believe in that crap and neither should you. It's just people scamming you it's all."

Sam watched as Dean jogged back over to the car with that same smile on his face. When he closed the door Max woke up and stretched sitting up, "What's going on?" She leaned onto the back of the front seat.

"We're at the hunt," said Sam.

"You still tired baby?" asked Dean with a sly smile on his face and Sam just shook his head taking his room key.

"Mmm, a little but I can wake up for the hunt."

"You sure because I can carry you into our room you know like honeymooners do."

Max had her eyes close as she started falling back to sleep but his words finally clicked in her head. She jumped up and her eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Dean volunteered you and him to be the honeymooners on this hunt," said Sam.

Max looked between Sam and Dean, "You're joking right? I mean you are seriously pulling my leg."

"Not yet," said Dean getting out of the car and opening the back door.

Max felt herself slide across the seat as he pulled her towards him. "Dean!" she yelled as he picked her up and threw her into his arms. He closed the door gently to the car as she kicked and tried to squirm out of his arms. "Put me down!"

"Sush, we're playing honeymooners so act like my wife, honor, cherish and obey," he winked when he said obey and she just huffed before giving up and letting him carry her into the hotel. When she saw the receptionist at the desk Max grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so she was wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Mmm, honey I can't wait till I get you upstairs," she kissed his lips and ran her hand through his hair then bit his lip, "I'm gonna fuck you senseless." She felt Dean's jeans harden at her words and she smiled at her progress.

Sam looked at the receptionist as they waited at the elevator and gave her a small apologetic look for the scene.

Dean slammed Max against the wall making her gasp in surprise, "Baby I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week, you're gonna be wheelchair-ing it baby."

Dean's lips crashed onto Max's hard. He was still turned on from the show she gave him earlier that night. He wanted her but he wasn't going to be the first to admit it to her, then that means she won. Their kissing became heated and sloppy.

Sam looked at them with a gross face and said, "I'm taking the stairs. I'll drop your bags outside your door."

The two didn't even hear him they were just too involved with each other. They also forgot they were on a case and in front of cameras, the receptionist and a few guests that walked in to get their rooms. When the elevator doors finally opened Dean just turned and pushed her inside. He never took his lips off hers as he hit almost every button trying to hit their floor. He grabbed the back of her thighs again bringing them back around his waist. She whimpered into his mouth when he grinded into her.

Dean's hand slid from her thigh to the bottom of her shirt moving in underneath. When she felt his hand touch her skin she came back to reality. She parted her lips quickly and slapped him forcing him to drop her on her feet.

"Listen here Winchester, just because we are playing married couple doesn't mean that you can touch any of this. It's off limits once we are our out of sight of the employers here you got that?" She poked at his chest as he held his face where she slapped him, "So don't be getting any ideas because nothing is going to happen."

Dean just grinned and pushed himself against her making her look at him shocked, "That's not what you said a few hours ago," he began kissing her neck, "Remember Max," he ran his hand down her side and placed it between her legs and softly rubbed. She took in a deep breath and bit her bottom lip.

"Before I wasn't thinking," she gasped, "I-I had no control over my actions." She looked up into his eyes to see them dark and lustful knowing hers were matching his.

"Well, right now," he had that charming smile on his face, "neither do I."

"Dean…I, uh, wait…"She whimpered as his lips connected with hers and kissed her tenderly, sucking on her lips before biting at the bottom one gliding his tongue into her mouth to massage it up against hers. He began to rub her faster causing small whimpers to come out of the back of her throat.

Finally the elevator reached the fifth floor and the doors opened. Sam glanced in to see Dean all over Max and rolled his eyes.

"Dean!" he yelled and Dean quickly looked at him.

"We have a hunt remember. Let Max breath for ten seconds. You're acting like it really is your honeymoon." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean moved away from Max who was breathing heavy and left a little unsatisfied but she fought through it and pretended like everything was fine. She glared at Dean before walking by him and he gave her a smack on the ass.

"This hunt has to be one of the most…awful ones I will ever be on," she growled as she grabbed her bag from Sam.

"I didn't hear her complaining earlier," said Dean smiling, knowing he was breaking her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh!" yelled Max as she opened her and Dean's room and throwing her gun on the bed, "Are you sure this is the right place Sam?" she asked as Dean and Sam walked into the room.

"Yes this is the right place _Max_," said Sam glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, we just haven't found anything yet, and it's close to three in the morning. I am just in a bad mood." She sighed and leaned her head on the palm of her hand as she sat at the table.

"And I don't think it helps either when Dean gropes you or pushes you into a corner to make out every time he sees or he _thinks_ he sees an employee of the hotel," said Sam giving Dean a dirty look.

"What?" he asked, "We're acting like newlyweds. Everyone knows newlyweds can't keep their hands off each other. Right baby?" He winked and puckered his lips towards her.

"I need a shower," she said getting up and grabbing a towel off the dresser.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes I do Dean!" she slammed the door and Dean laughed.

"She's gonna rip you apart," said Sam standing up from the bed and walking to the door to get to his room.

"I'm planning on it."

Sam shook his head as he closed the door behind him. Dean quickly stripped out of his clothes and shut the lights out getting under the covers. He put his hands underneath his head and sighed looking up and noticing a mirror on the ceiling. He smirked and heard the shower go off. He closed his eyes and waited.

Max finished brushing her hair and ran her hand through her wet locks. She sighed and opened the door. She noticed Dean already asleep and quietly walked through the room. She grabbed her baby t-shirt and a pair of panties and pulled them on.

She threw her towel into the bathroom and got into bed. She sighed heavily knowing tomorrow was gonna be a long day of research trying to figure out where the wife's body was put. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. She felt Dean move and didn't think anything of it until she felt his breath on her neck and she went to roll her eyes when she felt something against her backside and she stiffened.

"Someone got up to see you," he whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes realizing he was talking about his hard dick.

She quickly jumped out of bed and turned the lamp on and noticed Dean was naked under the sheet, "Dean!"

"Surprise!" He grinned at her, "Come on baby it's our honeymoon. Let's have some fun." He licked his lips looking her up and down, "I love what you wear to bed and so does he." He moved his tongue in the air and she glared at him.

"Why are you naked?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Mmm, I love you when you're angry."

"Oh well you are going to love me more when I beat the crap out of you! Dean…I just want to sleep! You've been jumping me since you forced me to say I do!"

Dean laughed lying back on the bed and putting his arms under his head, "You have to admit it was a great wedding."

"Oh yeah what was I wearing?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling with a smile, "You were wearing this beautiful white dress, low cut just enough for every man in that church to be jealous that you were mine and the bottom was loose and the fabric was silk. You're hair was down in curls and," he bit his lip closing his eyes, "when you came up to me damn baby you smelled like cinnamon apples and when I kissed your lips, oh, they were perfect like always." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had this look on her face he didn't know how to describe but he knew he got to her. He turned on his side, his head leaning on his hand smiling at her, "Now what do you say we get this honeymoon started?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Just go to sleep and I swear if I wake up on top of you again I am going to punch you and your boys. You hear me Dean Winchester?" She turned the lamp off and crawled back into bed.

"Not even a kiss? Man I am getting the cold shoulder from my wife."

"I am not your wife, my God," she laughed realizing how crazy this whole situation was, "you just want to get into my panties."

"No, not just that."

"Oh yeah then what is it?" She turned her head to look at him and saw that mischievous smile on his face.

"And wouldn't you like to know."

Dean left it at that as he laid back on his back and closed his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face. She looked at him one more time before turning on her side and closing her eyes for hopefully a peaceful night sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So how did you guys like that chapter? Please let me know! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!


	10. Confessions Of A Teenage Girl

Dean woke up hearing Max call his name softly, "Dean…Dean wake up…"

"Wh-What is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes and looking over at her. She was on her stomach and looking at him, "What?"

She bit her lip and he noticed her hair was up in a clip, causing her hair to be half up and half down which he loved when she did that. She only did that when she was really concentrating on research and he couldn't help but think how sexy it looked.

Max moved closer to him putting her hand on his chest, rubbing her hand on his chest and Dean felt a blazing fire run through him when she touched him. Her face was close to his and he could feel her breath on his lips, smell the cinnamon apples of her shampoo. Her lips grazed his softly and he closed his eyes. His right hand moved to her hair and ran his fingers through the loose strands that were down. Her lips were teasing his skin softly on his face. She lightly bit at his jaw.

"I'm weakening Dean," she said quietly causing him to open his eyes and look into her beautiful green eyes.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head a little and she licked her lips looking away from him before sitting up and not knowing what she was doing under the covers.

She looked at him with a small bashful smile on her face as she pulled her hand out from under the covers her purple silk panties hanging on her index finger, dangling itself in front of Dean. His heart skipped a beat when he looked from the panties to her. She bit her bottom lip a small blush appearing on her cheeks, she could feel it but he couldn't see it. The room was still dark because it was early morning. She threw her panties on the floor by the bed before crawling on top of Dean.

Dean's hands automatically landed on her hips, he could feel her heat. She smiled as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head. Dean watched and knew he was already hard. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. He moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her small frame. His hands slid down her soft back and cupped her ass.

"Dean…I want you," she said parting her lips from his and she moved against his hard cock. They both shivered at the feeling, "I need you Dean, please," she begged her voice shaky with want and need.

With the sheets still around them she glided Dean into her warmth and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Her hands were on his shoulders as she moved up and down on him. Dean took in a deep breath and bit his lip looking up at her. She moved her hands from his shoulders and towards his chest lightly scraping his skin.

"Dean," she continued to breath out his name and he loved hearing it come from her mouth in a desperate need. She gasped when his hands cupped her perfect round breast. His thumb and index finger played with her nipples causing her to whimper and cry out. She moved faster against him and he closed his eyes his head falling back against the pillow groaning.

The way she moved against him was giving him pleasure he never felt before. She was something different and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean ran his hand up her back and into her hair where he grabbed the clip and pulled it out of her hair. He ran his hands through her soft hair and stared into her blazing lustful eyes.

He rolled them over and pinned her arms above her head, "Mmm, Dean tease me!" She begged and he licked her lips before moving his head down to her left nipple and licked around it. She arched into him as he continued to pound into her and lick her nipple. He bit her nipple and she cried out tilting her head back.

"Oh God Dean, please…tease me…fuck me…Dean!"

"Dean! Wake up!" yelled Sam and Dean lifted his head up and looked around searching for Sam as Max continued to kiss him and rub herself against him.

"Dean! Time to get up," said Max. Dean looked around confused and then looked down at Max underneath him staring up at him with those big green lustful eyes. She bit her bottom lip and said, "Time to get up."

Dean groaned and felt his face on something soft. His eyes fluttered open and found himself hugging Max's pillow, he could smell her cinnamon apple shampoo on it. He sucked up the drool and lifted his head to see Max and Sam at the table. Sam shook his head and Max had an arched eyebrow.

"Have a good dream hubby?" she asked with a grin.

He glared at her before throwing his head back on the pillow and groaning, "What time is it?"

"Eight, time to get up and finish this hunt. We gotta find where Mrs. Crumpmire was hidden, salt and burn the bones."

"You know I didn't hear any of those noises last night that the receptionist said the guest heard," said Dean with a yawn as he sat up.

"I heard scratching," said Max, "and some moaning, but that may have been you having your sex dream."

Dean grinned at her before winking as he got out of bed.

"Oh dude!" whined Sam turning his head and closing his eyes, "Put some pants on."

Max glanced up and found herself staring at Dean's morning wood and couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. It was thick and long and Dean caught her staring. He stretched flexing his muscles and Max's mouth opened a little staring at his hard muscled body. She licked her lips, even his ass was gorgeous.

Dean grinned as he leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, "Max, this could be all yours if you just say the word."

Max quickly looked towards his face and glared before looking away and wiping her mouth to see if there was any drool. She can't believe she let him catch her checking him out. He had the body of a God.

Dean chuckled before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Is it safe?" asked Sam with his hand over his eyes and Max laughed taking it off his face.

"Yes Sam, it's safe."

Sam shuttered, "I hate when he walks around naked. I love my brother I do, but there's just some things that he does that," he shuttered again; "there's only just so much love I can give."

Max laughed patting Sam's shoulder, "It's alright Sam, I understand. Your brother has that I love you I hate you thing going for him."

Sam looked over at the bathroom and sighed looking back at Max, "I need to know Max."

She looked up from her book, "Need to know what?"

"I know you like Dean and he definitely likes you, a lot more than just sex. I know my brother. He usually sleeps with them and then never sees them again, well you, you haven't slept with him and he sees you now almost every day…"

"Are you going somewhere with this theory of yours Sam?" She smiled folding her hands on the table.

He smiled, "He likes you more than the women he had picked up and had one night stands with. And I'm just wondering why you just won't give in and take him up on his offer? Not that I'm forcing you or going on his side. You're just the first girl that has said no and gave him a chase. And don't say it's because you don't date hunters. There has to be something else."

Sam watched Max's expression change on her face. She frowned a bit and looked up at him, "You promise not to tell Dean."

Sam pondered that question. _Not tell Dean something?_ Oh yeah, that will go well like a fart in church.

"Yeah."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "When Uncle Bobby first informed me about the monsters and supernatural in the world, there was this hunter that was helping him out, his name was Tucker Adams."

"I know Tucker, ran into him a couple times. Did you two have a thing?"

"Sort of except that I was 16 and Tucker was 25. Uncle Bobby of course didn't notice anything going on with us. Stupid me thought I was in love. I would always get excited when he came to visit when I was at Uncle Bobby's. We started dating, pretty soon it became a secret relationship so Uncle Bobby would freak out, over protective you know how he is," Sam nodded listening intently, "well, of course thinking I'm in love had sex with Tucker. After that things started getting weird, of course with my luck. Tucker pretty much will come by see me, sleep with me and leave. He also had a temper to him when I asked him about it."

"Did he hit you?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Uncle Bobby and my father would ask about the bruises on my arm or my face and I would just tell them that I fell or something stupid. Got hit in gym class with the soccer ball some stupid excuse." She laughed a little shaking her head hearing how idiotic the excuses were back then. "I found out that he was sleeping with other women before hunts or after hunts and I broke it off, told him I never wanted to see him again. I haven't since then."

"And because Dean's a hunter and you get close to him you're afraid he's going to break your heart just like Tucker did to you." Max nodded and Sam put his hand on her hand, "I have to tell you my brother is a pig, he may be low, he doesn't like to wear clothes," Max laughed, "he eats too much, burps more than any man I know, he does whore around but have you noticed since you've been with us, he hasn't looked at another girl the way he looks at you…except for when he was trying to get you jealous with Jo and that just backfired in his face."

Max smiled at Sam, "Yeah…thanks I'll, uh, keep that in mind."

Next thing they knew they heard Dean yell as he was thrown out of the bathroom. "Dean!" yelled Max and Sam as they got up and saw Mrs. Crumpmire walking out of the bathroom.

Sam shot at the spirit and she vanished. Max kneeled next to Dean and looked at him, "You alright?"

"I'll be fine once we burn her fucking bones!" Max helped him up as he fixed his towel. "I'm gonna get dressed and we better find that fucking bitch!"

"What she do to you?"

"Remember when that Constance bitch put her hand through your chest?" Dean asked Sam and he nodded.

"Something like that and then she threw me."

"Well," said Max grabbing her book, "I think I know where her remains are."

"Alright, you two go then," said Dean as he began to put his clothes on, "I'll be alright."

"You sure? She is after you my loving darling," said Max with a smirk.

"Bite me Max."

"When, where and how hard?" She winked at him as she threw his comment back in his face.

"You are so dead once we kill this bitch."

"You love me, you know it." She walked out with Sam who just shrugged at Dean as they walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Max watched the wife's bones burn and they sighed looking at each other, "Another bites the dust," said Sam with his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Hopefully next time me and you can be a couple that way I know I won't be groped or surprised in bed again," she said with a laugh.

"You can't lie to me Max. I know the truth. You liked him doing that stuff to you." The two walked up the basement stairs.

She playfully punched him in the arm and he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a tight hug. The two made it back to the fifth floor and opened the honeymoon suite to see the room a wreck and Dean lying on the floor.

"Dean!" they both yelled running towards him. They both kneeled down and Max put her head against his chest, "He's alive…he may need CPR." She looked at Sam and he gave her those puppy dog eyes and she groaned as she took off jacket and threw it behind her. She took in a deep breath and lifted his chin before putting her lips on his and then taking them off and doing the procedure on his chest. She went back to his mouth and then she felt a hand on the back of her neck and Dean's tongue enter her mouth. She opened her eyes and stared into his and quickly let go.

"Dean! You're an ass!" She hit his chest and Sam cracked up falling on his back. Dean was grinning as he leaned up on his elbows and watched how flustered her cheeks were and she was out of breath. "We thought you were unconscious!"

"Nah, just relaxing until I heard someone was going to give me CPR. I was seriously hoping it would be Sam. No offense Sammy, but I don't find kissing my brother that appealing." He patted Sam's knee as Sam sat back up.

"That's fine by me Dean. I knew you were just lying there. Takes more than a bitch ghost to take you out."

Dean grinned and nodded and looked back at Max, "So Max how about that date now?"

She rolled her eyes, "No Dean because I know what your dates consist of and I already told you no."

Dean sighed leaning on his one arm and looking her in the eyes, "Look I'm serious. One date, no groping no touching, no kissing…unless you ask me to."

"And who said I will be asking you to?"

"Oh I know you will be." He winked at her and she smiled shaking her head, "Which makes me want to say no again."

Dean sighed tilting his head back, "Come on Max. One little date. I promise no touchy feely."

She poised her lips and looked at Sam before looking back at Dean who was performing his own puppy dog eyes for her and pouting.

"Listen I think I can help with this," said Sam, "Leah invited us over to her parent's hotel for the weekend." Dean raised an eyebrow looking at him as he snuck his hand on top of Max's and she felt herself begin to turn red by his intimate gesture. She looked at him quickly before looking back at Sam. "What do you guys say?"

"Sammy you want to get some of that again don't ya?" Dean nodded, "Huh? Huh? Huh?" He winked at Sam and Sam stood up shaking his head.

"You're so damaged Dean."

"So what? You live once. What do you say Max? We head over to Leah's parents hotel? A little break and we can go on our date."

"Double date with Leah and Sam?" she asked and Dean sighed.

"It's a start." He grinned at her.

The two got off the floor and Dean kept holding her hand. "Also," said Sam before opening the door, "I told Leah you two were a couple so…"

"What?" yelled Max and Sam quickly closed the door.

Dean smirked and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey girlfriend," he kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, "This is going to be a long weekend."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love you all! Hey also there's a poll on my profile on who you want to play Max. I have pictures of the girls if you're not too sure who they are and what they look like. Please please please vote thank you!

Mar98: You're going to learn in later chapters how Dean really feels for Max. Thanks for the review girl! And yes you are doing well for your promise! Thank you so much and I'll get to your stories as soon as I can!


	11. What A Bad Little Girl I Am

"Sam!" yelled Leah as she ran up to him when he got out of the car. Sam grinned at Leah and she hugged him.

"Awe that's sweet," said Max getting out of the car and Dean put his arm around her shoulders as he gave the keys to the valet and before he got into the car he grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Anything happens to her, one little scratch I'm coming after you," he said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yes boss," said the valet and Max hit his chest as the car drove off. Dean pouted watching her go away.

"Oh, Dean calm down. She's gonna be safe."

Dean continued to pout as the two walked towards Leah and Sam. Sam turned and smiled, "Leah, you remember Max and Dean."

"Yeah the first time I met you guys she was over his shoulder asking you for help."

"Yeah, Maxie over here has an abduction fetish, right baby?" He winked at her and smacked her ass.

She laughed and nudged him hard in the ribs and said, "Oh sweetie don't tell them about my fetishes or I'm going to be telling them about your fuzzy bunny one." Dean grinned and hit her hard in the back and she hit him again.

Leah licked her lips and looked at Sam and he just shrugged and then gave them both a small glare.

"Well, let's get you guys your rooms," said Leah as she grabbed Sam's hand and they all walked into the lobby.

"Holy fuck," said Dean and Max hit his arm.

"Stop it," she said and he pulled her towards him holding her close and squeezing her ass.

"Why baby? Think I'm gonna embarrass you?" He pulled her in front of him as he walked and pinned her against the counter and she glared at him.

"Dean, don't embarrass your brother. Remember we are here for your brother not ourselves."

"If I remember correctly we are also here for our date."

"And you said no touchy feely."

He whined and put his head in the crook of her neck and she smiled, "You're killing me Maxine."

"You'll live. Now let's get over to Sam and Leah they have our keys."

"Well with the way this place looks I wonder how our room is."

"Sam was right you two are very…affectionate towards each other," said Leah as they walked towards the elevator.

"If that's what you want to call it," said Max and Dean grinned.

"She can't keep her hands off me."

"Who's he kidding? He can't keep his paws off me. Like one of those fufu dogs that keeps humping my leg."

Leah laughed and Sam shook his head.

"Well I hope you two don't mind I have Sam on the other side of the hotel. I wanted you guys having the best suites while you were visiting."

"You hear that babe," said Dean squeezing her side, "We can now make all the noise we want."

Max laughed nervously and a little embarrassed. The elevator doors opened and they followed Leah down the hall. "And here's your room," said Leah opened both doors and both Max and Dean's mouth opened wide.

"Holy…" Dean's mouth was covered by Max's hand and they walked in. The suit was huge. It had a huge balcony and bay window. There were two leather couches and a fire place in the corner.

Dean opened the one door and there was a king size bed and he grinned turning around and looking at Max knowing he was going to be sharing that bed with her. He saw a bathroom off to the side and another bathroom that had…

"A hot tub!" yelled Max and she grinned turning around as Dean came up behind her and said, "Oh yeah, we are definitely using that while we're here." He pinched her ass and she jumped and looked at him. He grinned and blew a kiss at her.

"Well, we'll let you guys settle in and dinner is at eight tonight," said Leah taking Sam's hand and closing the door.

"Let me see this bed," said Max walking towards the bedroom and grinned at the bed. She kicked off her shoes and jumped on it before just lying on it and sighing heavily.

"Oh yeah, you look hot on that bed," said Dean placing his hands on either side of the doorway. He rubbed his hands together, "I can't wait until you wear your barely anything there clothing on this bed."

She giggled and he grinned as he walked over and kneeled onto the bed crawling over her, "You are freaking amazing."

"Oh yeah?" she asked looking at him tilting her head a little and biting her bottom lip.

He nodded before bending down about to kiss her when she put her hand to his lips, "No touchy feely."

He took her hand away from his mouth grinning, "I never said anything about kissy kissy." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back making him smile into the kiss. She pushed him off her and she got up, "I'm gonna get ready."

"For what?"

"Dinner," she said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"You mean we have to dress up?"

"Yes Mr. Winchester. It's not going to kill you to get dressed up for a few hours."

He pouted and fell back onto the bed and sighed. "You have something to wear to this 'dinner'?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

"Not until tonight," she said as she closed the door and smiled.

Dean pouted and then sighed putting his hands beneath his head. He heard the shower turn on and heard her humming. He smiled listening to her. Man what was it about this girl that could make him smile with just hearing her voice. She was definitely something special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean took his second shot and turned around looking for Max. He sighed and leaned against the bar with Sam and Leah. "I don't know where she is," he said shaking his head, "She said she'd meet us down here."

"I'm pretty sure she has a reasonable explanation," said Leah and Dean raised his eyebrows and laughed a little.

"Yeah, Max, reasonable…I've never heard those two together before." He grabbed his glass and asked for another one.

"I'm going to see if our table is ready," said Leah and kissed Sam's cheek.

Sam smiled and she walked over. He turned to Dean and glared at him, "What'd you do?"

"What? Why do you think I did something? I didn't. She was fine and I haven't broken my promise with the whole touchy feely thing. I've been good, trust me it's killing me but I've been good." He sighed and pulled out his cell, "I'll call her and tell her to get her ass down here." He looked through his phone and hit her number. He placed the phone to his ear and looked at Sam as it continued to ring.

Sam looked around as he grabbed a glass of champagne. Dean made a face and shook his head watching his brother drink it.

"It went to voicemail…I'll leave her one…maybe she fell asleep…"

Sam nodded until a dark haired girl caught his eye. Since being taller than most of the people in the room he looked over them and squinted his eyes. As Dean continued to leave a long voicemail to Max Sam found Max. His eyes widened and he hit Dean's shoulder, he continued to hit it until Dean got aggravated.

"What?" He still had the phone to his ear and he looked towards where Sam was looking and his jaw dropped, "Jesus Christ…" He swallowed hard when he saw Max.

She bit her lip looking through the crowd for them and when she saw them she gave them a smile and walked over.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I can't really walk fast in heels," she said looking at her golden heels. The guys just continued to stare at her.

She had a sequined ivory evening dress on. The bust line and some of the bodice were fully beaded in jewels. The skirt part flowed to the floor and it had a high thigh slit on her right side. Her hair was half up half down in waves, her hair was parted to the left and she had a poof on the top.

She looked back up at the guys who were both staring at her speechless, "Guys?"

"Max?" asked Sam finally able to talk.

She smiled bashfully looking between the two, "You can call me Maxine tonight."

Sam let out a small chuckle and looked at Dean who was still speechless and holding the phone to his ear. His eyes never left Max.

"Dean…Dean!"

Dean jumped and almost dropped his phone. He quickly ended the call and fixed himself. He finally blinked which made Max laugh and he stared into her eyes, they seemed a lighter olive green and he licked his lips smiling. "Wow, Maxine you look…gorgeous, stunningly gorgeous."

He smiled at her and he saw two small red patches hit her cheeks making him grin. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. She bit her bottom lip as he pulled her closer to him putting his hand on the bottom of her back. She kissed his cheek and leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Is this dress close to your fantasy wedding dress?"

Dean smirked turning his head slightly looking her up and down and then looking into her eyes and whispered, "Even better."

"Our table is ready…wow, Max, that dress is gorgeous!" said Leah smiling, "I want one. We're going to have to go shopping together one day."

"With Dean's credit card," said Max laughing.

"Hey," said dean and he hit her back softly.

She laughed making Dean smile at her. He couldn't stop smiling when she looked at him. She just looked that stunning to him in that gorgeous dress. She had her hair the way he liked it on her and he never told her.

As the four of them walked towards their table Dean noticed a man checking Max out and he glared at him and said, "Hey buddy keep your eyes on your own date this one is mine."

The man looked down at his food and the girl he was with gave Max a dirty look. Max looked up at Dean and he shrugged, "What? He has to know that you are all mine." He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Everyone man in this room is jealous."

"And so is every woman. Look at that cougar eyeing you up."

"Hmmm, nah I only got eyes for you tonight baby."

He kissed her cheek making her smile.

Once they were seated Dean turned to Max and whispered in her ear, "You're going to have to help me with all this silverware."

She laughed looking at him, "No problem, baby."

He smiled before taking her hand and kissing it again. Max couldn't believe how gentlemanlike he was being towards her. She liked it a lot.

"And maybe we'll order room service get you a greasy double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a beer."

"Mmmmm, you know me so well." She laughed before turning towards Leah and Sam who were flirting and talking.

The four of them were having a good time talking and just being normal. Every once in a while Dean and Sam would look at each other knowing this is what normal felt like and they liked it. They both had beautiful woman on each other's arm, they were young and living like there was no care in the world.

Sam noticed a few people dancing and he looked at Leah as he stood up, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure Sam," she said with a smile and they got up and walked over to the dance floor.

"I like her," said Max leaning her head on her hand watching Sam and Leah walk away.

"Yeah me too. Sam does deserve some lovin," said Dean and Max nodded as she crossed her legs causing both legs to become bare because of the slit. Dean shook his head letting out a deep breath. "I love that dress."

She laughed smiling at him, "Yeah?"

He nodded with a grin and took her chin in his hand and kissed her lips tenderly. "Mmmm," he said as he bit his bottom lip after letting go then looking into her lips, "You are just so delicious."

"You know I wish I could say the same thing about you but I never really got a taste," she said and he furrowed his eyebrows confused before her elbow hit her fork making it drop to the floor, "Oops," she said innocently with a cute smile, "I dropped my fork." She tilted her head a little as she continued smiling at him. She got down on the floor and Dean's eyes widened once he saw her go under the table.

Dean looked around thanking God they were far in the back and there was a cloth over the table long enough to hide her. He jumped a little when he felt Max's hands on his inner thighs. Dean's cock was hard now feeling her hands on him knowing what she was going to do. He felt his belt unbuckle and the zipper going down.

"Huh, oh shit," he said when he felt his cock being freed from his boxers. He felt her breath over his cock and then he jumped feeling her tongue lick the underside of him. He let out a small moan when her mouth took in the tip of his cock and sucked then let go making a popping noise. He groaned and his one hand moved down to her and rubbed the back of her neck as she took him all into her mouth. He groaned and leaned his one arm on the table and placed his head into his hand. He had to remain calm so no one came over to see if he needed anything. He ran his hand through his hair and his elbow accidentally hit his fork making it fly up and hit the wall. He watched it with wide eyes as it landed on the floor.

"Fuck," he groaned his hand going into a fist and he blinked a couple times trying to stay calm but he was weakening with the more she sucked him. Sweat started to glisten his forehead and he wiped it. He knew a couple more licks with her tongue or a couple more bobbing he was going to be cumming down her throat. The thought of his cum going down her throat pushed him even more over the edge.

"Dean, where's Max?" asked Sam coming back and Dean looked up at him.

"Uh, she uh, went to the bathroom," he said and wiped his forehead again.

"You ok?" asked Leah.

"Yeah, oh yeah, it's just very hot in here."

"Ok, well there is a balcony over there you can get some air and we can wait for Max to come back…"

"No!" The two jumped and he smiled at them, "No, that's alright I'll…" He swallowed hard, "Wait for Maxine."

"You sure?" asked Sam and Dean nodded quickly.

"Yeah, go, go."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow." Leah waved as they walked out and Dean closed his eyes putting both his hands on the back of Max's head and her neck coaxing her to go on. He felt her moan and it vibrated against his cock and he couldn't hold on anymore.

"Oh shit," he groaned quietly and he felt her continued to suck him until he was done. She moved her mouth away from him and licked the tip one more time after swallowing all of him. She zipped and buckled him back up.

Max grinned as she grabbed her fork and licked her lips crawling out from the table.

"Found it, that little sucker almost got away from me," she said as she sat on the chair next to Dean. He was chugging some of the champagne in front of him making her laugh. She leaned close to him, "That good baby?"

He put the champagne bottle down and looked at her, "You have no idea, damn Maxine." His eyes were still heavy with lust and she smiled right before giving him a kiss on the lips. "You have no idea what you do to me do you."

"I may have a clue," she grinned and he just shook his head.

"No I don't mean just lust. Hell I love that you can make me hard just by smelling your shampoo but the other thing." She tilted her head not understanding what he was saying. He grabbed her hand and put it against his chest she could feel his heart beating quickly. "Just by hearing your laugh or looking at you my heart beats like this," she stared into his eyes seeing the truth in them and she bit her lip, "And anything else," he moved her hand to the crotch of his pants where she could feel him getting hard again, "he wakes up."

She took her hand from his lap and grabbed his putting it against her chest. He could feel her heart pounding at the same speed his was and then moved it down her chest to inside her dress to her panties. He could feel a wet spot and he groaned, "That is not helping with the deal sweetheart."

She grinned as she leaned over and kissed his lips, "How about we get out of here?"

"Don't have to tell me twice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tonight was fun," said Max as she walked into the room and threw her white purse on the one leather couch. She walked into their bedroom as Dean went over to the bar and grabbed a glass and some whiskey. He glanced over at her as she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back her head tilted back as she sighed. Dean visioned himself walking up to her and grabbing her and really showing her a good time but he promised no touchy feely.

"Dean," she said as she lifted her head back up and she had that smile on her face that meant trouble, "My feet hurt." She said it in a cute voice, "Could you take my heels off for me?"

"What do I look like?" he asked walking over to her with the glass still in his hand half full of the liquor, "You're personal servant?"

She pouted as she moved her leg and the slit pulled apart and showed her legs, "Please…"

"That's cheating," he took the last shot and put the glass on the dresser. He pulled his dress jacket off and loosened his tie and at the same time pulling his shirt out of his pants. He kneeled before her and still staring her in the eyes took her foot and kissed the side of it making her smile. He kissed her ankle and unsnapped her heel. He took it off her foot slowly his eyes still staying on hers as he continued up her leg kissing it softly till he got to her inner thigh. He kissed it tenderly before nipping at it causing her to jump a little. He grinned as he did the same thing to the other thigh then kissed down to her right foot and performed the same thing.

Max licked her lips then bit the bottom one as he got up and crawled between her legs trapping her between the bed and himself.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking from his lips to his eyes.

"Mmm, depends on what you want to help me with."

His lips descended down on hers and took them tenderly. She moaned softly into the kiss as his tongue massaged hers. Her hands wound around his neck as his went down her body and back up her back and into her hair. The kiss became heated in the matter of seconds. They could feel the need for each other just burning off each other's bodies but they knew nothing could happen, not yet. Max wasn't ready and Dean made a promise for no touchy feely and he was about to cross the boundary just touching her and feeling her like this.

Dean was about to part from her lips so he could calm himself down when he felt her fingers maneuvering themselves into his button up and then rip it open causing some buttons to fly off and bounce throughout the room. Dean groaned into her mouth feeling her small hands on his hard muscular chest and slowly move down his abs. She ran her hands over his back and slightly scratched and brought them back to the front of him and back up his chest.

Dean finally parted from her lips breathing heavily, "Baby you are making this real hard for me to be a good boy right now."

She laughed softly as she ran her hands up his chest and licked her lips, "Then let me be the bad girl."

Dean arched his eyebrow and smirked, "And how do you plan on showing me that?"

"Like this," she rolled them over so she was on top and kissed him. Dean went to kiss her back when she pulled back and smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed his chin, his neck and down his chest. She could feel every muscle of his hard body against her soft one and it was really turning her on. She kissed down to his belly button and looked up before nipping at it then sticking her tongue in it. She licked down to his pants and licked from hip bone to hip bone while her hands worked on his belt and zipper. She looked up at him, "Lift up for me baby."

Dean gave a cocky grin and put his hands behind his head, "What if I don't?"

She crawled back on him, inches from his face, "Then you don't get me sucking your dick again," she licked his bottom lip, "You know how much you liked it. How much you wanted to watch me sucking you off…hmmm?" She raised her eyebrows and he groaned burying his head into her chest.

"You're so evil," he mumbled into her chest and lightly kissed it. He moved his head away from her chest and she kissed his lips with a grin on her face. She moved down his body but he stopped her.

"One condition," he said and she looked up at him. He bit his lip, "You take that dress off then we'll be even."

She grinned as she got off of him. She turned her back to him and let the dress slide slowly down. Dean licked his lips watching the dress slowly cascade down her bodice. His eyes landed on her ass and she was wearing a white thong. He groaned as she turned around and her hair somewhat covered her breast. She bit her lip climbing back on him and kissing his lips. His fingers slightly grazed the sides of her breast as she moved down his body. He, now, fully complied with her demand of lifting his hips up for her to remove his pants and boxers.

She licked her lips looking at his gorged member. She crawled between his legs her nails lightly scraping the skin on his thighs. She looked at him as she took hold of his cock in her right hand and slowly pumped him. Her left hand joined her right and held a tight hold on it. She slowly pumped him and he groaned as she twisted a little. She bent down and licked the slit in his cock then twirled her tongue around the tip.

Dean closed his eyes as her tongue moved down his cock, licking the pulsing vein. She watched him squirm above her and she smiled a she continued to lick his entire large cock. Her tongue moved to his balls and licked the center and she felt his hand grab her hair. She grinned knowing he was close and she hasn't even done anything really to him yet. She licked each set before going back up to the main prize.

"You still with me baby?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Dean just groaned as she took him all the way in. His hands found their way into her hair again messing it up with the clip in it. He finally pulled the clip out and ran his hands through the soft locks. He opened his eyes and looked down at her watching her perfect mouth taking him in.

"God yes," he said throwing his head back into the pillow and his fingers tangling themselves in her hair. His hips began to move with the rhythm of her mouth. Her tongue twirled around him and he started to make more noises, "Don't stop…ahhh…please baby…don't stop." His eyes just about rolled into the back of his head, "So good…you're so good at this baby…fuck!" She continued to bob her head up and down until finally he let loose and spilled all in her mouth the second time that night. The hand in her hair tightened.

"Fuck! Maxine!"

Dean crumbled into the bed as she finished sucking everything from him. She lifted her head to see Dean breathing heavily and she smiled as she crawled up his body and kissed his lips. He could taste himself on her still but he obviously didn't care when he slowly kissed her back. She smiled as she let go of his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled back at her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked as she got under the covers and Dean took off his shirt, "You're acting like you just got a blow job."

Dean pulled her over to him, spooning her and kissing the back of her neck. "Hmmm, I did from the most beautiful stunning gorgeous woman I know." He bit her earlobe gently and licked it, "You really know how to use that mouth of yours."

She laughed turning her head slightly, "Just for you." He kissed her tenderly before she turned her head back and closed her eyes ready for sleep. She felt Dean's hand on her hip and he whined, "What now?"

"No fair, I'm all naked and you have this," he grabbed the string of her thong and let it fall back to her skin with a slight slap making her jump.

"It's barely underwear so it counts."

"No it doesn't."

"Dean be lucky I'm letting you sleep with me half naked."

He grinned pulling her tighter against him, "I am one lucky man aren't I?"

"Yes, now go to sleep."

"No problem baby." He kissed her neck before closing his eyes with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok that has to be one of the longest chapter of this series! Like what the hell was I thinking? Well hope you all enjoy and for this long chapter I hope I get a lot of reviews that get Max and Dean up to 100 reviews :) Please, please please. Also don't forget to vote for your favorite Max. Once the poll is over (by Friday if anyone wanted to know) a banner, a pic and a picture of Max's dress will be up.


	12. Hold On For The Ride Baby

Dean groaned a little feeling this unusual feeling inside him. It wasn't unusual it was a…good feeling, real good. He groaned again afraid if he woke up the feeling would be gone. As he slowly became conscious from one of the heaviest most peaceful night's sleep he'd had in the longest time, the feeling didn't stop. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes to see the dark haired beauty in front of him and that's when he realized where the feeling was coming from. It was coming from Max. Her hand was slowly running up and down his cock and he rolled his eyes up into his head taking in a deep breath. He grunted and said, "Max…what, what are you doing?" He knew what she was doing but why didn't she just wake him up for this! He would have been happy to oblige her request and give her something in return.

He looked at her face and noticed she was asleep and couldn't help but laugh. She was groping him in her sleep.

"Dean," she gasped softly and dug her nails into his chest.

Dean couldn't help but feel really turned on by this. She was dreaming of him and groping him in her sleep. Dean moved close to her and kissed her lips softly. She moaned and he felt her leg move up his. He could feel the heat coming from her so close to his hard member. He bit his lips trying to relax himself.

"Max…Maxine…" he whispered against her lips, he kissed her softly again trying to wake her up.

"Dean…please…" she whispered against his lips.

"Please what Max?" he ran his hand through her hair and back over her cheek. He kissed her again and she kissed him back. He smiled as he continued to leave soft kisses on her lips as she kissed him back in her sleep.

Dean moved his head as he began to kiss her neck his right hand moved down her body. He felt goose bumps start to form on her skin. His right hand landed on her hip and slowly pulled the string of her thong down her thigh. His hand moved towards her center and he looked up at her to see her still sleeping. He smiled a little as he teased her clit and heard a whimper come from her. He continued to kiss her neck as he pushed one finger inside her. Max let out a shaky breath and said his name again. He moved towards her lips again kissing them tenderly as he moved his fingers inside her.

Max moaned opening her eyes and feeling all this pleasure and warmth all around her. When she opened her eyes she saw Dean kissing her. She closed them again trying to get out of the dream she was having when she realized this wasn't a dream. She began to kiss him back with the same tenderness and Dean knew she was awake. He felt her walls flutter around his fingers when she realized what she was doing. Her leg around him tightened.

Dean just wanted to make sure she was ok with this and all the signs she was giving him she was more than ok. He moved on top of her letting go of her lips and smiling down at her as she smiled up at him. He kissed her neck and she moaned running her hands up and down his strong back. She bit her lip and arched giving him more access of her neck.

"You know what's not fair?" he asked her as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Hmmm?" she asked loving the feel he was giving her.

"You got to taste twice and I haven't even once tasted you."

Max bit her bottom lip as he removed his fingers from her and kissed her hard. His tongue battled with hers until he parted for them to breath.

"I've uh, never…"

"You've never had a guy go down on you?" Dean asked surprised.

She bit her bottom lip shaking her head and he grinned. He gave her a soft kiss, "Well you're in for a ride of your life," he said with that stupid grin on his face. She continued to bite her bottom lip as she watched Dean kiss all the way down her body and disappear under the blankets. She didn't know what to expect. She never had a guy go down on her. It was always simple sex when she was with tucker. Get it in, get it out, and then leave. That was Tucker. With Dean…she's learning and wanting to do things she's never done before.

Max felt her thong disappear down her legs and she closed her eyes waiting, anticipating what was going to happen next. She didn't know what to expect. She felt his hands on her knees as he parted them and heard him groan.

"Damn baby you smell so good," he said in a husky voice. His hands moved down her thighs and she took in a shaky breath, "Shhh…I got you baby. No need to be scared." He kissed her thighs softly and she felt his breath fan over her.

What she expected next she didn't know how to explain, "Oh God Dean!" She moaned loudly and she knew he was smiling that cocky smile of his. His tongue moved around her clit in tight circles. She continued to moan loudly and wanted to move her hips but Dean held them down. She grabbed hold of the silk comforter and tilted her head back, "Oh Dean! Oh Dean! Oh fuck!"

His tongue continued to torture her clit running small tight circles around it or moving up and down against it or Dean's absolute favorite, when he sucked on it. He could hear her whimpers above him when he sucked on it. She wanted to cum. He could feel her legs shaking with the need to having to cum but he had one more surprise for her before she did.

Dean dipped his tongue inside her and heard a small gasp come from above him. He moved his tongue deeper into her and the gasping became louder as he licked up and down her walls. He moved his tongue out then back in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In.

Max was turning her head from left to right with the pleasure Dean was giving her. Her breathing was erratic and she couldn't stop herself from moaning. All she wanted to do was move her hips into Dean's mouth but he wouldn't let her. He wanted her to cum when he said so not when she wanted to.

Dean's attention went back to her clit and made tight circles around it with his firm wet tongue then he sucked on it which sent Max over the edge.

"DEAN!" she screamed and he let her move her hips once as he licked at her juices. He moaned tasting her musky wonderful taste.

Max melted into the bed and her eyes were half lidded as Dean made his way back up her body. He was definitely rock hard now. His lips crashed down on hers, she tasted her own juices in his mouth and moaned at the intoxicating feeling. She ran her hands in his hair pulling him down more onto her making him crush his whole body into her tiny one.

When they finally parted they were breathing heavy staring into each other's eyes.

"My God…" she breathed out.

Dean smirked, "If you want to call me that you can but Sam may get jealous."

She kissed him moving her hips, her hot center slightly touching his cock, "You're so amazing."

"Feel satisfied baby?"

"Mmmm, my whole body feels like it's buzzing." She bit her lip running her hands over his back and then across his chest.

Dean chuckled as he kissed her softly. She kissed him back the kiss becoming heated again. Their hands groping each other.

"Dean…" she gasped letting go of his lips.

"What is it baby?" His lips attacked her neck again. "Tell me what you want."

Max's will power finally crumbled like a brick wall being busted with a bulldozer. "You."

"Want me to do what?" He kissed her lips, his hands cupping both sides of her cheeks. He kissed her then looked into her lustful green eyes that looked emerald now instead of the olive green they were last night. He loved how her eyes changed colors with her emotions. He nuzzled his nose against hers, "Tell me," he whispered against her lips, "because I want it too baby. I want you so bad." He grinded his body down against hers causing her to gasp when she felt the tip of his cock slide against her wet folds.

"Ohhhh…God!" She tilted her head back exposing her neck to him and he nuzzled her neck.

"I want you Dean," she whispered and grabbed the back of his head and brought it inches from hers, "I want your hard thick long cock inside my tight wet pussy."

Dean groaned as he took her mouth into his. He grabbed the back of her thighs sliding her down the bed closer to him. "Dean…" she whimpered feeling his cock between her legs.

"I got you babe," he said kissing her, "I got you Maxine, stay with me."

Right before Dean was going to enter her the door opened in to their room, "Hey Max, Dean you up?" asked Sam walking in with Leah.

Max gasped in surprise at Sam's voice and Dean turned around blocking Max from view of Sam and glared angrily at Sam.

"Oh shit," said Sam as he covered Leah's eyes, "Uh, I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't think…oh shit I'm gonna get my ass beat."

"SAM!" yelled Dean grabbing the sheet from the bed and covering himself as he threw the comforter at Max. She started laughing watching Dean chase after Sam as he pushed Leah out the door and closed it behind. Dean slammed his fist against the door and heard, "We'll see you down at breakfast!"

Max who was sitting up with the comforter wrapped around her was covering her mouth trying not to laugh but couldn't help herself. She fell back laughing as Dean glared at her.

"You think that is funny…Max," he whined, "we were this close," he said putting his fingers together, "Come on we'll have ten minutes then go to breakfast."

She shook her head as he walked back into the bedroom, "Nope sorry babe, moment's ruined." She jumped off the bed leaving the comforter on the bed behind her giving Dean a nice teasing view of her body.

"Maxine Singer get your ass back on that bed right now. You are just damn right teasing now."

She giggled as he walked towards her, "You're going to have to catch me first."

She ran into the bathroom with Dean chasing after as she closed the door on him and he banged on the door, "Max," he whined and could hear her laughing as she turned the shower on, "Maxine, come on baby. I can get you back in the mood." She continued laughing hearing his desperation.

Dean growled, "Sam is so dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them sat at the breakfast table eating and Dean kept giving Sam a death glare. Max sighed and looked at Dean, "Dean, honey…"

Dean looked at her, "Yes baby."

"Stop giving your brother that look and eat your sausage." She took a sip of her orange juice.

"How about you eat my sausage?" He winked at her as he took a bite and she just rolled her eyes before placing a hand on his inner thigh and looking back at Leah and Sam.

"So what did you fun kids do last night when you left dinner? Sorry I couldn't be there to say bye I was occupied in the bathroom, _long_ line." She grinned as she squeezed Dean's leg. She grinned at him and then looked at Leah and Sam.

"Oh well, Leah showed me the grounds of the hotel. It's gorgeous here," said Sam and Dean snickered and Max glared at him and then looked at Sam to continue. "I think you'll appreciate it Max."

"Yeah I'll have to take Dean for a trip around the grounds."

Dean grunted in annoyance and she laughed, "What about you guys?" asked Leah.

Dean smirked and looked at Max, "We watched the Discovery channel," said Max.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get Dean to watch the Discovery channel?"

"Well it was me at first. I mean they had this great episode on animals and sex. Dean thought it was gross but I found it very interesting and then," she gave a sarcastic grin, "Dean saw those fuzzy bunnies going at it and he was hooked."

Dean chuckled as he took his drink and looked at her making sure she was watching and stuck his tongue in and out in quick movements. She felt a rush of heat run through her thinking of that tongue being between her legs this morning.

"So what do you guys plan on doing today?" asked Max.

"I was going to show Sam the sites of the city. Maybe go shopping."

Dean laughed putting his arm around her shoulder, "Good luck Sammy."

"Hey, I like shopping."

"You are so gay." He shook his head.

"There is nothing wrong with a guy going shopping and liking it," said Max looking at Dean.

"Thanks Max," said Sam and turned to look at Leah, "Now you know why I like her. She keeps Dean in line."

Dean grinned and leaned close to Max's ear, "You're the only one that could keep me in line baby," he stuck his tongue in her ear and used the same treatment to her ear that he used that morning to her other body part. She squeezed his inner thigh bringing her hand closer to his crotch. He kissed her cheek smiling and she couldn't help but think of this morning. God, she wanted him.

"Well, I think I'm full," said Max wanting to get Dean upstairs and finish where they were interrupted.

"Yeah, let's go," said Sam as he helped Leah out of her chair. Dean put his arm around Max's waist and pulled her close to him.

"What's the rush babe?" he asked smirking.

She smiled at him as they walked out of the breakfast room. She walked in front of him taking his shirt in her hands bringing him close to her, "I just want to take you upstairs and take full advantage of you."

Dean grinned kissing her lips, "I was hoping you were going to say that."

She grinned into the kiss and Sam just shook his head at those two. "They are the most complicated couple I've ever met," he said and Leah laughed wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

Sam smiled at her kissing the top of her head and then looking around the lobby to see if he should stop Dean and Max from making out in front of the guest when he noticed someone that looked quite familiar to him. And when the guy in the leather jacket turned around and took his sunglasses off he saw that it was Tucker.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Sam and looked over at Max wondering what this was going to do to her.

Tucker's eyes landed on Max, "Maxine!"

Max let go of Dean's lips and turned around and she felt like breaking down right there, "Tu-Tucker."

Tucker walked up to them and Sam just gave him a look as Dean smiled and gave him a handshake, "How you doing Tucker? Long time no see," said Dean.

"Yeah," he said and looked at Max then at the arm around her waist, "I see we have a lot to catch up on. Looks like you haven't changed Max, chasing after older guys that pop by your Uncle's house." Max looked down at the floor and Sam stepped in.

"What brings you here Tucker?"

Dean noticed the change of atmosphere when Tucker showed up and how Max changed right away. She moved away from Dean and over towards Leah and Sam. He wanted to ask why when something caught his ears, "I actually have a job. And since you guys are here, what do you say want to help?"

"No thank you," said Sam.

"Jesus Sam, don't speak for all of us now," said Dean shaking his head, "I'm in, what about it Max?"

She looked at him and shook her head, "No, " she said quietly.

Dean looked at her confused and shook his head, "Whatever yeah dude I'm in. Let me pack up and we can talk about it."

Max frowned and wrapped her arms around herself, "Look I'm gonna take Leah and Max up to my room. You two have fun."

"Dude what is your problem?" asked Dean.

Sam looked at Tucker as he held the door for Leah and Max, "Nothing, nothing at all Dean."

He got into the elevator and Max felt two sets of eyes on her. She looked up to see Dean looking at her confused and Tucker just smiling at her. She wondered if she should have left Dean with Tucker. What was he going to tell Dean? The elevator doors closed and a tear escaped her one eye. She quickly wiped it.

"You didn't tell Dean yet did you?" Max didn't say anything. "Obviously."Sam shook his head, "Max you have to tell Dean."

"I will…just not now ok. I'm just going to go to my room."

"You sure you want to be alone?"

She nodded, "That's all I want right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting the hunt information Dean needed from Tucker he headed up to Sam's room to see what the hell his attitude was about when it came to Tucker. He knocked on Sam's door and Sam opened it.

"See that's what you do when you want to enter someone's room not just barge in," he said before walking in, "So you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" He turned around and Sam leaned against the door.

"I promised Max not to say anything."

"So this has to do with Max? What's up with Max?" Dean was a little peeved Max had told Sam something that he has no clue about.

"Just listen alright because you are so hard of listening. If she found out I told you she's going to be pissed."

"You scared of Max?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "She's evil not in a supernatural way but in an 'I can kick your ass and mess with your mind way'." Dean nodded agreeing and crossed his arms.

"What's up?"

"Tucker and her had a thing a long time ago, when she was like 16."

"That would make him…"

"Around your age, I know."

"So that explains the older men comment. So what they broke up?"

Sam looked away from Dean's eyes knowing how he felt about abusive men. "He hurt her emotionally and physically."

This struck a nerve in Dean, "Come again?"

"He slept around on her, used her whenever he was in town, hit her when she asked about it…"

"And Bobby and her father let this happen?"

"No, it was a secret relationship until she dumped his ass. That's why she was always afraid to go anywhere with you Dean. She thinks you're going to treat her the same way. Once you get what you want from her get it all the time and also from other women."

"She has to know that I am not that scumbag! I wouldn't hurt her like that!"

"I know, I told her…which probably explains the whole being close to you now. She's giving you a chance Dean, don't fuck it up. Do _not_ go on this hunt with Tucker."

"Oh I won't I'm just going to beat the shit out of him."

Dean walked out of Sam's room and headed down to the lobby. He asked the receptionist for his room but he never registered there. He looked around the halls and every room down in the hotel main floor but didn't see him anywhere. He walked outside looking for his car and nothing. Dean grabbed his cell and hit Tucker's number. He placed it to his ear and heard it go straight to voicemail, "Pussy…" he muttered.

Once the voicemail beeped Dean straightened up, "You listen to me you sick son of a bitch. You think it's fun hitting girls and abusing them, especially at a young age, I'll tell you something different. If I ever see your fucking face again I am going to rip you apart you hear me? You even come near Maxine I'm going to beat your face in. You ever touch her or try anything with her again it will be the last thing you do, you hear me Adams? You think by hiding this is over, it's far from it. I'll find you and when I do it's over with you." Dean hit the end button and scrolled up his contacts and saw Max's name. He looked up the hotel and sighed running hand over his face. He knew he couldn't let Max know he knew but he wanted her to know he was there for her.

A few minutes of riding the elevator he found himself in front of their door. He took a deep breath and opened it. He heard the TV on and walked in and turned to the bedroom. He saw her sitting there watching TV with her knees up to her chin. She was wearing one of his shirts and he smiled a little. She was just too cute for words.

He closed the door and walked towards the bedroom. He closed the bedroom doors behind him and she gave him a small smile.

"Hey," she said quietly, "I thought you were going to go on the hunt with Tucker?" She bit her lip wondering what Tucker had told him.

Dean made a face and shook his head, "Nah, I like my original party, you and Sam. You're my hunting buddies."

She nodded as he slipped his button up off his shoulders and kicked his shoes off. He crawled up behind her and brought her against his chest, "What are you doing?"

"Just watching some TV. I'm sorry if I ruined the hunt for you. I just…" she looked down at her hands trying to think of a good excuse, "I just don't trust Tucker."

Dean nodded placing his head on her shoulder, "I understand." He kissed her cheek and took the remote from her hands and she laughed a little.

"Hey."

"I just want to hold it."

"You're such a man. I know what you're going to do. Wait until commercial and the switch to something else."

"No I won't." He grinned moving against the headboard and bringing her with him, "You know you look adorable in just my t-shirt." He brought her between his legs and let her rest her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him as he kissed her cheek then her neck. "You're just adorable in general."

She laughed, "Evil and adorable. I think I can work that."

"Oh you definitely can Maxie."

She laughed as she leaned her head against his chest and the two of them just watched the TV. Max wondered if she should tell him about Tucker…maybe one day she will but not now. They didn't need to argue. Little did she know Dean was wondering the same thing. She needed to trust him.

**Authors Note: **You guys are really great. You got me to 100 reviews! Max and Dean are very grateful. I thought you all deserved this chapter since you gave me what I wanted. I love you all!


	13. Will Tarzan Get Jane? Stay Tuned

"I'm not going in there with you," said Dean as Maxine pulled his hand towards the maze in the back of the hotel.

"Come on," she whined pulling him.

"It's getting late. It's going to be dark."

"Which makes it even more fun!"

"Maxine…"

Max huffed and dropped his hand. "Fine, I'll go in by myself and have fun by _myself_. While you wait out here by _yourself_ or go back inside and wait for me." She stuck her tongue out and walked into the hedge maze.

Dean groaned annoyed as he watched her disappear into the maze. "Max…Maxine! Come on…I don't…Ugh, fine! But I'm not going to like this."

He heard her laugh which caused him to smile a little. Max looked behind her to see Dean enter the maze and she ran. "Aw, come on Maxine that's not fair!" He continued to hear her laugh as she ran.

"Gotta catch me Dean!"

"Ever since I met you I've been trying to catch you," he muttered to himself jogging through the maze and stopped at a crossroad. He looked between all three and heard her laughing in one of them but couldn't place which one it was. He decided to go right and followed it to a dead end. "Damn it…I hate fucking mazes." He looked up to see the sky darkening and growled. He walked back the way he came and looked between the two and then looked at the way he came in. He could always just walk back out that way and wait for her but that would be given up and Dean Winchester never gave up.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Max's number waiting for the ringtone to go off so he could find her.

"Hey that's cheating!" yelled Max with a slight laugh to her voice.

Dean smiled as he went towards the music. He frowned listening to the song, "What the hell is this song?" And he heard her laughing again.

_My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-Man  
The tree-top swinger from Jungle-land  
Come, Baby come, I will take you for a swing  
Lets go honey, I'm Tingling_

_Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan Is strong  
He's really cute and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the Jungle Song_

Finally he found her without her knowing he was behind her and ran up and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and he put her down, "What the hell is my ringtone on your phone?"

Maxine played it again and he shook his head, "I don't think I want to know." She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you want to be Tarzan." She winked at him.

"As long as you're Jane."

"That's what I was hoping for." She grinned up at him as he pushed her slightly into the hedge and his lips descended onto hers. His hands were on her waist while hers cupped his face. The kiss was very passionate and tender when he parted from her lips she was smiling.

He took her hand and asked, "So what's Sam's ringtone?"

Max scrolled down to Sam and hit the play button.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Dean stopped and looked at her. She shrugged innocently and he shook his head laughing. "Why does Sam get that ringtone?"

"Can't you just see Sam being a model?"

Dean thought about it and cringed, "Yeah I seriously can."

She laughed and they continued to hold hands as they walked through the maze. "My God does this thing ever end?"

"What's the matter Dean-o? Too big for ya?"

"Nothings too big for me, I just hate mazes."

"We're almost done, baby."

"Oh yeah? And what are we going to do after this? Since you drug me everywhere today with Sam and Leah."

She stood in front of him as she walked backwards towards the exit, her hands in his, "Whatever you want to do."

Dean smirked, "Is that so?" He had this glint in his eye that told Max exactly what he wanted to do and she felt her stomach flip at it. She knew tonight was the night her and Dean were going to have sex. There was no stopping it now, even if someone barged into the room they would just carry on. She bit her bottom lip as they walked out of the maze.

"See it wasn't that bad," said Max in a mocking tone.

"Shut up half pint."

"Hey…I am perfect size."

Dean grinned wrapping his arms around her, "Yes you are." He kissed her ear before nipping the earlobe. The two walked into the hotel and went up to their room.

Max went to close the door when Dean stopped her, "Wait," he taking the do not disturb sign and putting it on the door handle. He winked at her with a grin as he closed the door.

Dean trapped her between the wall and him and she looked up at him, "Now you have me all alone and to yourself what do you plan on doing?"

"Mmmm," he said running his hand down her side, his eyes following it then back into her eyes, "First I plan on kissing you like this," he said slowly leaning in and kissing her slowly enough to turn her on on the spot because how slow and sexy it was. His right hand caressed her cheek with his knuckles and he watched her take in a deep breath and he smiled, "Then I plan on making out with you for a while here then slowly taking you into the living room where I take your shirt off," she nodded with a smile, "then I'm gonna pick you up and throw you onto the bed ripping your clothes off then you are gonna rip my clothes off," she laughed, "then I'm gonna go down on you like I did yesterday. You remember baby?" He traced her lips as his tongue darted out and licked them. She nodded and let out a breathy yeah to his question making him smirk knowing she was remembering very well, "Then I'll make you cum that way then I'll finally be able to get the grand prize I've been dying to have." He pulled her hips to his, "Me ravishing you and hearing you call out my name over and over and over again."

Dean's lips crashed onto hers and she moaned loudly into his mouth. Her hands ran in his hair as his ran down her sides and towards her ass where he squeezed hard. She moaned again as his hands continued to squeeze her ass. Their lips parted and they looked at each other for a moment, "Dean, I, uh, really like you."

Dean smiled, "Yeah me too." And went to kiss her again and she backed up giving him a look.

"Yeah me too?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes pushing him away and he looked at her confused on the sudden change of attitude, "What the hell Maxine?"

"Wow Dean really?" she asked turning around looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"What I do?"

"You said 'yeah me too.' That's what you said Dean. You didn't say 'Yeah I really like you too' or you know something along the lines of 'I care about you.' I'm just so glad you didn't say ditto or I would have punched you in the damn face!"

"Whoa wait a minute you're pissed because I didn't pour my heart and soul out to you right before we're about to have sex?"

"It's not that Dean. I'm not asking you to tell me you love me God knows you don't because I don't love you either but it would be _nice_ if you decided to tell me how you actually felt right before we have sex! You know maybe like 'hey baby I like you' or something! Or like the way you acted the other night you know when we were at dinner."

"We were acting for Leah! We weren't even a couple!"

Max's heart sunk to her stomach, "So it was all an act! Even when they were gone dancing?"

"No that wasn't an act you're putting fucking words into my mouth Maxine!"

"Then what was it Dean? What exactly were you trying to tell me the other night?"

Dean looked away and then back at her knowing she wanted an answer but he knew if he told her how he felt it was over. Everything was. He told her that he cared about her so many things would be different. Life for both of them would be. Yes he would love Max to be his girlfriend and sleep with him every night and give him that smile he loves but the words like 'like', 'care', and 'love' scared the hell out of him.

"I don't need this," he said grabbing his jacket and walking out.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer he just slammed the door and Max stood there staring at the door waiting for him to come back but he never did. She swallowed hard as she walked around the couch and sat on it slowly. Tears fought their way through her eyes and down her cheeks. She took her phone out and dialed Sam's number.

"_Hello…"_

"Sam…is this a bad time?"

"_Uh, no, no what's wrong? You ok?"_

"Um," she swallowed hard, "I'm sorry to bother you you're probably with Leah aren't you?"

"_Yeah but Max what's wrong? It sounds like you're crying?" _She heard Leah ask if she was ok and Max felt bad ruining their moment.

"I'm sorry Sam I shouldn't have called."

"_Maxine, what happened? Where's Dean?"_

At the sound of Dean's voice she let out more tears and sniffed, "He left." She ran her free hand up and down her leg, "He, uh, we had an argument and he, uh, he left you know."

Sam shook his head running a hand through his hair, _"Do you want to come by? You sound really upset."_

"No, no I feel bad as it is bothering you and Leah. I'm just going to take a bath and go to sleep. He'll be back soon."

"_Yeah…yeah he should. He just needs to cool down. That's what Dean does."_

Max nodded, "Ok, yeah you're right. Um, sorry again to bother you guys. Have fun, bye."

"_Night Max."_

Max shut her phone off and looked at it. She scrolled to Dean's name and wanted to hit the send button. She really did but something was stopping her. Something was telling her not to. She closed her eyes and wiped her tears as she got up.

Max had gotten a bath and looked at the clock to see it was almost nine and Dean was still not back. He left about an hour ago and she bit her lip wondering if maybe he just got another hotel room for the night. She sniffed and got dressed in her sweatpants and off the shoulder shirt. She brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel beautiful at all. Only Dean could make her feel beautiful. He always had the way even if it was him sneaking glances at her while she was dressing or him straight out telling her and tonight she felt like crap.

Max grabbed the remote and turned the TV on as she shut the lights off. She got under the covers and waited. She didn't know how long she waited but she finally fell asleep with his pillow in her arms and her tears spilled out on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood at their door and stared at it. He knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. He quickly took a deep breath in and opened the door. When he walked in he saw the TV's lights flickering onto the bed and heard it going off. He quietly shut the door and walked towards the bedroom. He looked at Max for a few minutes. She was just lying there holding his pillow. She looked so small in that giant bed. She had waited up for him, he wondered how long. He looked at the clock and saw that it said two in the morning and he cursed as he rubbed his forehead. How was he going to get out of his one?

He walked to her side of the bed and slowly sat down not to wake her. He took his boots off and slid his jacket off his shoulders and threw it on the chair in the corner. He looked back at her and ran his fingers through her hair. With that she woke with a start and turned her head.

"Dean?" she asked still groggy and he nodded.

"Yeah baby, it's me," he said in a raspy voice.

She sat up rubbing her eyes and she looked at the clock, "Dean…it's two in the morning, where were you?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "I, uh, I was down at the bar."

"This whole time?"

He nodded not being able to look at her. She bit her lip and moved close to him. She was sitting on her knees and she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean closed his eyes tight as he swallowed the guilt and pain back, "I'm so sorry too baby. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"No I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. It's my entire fault. I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek then his lips and she could taste the alcohol on his tongue and in his breath.

"No baby, it's me. I'm so sorry, you have no idea. I am _so sorry_." He kept a strong hold on her and she got confused. Her right hand touched his neck softly and he winced a little and she felt something on it.

"Dean…what, what is that? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing baby, it's-" before he could finish she turned the lamp on and she looked at him. She grabbed his head and looked at his neck and felt her heart beating fast and she felt the tears coming back. She bit her lip looking at the scratch marks on the left side of his neck then turned his head again to see a hicky.

She got up from the bed and stared into his eyes. They were telling her how sorry he was but he was also showing the guilt. She was letting out shaky breaths trying to calm herself down.

_It's happening all over again._

She kept telling herself that but this time she didn't sleep with him. She almost did but she didn't. She ran a hand through her hair as Dean stood up and reached out for her, "Baby…"

"No, no don't." She bit her lip stopping herself from crying. He touched her arm and she pushed him away, "Don't touch me. I don't want you touching me ever again!"

"Maxine wait…let me explain!"

"What is there to explain Dean? You fucked another woman! And why should I even care? Huh?" she looked into his eyes at the hurt in her words, "We're not even a couple! I finally broke down and told you I liked you and let you touch me in ways that no man has really ever touched me and made me feel! I mean I've been with one man! One man and he never made me feel as good as you have ever made me feel! Why am I even confessing this to you?" She grabbed her cell and walked out the bedroom.

"Where you going? Wait, Max…please just let me explain everything. I was drunk and I know that doesn't make it alright but…"

"But nothing Dean," she said in a tired voice as she opened the door. She shook her head, "You don't need to explain anything. You did what you wanted and obviously you didn't care if it hurt me." She didn't look at him as she closed the door.

Dean stood there not knowing what to do. He had this feeling run through his body; it was pain, a lot of pain and guilt. How could he hurt her like this? He had to do something to get her back.

Max hesitantly knocked on Sam's door. She bit her lip slightly and looked up when she heard the door open.

"Max…what, what's wrong? It's two in the morning."

"I'm, I'm sorry Sam. It's just…"

"Did Dean ever come back?"

She nodded biting her bottom lip and playing with her hair. Sam took her hand and pulled her in. "What happened?"

"Dean slept with another woman." She looked up into Sam's shocked eyes. "I didn't know where else to go I just didn't want to stay in that room with him. I couldn't."

"Is everything ok?" asked Leah coming out wearing Sam's shirt.

"Oh guys I'm so sorry. I should leave," said Max walking to the door.

"No, no, look uh, Leah, her and Dean had a really bad fight. Is there any chance she can have the room next to mine for tonight?"

"Yeah, of course. Let me get dress and quickly get a key."

"Thank you Leah, you're really sweet," said Max and Leah gave her a sympathetic smile. Once Leah left Max looked at Sam, "I want to go home."

"We're all going to leave tomorrow and everything will be back to normal I promise…"

"No, that's not it Sam. I want to go _home_. Back to Uncle Bobby's."

Sam looked into her heart broken eyes and knew he couldn't tell her no. He knew Dean would freak when he hears this but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't stop her.

Sam nodded, "Ok, ok, tomorrow…we'll take you back to Bobby's."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you're not going to tell me what room she's in Sam?" yelled Dean slamming the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and wincing because of his headache.

"_Look, Dean she just wants to be alone."_

"Well I don't want her being alone! God knows what she could do when she's alone?"

"_Damn it Dean just calm down alright? Now tell me what happened last night because I only got her side of the story. Maybe we can fix all of this before she goes home."_

Dean stopped fighting with the bottle cap and slammed it on the counter, "What do you mean before she goes home?"

"_She wants to go back to Bobby's."_

"Well, I won't let her! She's not going!"

"_You can't make her stay Dean." _Dean closed his eyes knowing he couldn't but he had to try. _"Now what happened?"_

"I was spilling my guts to the bartender. I don't know I find it easier to tell strangers that I'll never see again everything I'm feeling. I was telling him everything that I feel for Maxine and asking on advice on how to tell her. Before I knew it I was drinking way over my limit and I was going back to that cougar's room."

"_You mean the cougar from the dining hall that was eyeing you up like you were next Thanksgiving's dinner?"_'

"Yeah that one. I passed out woke up in her bed and I came back."

"_With scratches and hickies all over your neck. If she didn't see that were you planning on telling her?"_

Dean had been pondering that question all night, "I-I don't know." He heard the door open and close quietly and he looked out to see Max walking in. "Gotta go." He quickly ended the call and walked out.

Max stopped walking and froze on the spot. She didn't know what to say or do. She had it all planned out that she would just grab her clothes and if he tried to stop her punch him kick him and knee him and walk out but seeing him made her forget her plan.

"Look, I just came to grab my things," she finally said as she walked into the bedroom. Dean followed her.

"To go back to Bobby's?" he asked.

"Yeah, so you've been talking to Sam. Good, then I have nothing to say." She threw her bag on the bed and opened the dresser drawers. She slipped off her sweatpants and pulled on a pair of jeans. When she took off her shirt and grabbed another she felt Dean wrap his arms around her waist and she closed her eyes poising her lips together.

"I'm sorry Maxie," he whispered, "I am so sorry. Please don't go. Don't leave."

"I can't stay with you and Sam anymore. Things have gotten to emotional with you guys. We're done."

"Me, you and Sam…or me and you?"

Max clenched her jaw, "Both."

She got out his embrace and pulled her t-shirt on. "I'll be fine at Bobby's." She began to pack her things and Dean watched.

"You're not going." He thought being forceful towards it would work other then the begging.

"You can't stop me Dean. You don't own me; you can't tell me what to do."

Dean gritted his teeth and started pulling all her stuff out of her bag as she continued to put it all in. "You're not going and that's final! Listen I fucking screwed up ok! I get it I fucked up beyond repair but that doesn't mean you can just up and leave!"

"Look I just need time for myself right now!" She began putting the stuff back in her bag that he was taking out.

"You can have all the by yourself time while we are on the road!" The two started fighting over the stuff going in her bag and out of her bag.

"Damn it Dean! Stop taking my stuff out!"

"I am leaving! You don't understand Dean! You hurt me ok? You hurt me so bad that I don't want to see you again! Seeing your face, smelling your cologne, hearing your voice and hearing your name…it just breaks my heart…" she shook her head looking down at the floor, "you broke my heart Dean." She looked up at him with her glossy eyes, "You broke me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride was quiet to Bobby's…too quiet. The three of them barely talked. Sam tried to talk to both of them but only two word comments would leave their mouths. Dean would glance at Max whenever he could to see if she would actually look at him but all she did was sit there in the back with her arms crossed staring out the window.

By the time they got to Bobby's it was almost dark. Max had her head against the window and groaned seeing a familiar car.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Tucker's here."

Sam looked at Dean as he stopped the car quickly. His knuckles were white and he was snarling staring at the house.

"Dean?"

Dean got out of the car as fast as he could and ran up to Bobby's house. Sam and Max got out seeing Dean slam Bobby's door open and run inside. Max and Sam ran in after him to see Dean slam Tucker into the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Dean and he punched him over and over again.

Max's hands were up to her face as she watched Dean beat the crap out of Tucker. He threw him on the floor and continued to punch him, "I told you to stay away from her! What are you doing here huh?"

"Dean!" yelled Max running her hands through her hair. She looked at Sam and knew Sam had told Dean about Tucker.

"That's enough boy he gets it!" yelled Bobby pulling Dean off of Tucker. Tucker's face was bloody and bruising already.

"You look at her or even think of her think of this Tucker because I will be right there about to beat your ass! You don't come near her, Bobby or this house again you understand me Adams! I am going to rip you apart!" Dean got out of Bobby's hold and spit some blood on the floor from the only punch Tucker was able to get in. He looked at Max who looked back at him and he walked out. Sam apologized to Bobby and went after Dean. Sam had set Max's bags on the front step and got into the car. The Impala had driven off and out of sight with Max watching it.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok…so tell me what you think. Please don't hate me for Dean and Max splitting. They'll be back I promise. I love you all who review please review again! Just so you know this story has three parts. This is still only the first part. And don't forget to vote! It looks like Odette Yustman is in the lead! Please review! Happy Thanksgiving!


	14. An Unwelcome Reunion

**Three Weeks Later**

Dean tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. "Max…" he muttered and whimpered, "Maxine…" Sam opened his one eye and looked over at his brother having another nightmare or sex dream about Max. This one though sounded like a nightmare but you never know with Dean.

Dean jumped and woke up with a groan, "Max…" He was sweating and he looked over at Sam who had his eyes closed. He fell back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was haunting him. Everything about her was, he couldn't even look at another girl without seeing her. Everywhere he turned he saw her.

One day Sam thought he was going crazy because Dean was driving like a maniac because he thought he saw Max driving ahead of them just to see it was someone else.

"Just call her," said Sam in his pillow.

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked over at Sam who still had his eyes close, "Sorry Sam, didn't mean to wake you up."

"Just call her Dean. That's what she's waiting for."

"I can't Sam. I screwed up end of story."

"Nope, it's just the beginning. Look how about tomorrow we head over to the roadhouse. Get a couple drinks and then get a case. What do you say? We can pick on Jo and hustle Ash at pool and get the stink eye from Ellen for drinking and having fun."

Dean gave a small smirk, "Sounds like fun. Let's do that."

Sam nodded in his pillow, "Good let's get some sleep and head that way tomorrow bright and early."

Dean looked back up at the ceiling and listened to the quietness. He remembered nights where they weren't quiet and he would hear Maxine talking in her sleep, moaning sometimes and one time he caught her laughing. She denied it of course but he picked on her about it. He looked towards the bathroom as if waiting for her to come out humming a song and brushing her hair.

_God, I miss that girl._

Max walked back over to the bar and placed the tray on the counter. Jo turned around and smiled, "Tough night sweetie?"

"Tough life more like it," she laughed.

The phone rang and Jo rolled her eyes as she walked to it and answered, "Harvelle Roadhouse…yeah just a minute," she turned to Max, "It's for you."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Who is it?"

"The only man in your life that stays true to you."

Max grinned, "Uncle Bobby!" She jumped off the stool and ran as fast as she could in her heeled boots. She ran around the bar and grabbed the phone. "Uncle Bobby!"

"_Hey kid, how's the roadhouse?"_

"Oh you know the men buying drinks, the men hitting on me and Jo, and the men being knocked out by either me, Jo or Ash." Bobby chuckled and she smiled as she sat on the counter her back against the wall.

"How's everything there?" she started to twirl the phone cord around her finger.

"_Same old me being back up to all the calls from police and FBI. Doing my own hunts and research."_ Max nodded and she hesitated her next question.

"Have, have you heard from Sam and Dean?" She bit her bottom lip and looked around the room feeling a pair of eyes on her but everyone seemed to be into their own thing. She frowned and looked around the wall she was sitting against and only saw Jo and Ellen.

"_Yeah, they're doing ok. Last time they called they were in Nebraska."_ Max nodded again and couldn't get the strange feeling of being watched off of her. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously._ "Why don't you call those poor boys and tell them you're ok?"_

"You know why I can't Uncle Bobby."

"_Damn girl! You need to put that behind the kid said he was sorry and as much as I hate for you to be dating a hunter especially Dean, he cares for you he does."_

"I know."

"_Then call him!"_

"I can't Uncle Bobby! I need to hear it from the horse's mouth. And knowing him that would be never. I'm trying to move on Uncle Bobby."

"_You know I swear I have the same conversation with Dean each time he calls."_

"I'm sorry…look it's getting crowded in here. I'm going to help Jo."

"_Alright, call me and call him, you idjit."_

"Love ya too Uncle Bobby." She hopped off the counter and hung up the phone. She grabbed her tray and walked over to an empty table and cleaned up the bottles.

Dean sat in the back corner with Sam. Sam had a hood over his head and Dean just leaned back watching Max. Jo sighed looking at them and walked up, "You two idiots going to buy a drink or just stare at Max all night?"

"Nice to see you to Jo," said Sam, "I'll have a cold one."

"Off the tap for me," said Dean.

"You're lucky I don't kick you out of here after the shit you pulled on her."

Dean glared at Jo as she walked over. "You think she's going to tell Max we're here?" Sam asked Dean.

"No, she won't." Dean just watched Max put the empty glasses and bottles on the bar and frowned. Jo brought their drinks back and didn't say a word and met Max in the middle of the room.

"So how much you getting tonight?" asked Jo.

"Probably the same old, at least $200. Maybe if I let them oogle my goodies tonight I'll get more," said Max laughing with Jo.

"Hey! Hey legs!" yelled one of the bar patrons.

Dean looked over at the guy calling the girls over and frowned. It was a big husky guy with a gray beard and long hair. Dean took a sip of his beer and watched.

"I believe he is talking to you," said Jo, "I'm not the one in a skirt tonight."

"I knew I should have worn jeans," Max pouted and walked over to the guy.

Dean watched anger building inside of him as the guy treated Max wrongly. He was at first touching her arm and she moved away as she grabbed the drinks but he was looking down her button up tank top and Dean's hand gripped his glass tightly. Once when Max turned the guy smacked her ass and Dean had it.

"That's it," he growled.

"Dean!" yelled Sam trying to stop him but it was too late. Dean passed Jo and Ash and pushed Max away.

"Dean?" Max asked as Dean punched the drunken man making him fall backwards in his chair.

Sam was at Dean's side along with Ash as the drunken guys friends grabbed Dean and started punching. Sam grabbed one of the friends with Ash taking the other and started punching them.

"Oh God," said Max putting her hand on her forehead, "Not again!"

Someone grabbed Max around the waist and she elbowed them in the gut and turned around punching them. Jo grabbed another customer punched them. The whole bar started a fight and even Ellen got into the middle of it. Max grabbed a bottle and hit someone in the head and when she saw Dean she kicked him in the leg with her heels.

"Ouch Max! It's me!" he yelled.

She pushed him with all her might, "I know!" She started pounding on his chest, "Why are here?"

Dean grabbed her hands and pushed her onto the table, "I honestly didn't expect you to be working here! I thought you were at Bobby's!"

"Well surprise! Surprise Dean-o! I work here!" She kneed him in the stomach and bit his arm.

"Ouch! Come here, you get your little ass over here…" Dean went after her as they walked through the bar fight. Max pushed Sam out of her way making him fall into Ash and another guy. Dean grabbed Max's arm turning her around, "Hey! We're not done here!"

"Screw you Dean." She punched him in the face causing his lip to split and he licked it watching her walk behind the bar and bend over grabbing something. When she came up with a rifle he thought at first she was going to kill him! She stood up on the bar and pulled the trigger making everyone stop and turn towards her.

"That's my girl!" said Jo with a smile and a bruise forming on her cheek.

Ellen gave both girls a dirty look and walked towards the bar, "That's it! Roadhouse close everyone out except you two!" She pointed to Sam and Dean. Max looked at Dean as he wiped the blood pouring down his chin and glared at her. She just smirked at him giving him a know it all smile.

"Give me my rifle girl before you shoot your eye out with it," said Ellen and she handed it back to her. "And go get everyone else ice packs."

"What?"

"Girl do I have to call your uncle?"

Max pouted and got off the bar and walked towards the back. Dean looked at Sam, "I'm gonna kill her."

"Oh we're back to wanting to kill Max now."

"For now." The two sat down at one of the tables as Ash helped Jo clean up the mess. Max came back giving everyone their ice packs but when she got to Dean she slammed it in his face.

"Real mature _Maxie_."

"Bite me Winchester." She walked off and Dean checked her out making sure she wasn't hurt and his eyes landed on her ass in that tiny skirt. He groaned feeling his dick begin to harden. She still was able to do that to him no matter what the circumstance.

"Hey," said Jo looking at Dean and he looked back at her, "Keep your eyes off. She's off limits."

"Says who?" asked Dean.

"Says me," said Ash, "Me and Max have a thing going on." He winked and both Dean and Sam looked at each other and laughed.

"Sure Ash, sure," said Dean nodding as he put the ice on his lip and looked back over at Max who was coming back with drinks for them.

"Thanks," said Sam and she nodded. She raised an eyebrow at Dean before placing it in front of him.

"You're looking good Max," he said his fingers slightly brushing hers causing a flame to burn in her stomach and she mentally cursed at the effects he still had over her.

"Wish I could say the same for you," she said before taking the seat near him and crossing her arms and legs, "What are you two doing here?"

"Figured we'd crash here for a few days," said Sam, "looking for a hunt."

"Glad I haven't taken my vacation time yet," she said.

"Yo what's with the attitude?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I don't know Dean. Maybe it has the fact that you beat up my ex in front of Bobby and left without any explanation to me or Bobby. So I had to tell him everything that happened and I don't know how _you_ found out but I'm guessing Sam told you. So after you beat him up you don't say anything and just leave leaving my bags on the front step!"

"Look, I'm not good with goodbyes alright? You said you wanted out I took you back to your uncle's house like you wanted! So don't get pissed at me for my goodbye sweetheart! The only person you should be pissed at is yourself!"

"I hate you!" she yelled as she kicked him in the shin and got up walking away.

"Oh yeah? Yeah! I hate you too!" he yelled watching her walk into the back. Everyone was looking at him and he turned back around and looked at his beer and hit it away making it fall to the ground and smash.

"Dean Winchester!" yelled Ellen and Dean just waved his hand at her.

"Well, that could have gone better," said Sam.

"Nah it went down the way it should have," said Jo walking by and giving Dean the stink eye.

Max was standing by her room door and slid down the wall. She thought about all the scenarios that could have happened with seeing Dean again and none of them turned out with him telling her he hated her.

"It's alright Kitten," said Ash sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "You both just needed to get it out. You both don't hate each other do you?"

"I don't hate him, it's the complete opposite," she said sniffing and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Then tell him."

"I can't." She shook her head.

"His mind is made up about me. It takes forever for that boy to change his mind or anything."

"Everything will be alright. I promise." He kissed her temple and she smiled.

"You're such a sweetheart Ash. You're gonna make some lucky lady very happy one day."

"I thought I was staring at her." She laughed and hugged him. She loved Ash like a big brother. He was always there to talk to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was in her boxer shorts and t-shirt and shaw when she walked back into the roadhouse. It was dark and quiet. She went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka before walking towards the one table by the window. She looked out before opening the bottle and sighed.

"How did my life get this warped?" she asked before taking a sip from the bottle. She wrapped herself in the shaw bringing her legs up to her chest when she felt a cool breeze hit her. She leaned her head on her knees and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep.

Max quickly woke up, still half asleep though, when she felt a pair of arms picking her up, "Mmm…no…" she tried pushing them away but the person shushed her as she wrapped her arms around their neck. Dean held her like a baby and looked down at the vodka bottle on the table.

"Oh, baby," he said quietly picking it up as well and placing it back on the bar.

"Dean, don't leave me," she said quietly in her sleep in the saddest voice he's ever heard. His heart broke for her and he placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Never baby." He opened her room and placed her on her bed pulling back the covers. Dean watched a tear fall down her cheek and frowned as he wiped it away. Dean kissed her on the lips softly before walking towards the door. He looked back at her watching her turn on her back and closed the door. He leaned against her door wishing he could just lay there in her bed with her just holding her so she knew she was going to be safe.

The next morning Max came out wearing tight jeans and a black tank top. She saw Dean sitting at one of the tables and Ellen was behind the bar. Dean looked up when he heard the door close and watched Max avoid his eyes.

"Go talk to him," said Ellen cleaning a glass.

"What?"

"You heard me girlie, you go talk to that boy right now. You can't see it but I can, he's hurtin and you know why he is. It's because of you so go over there and talk to him."

Max frowned looking over at Dean who was reading the morning paper. She sighed grabbing her apron and walking around the bar to get to him.

"Uh, this seat taken?" she asked pointing to the chair next to him.

Dean looked up at her, "Depends if I'm gonna get my lip busted open again."

She smiled a little before sitting down, "I swear the boxing gloves are away for now."

"For now huh?"

"Don't piss me off and they won't come out."

Dean smirked before taking a sip of his drink, "So," she said rubbing her hands together and looking around before looking back at him, "how is the lip?"

"Hurts like hell but I know now not to piss you off."

"Oh now you know? All those threats in the beginning didn't scare you?"

"Well, now I know that you pack a punch."

"I wasn't lying."

"I can see that."

She smiled a little before leaning back in the chair and looking at Ellen who was secretly listening and watching them. She felt Dean's hand on her face and she looked at him seeing that all too familiar look in his eyes, "I missed you Max."

Max felt her bottom lip begin to tremble but she stopped it, "I missed you too Dean," she said quietly. He continued to caress her cheek with his hand remembering the feel of how soft it was against his rough skin. Dean went in to kiss her and she turned her head, "Dean we can't do this."

"Why not?"

She shook her head as she took his hand off her face and looked at him, "You know why not."

"Max, I learned my mistake. I screwed up, how many times do I have to admit it? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" She didn't say anything and just looked away from him. He held her hand in his tightly not wanting to let go. "I'm not giving up Max." She looked at him, "You know I won't give up." He leaned in close to her, "I haven't given up since I met you if I have to I will chase you till the end of time."

She looked away tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up, "I can't do this right now." She put her hand to her mouth trying to hold back everything as she quickly ran into the back.

Dean sat there and Ellen shook her head, "Well, you going to sit on your ass or are you going to go get her?"

Dean arched an eyebrow before getting up and running after her. He walked to her door and began banging on it. "Max. Maxine open up." He waited a couple more minutes, "You know I'll wait at this door all day and night baby!" He heard the door unlock and he walked in.

She had her back to him and turned around, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Damn it Max you have to know by now! Are you that blind?"

"What?"

"Damn it Max, look I've been chasing you for what seems like ages and it's only been two months! I can't get you out of my head! You're in my damn dreams, you're in my nightmares, and you're there when I'm awake! Hell you're there when I'm fucking driving around with Sam!"

Max sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. Dean walked around and kneeled in front of her. He saw her shoulders shaking and he took her hands from her face, "Don't cry. I'm going to fix everything, I promise, I promise baby." He leaned his forehead against hers and ran caressed her cheek with his right hand. He looked into her eyes, "I promise baby." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Dean," she cried, "please don't do this."

Dean frowned nuzzling her neck with his head. She blinked away the tears and knew she can't let this happen. Not again. She's been hurt twice now by two different guys and one was Dean Winchester himself.

"I'm not going to stop," he said, "You know that Max. I'm not gonna stop chasing you."

Dean leaned up and kissed her again this time with passionate need. He cradled the back of her head with his hand and he stood and kneeled on the bed. She placed her hands on his face, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He slowly pushed her down on the bed, when it came to Max he felt like he couldn't control himself. This girl had him under a spell of some sort and he loved every minute of it but at the same time it scared the shit out of him.

"Dean…wait, we can't," she said stopping him before things got out of hand, "we can't." She looked up into his eyes.

"I know," he said and kissed her one more time. He missed the taste of her, the feel of her, and the sound of her voice. If Dean could he would get her mad just to hear her voice yelling at him. He got up and she leaned on her elbows, "I'm not gonna stop Max. The chase is still on and I'm not gonna stop."

Max bit her lip watching him leave and she fell back against the bed looking up at the ceiling. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. What was she going to do? Dean hurt her too much how could she let him try anything with her?

She looked at the door and touched her lips remembering the feel of them and how they could always make her feel wanted and needed.

She knew Dean Winchester, he was going to try his best to chase her down and win her over again. But this time he's gotta work harder.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok so this chapter is a little shorter than the last few but hope you all enjoy! :)


	15. He's Gonna Be The Death Of You

"You could always lock you and her in the back room and she'd be forced to talk to you about everything," said Sam looking at the list of things Dean has written down to do for Max and crossed out everything.

"You know Sammy, that may not be a bad idea," said Dean as he write it down, "Lock in backroom."

Jo rolled her eyes listening to the two of them.

"What about flowers?" asked Dean, "Girls like flowers right?"

Dean nodded, "Leah loves flowers."

"Won't work," said Jo turning around and placing her hands on the bar, "Max isn't a flower girl."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Max has been here for three weeks. Me and her are really close and I know one thing for sure, Max is not a full on girly girl."

"Ok, crossing out flowers…that leaves," Dean picked up his list and read, "Locking her in backroom."

Jo let out an irritated breath and the guys looked at her, "What?"

"Look you're not gonna be able to pull this off by yourself."

"I got Sam."

Jo looked at Sam and arched an eyebrow then looked back at Dean. "That's one person."

"Ok Ms. Wizard what exactly do you have in mind?"

"How about start off with a dinner?"

Dean pondered about it for a second and nodded, "Sounds better than locking her in the backroom." Sam nodded.

"You guys are thickheaded. She's not going to go if she knows it's going to be the two of you."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to get her to dinner?"

"Leave everything to me."

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam.

"Trust me Dean. She may show that she hates you for what you did, trust me we all hated you for that, but she still cares about you. So let me talk her into a dinner. She won't even know it's you and her. I'll trick her."

"Alright, uh, thanks Jo."

"Don't mention it…please don't. Just be here at 8." Dean nodded as he got off the stool and walked into the back. Sam went to get up and Jo grabbed his shirt, "Uh uh Winchester you are going to be helping." Sam whine and tilted his head down.

Max was sitting on her bed reading when Jo knocked on her door, "Wakey wakey girl! Time to get up!"

Max laughed, "I'm up Jo."

"Good," she said as she came in and sat on her bed, "So tonight mom plans on closing the roadhouse and having a big dinner."

"Is Dean invited?"

"Of course." Max rolled her eyes. "Look you don't have to sit next to him. Sit next to me or Ash."

"Oh alright," she said sighing.

"Great," Jo got up and headed for the door, "Oh yeah wear something nice."

Max furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because mom said so."

"And what Ellen says goes…alright. What time?"

"Eight." Jo smiled and walked out the room.

Max chewed on her bottom lip and got up. She walked to her closet and looked around trying to find something to wear. She looked through her tops not liking anything she was seeing.

"How about that white and black halter?" asked Sam behind her and she jumped.

"Sam! You scared me!" She smiled and slapped his arm.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her hugging her. "How are you midget?"

"Same old, same old…so you like the white and black halter?" she asked taking it out of her closet.

"You'll look hot in it," said Sam smiling.

"Thanks Sam."

"Now just wearing it with some tight jeans and black heels…"

Max stared at him, "You really have been shopping a lot with Leah haven't you?"

Sam grinned and shrugged, "What can I say that girl likes to shop."

"And she's got the money and the style to do so."

She chewed on her bottom lip again, "Hey don't worry Maxine you'll look hot in it and Dean will think so."

Max looked from the shirt to him with a glare, "And who said I was dressing like this for him?" Sam made a face and arched an eyebrow. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed throwing the shirt on the bed, "Ok, ok, I am. I just want to show him what he's missing."

"And there's no problem in that."

"Don't look at me like that Winchester!" She laughed hitting his shoulder.

"You still got the hots for Dean. It's written all over your face."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. You still like him and you think he's hot and still want to jump his bones."

Max glared at him sitting next to him on the bed, "I hate it when you're right."

"Dean does to. So…wear the halter top with the jeans and black heels, trust me Dean won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Not like can't any other time."

Sam smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "So get ready for tonight and I'll see ya there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max stood in front of her mirror and ran her hand through her long dark hair. She had it straight down and parted to the side with her bangs. She took a deep breath and turned to look at herself and realized what she was doing, "What the hell…I'm not doing this for him. I'm not…"

She walked away from the mirror and grabbed her heels putting them on. She strapped them and up and smiled remember the way Dean took her gold ones off her. She shook her head and got up walking to the mirror again.

"It's not like we're dating or anything but it would be nice to see his face at what he can't have," she said to herself turning and running her hands down her sides and stomach. "But why does his opinion matter, it doesn't. So just go out there and pretend he isn't even there." She nodded going with that and then making sure some cleavage was out and smiled, "It would be funny to see his face when I walk through the door though and he knows he can't have any of this."

She put her hands in her back pockets and looked at herself. She rolled her eyes, "What am I doing? I'm just going to go out and have a nice dinner with friends and Dean. That's it." She sighed and walked towards the door but went back to the mirror one more time to make sure her makeup was good. She argued with herself again and walked out the door.

Dean was leaning against the bar and chewed on his thumb nail, "I can't believe I let Jo talk me into this." He looked down at himself making sure he looked fine. He had a pair of jeans on and a black t-shirt hopefully it was good enough for Max.

He looked over at the table and saw that it was set for him and Max. He took a deep breath and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"He's going to choke," said Jo looking out the small window from the back.

"He'll be fine," said Sam, "He's dealt with vampires, demons, werewolves, zombies and the creature from the black lagoon, I think he can handle one little girl…"

"What the hell is this?" asked Max and both Jo and Sam looked at each other.

"You were saying," said Jo and looked back out the window to see Max with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, hey Max," he said with a grin.

_Come on Winchester don't let this blow up in your face. Think on your toes you're good at that. It's just Max._

She still stood there with her hands on her hips, "Look this must look…bad but…"

"But what? What is going on?" She noticed the table set for two and knew she was set up. She bit her bottom lip tasting her lip gloss and looked back at Dean. "I should leave…"

"Wait, Maxine," Dean grabbed her arm and she stopped but didn't turn to look at him, "Just…give me an hour."

Max sighed and turned her head looking at him, "Fine but _one_ hour Winchester that's it." She took her arm out of his grip and walked to their table. "So what exactly is going on tonight?"

"I, uh-"

"Evening," said Sam walking out wearing a nice blue button up and black slacks and Jo was wearing a black skirt and black t-shirt.

"Sam what are you doing?" asked Dean noticing the menus in his hand.

"Jo and I will be your waiter-Ouch!" Jo kicked him in the back of the leg and smiled at Max, "And waitress," he said through gritted teeth, "here are your menus and we will be back out for what you two want."

Dean arched an eyebrow and laughed. Sam just gave him a look as in stop it and they walked back into the backroom.

"What about drinks?" asked Max.

"Already to get drunk for me Maxie?" Dean asked and she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not for you."

"Really? Then why are you wearing that sexy outfit for me."

"I-I didn't wear it for you…I just wanted to look hot tonight."

Dean nodded and heard the back door open again and Ellen came in with two bottles of beer, "Enjoy kids and play nice," she said smirking.

Max smiled at her and looked back at the menu. There was an awkward quietness between them and she sighed heavily looking up from the menu and looking around. She looked at Dean and he looked up from the menu.

"Look Max I-"

"Dean," she put her hand up, "please I don't want to waste an hour of my life of hearing your pleading and saying you're sorry. Let's just get this over with."

Dean nodded and took a sip of his beer. This was going to be a long hour.

"So, Max I've been wondering, how close were you and you're dad?"

He saw a small smile appear on her face. She looked at him, "We were almost best friends. My mother had died when I was a little girl so it was just me and him. And so because I didn't have a mom I didn't get to do the mother and daughter things that all the other little girls got to do."

"Like what?"

"Girl scouts, sewing, beauty contest, being a princess for Halloween you know stupid little things like that."

"They're not stupid."

She smiled again, "Thanks…well, my father one day noticed me sitting at the window in the foyer watching all the little girls playing outside and with their new dolls. You know Barbie and all those cutesy little baby dolls. And I had my," she laughed shaking her head, "my troll doll, with his crazy orange hair, its big green eyes and crazy colored shirt and shorts with its blue shoes. And my dad asked why I wasn't out playing with the little girls and I told him I wasn't pretty enough to play with those little girls and I didn't have a dolly like them so they wouldn't let me play with them." She looked down at her hands smiling, "My dad dressed up in a pink dress with his jeans on underneath and his baseball cap with a blond wig and we sat there playing tea party with my troll."

Dean chuckled, "So you never got a Barbie?"

"No I wasn't like the other girls, I didn't want one. I loved my troll. I had it up till I was 15, I lost it. I don't know where it went."

"So you and you're dad were that close that he dressed up like a woman to play with you?"

She laughed, "It sounds ridiculous but I at the time it was the best thing in the world he could ever do. He made me feel wanted because I barely had any friends."

"Because of your mom?"

"Yeah, a lot of girls looked down at me because I would wear my dirty ripped up jeans, t-shirt and baseball cap to school…"

"You Singers and those trucker and baseball hats."

"Hey," she said laughing, "You leave those hats alone, they are awesome and comfortable."

As the hour passed Max didn't notice and they were eating and actually smiling and laughing, having a good time.

"I'm actually going to say I am having a good time Dean," she said placing her hand on the table.

"Good," he said slowly placing his hand on top of hers. She knew she should pull away but she wanted her hand there. Her head and heart were arguing with each other again. Her head was telling her to get up and leave before you get heart again but her heart was telling her the opposite and telling her he does like you he just has a funny way of showing it and that's what attracted her towards him in the first place. His cocky somewhat I don't give a rats ass attitude was sexy to her.

Just then the lights went out and both of them looked around, "Dean," she said his name in a threatening tone.

"Don't growl at me! Though it was sexy…Ouch!" she kicked him under the table and she laughed, "I didn't plan this."

The next thing they know a few candles were lit and Ash was at the jukebox. "Ash what are you…" started Max and Ash hit the jukebox and music started playing.

"Just for you two because I like you guys," he said pointing his fingers to them and they laughed and turned back to look at each other.

"Well, isn't this a little too romantic," said Max, "I would think I was set up on a date."

"Maybe you were," said Dean with that charming smile as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his palm to palm and laced his fingers with hers.

"Mmmm, if I remember correctly you don't really like these kind of moments. You usually pass all this with an act."

"What if this time I tell you I'm not acting?"

"So last time you were?"

Dean couldn't believe she was bringing that back up. "Listen Maxine, that wasn't an act either alright? I just said that to…to…"

"To what Dean?"

"To cover up how I really felt. Ok, I know it was a jack ass move but every time I give my heart out to someone it gets ripped out and stomped on and then they're gone." Max stared at Dean as he poured out the real reason he didn't let anyone in. "And in this type of gig you show one weakness they use that against you and I don't want anything to hurt you."

"Well, Dean I am a hunter…"

"Ex hunter."

"Hunter," she gave him a playful glare with a small smirk playing on her lips, "And if anyone or anything comes after me I think I will put up a good fight until you come to save me."

"So you want me to save you?" he asked with a playful glint in his eye.

"Maybe…I don't know yet. We'll see if I still like you." She winked at him before taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"So you're starting to like me again?"

"Maybe."

"There are a lot of maybes to these questions I'm asking. They are simple easy questions. Either a yes or a no would do."

"Yeah but I like to keep you Mr. Winchester on your toes."

"You've been doing that since day one sweetheart."

She laughed, "I know."

"So do you think I could walk you to your room? And don't answer with maybe or I don't know because that's not gonna cut it, neither is a no."

"So it looks like I don't have a choice then."

"Have you ever had a choice when it came to me?" He tilted his head trying to make her keep her smile on her face.

"Not really…except for one thing."

"Hmm…I don't know what thing you're talking about."

"Oh no? Mr. Winchester it's been the thing on your mind since you hit puberty."

Dean shook his head, "I have no clue what you are talking about. Now how about I walk you to your room?"

Max sighed and looked at him, "Oh ok."

The two go up and Dean kept her hand in his. As they started towards the backroom he looked towards the window in the back where Sam and them were and gave them a wink as in everything may just be fine. The two walked down the quiet hall and stopped at her door.

She turned and looked up at him, "Thanks Dean…that was surprising and fun. Though in the first ten minutes I wanted to kick your ass for making up this scheme but I enjoyed myself."

"I am glad to hear it."

She leaned her back against the wall and bit her bottom lip, "So this is goodnight until tomorrow then."

"Yeah." _Oh Dean come on stop being a pussy and just fucking kiss her. There are two things that could come out of it. Her punching you and giving you another busted lip or she could kiss you back._

_Is he going to kiss me?_ She thought looking up at him._ Should I kiss him first? Damn why is this so hard. We've always just up and kissed each other without thinking twice. But things have changed and maybe he doesn't know if he should._

Max took in a deep breath and hurriedly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dean's arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her back. She sucked on his bottom lip causing his hands on her back to push her more into him. She quickly let go and smiled at him, "Um, well thanks again for the dinner and uh, goodnight," she said running into her door and Dean laughed but put his hand over his mouth.

She turned to look at him, "It's locked," she smiled and he nodded with an amused look on his face. "Ok, well night." She closed the door and hit herself in the head. Why was she acting like the total opposite of herself? She sighed hearing him finally walking away and she bit her lip with a smile spreading across her face. Things will slowly get back to normal and she knew one way that would be able to get Dean back into his old self around her. She grinned and walked to her bed to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Jo have you seen Maxine?" asked Dean walking up to the bar and grabbing him, Ash and Sam their drinks.

"Nope, why miss her already?" she asked sarcastically.

"Bite me Jo." He grabbed the drinks and glanced towards the back and sighed. She hasn't been out all day and he wondered if it was because of him.

"She'll come out," said Ash taking his beer.

"I didn't say anything," said Dean taking a sip of his beer.

"You didn't have to," said Sam, "You've been staring at that damn backdoor since this morning."

"Shut up Sam." He glared at Sam and took his pool stick.

"Your turn…_Romeo_," said Ash with a smirk and Dean just glared at both of the men in front of him.

As Dean bent over to take his shot he saw the backdoor open and glanced up. Shocked at what he saw he hit the white ball and scratched. Ash whistled shaking his head and Sam laughed at his brother's reaction.

Dean's eyes stayed on the pair of legs in front of him and traveled up to the mini denim skirt that held her curves well and then to the slight skin that was exposed at her waist line making Dean lick his lips. His eyes traveled to the pink halter top that was hugging her body in all the right ways and the cleavage that was out just enough to tease. Her hair was half up half down in curls and Dean's jeans tightened on him.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Someone finally decided to join the party," said Jo as Max walked behind the bar.

"You are going to break that boy's heart," said Ellen as she walked by and then stopped behind her, "Get to it."

Max and Jo laughed as Ellen continued walking. Max tied her apron around her waist and looked up at Dean and smiled at him giving him a small wave before turning to Jo.

"She is going to eat you alive," said Sam putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Good luck."

"Luck?" Dean asked finally coming back to reality, "I don't need luck."

Sam smirked and took his turn at the table.

"Hi, guys," said Max walking up to them.

"Good afternoon Kitten," said Ash giving her a wink, "You look great today, you finally taken me up on that offer to Olive Garden?"

She laughed, "Only in your dreams Ash. So what would you guys like to eat for lunch?"

"Is the special chicken today?" asked Ash, "It's Friday right? This means good old Ellen's chicken."

"Then is that the special for all of you?" Her eyes landed on Dean and she had a smirk on her face that matched his. Sam nodded before taking his shot and she walked up to Dean.

"What about you Dean? You want some tender _juicy_ chicken?" She placed her pen on her bottom lip as she rolled it around. Dean swallowed hard watching the pen move back and forth on her lip. His eyes went to hers and saw the playful glint in them.

"Sure Maxie," he said trapping her between him and the pool table both hands on either side of her. She tilted her head smiling at him.

"Would you like a breast or," she moved her leg up the side of his, "a leg?"

Dean sucked on his bottom lip his eyes falling towards her shirt and staring at her breast. His heart was pumping blood to his thickening cock. His eyes went back to hers, "Can't I have both?" He grinned.

"Hey!" yelled Sam, "We're trying to play on this table. Go do you sexual innuendos somewhere else."

Max laughed standing straight up again, "A leg and a breast coming up," she said winking at Dean and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked back over the bar and Dean's eyes followed her ass in that tight little skirt. "I'm gonna rip her apart," said Dean and Sam shook his head.

"Dean focus on getting to know her more than her body," said Sam.

"I am, I am…she started it!"

"And how old are we?"

Dean just shook his head grabbing his pool stick, "My turn."

Max walked back towards her room smiling at how she teased Dean all afternoon shaking her ass in front of him, bending down and giving him a show. She opened her bedroom door and saw a small box wrapped in wrapping paper with a red bow. She looked at it confused and closed her door before walking over to it. She sat on the bed and looked at it. No card. She bit her lip wondering if she should show the guys this before opening it just in case it was something supernatural but Max's curiosity hit her.

She bit her bottom lip as she untied the bow and unwrapped it. She opened the box and looked in. A smile spread across her face and she let out a tiny laugh. "I can't believe him," she said as she reached in and grabbed the small troll. It looked just like the one she lost when she was younger. She stood up and put the box and wrapping in the trash and leaned on her desk staring at the troll.

"You like it?"

Max looked up surprised and smiled at Dean, "So you were listening."

Dean closed the door behind him and leaned against it, "I told you when we first met I have great listening skills."

She laughed and nodded, "That's true…thank you, I love it." She looked down at it, "It looks just like old one…where'd you find it?"

"Oh I have my ways."

She smiled shaking her head, "Dean Winchester you are a mystery man aren't you?"

He winked at her as he walked up to her and she bit her bottom lip placing the troll on the desk, "Well thank you again I love it. Seriously, I do."

He stood in front of her with his hands on her hips looking down at her, "I think I deserve a kiss for that one."

"Maybe."

"Hey you've been teasing me all day," she started to laugh, "walking around in this fucking sexy outfit, alright? I'm getting man cramps I think I deserve one kiss."

"Ok," she said wrapping her arms around his neck making him smile, "one little kiss." She tilted her head a little and he leaned in and kissed her slow and softly. The kiss lasted longer than one little one but it continued to be slow and soft. Dean didn't want to push her but he's not gonna lie he will always want her.

Max turned her head slightly deepening the kiss and it became a little more heated. She moaned into the kiss pulling him closer. His hands moved from her hips to her back and slowly her ass pushing her lower body into his feeling the bulge in his jeans she could always give him no matter what she did. She slowly pushed him to the bed, his legs buckled out from under him when he hit the bed and he sat down making them part lips and she straddled his lap and her lips were right back on his this time heated and lustful. His hands ran through her hair and down her back. Her skirt was raised up her hips, her pink lace underwear showing and Dean's hands ran farther down and groped her ass and groaned.

He turned them in one swift movement and had her underneath him. Their hands wandered each other's bodies; their lips never left each others.

"God, Max you have no idea how much I missed this," he said against her lips his hands ran down her sides, "how much I missed your lips, the feel of your body against mine, the way you taste…"

Max shut him up by kissing him and arching her body into him, "Maybe…maybe we should stop…" she said not really wanting to.

He nodded, "Uh, huh." His lips landed back on hers and she moaned.

There was a loud bang on the door, "You two better not be doing what I think you're doing under my roof! You know better Maxine Singer!" yelled Ellen, "Not unless there's a ring on that finger is any of that going to be going on under my roof!"

Max bit her thumb nail and laughed, "Ok, Ellen! We'll be out in a minute!"

"Cock blocker," said Dean and Max laughed again. He smiled at her and pushed some of her hair away from her face, "You're beautiful." He kissed her lips one more time before getting up, "I'll talk to you later."

"Where you going?" she leaned up on her elbows.

Dean just had this charming smile on his face, "Out." He walked out and she fell against her bed.

That man was going to be the death of her one day.

* * *

**Authors Note: **ok, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yay, Max and Dean are slowly getting back together …I wonder what Dean is going to go do. You'll find out next chapter. Please review!


	16. What You Have & What You Want

Max was sitting at her desk going through an old family album. There were only a few photos of her mother in the album and her father was right, she did look a lot like her. There was a light knock on the door and she looked up at it, "Come in."

Dean came through and she smiled closing the album, "Where've you been?"

"Oh here, there…a little everywhere," he grinned at her as he took his jacket off and tossed it on her dresser. She arched an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Oh really? And the reason for going all over?"

He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her head, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Uh huh," she looked up at him with curiosity written all over her face.

"You know what they say Max curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back."

Dean chuckled and looked at the album, "What's that?"

"Oh, um, just some old photos. Nothing…" she watched Dean open it up, "special." He sat on the desk and flipped through it.

"These your parents?" he turned the album and she looked at the picture and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, that's a picture from when they first met. He took her to a movie on their first date. You know the normal kind of dates they had back then?"

Dean laughed, "I can't remember the last time I was at the movies." He flipped the page and laughed, "Is that Bobby?"

Max leaned up and laughed, "Yeah that's Uncle Bobby…"

"Man, so he didn't always have the scruffy look to him."

Max laughed, "Nope."

"Sure looks…"

"Normal?"

"Yeah," he sighed and closed the book and looked down at the clock, "Well I better get to bed." He hopped off the desk and Max bit her bottom lip and got out of the chair and grabbed his hand.

"Wait…"

He turned around and she leaned up and kissed him. His hands automatically were on her hips bringing her closer to him as he responded to the kiss and that's when he noticed she was wearing just a long t-shirt with her panties. His hands moved slightly down to her ass and squeezed causing her to whimper and push into his lower region. He groaned and let go of her lips, "You keep doing that I won't be able to leave."

"What happens if I don't want you to?"

"What about Ellen's little panty rule?" He asked his fingers skimming along the edge of her panties causing a shiver to erupt within her.

"There are other things we can do." She grinned at him as she grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it off revealing her bare chest.

Dean swallowed hard his eyes fixed on the beauty in front of him. His hands moved up her sides and sent more shivers through Max leaving goose bumps on her body and her nipples beginning to harden. He was able to make her feel this way barely touching her…what would happen if she let him sleep with her?

Dean's hands cupped her breast and she closed her eyes. His thumbs grazed her tight nipples and she licked her lips arching a little into him.

"More Dean," she whispered her hands on his sides holding him tight.

"More you said Max?" She nodded with a slight whimper as his forefingers and thumbs pinched at her nipples and twisted. She held back the moan that was about to come out of her mouth and bit her lip hard.

Dean quickly grabbed her by the ass and pulled her up to him making her wrap her long legs around his waist as he kissed her. The kiss was heated and passionate. He sat her on the bed and pushed her down as he took off his shirt. He needed to feel skin to skin contact. Her breast pushed against his hard chest and he moved up causing her nipples to ride against his skin. She tilted her head back biting her lip from another moan as his lips were on her neck.

Max's breathing was heavy and knew if she didn't stop this now, there was going to be no turning back and she knew her and Dean would be so loud that everyone in the Roadhouse will hear and there will be no denying that they had had sex and Ellen would kick Deans ass while she called Uncle Bobby and he kicked her ass then Dean's.

"Dean…wait…we need to…oh God…calm down baby."

"I know but Max, damn it…you bring the fucking wild animal out in me…" he grind into her and she let out a small moan, "Just want to be deep inside you." He took her mouth into his in a heated sloppy wet kiss.

She let go and smiled at him, "You wanna see what you do to me?"

He nodded as she pushed him up onto his knees. She continued to smile at him as she took her panties off then laid back still looking at him. His eyes traveled over her and he gave her that look he could only give her making her feel beautiful and sexy. She ran her hands over her breast and pinched her own nipples. She let out the smallest whimper her eyes still locked on him. She licked her lips as her right hand moved down her body. Dean let out a groan knowing where it was going.

"You make me touch myself Dean…it all sorts of ways…wishing they were your hands on me…"

"Dear God…" he said breathlessly as he watched her legs spread apart as her forefinger circled her clit. He saw her shiver at her own touch. This whole thing was turning Dean on. He watched her slip one finger inside her and she let out a tiny gasp. Dean looked up at her face watching the pleasure and he bit his lower lip.

"Go ahead baby," he said in a husky voice, "fuck yourself liked you'd want me to."

He watched her replace one finger with two and push harder into herself and she shivered, "Dean…" she whispered his name knowing she wanted to scream it. She was a screamer and he loved that about her.

She bit her lower lip as her fingers moved faster in and out of her, "Baby this is so hot…I'm so hard."

Max heard his belt unbuckle and him moving on the bed. She opened her eyes to see his jeans and boxers moved down his hips just enough to let his erection out and he was slowly stoking himself. "Oh God," she whimpered licking her lips watching Dean jerk off to her.

Watching Dean made her fingers move faster; her blood was pumping faster than usual. The heat was spreading through her like molten lava.

"Dean…yes…keep touching yourself for me…"

Dean grinned looking at her face. He now sat on his knees between her legs jerking himself off to her. "You like this baby?" She nodded biting her bottom lip.

"Yes…"

"Cum for me Max…I wanna see you cum on your fingers."

He watched her hand move quicker and the other one leave her breast and start working on her clit. Dean's hips snapped forward as he continued to stroke himself.

A few more thrust with her fingers and she came on her them letting out the tiniest whimpers and trying to control herself from screaming. Dean bit his lip watching and closed his eyes picturing himself inside her as he came close to his orgasm. He then felt her hands on his cock and he opened his eyes staring straight into hers that were still lidded with lust. He felt her hands were wet with her juices and she was spreading the wetness on his cock using it as lubricant and he groaned.

She grinned pushing his hand away, "Let me finish you off baby."

Dean leaned back as she continued to stroke him. She tightened her grip on him and twisted her hands in opposite directions and moved it up to the tip brushing her finger over the sensitive head. He groaned running a hand through Max's hair.

"You're going to kill me baby…" She grinned looking up at him.

"Not yet." Just then she bent her head down and licked the head. The hand on her hair tightened and pushed her closer as she brought his full length into her mouth.

She moved back grazing her teeth against his length and he sucked in a deep breath, "Damn baby…you are still so good at this. Love when you suck me off."

Max continued her rhythm on his cock taking him in running her tongue along him then grazing it with her teeth. Dean's eyes about rolled into the back of his head. His groin felt like it was on fire as his hands tightened in her hair making her take him deeper.

"Baby I'm close…"

His balls tightened and the fire was spreading. His abdomen was tightening and she was bringing him closer. He grabbed onto the footboard with his one hand and squeezed around the metal pole as his other hand fisted her hair.

Dean came deep into her throat and he gritted his teeth closing his eyes muttering, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." The pole was shaking in his hand as she swallowed everything he gave her. She let go of his cock and straightened up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He let out a shaky breath opening his eyes when she parted their lips from the small kiss and smiled at him. His hand was still tight around the footboard.

"Damn baby," he said finally able to wrap both arms around her.

She moved against his reawakening cock and he groaned, "Don't do that…not when I can't push you down on this bed and fuck you senseless."

She laughed and kissed him again, "Then you better go before I push you down and fuck _you_ senseless."

Dean whined and placed his head on her shoulder, "You're evil." He kissed her bare shoulder and straightened up before placing his hand on her face and softly stroking her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He placed his forehead on hers and nuzzled her nose with his.

She knew what he was trying to say, just looking in his eyes was telling her all. He liked her…a lot. He cared about her in ways he knew he shouldn't but there was no denying it now. Dean cared about Maxine just as much as she cared about him and there was no turning back. And dare he say it…he may have fallen for this girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxine walked into the bar and saw Sam and Dean's bags packed and settled next to one of the tables. She bit her bottom lip and saw the two of them walk out of Ash's office. Dean and Maxine's eyes caught and he grinned at her walking up to her. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey baby," he said and kissed her tenderly.

"Hey, what's going on? You leaving?"

"Well, yeah but you're coming right? Like old times, come on pack your stuff up let's go." He grabbed her hand shaking it a little trying to get her to move.

"Dean, uh, wait…I can't leave."

Dean looked at her giving her a look, "Why not?"

"Look, I want to but I like it here."

Dean swallowed hard and put on a small smile as his hand moved up her arm and squeezed it lightly, "Max…I don't know when's the next time I'm going to be back this way," he said quietly.

She bit her bottom lip and looked over at Ellen and Jo, "Remember how I said when I was younger I didn't get to play with girls because I was out casted for not having a mom?" She looked back at Dean and he understood but he didn't want to leave her. He wanted her with him but he would do anything for her to be happy, even if that meant leaving her here and not coming back for a few months. He ran his hand through her hair and brought her close to him.

"I'll be back for you baby," he said before kissing her forehead and she smiled.

"I know."

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded to the kiss, licking her bottom lip and she automatically opened her mouth for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss.

Their lips parted and he looked into her eyes, "I, uh…I…"

She smiled knowing what he was trying to say, "Yeah…me too."

He smirked before giving her one more kiss and grabbing his bag, "I'll call you."

"Better, don't make me come looking for you."

He gave her one more smile before him and Sam walked out of the Roadhouse. Max sighed heavily and walked behind the bar and grabbed her apron. Another day to go. She heard the Impala's engine roar to life and her heart dropped knowing he may not be back for a very long time. Ellen rubbed her back, "I know that look well…I used to get it all the time with my late husband running off on hunts."

"How'd you get over it?"

"He came back in one piece."

Max tried to smile but all she could do was nod. All she knew was that Dean Winchester better be careful or he was going to get an ear full when he got back.

**A Few Days Later…**

"Dean just give me one second," said Sam running a towel through his hair.

Dean grabbed his jacket, "Sam, I'm just going to go to the warehouse and just take a gander around. I'll be fine."

"Dean…can't this wait five freaking minutes and let me just do my research a little more on this, what's the hurry?"

"I-I just want to get back to Max."

Sam just smiled shaking his head, "Now you know how it feels."

"What?"

"Dean you've fallen for her and dare I say it you love her. It's not just sex either, losing her made you think. You don't want to lose her again."

Dean just looked at him, "Are you sure you don't have a vagina in between those grasshopper legs?" Dean smirked as Sam made a face and shook his head.

"Joke all you want Dean but I know the truth."

"Whatever Samantha…look I'm going to just look around the warehouse to see if it's the right spot. I'll be back." He put his jacket on and a small black box fell out of the inner pocket catching Sam' eye.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" asked Dean and looked to where Sam was looking. He patted the pocket and muttered, "Shit." Their eyes locked and before they knew it both of them were rushing over to the little box.

"It's nothing Sam!" yelled Dean.

"Nothing then why are you running for it Dean?" Sam grinned as he grabbed it.

"I don't want you to break it! Now give it…" But before he knew it Sam opened it and watched his eyes widen. "Go ahead, laugh it up."

"Dean is this…a wedding ring?"

"What? No! It's…it's a promise ring to Max."

"A promise ring? Seriously?"

"Yes…can I have it back?" Sam closed the small box tossed it to Dean he caught it with ease.

"Why haven't you given it to her?"

"Because I'm waiting for the best time, damn it Sam what's with all the questions?"

"Sorry Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and placed the box back in his pocket before walking out. Sam smiled a little as he grabbed his clothes. He was proud of his big brother, finally growing up and staying with one woman…that's one big step for Dean Winchester.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean heard the TV blasting and some plastic objects banging together. "Sam, turn the TV down and stop jerking off!" he grumbled burring his face into the pillow just to feel that it wasn't a normal hotel pillow. This one was softer more comfortable. He then heard movement and opened his eyes to see a baby crawling towards him with a binky in his mouth.

"Whoa, whoa whoa," said Dean seeing the baby getting closer and the baby kneeled next to the couch and started hitting his face. "Ouch why you little…"

"Johnny, leave daddy alone," said Max coming through the door. Dean sat up and watched Max put down a grocery bag by the door. She walked over and kissed Dean on the lips and grabbed Johnny off the floor, "Daddy had to work late last night remember?"

Dean was just staring at Max with wide eyes, "Dean you ok? Why don't you go take the bed? I'll wake you when dinners done."

Dean's wide eyes followed Max all the way into the kitchen where Max put Johnny in the playpen and he threw his binky out of it.

"Oh don't you start that again," she said picking it up and giving it to him. "You keep that in there or I'm going to get daddy over here."

Johnny smiled up at Max, "Mama…"

"I'm here baby." She kissed the top of his head and turned around to see Dean staring at her confused.

"Dean…sweetie you ok?"

"I…um, I uh…" Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Max put her hands over her mouth and gasped as Johnny looked out the playpen, "Daddy go boom!"

Dean heard voices around him and he shook his head opening his eyes to see blurry objects in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and saw Leah and Sam staring down at him. He backed up more into the pillow and looked between them.

"Leah? Sam?"

"He's fine just a bump on the back of the head," said Leah sitting up and putting her supplies back in her bag.

"You alright man?" asked Sam.

"Uh, I think so but I had this crazy dream. Max and I had a kid and we were in this house…" He stopped noticing the look on both Leah and Sam's faces. "What?"

"Dean…have you been drinking again?"

"What?" He looked at Sam oddly and Leah just looked over at the door to see Max standing there leaning on the doorway.

"Sam…" Leah said and nodded towards the doorway. Sam looked over his shoulder and gave Max a small smile.

"He's fine just a small bump on the head." Dean looked around Sam to see Max and noticed this wasn't a dream. Something wasn't right though. Dean pinched himself and Leah just arched an eyebrow at him before getting up.

"Why don't you stay in bed for a couple hours?" said Leah as Sam got off the bed.

"Yeah we're going to talk to Max for a little bit then send her in."

Dean watched the two walk towards Max and pull her into the living room. He heard words like drinking again, hurting coming from Sam and Leah and Max just shaking her head and peering into the room and giving Dean a soft smile.

"Are you sure? He doesn't have a stash at the shop?" asked Sam.

"No, no, he promised he stopped."

Leah and Sam nodded, "Ok, just call us if you need anything you know that."

"Course Sam, we're fine. Are you guys still coming over this weekend?"

"Wouldn't miss it…bye Dean!" yelled Sam.

"Rest up!" yelled Leah.

Max watched Sam and Leah walk out and she turned to look at Dean. She walked in and he sat up on the bed. "You ok?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah…I'll be fine."

"Dean I just have to ask…are you drinking again?"

Dean looked into her eyes and saw worry and some fear. "No, no…I'm not."

"Good. Good…I just want you to remember Dean, if you start drinking again. I will leave and I'm taking Johnny. I don't want him getting hurt again. Even though you said it was an accident and I believe you I do but his arm wouldn't have been taking out of it socket if you weren't drinking."

Dean leaned into his hands thinking of what he could have done to Johnny…his son while he was drinking. How could he hurt his family? Was this his family? Was he given a second chance?

"Dean?"

Dean quickly wrapped her in his arms and held her, "Dean…are you feeling ok again?"

"I am so sorry. I promise, I won't hurt you or Johnny. I haven't touched an ounce of liquor. I swear."

"Ok Dean…ok I believe you baby."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't believe me?"

"Because Dean…you promised the drinking will stop so many times and…"

"And nothing," he said and made her look at him, "The drinking is done. I swear it's done. Everything will be normal I swear…I promise. You, me and Johnny we'll be a normal happy family."

Max smiled up at him, "Ok Dean…ok." She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I was gonna cook but since you had your accident why don't we order out?"

"How about this? We both cook…I'm sick of fast food."

Max gave a small smile, "Alright lets go." She grabbed his hand and they walked into the kitchen.

The two stood at the stove cooking the spaghetti and sauce. They heard Johnny making noises in his playpen and they turned around laughing at him.

"Ok taste it," said Dean, "make sure it's up to my wife's standards."

She laughed as he fed her the sauce and went to lick her lips when he stopped her. Dean leaned in and kissed the sauce off her lips and licked them. She let out the tiniest moan and opened her eyes to see him giving her that charming smile of his. He went to kiss her again and she shook her head, "Not in front of Johnny." The two looked at him and he was laughing at them.

"Daddy bad boy."

"Is that so little man?" he asked as he walked over to him and picked him out of his playpen and spun him in the air making him laugh.

"Alright alright no rough housing in the kitchen and my boys sit down and get ready to eat."

Dean placed Johnny in his seat and kissed his head. Then sat at the head of the table as Max brought the food over.

"Dean you going to start the meal with a prayer this evening?"

Dean looked up at her not knowing what to say. He's never done one before.

"Uh, yeah…"

She took his hand in hers and closed her eyes and so did Dean. "Uh…Lord," he cleared his throat, "Um, thank you for this bountiful meal," Max couldn't help but smirk at that comment, "and uh, thank you for giving me a second chance with my gorgeous wife and handsome little boy. I couldn't thank you enough for blessing me with these two; I needed it…thank you."

Dean opened his eyes and Max looked at him with so much emotion in her eyes it looked like she was going to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was cleaning up the bar when the phone rang. She took it off the receiver and answered, "Harvelle Roadhouse…"

"_Maxine I need your help."_ It was Sam.

"Sam what's wrong?" Then she realized she didn't hear 'we' in that sentence. "Sam…where's Dean?"

"_We went after this Djinn and he wouldn't wait for me. He wanted to kill this thing and get on the road to see you again…I need your help I can't find him anywhere. I don't even know what warehouse he checked out first. They're all over the place here."_

"Ok, ok…I'm coming. Where are you?"

Max took her apron off and threw it under the counter grabbing her purse and running to her room.

"Max? Maxine?" asked Jo but watched Max run into the back, "Mom!"

Ellen came over to the bar and Jo looked at her, "What's the matter?"

"Something's wrong with Max. She just hung up the phone and ran to the back."

"Ok, stay here."

Ellen took off her apron and walked quickly into the back and towards Max's room. "Max? Sweetie?" she knocked on the door and Max opened the door for her and she saw tears in her eyes as she turned her back and continued packing. "Max what's going on girl?"

"Dean's in trouble."

"Whoa, hold on you what do you mean in trouble?"

"Sam can't find him. He went after a Djinn by himself he wouldn't…he wouldn't have done this if I was with him. He- He would have waited or at least took me or Sam with him. Then he would be ok."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute…just stop and talk to me." Ellen turned Max around and Max huffed and wiped her tears away. "Don't you blame yourself for Dean's stupid mistakes. Now you go help Sam find him and when you find him you kick his ass you hear me girl?"

Max nodded and Ellen helped with the rest of her bags. Max just hoped she wouldn't be too late.

Dean pulled up to the house and noticed all the lights out. He frowned seeing Max's car and looked at his watch. It was only seven her and Johnny couldn't be in bed now. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He opened it and looked inside. "Max?"

He closed the door behind him and turned the lights on, "SURPRISE!" yelled everyone in the room.

Dean turned quickly jumping and saw Max, Johnny, Sam, Leah…and his mom and dad. "Mom…dad…"

Johnny was sitting on his moms lap and his father was sitting next to her on the couch, "Happy birthday boy," said John and he got up and hugged him. Dean hugged him back and Mary got up and handed Johnny to Max. Max just watched Dean hug his parents and smiled.

"Come on lets go put you in your height chair for some cake."

"Cake! Cake!"

Leah and Sam laughed at him as Max walked by them. Dean let go of his mom and she kissed his cheek, "We're both proud of you Dean."

"Come on birthday boy," said Max grabbing his hand and taking him over to the table sitting him next to Johnny.

"How's my little man today?"

"Burday cake!" he said slapping his hands on the height chair with the birthday hat crooked on his little head. His two bottom teeth were sticking out and Dean kissed his cheek.

"Oh come on Max," said Dean as Max laughed putting the hat on his head.

"It's just for today baby plus you look so cute in it," she said kissing his cheek and the others laughed. She walked to the counter and grabbed the cake placing it in front of him, "Happy birthday baby." She kissed his lips and a flash went off from a camera. Dean looked her in the eyes and she smiled at him rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand.

Sam opened the door as Max continued to bang on it and she marched in. "What'd you find out?"

"There are five warehouses in the area Dean could have gone to," said Sam grabbing his jacket and knife.

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait Max…are you alright?"

Max stopped and didn't know how to answer that question.

"Maxine?"

Max turned around and looked at Sam with tears in her eyes, "No…I'm not. I feel like I can't breathe. There's this pressure in my chest and I can't breathe."

"Maybe you should sit down," said Sam grabbing a chair for her and she shook her head.

"No, we need to find Dean. It'll all go away once we find him Sam. We need to find him."

"I know Max! I know…but we can't find him if you're like this! I didn't call you knowing you can't help. I know you can help! So help me now Max…Help me find Dean!"

Max nodded, "Ok…ok…" Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the motel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have a good birthday?" asked Max walking into their bedroom. He was sitting on the edge taking off his shoes.

"Yeah…best one in a long time," he said with a smile and she grinned at him.

"Good," she said as she walked over to him and straddled his lap. She kissed his lips tenderly and then let go with a smile.

"What is going on with you?" he asked rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Is this another birthday present?"

"Maybe…if Johnny is fast asleep."

Dean reached over to the nightstand and turned the volume up on the baby monitory and they could hear him talking to himself.

"He's talking to the fairies again."

"Fairies?" Dean arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah he says he sees fairies spinning his mobile around."

"He's a boy he shouldn't see fairies…"

"Dean stop it."

"What?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Boys are allowed to see fairies if they want to." She kissed him again.

He moaned into the kiss, "Well, if you say so," he said in a husky voice.

She smiled, "I do…baby I have another present for you."

"Oh I thought we were getting to that present…I was just going to rip up your clothes and take it whether you said I could have it or not."

"You're incorrigible." She kissed his lips again as she lifted the mattress up and pulled out a card.

"What's this?"

"A card from me."

"Wow babe…you went all out." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled and moved to the headboard with her still on his lap.

"Alright let's see." He opened the card and read, "To daddy…" He arched an eyebrow, "You sure this isn't from Johnny."

"Dean!"

"Alright alright." He opened it and read just those seven words and looked up at her then back down at the card. "Again?" She nodded biting her bottom lip. Dean smiled and threw the card on the bed wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately, "I'm going to be a daddy again."

Dean rolled them over making her laugh, "That is the best birthday present I have ever gotten." His lips connected with hers and she moaned. He kissed down her neck and to her belly and lifted her shirt up rubbing his hand over her belly. He smiled up at her as he kissed it.

"Mama…daddy…"

Max sighed and Dean groaned leaning up, "I'll go see him," said Dean getting up.

"Kay." She got up and Dean stopped her.

"Don't you move. I want you right where you are once I get back."

"But baby…I was gonna get changed into something more comfortable." She winked at him and he groaned.

"Dadda!"

"Coming!" He grabbed Max by the hips and kissed her, "You get comfy and get back in the bed. When I come back you are gonna be mine all night."

Max hummed and licked her lips before kissing him and walking over to her closet as Dean walked out of their room to Johnny's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Max, he could be in any one of these," said Sam looking around at all the warehouses.

"Well, then we are going to go through each one until we find him!" she said and grabbed her flashlight and tried to pick which one she wanted to go in.

The two continued to walk through the maze of warehouses till the black Impala caught their eye. "Sam…"

"I see it."

The two ran over to the car and looked around to find a trail of blood leading to one of them. The two followed the blood into the warehouse and started to look around.

"Careful Max the Djinn could be anywhere."

Max nodded and looked up and down for Dean in the dark hallway. Sam stopped her when he saw the Djinn walk out from behind some boxes. Sam pulled her to him as they hid and watched him walk down a dark hallway. Sam put Max behind him and they followed it. They followed it till they reached a half lit room. There were bodies hanging from the ceiling and Dean was one of them.

"Dean," said Max as she went to get him but Sam stopped her. Something wasn't right. Where was the Djinn?

Just as he thought that the Djinn grabbed Max and threw her into a pile of boxes busting them open.

"Max!"

Dean opened his eyes from lying in bed next to Max hearing Sam yell Max's name. "Sam?" he asked but didn't hear anything. He closed his eyes and heard, "Sam watch out!"

"Max?"

"Hmmm," she said in her sleep as she turned around and snuggled against his side, "I'm right here babe."

"Get Dean! Wake him up!" yelled Sam and Dean looked around and a flash of Sam and Max fighting a Djinn flashed before him. He sat up and watched it go away.

"Dean…Dean! Can you hear me?" Dean felt his head pounding and he rubbed it. He looked towards the door to see Johnny sitting there.

"Johnny what are you doing?" he asked.

"Dean? Is everything ok?" asked Max beside him and she got up and picked up Johnny. "Dean…don't leave us. Stay. You have everything you need right here with us! Don't go!"

"Dean baby please wake up," he could hear Max's voices. The one was far away telling him to wake up while the other begged him to stay.

"Dadda…"

Dean looked at his son and felt the tears falling from his eyes.

"Dean please," he heard both of her voices. Dean closed his eyes and reopened them to see Max in a warehouse.

"Maxine?" He coughed and tried to move when he felt his hands tied above his head. He looked up and then looked over her shoulder to see Sam fighting the Djinn. And that's when he realized everything was fake; nothing in that world was real.

"Dean, hey stay with me alright?" Max begged and helped Dean down. "You ok?" she asked and he just nodded.

They heard the Djinn scream accompanied by silence afterwards. Sam ran up to them and looked at Dean. "Hey man…next time wait on me."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

"I'm going to kick your ass," said Max and a small smile tugged on his lips as she wrapped her arms around him, "I hate you."

"Don't lie," he said in a rough voice.

Once the three were back at the hotel, Max was helping both Dean and Sam with their wounds. "All set Sammy," she said with a smile and he nodded a thanks and got up heading into the bathroom.

"You alright?" she asked Dean as she sat next to him against the headboard.

Dean shook his head with laughter as he ran his hands over his face. "Fuck that shit played with my head."

"I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, "But don't _ever_ do that again Dean. You hear me; you scared the hell out of me! I haven't been that scared since…" she stopped and took a deep breath and this time her voice quiet, "since I saw my father lying in a hospital bed."

Dean looked at her. Max never talked about her father's death. He never pushed her into it. He knew it was a touchy subject just like his father was.

"What did you see?" she asked changing the subject.

Dean wrapped his arms around her pulling her as closed as their bodies let them. He rested his chin on top of her head, "You."

"They say the Djinn gives you what you want…is it true?"

"Yeah, but…at what price?"

"Your life."

"I saw what I wanted, a family, a wife, a kid…Sam with Leah…mom and dad." Dean shook his head laughing it off, "But it was all a dream."

The two sat there in silence for a couple seconds and Max wondered if she crossed the line bringing their conversation into an emotional break. "So we had a kid huh? But he was a handsome little devil. With my good looks and your charm…that kid was gonna go places."

Dean laughed and kissed the top of her head, "He was a cute little boy." Dean thought back to Johnny and wondered, was there any time in the near future that Max will be carrying a little Johnny.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter…Dean's birthday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…this one took me a LONG time to write. It felt like it was never going to end. Please review! I love them to death and I'll try to get back to any of you who have questions as soon as I can. As you can see I am updating my profile and deleting some stories. But don't worry a lot of them will be back and better written :) so please enjoy and review. Thank you


	17. Welcome To My Daddy's Cabin

**Authors Note: **This chapter is definitely rated M for mature. Thank you again for all the reviews and maybe this story will get up to 200! That would be amazing…maybe before part 2 even comes out! Ahhhh…love you all. I believe you all deserved this chapter :)

Mar98: This is after John died. And just so you know it says it in the first chapter with Max and Dean talking in the kitchen. :) Also this is set season 2 and Dean is 27 and Maxine 18. In Dean's world they were a little bit older, explains the marriage and little Johnny.

Deanie Beans Lover Gal92: You are going to have to wait…a little bit longer for Dean and Max to have that kind of life…very, very long. Twist and turns are coming up for both of them. Max is gonna make a decision that is gonna change everything. She doesn't leave Dean but it's something more serious than that.

* * *

Max was sitting against her car watching Dean and Sam at the coffee shop. She laughed when she watched Dean kick Sam lightly in the butt from behind and Sam turned around looking to see what hit him. Dean turned his head, his sunglasses on but she knew he was looking at her and he gave her a smirk then turned back around.

"Dean!" Max heard from where she stood and shook her head laughing.

She saw them coming back with their coffee and Dean stood in front of her handing her, her cup.

"Nice and hot with caramel and a hint of vanilla, just the way you like it," he grinned before leaning over and kissing her lips softly. She was surprised that he knew exactly how she liked it. She hasn't had coffee with the two of them for a while.

"What surprised? I know. I know I'm awesome."

"Don't be so cocky Mr. Winchester." She kissed him back and she looked over at Sam, "So Sam…see you back at the Roadhouse?"

"Whoa, wait you aint ditching this car and coming back on the road with us?"

"No," she said with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Alright, missy what are you up to?"

She laughed before giving him another kiss and walking to the driver side of her car. Sam laughed getting into the Impala.

"What did I miss?" asked Dean and just watched Max give him a grin as she drove off.

Dean got into the Impala and Sam let out a small breath with a slight chuckle in it.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing Dean…look all I know is you're supposed to drop me off at the Roadhouse and go meet Max up at her father's cabin."

"For what?"

Sam arched an eyebrow with a slight smile spreading across his face. Dean just continued to look at him then some of the pieces started to come together. Max and Dean…alone at her father's cabin…

Dean sped out of the parking lot at high speed and headed straight for the Roadhouse to quickly drop Sam off and get to that cabin.

"Dean slow down you may beat her there if you keep this up," said Sam holding onto the dashboard.

"Dude, slow down? There is a beautiful hot fucking sexy goddess waiting for me up at a cabin to do God knows what to me. You want me to slow down? You have been with me for the past couple months right? You have seen me trying to get into this girls pants?"

"And fall in love with the same girl."

Dean squinted his eyes, "Shut up."

"You do, you love her."

Dean hit Sam in the arm hard and Sam hit him back.

"You do know why she's doing this right?" asked Sam.

"Because she's giving into her desire for me?"

Sam shook his head at his brother's stupid grin on his face, "One, she loves you herself and two, I told her your birthday is tomorrow."

Dean thought back to the Djinn and the world he was sent to where Max made sure to celebrate Dean's birthday. She was going to celebrate it with him in this world, but in a different way of course. She was going to celebrate it with him in a _whole_ different way. She was giving him her love on his birthday. That really hit the spot.

"Damn…I forgot about my birthday."

Sam just smiled as his words hit his brother and Dean began to slow down and drive at an almost moderate speed. Dean had a small smile on his face as he continued to drive towards the Roadhouse and then to his birthday present.

Once Dean made sure Sam was safe at the Roadhouse and made sure that he had plenty of do over the weekend he made his way to Max's father's cabin. Dean drove a little faster to get there this time and when he reached the cabin it began to snow and he parked in the garage that was opened for him. The sun had already set and he grabbed his bag out of the back. He closed the garage and walked into the house.

"Max?" He looked in the living room to see the fireplace was on. It was warm and cozy inside.

"I'm up here Dean!"

He looked up the staircase and his eyes traveled over the railing of the balcony and saw some lights flickering in one room. He walked up the staircase and towards the room with the light. He opened the door the rest of the way and stopped in his tracks.

"What took you so long?" She laughed staring at him with those gorgeous green eyes of hers. She bit her bottom lip and continued to look at him.

Max was lying on her stomach bare naked on what appeared to be silk sheets. There was a fireplace in the bedroom and it was on setting off a sort of romantic mood.

"I thought I was gonna have to start without you."

Dean grinned as he walked in and shut the door with his foot placing his bag on the floor. "And what exactly were you going to be starting Maxine?" He walked over to the bed slipping his jacket off and throwing it on the chair next to the fireplace. She just bit her thumb nail and laughed. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed waiting for her to answer him. She looked up at him with that smile that made him hard, not that he wasn't hard already but seeing her naked on the bed against those silk sheets since his blood straight to his aching cock.

He watched her get on her knees, showing her beautiful body to him. Her flat stomach, her perfect firm breast, those long legs tucked under her. Her soft skin was screaming for him to touch her.

Her hands ran up his body sending heat through his shirt. Her hands glided up to his neck touching the skin and sending his blood into overdrive. Her hands finally rested on his face as she let her lips touch his lightly. She looked into his eyes before devouring his mouth into hers in a heated kiss. He groaned his arms wrapping around her tiny naked frame. Her left hand ran down his body towards his jeans where she stuck her hand in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Her lips left his their breathing quick and heavy. She smiled at him as she took the battery out of his phone.

She got out of his arms and crawled over to the end table. She looked over at him his eyes boring a hole into her body as he scanned it. He licked his dry lips as she opened the drawer and dropped the phone and battery inside.

Dean tore his shirt off and got on the bed. She smiled to herself as he came up behind her wrapping his arms underneath hers and bringing her up to his body. His mouth started at her neck, leaving hot wet kisses all over it, then down to her shoulders, biting and nipping. His hands roamed freely over her soft skin and voluptuous curves. His hands cupped her perfect round mounds and she tilted her head back on his shoulder, his mouth going back to her neck. His hands kneaded and tortured her breast. She closed her eyes biting her bottom lip a small sigh coming from her mouth.

His hands left her breast and moved down her body over her flat stomach and perfect abs. "Dean…" she whimpered knowing where his hand was going and she backed her ass into him having him grind up against her. He groaned and bit his bottom lip.

"Damn it Maxine," he said. Dean's voice was raw with need and he held her hips as he confessed in her ear, "I need you. Need to feel your warm heat wrapped around me. I need to feel your heat, deeper and deeper inside you. I need to feel your body shiver up against mine as," he sucked on her neck and bit causing her to cry out and moan, her body fidgeted in its own way at his mouth, "orgasm after orgasm ripples through your body and takes over sending you through waves of pleasure."

Ok, so they weren't sweet nothings in her ear but they were Dean's passion and raw need that has been built inside him since day one for Max and it worked with her.

"Dean, Oh God…yes please," she said turning around and kissing him. He brought her body closer to hers, hard versus soft, plump firmness versus hard muscle.

Their kiss was raw and hot. Her fingers raked through his short hair in need to feel every bit of him. She ran her hands down his body quickly to fight over the buckle of his jeans with his hands.

"I got it!" he growled and she moaned bringing her body up against his and kissing his neck.

"Hurry Dean," she begged in his ear and bit it. Dean groaned as she tugged on his lobe. She grabbed his one hand and brought it to her wet center, "Feel what you do to me. I need you Dean, hurry."

Dean massaged her soft lips with his fingers, pawing at her causing it to get slicker and wetter. She moaned in his ear and he took his hand away to work on his jeans. Dean got off the bed to slip his jeans and boxers off and cursed.

"What?" she asked whining.

"Fucking boots! God damn it! Fuck piece of shit!"

He sat on the bed and started to untie his boots. "Dean…hurry!" She moaned as she started to kiss his back and run her hands along it. She brought them around to his chest and scraped across it.

Dean was getting distracted by her hands on his body that he started to mess up untying them. He was just glad she wasn't touching… "Fuck," he groaned feeling her small soft hands on his hard cock. "Max…feels good…" He groaned and licked his dry lips.

"Yeah baby?" she whispered in his ear her one hand playing in his hair, "You like that?"

"God yes," he moaned resting the back of his head on her bare chest and closing his eyes. He licked his dry lips and moved his hips into her hand.

"Just picture my hand as my tight…dripping…wet pussy."

Dean's eyes shot open and removed her hand as he wrestled with his boots and finally was able to kick them, his jeans and boxers off. He turned around with a predatory look in his eye and pushed her on the bed pinning her beneath him.

Dean took her hands in his and brought them to either side of her head and leaned down and kissed her. As he was kissing her he opened her legs with his knee and she felt his hard member close to her womanhood and rub up against it. She moaned into Dean's mouth as his one hand left hers and grabbed his hard throbbing shaft. He looked down as he rubbed the blunt tip against her clit. She watched as he brought the tip to her entrance and pushed it slowly.

"Oh God," she moaned and he moved out then moved back in waiting for her to adjust. He was much bigger than Tucker and she moved her hips. He groaned and squeezed her one hand in his. He began moving in and out of her and groaned feeling her heat wrap around him.

"Shit, Maxine," he groaned as he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him into her, making him go deeper.

She could tell he was holding back from doing what he actually wanted to do and she arched into him hard, "Dean baby…fuck me hard…give me everything you got."

Dean's eyes grew with more lust as he began pounding into her, his thrust overpowering hers and she moaned loudly, "Oh God…Dean…yes…make me cum!"

Dean's mouth found hers with passion and need. His powerful thrust shook the bed, making the headboard hit against the wall as she reached behind her hitting the headboard itself from the passion of his hungry. They were hitting every nerve of her core.

"This what you want Maxine?" His hands fondled her breast and tortured her nipples, "Rough and dirty baby?"

"Uh huh," was all she could come up with when she felt an unexpected orgasm rip through her as she screamed scratching her nails down his back but that didn't stop Dean with his hungry thrust. He wanted everything from her just as much as she wanted from him.

After Maxine's first orgasm she rolled them over and she straddled him, his large cock filling her up once again. She moaned loudly as she moved up and down his hard throbbing cock.

"Mmm, yeah ride me baby…move your hips baby," Dean groaned and licked his lips watching her.

Max gave him an evil grin as she slowed down her movements and dug her nails into his chest. "Jesus…" He growled. His hands were on her hips as he tried to thrust up but she squeezed his hips with her thighs causing them to lock and not able to move.

Dean threw his head back and tried to move her, "Come on baby…your torturing me here!"

She had an evil laugh as she moved her hips slowly against him again. She dug her nails into his abdomen and scratched down it. Dean arched his abdomen into her hands and she smiled at him, "You like that Dean?" she scratched again and Dean sucked his bottom lip. "You like the pain?"

Dean smirked as he grabbed her breast and squeezed them hard. She moaned from the pleasure and pain of his hands on her breast.

"Two can play that game honey…now you gonna ride me or…" Dean pinched her nipples between his forefinger and thumb.

"Oh God Dean." She tilted her head back as her hips sped up.

Dean thrusted up into her, "That's it," he bit his lower lip closing his eyes as his hands palmed her breast and gave her pleasure. "You feel so fucking good baby. Could fuck you all night."

His one hand left her breast and moved down her body. His thumb found her clit and she went wild. "You like that?"

She nodded her head in wildly, "Oh shit, yes! Dean! Don't stop…please…"

"You gonna cum again?"

She bit her bottom lip feeling another orgasm and nodded. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward giving Dean better penetration. She took his mouth into hers and his hands tangled in her hair. She moaned and felt her orgasm release squeezing him tight.

"Fuck Dean!" She moaned and he continued to thrust in her helping her through her aftershocks.

Dean kissed her neck and chest, leaving sloppy wet kisses all over her. She moaned as he licked his way over to her neck and bit at the crook of it causing her to whimper. He turned them over and continued to suck and bite at the crook of her neck, marking her as he pounded into her. She grabbed the pillow beneath her crying out in pleasure.

"I want you to cum with me," he said letting go of her neck and kissing her lips. She cupped the back of his neck with her hands and bit her bottom lip moving her hips with him. Dean groaned and kissed her again. "Oh shit, baby…keep doing that…love it…I'm close baby…"

A couple more thrust and movements with Max's hips and they were both cumming. Max called out Deans name as Dean moaned Max's and buried his head in the crook of her neck where his bite mark was already forming a bruise. The two were breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath as Dean left small soft kisses on the bite mark.

"Jesus," he finally said making Max chuckle, "That was so fucking good."

"You're telling me…" she breathed a sigh as he rolled off her, "We should have done that a long time ago."

Dean turned his head quickly and glared at her as she laughed. "Oh you think that's funny?"

She nodded, "Uh huh."

"I'll show you funny." He pulled her to him and started tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Kiss me and I'll stop."

"Ok ok!" She grinned and leaned over and kissed his lips softly. She let go and Dean just smiled at her. "Happy birthday baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean just watched Maxine sleep next to him curled up on her side with the silk sheet wrapped around her naked body. She had a smile on her face and Dean couldn't believe how beautiful she was and she wanted him. Sure he had beautiful women jumping in his arms and at his feet but he always left in the morning. And he knew for sure he wasn't leaving this one.

A thought occurred to him and he got out of bed slowly, not to wake Max and walked to his jacket. He grabbed the small box and opened it up. This was it. This was the moment. He took the ring out of the box and walked back over to the bed. He carefully kneeled onto the bed, not to put too much of his weight on the bed to wake her. He took her right hand and carefully slipped the ring on her ring finger.

He looked up at her noticing she didn't make a peep and smirked. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly and her smile grew and he knew she was dreaming of him. He flicked her nose and she frowned and turned over in her sleep. He leaned over her again flicked her forehead this time and she waved her hand away, trying to get rid of whatever was bothering her. He flicked her forehead again and she slammed her hand on her head making him laugh.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked in a whiny voice and she brought the sheets up to her and turned around curling up against him, "It's cold." She kept her eyes closed and he smiled flicking her nose and she put her hands up on her face rubbing it. "STOP!" she whined and stopped when she felt the ring against her face.

She opened her eyes and lifted her hands up. She blinked a few times to see the ring on her finger and quickly sat up holding the sheet against her chest and staring wide eyed at the ring. She heard Dean laughing next to her and she turned to look at him.

"There's a ring on my finger."

"No shit Sherlock," he said sitting up and kissing her shoulder.

"Is it cursed? Because if it is I swear Dean I'll kick your gorgeous ass. I'll throw all of your clothes in the fire and make you walk naked in the snow!"

"Jesus calm down Maxine! It's not curse…it's a ring for you."

She looked into his eyes and saw how sincere they were and she felt like melting right there. "For me?"

"I just said that."

She smacked his chest with the back of her hand and he smiled kissing the side of her head, "So…it's from you?"

He nodded, "Well, yeah…it's uh, um..." he cleared his throat, "a promise ring."

Max just stared at him, "Uh what?"

"A promise ring…you know when you promise someone that you'll be with them and only them."

"I know what a promise ring is, Dean…just, are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean because…well, you…pardon my French, but love the pussy." He laughed falling back onto the bed and looking at her with amusement in his eyes. "What's so funny? I'm being serious Dean. Are you sure you want to give me this?"

Dean leaned up on his elbows and looked her straight in the eye, "I haven't been so sure about anything in my life till now."

Her lips formed a grin as she jumped on him forcing him on his back and kissing him. Dean ran his hands through her hair kissing her back and smiling in the kiss.

"Does that mean you like it?"

"I love it." She kissed him again.

"So…does this mean I'm getting laid?" he asked feeling his dick harden up from her. This woman could just be sitting somewhere and his dick could get hard from her.

She laughed as she sat up straddling him, "Oh yeah."

"Hmmm, who would have thought that buying a woman jewelry could get a guy laid? Maybe I should do it often."

"Don't press your luck. It's your birthday so I'm being nice." She kissed him again and he smiled into the kiss as he rolled her over and gave her another full amount of mind blowing orgasms.

Dean opened his eyes and groaned as he closed them again and rolled over. He reached out for Max to find her not there. He opened his eyes and lifted his head looking around for her, "Max?" There was silence, "Maxine?"

"Son of a bitch!" he heard her yell downstairs and he smirked.

Dean got out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his bag and pulled them on. He walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the smell of, "Mmm, bacon."

He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and leaned on it staring at her. His eyes traveled up her long bare legs to the flannel she stole from his bag that was fitting her perfectly. Oh yeah, he was hard and in sweatpants it was very noticeable and not wearing boxers…didn't help the situation. He didn't care it was just him and Max.

Dean quietly snuck into the kitchen and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She jumped in surprise and smiled.

"Birthday boy is finally awake," she said turning her head and kissing his lips before going back to the bacon.

"Mmmm, I'm not the only one that's awake," he said grinding into her ass. She felt his hard on and bit her bottom lip closing her eyes, images of last night running through her mind and her blood pumping through her veins quickly. "Saw you standing here in nothing but my flannel…your long slender legs," he ran his right hand down her thigh making her shiver when his fingers reached her inner thigh and slightly tease the front of her panties before going back to her waist. "They are so fucking sexy," he kissed and bit at her earlobe, "You are so fucking gorgeous and sexy wearing nothing but a shirt. Just want to throw you down on the floor and ravish you."

Maxine couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and kissed him hard. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and he pushed her against the counter. She moaned feeling his hard erection against her lower stomach.

Dean grabbed her ass and picked her up putting her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands grabbed the waistband of her panties and she lifted up letting he pull them down. He threw them behind him and she pushed his sweatpants down. Their eyes caught and she had a sexy smile on her face, "Going commando on me now?"

"Don't act like you don't like it," he pulled her closer to him.

"Mmm, mmm, I love it," she bit his bottom lip and pulled, "fucking sexy."

Dean groaned as he lifted her a little off the counter and thrust his full self into her. She held onto his shoulders tightly and moaned. "Dean…" She closed her eyes as he moved in and out of her. She bit her bottom lip. Dean continued to move within her filling her up and moving deep.

Max leaned back her hands pushing the dishes, uncooked bacon and eggs off the counter. The eggs smashed on the floor beside the bacon that spread across the floor. The dishes either fell into the sink or laid upside down on the floor.

Max pushed into Dean using the strength of her arms causing him to groan and hold onto her tighter and move faster.

Their breathing mixed with the popping of the bacon grease and the whistle of the teapot. Max grabbed the back of Dean's neck for support and screamed when her orgasm hit her out of nowhere, Dean tended to have that effect on her. With the surprise orgasm Dean slammed into her a few more times releasing himself deep inside her. Max held onto Dean with a grip as their breathing calmed down.

"Oh my God," said Max in a shaky voice as Dean slowly put her down. Her legs buckled out from underneath her and Dean wrapped an arm around her waist holding against him. He kissed the top of her head, "See what you do to me…You make my legs weak."

Dean grinned and leaned down and kissed her lips, "That's a good thing." She smiled up at him and then frowned, "Where's my panties?"

Dean pulled his sweatpants up and turned around. The two looked around trying to figure out where Dean had thrown them. Dean happened to look up and saw them lying on top of the fridge. He laughed and she followed his eyes and pouted at Dean, "Please get it."

Dean bit his bottom lip and shook his head, "Nah, you get it."

"Dean!"

Dean laughed as he walked away from the fridge and she marched up to it. She stood on her tippy toes and tired to reach for it. The flannel raised and Dean smiled at the view, "Baby you are just asking for it."

Max stepped back on her feet and smirked as she unbuttoned the flannel and just let it fall to the ground. She took a chair and stepped on it. Dean's mouth dropped and a groan came out. She grabbed her panties and jumped down from the chair. She went to put them back on when Dean came up behind her picking her up and walking her into the living room.

"Dean! The food!"

"Fuck the food," he said as he dropped her on the couch and climbed on top of her. This was his birthday and if he wanted to spend the whole day fucking his perfect to him girlfriend then he was going to do that.


	18. Deal Or No Deal

**Authors Note: **I am finally out of my roadblock! I just couldn't get the words out! Just so you know this chapter jumps at the end to two weeks later! Next chapter is the last chapter of part 1 which I am starting right now. Please review!

* * *

"Dean your birthday is over," said Max as he kissed her neck and rubbed his body against hers. She bit her bottom lip smiling as he took her hands and placed them on either side of her head and laced his fingers with hers.

"Mmm, I don't think so," he said against her skin, "It's my birthday weekend."

"There's no such thing."

"To me there is."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so."

"Dean…we have to call Sam."

Dean whined, "How about after a few rounds huh?"

"Dean Winchester we are calling your brother. He wants to celebrate your birthday."

"I thought it wasn't my birthday." He arched an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." He looked at her and then grinded into her.

"Mmm, that is not listening that is cheating Mr. Winchester. Now are you going to listen?"

He grinned at her as he grinded against her again. "Mmm, fine!" she growled and with all her might rolled them over so she was on top. She straddled his lap forcing him to stay on his back and held his arms above his head.

"Mmm, baby thanks for the view," he said grinning up at her and then staring at her breast. He leaned up and licked her right nipple then used the same technique on the other.

"Damn it Dean…I'm trying to talk to you." She moaned and closed her eyes.

He chuckled and laid his head back down on the pillow, "Ok, what's the deal? You better hurry because with these puppies staring at me I don't think I can hold back."

"Dean you're so dirty."

"You love it."

"Mmm, seems that way. Ok so onto my deal. We call Sam and have him come up here and we celebrate with him."

"Ok, and where's the deal in this?"

"We let Sam come up here and tonight I'll let you do whatever you want to me." She grinned down at him.

"Anything?" He arched an eyebrow and had that devilish look in his eye.

She leaned down her lips inches from his and licked them, "Anything." She nuzzled her nose with his and he smiled.

"No complaining, no stopping, no begging…wait I love it when you beg."

"None of it unless you want me to say it."

"Deal." He rolled them over and kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned as he rubbed her stomach with his hand and moved it up to her breast. His thumb grazed the nipple and he let go, "That's how I seal a deal."

"Tease."

He grinned and got out of bed. She took the opportunity to slap his ass and he grinned. "You love it."

She smiled as she watched his naked behind walk into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and him start singing. She laughed turning on her side and her ring caught her eye. She chewed on her bottom lip and twirled it around her finger. She started to laugh again hearing him go off tune. Only Dean Winchester.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Sam," said Dean.

"_Oh hey Dean…how's your birthday weekend going?"_

"See, see I'm not the only one that believes in birthday weekends," said Dean as he tickled Max's sides. She laughed and scooted away from him on the couch. Dean smiled at her before getting back on the phone with Sam, "Max and I want you to come down. Celebrate with us."

"_You sure? I don't want to ruin anything you had plan with Max."_

"Dude you're my brother. Of course I want you to come down."

"_Alright, well…can I bring Leah?"_

"Leah?" He looked at Max and she nodded her head yes and Dean pouted. She glared at him and grabbed the phone.

"Course you can bring Leah, Sammy. Is everything ok?"

"_She's been asking questions. You know what do I do? Why do I travel with Dean everywhere? That sort of thing…I'm thinking about coming clean."_

"Really?" She got more comfortable on the couch. "Do you really want to tell her?"

Dean arched an eyebrow and looked at her. She glanced at him and shook her head.

"_Yeah I do. I need to come clean and tell her. I mean look what happened with Jessica when I didn't tell her."_

"That wasn't your fault Sam." She started playing with the fabric on the couch, "Don't blame her death on you. You didn't kill her and Leah isn't going to die because of you."

"_Alright…so we'll come up for the night. Have dinner and celebrate and we could sit down and tell her."_

"How about this? You guys come up, stay the night and tomorrow morning we tell her."

Dean glared at her and shook his head no. She nodded and he continued to shake his head.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Positive."

Dean huffed and crossed his arms like a tantrum child and stared angrily at the TV. "We'll see you when you guys get here." She hung up and Dean continued to stare at the TV. "Oh come on your brother needs help. He's gonna tell Leah about what we do."

"Can't he do that when he gets back to the Roadhouse?"

"Dean stop being a baby." She shoved him.

"You broke our deal sweetheart."

"Fine." She straddled his lap and he looked up at her, "how about we make a new deal?"

"Alright but I make the terms and conditions."

"Fine, what are they?"

"I won't bitch or complain about them staying the night and for today and tomorrow you do as I say, no matter what it is." His hands ran up and down her back and she bit her lip contemplating it.

"As long as you're a good big brother I think we can work this deal out."

"I'll be the best damn brother Sam will ever have." He grinned at her and pulled her down for a hot wet kiss. She moaned into his mouth and snaked her hand around his neck bringing him closer. She moved against him and he groaned his jeans already tight. She ran her left hand down his body and rubbed up against the bulge in his jeans. She let go and smiled.

"That's how I seal a deal."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her as she continued smiling at her, "That wasn't very nice."

"I don't play nice, you should know that by now."

He shook his head, "Sweetheart, you just asked for it." She arched her eyebrow in question and he laughed. He grabbed her by the hips and stood up. She wrapped her legs around him and asked, "Dean where are we going?"

"We're gonna have a little fun in that Jacuzzi tub of yours."

"Dean! We can't! Sam and Leah are gonna be up in a few hours! We need to make dinner and…shit," she moaned as Dean's run hand rubbed her hard through her jeans. He took her up to her room and walked into the bathroom.

After a little fun in the Jacuzzi tub the two wrapped towels around each other. Max was leaning against the counter flossing her teeth when Dean came behind and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled taking the floss out and leaning back against his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly.

"Can't we stay like this?" she asked and he groaned his arms tightening around her.

"Mmmm…if we didn't have any responsibilities then yes."

She laughed and heard the doorbell ring, "Come on, get dressed and get the door. That's your brother and Leah."

Dean growled and kissed her lips softly, "Alright." He smacked her butt and walked out. She smiled and finished getting ready.

When Max was finished getting ready she walked down the stairs and saw the three of them in the living room, "Hey guys," she said and hugged Leah. "What are you guys doing?"

"Dean was just telling us about his birthday weekend," said Sam and she just shook her head. Dean grinned at her.

"What's for dinner sweetheart?"

"What do you want birthday boy?" Dean winked at her and she shook her head. She looked at Leah and smiled, "Come on let's get these guys fed."

The four sat around the table eating the dinner both Leah and Maxine had whipped up for them. Dean had his arm around max's chair as he laughed at Sam telling a story about an embarrassment time in his life when he had a crush on wonder woman.

"Don't laugh at me," said Sam, "do you know Maxine that Dean here only watched Scooby Doo for one reason and one reason only?"

Dean smirked, "Hey Daphne is hot." Maxine made a face and looked at him. He looked back at her, "What?"

Max looked at Leah and the two started to laugh. "Dean you do know that she is a cartoon character?"

"Yeah so?"

Max just shook her head and looked at Sam and Leah.

"Hey don't look at us," said Sam, "You're the one that chose to like him."

Dean grinned and kisses Max's cheek.

"So..." said Max as she looked at Sam, "How about we take this conversation into the living room?"

Sam looked at her with wide eyes, "Now?"

She nodded her head, "Yes while everyone is in a good mood and laughing about Deans obsession with Daphne."

"Hey," Dean pouted and she laughed as they got up. Max smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Behave and I'll let you a Scooby snack."

Dean pinched her side making her laugh, "Be nice."

As the four settled themselves into the living room Sam was nervous. Max noticed and nudged Dean in the side to let Sam know they were there for him. Dean patted Sam's shoulder and gave it a squeeze to let him know he was there no matter what happened.

"So Leah, Sam told me that you were wondering what we did as a living," said Max starting the conversation.

"Yeah I mean all I know is you three travel the country for all I know you three are working for the mob."

"Not even close sweetheart," said Dean sitting on the recliner and Max sat on the arm rest. His hand instinctively rested on her lower back. His thumb ran soothing circles on her back. She let a small smile spread across her face. She loved when his hands were on her so tender and loving even when he didn't know they were.

Max looked at Sam telling him to continue since this was his girlfriend but letting him also know that they are there for him.

Sam smiled at Max and looked back at Leah, "This is hard for me and it's going to be hard for you to understand. Dean and I... And now Max we are hunters. We hunt things."

"You mean like animals and stuff like that?" she asked looking at the three of them. Max shook her head with a small apologetic smile.

"No as in...Uh..." he looked at Max and Dean. Dean gave him a nod as in go for it and Max just smiled at him letting him know it's ok.

Sam took a deep breath, "Ghost."

Leah looked at the three noticing their serious faces and before she even asked if they were joking she knew deep down they weren't. Sam wouldn't lie to her about this kind of thing. Sure they joked around but he seemed very serious about this.

"How about we give them some time?" Max asked Dean patting his knee and getting up.

"Where we going?" asked Dean noticing her grabbing her jacket.

"Out."

Dean got up and grabbed his jacket, "You guys going to be ok?"

Sam nodded and looked back at Leah who was trying to figure everything out in her head.

Dean grabbed Max's hand and they walked outside. They got into the Impala and just drove. They continued to drive with Dean's hand on Max's thigh rubbing it slightly and her smiling at him. The two talked, actually talked, as in normal conversation that the two barely did except for maybe when they were lying in bed together.

Dean never opened up to anyone before and to Max it was easy for him. The two were a lot alike in ways and in some areas they weren't but that was how everyone was. Dean was just glad he actually had someone to open up to and not feel weak.

He noticed a small park that overlooked a frozen lake and pulled up to it. Max looked around and smiled remembering some of the days her father would bring her here when she was a child.

"Come on," she said opening the car door.

"What are we doing?" he asked watching her.

"Just come on." She grinned at him and he got out and followed her. She bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. She went to turn around and throw some at Dean when she was hit in the face with some by him.

She glared at him and threw the snowball at him. The two continued to throw snowballs at each other.

"You got an arm on you," he said grabbing two handfuls of snow and throwing them at her. She ran and hid behind a tree and peeked out noticing he was gone. She frowned and went around the tree to look for him to find him not there.

"Dean?" she called out but there was silence. She had a worried face, "This isn't funny! I'll hotwire your baby and drive myself back to the cabin!"

There was silence and she went to turn around when she felt a body overpower hers making her fall to the ground. She turned on her back to see Dean laughing, "Now what was that you were going to do to my car?"

"Hotwire it baby."

"You touch my car and I'll kill you."

She laughed, "Is that so?" She was able to get her right leg out from under him and wrap it around his waist.

"Playing dirty baby," he said.

"No…this is playing dirty," she smiled innocently at him as her left hand moved to the croch of his pants and began to rub his slowly through his jeans. Dean groaned and his eyes darkened in front of her with lust.

She felt him grow in his jeans as his lips descended upon hers and she moaned. She felt the fire blaze through her quickly, the only kind of fire Dean could give her. Dean's breathing became heavy with the feel of her hand rubbing him over his jeans. He wanted to rip his jeans off and let her touch him, feel her hand run up and down his long shaft.

"Mmm…Maxine," he moaned his lips leaving hers and kissing her cheek and chin then her neck as he moved in her hand.

She bit her bottom lip loving the fact she had this power over him right now. "You like that baby?" she asked in his ear as she bit it.

"God yes," he groaned and lifted his head to look her in the eyes, "Feels so good."

"Yeah?" She put more pressure on him making him grunt and she smiled at his weakened state. She bit his bottom lip pulling slightly. "I'm cold," she said pouting at him.

He smirked taking her hand away from him and pulling her up with him, "Then let me get you warmed up."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and threw her over his shoulder. "Dean! Dean! Put me down! I am capable of walking!"

"Yeah but I like having you over my shoulder…great view." He smacked her ass and she moaned which made his cock twitch impatiently.

When he reached the car he put her down and opened the door for her. She slid to the passenger side and he got in the drivers seat. She snuggled up next to him, "Cold," she whined.

"Well…I know a way that I can warm you up." He grinned turning and kissing her passionately.

Max moaned into the kiss stripping off her jacket and throwing it in the backseat. Dean's jacket was the next to come off, then her shirt. She laughed as he took slightly tickled her sides with his fingertips. He loved the sound of her laugh, "Remind me to make you laugh more," he said as he laid her down underneath him and he climbed on top of her kissing her.

"Why?" she asked unbuckling his jeans.

"Because," kiss, "I love," kiss, "the sound," kiss, "of it."

She smiled as he sat up and took her jeans off and she kicked them off the rest of the way. He pulled his jeans and boxers off as she took her panties.

"Dean…I'm still cold," she playfully pouted and he smiled as he hovered over her.

"You won't be for long gorgeous." With that said he kissed her passionately and thrusted into her making her arch her back and push her upper body into him. Their kissing was fierce and passionate, hungry and untamed as their thrusting was.

"Oh…God Dean," she breathed heavily, her teeth attached themselves to his neck as he began to thrust harder into her.

Sweat began to form on their bodies. Their breathing was heavier then before and Max was gasping for air everytime the tip of Dean's cock would hit her spot just right. Her nails dug into his broad shoulders. Dean buried his head in the crook of her neck, groaning and grunting as her muscles took everything he could give her.

Max's left leg went over the seat while her right hit the steering wheel making the horn go off. The two chuckled as he lifted his head up and kissed her passionately never loosening their rythmn.

"Oh God you're close aren't ya baby?" he asked licking and biting at her ear as his hands pawed and groped her breast and his lower body performed spontaneous arousing acts that sent her higher than cloud nine.

"Oh…yes…shit…yes Dean! Don't stop…please…cum with me."

Dean moved hard in and out of her bringing them both to that place that they longed for. Maxine screamed into the confinements of the car as Dean growled and bit at her neck forming a hickey. Dean continued to pump himself inside her slowly as she gave tiny thrust to him and whimpered at the extra pleasure to her now sensitive clit.

Their breathing began to slow down and Dean lifted his head from her neck and looked into her eyes pushing a strand of her from her face and kissing her deeply. She let out a shaky breath that made him smile.

"Cold still?"

"Mmm, mmm, warm and cozy…just how I like it."

"Good." He took her right hand and kissed the back of it and then her ring. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. She wished things could just stay this way but she knew, she had a feeling things were going to go crashing down but when…she didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Weeks Later**

"Get him into the cabin!" yelled Maxine her face stained with tears as she helped Dean bring Sam into one of the cabins of the town.

Dean and Max put Sam on the bed and max turned to Leah and took her out of the room. Leah turned around and hugged her as the two cried onto each other's shoulders. Dean stared at Sam's lifeless body on the bed and felt the anger build within him.

The three stayed the way they were for what seemed liked hours and in reality it was only one.

Max placed a small blanket over Leah's sleeping form. She turned to Dean who was sitting in the same chair in front of Sam and walked over to him. She hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. Dean glanced at it and closed his eyes in pain trying not to cry in front of her. He didn't want to show how weak he had gotten watching his brother die and his blood on his hands.

She could feel the pain comic off of him and she hid back the tears also just for him. He was hurting and this pain won't go away with a smile from her or the smallest touch from her. Again in Max's life she didn't know what to do. She felt useless, incapable of helping the one she loved.

"Dean..."

"Don't."

"Dean I just..."

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stood up finally facing her. "I said don't Maxine!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes I do. 'I can't possibly understand what you're going through but I'm here and I'm hurting too.' that's what you were going to say Maxine and I don't need that bullshit!"

"Bullshit? Dean I know _exactly_ what the hell you're going through. Did you forget my father had died a few months ago?"

"But you couldn't prevent that Maxine..."

"Yes I could have. You don't even know Dean! You have no clue what happened to my father! I killed him!"

Bobby took the time to walk in at that precise moment.

"What do you mean you killed him?" asked dean.

"We were fighting. And it was dark and raining. I told him i hated him and never wanted to see him again and he looked as I took my eyes off the road for one second just to have some idiot in a tractor trailer hit us doing 90 and never stop. He just kept going as if he had another destination to get to. Someone else life to destroy and I'll never forget the look in that drivers eyes before he hit us and I swear to this day they were black as the night sky."

Dean never knew that happened to max's father but some things started to make sense.

"I told my father I _hated_ him right before he died. He never knew I loved him. He never knew…" She shook her head, "And I killed him." She swallowed hard and looked away from him.

"Max when did you get into that car accident?"

"The same night you boys and your father got into one." said Bobby, "now that I think about it...it was a few miles down the road from you guys... Oh he'll how did we never think about the connection?"

"What connection?" asked Max.

"Whatever wanted the Winchesters dead wanted you dead too Max."

"This conversation is going to have to stop!" yelled Dean. "My brother just died! Can I have a few minutes to mourn?"

"Why don't we just go?" said Bobby looking at max and waking Leah up. Max didn't want to leave dean in the state he was in. She looked at him begging him with her eyes to let her stay but he just looked away breaking her heart.

Max was sitting at Bobbys desk flipping through a book trying to find a way to bring Sam back. She didn't want Dean hurting, suffering, she cared too much for him to push her away and she knew thats what was going to happen. They've been through so much together that she didn't want him leaving her.

Max flipped a page of the book and came across crossroads deal. She sat up and brought the book closer. She began to read about the crossroad demon and its deal. Selling someone's soul for something they wanted or needed.

Max bit her bottom lip looking up from the book. She heard about johns deal bringing dean out of his coma for his soul. She wondered if it worked the dead. There was one way to find out...

Max jumped out of her seat and grabbed the keys to Bobby's truck. As she headed for the door Leah was coming down the stairs, "Max where you going?"

"Uh...just need to head out to get my mind off of everything I'll be back." before Leah could say anything max was out the door muttering under her breath, "I think." she swallowed hard as we got into the truck and drove to the only crossroads she knew of.


	19. Is A Life of Another Worth More ThanMine

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone…so here is the last chapter to part one…hope you enjoy. And to answer some questions yes, Leah started traveling with them, she wants to be with Sam. She loves him :D. Not even stupid Ruby can take that away which you'll learn in part 2. StUpid SkankY DeMOn No that's not a screenname that is just my nickname for Ruby…also for some others I will not be naming :D

Please REVIEW…I'm a Review Whore :D hoping I can get up to 200 before I start part 2…make my wish come true and part 2's first chapter will be up sooner than later!

* * *

Max skidded on the dirt road and stopped. She stared at the crossroads, her head lights illuminating it. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, grabbing her gun and getting out of the truck. She hopped down and walked towards the crossroad, once she was in the middle she looked around her making sure she was exactly in the middle of north, south, east and west. She got on her knees and began to dig. She grabbed the box from underneath the dirt and opened it to see others personal belongings inside and that's when she realized she didn't have anything.

Her promise ring caught her eye and Dean came to her mind, "My baby," she said as she took it off, "I'll make it all better," she kissed the ring, "I promise. Sam will come back." A single tear went down her cheek as she placed the ring in the box and closed it up. She placed it back in the hole and covered it back up with dirt.

She took a deep breath and stood up looking around waiting for the damn thing to show up.

"Well, well, well…not expecting you," said a voice behind her.

Max turned around and saw a tall man with stubble, dark hair, tan and wearing all black.

"Let me guess you were expecting…Gandhi?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

He chuckled walking closer to her his hands in his front pockets and his long black coat swaying in the breeze.

"No, we made him a deal a long time ago."

"Hmm…explains how he stayed alive eating barely nothing," muttered Max looking around then looking back at the demon.

"I like you," he said smiling, "very…open." He circled her looking her up and down, "worthy of my time."

Max turned her head, "And what some of your clients aren't?"

"Nope, because they aren't like you Maxine Singer, feisty, arrogant and…gorgeous." He licked his lips and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look if I wanted some cheap pick up lines I would have summoned a trickster."

"Alright, let's get down to business then shall we?" His eyes turned red, like hell fire which sort of scared Max but she hid her fear and kept her brave face on. She licked her lips and wondered for a split second if she was doing the right thing.

"Maxine?" called out Bobby walking into the den and finding her gone, "Maxine?"

"She went out for some air," said Leah walking into the den and Bobby nodded.

"She doesn't take to death very well."

"I noticed." She felt the tears burning the bridge of her eyelids again and quickly clenched her teeth together hoping they will stay down.

Bobby rubbed her back and gave her a hug, "We'll all get through this Leah."

"I just…I wish I could have told him…I loved him."

Bobby heard her heartbreaking words and held her tighter. He didn't know the girl but he knew the pain she was going through. He turned his head to the side and noticed the book on the desk. He quickly went to the top of the page and read '_Crossroads_.'

"No," he whispered and walked towards the desk.

"What's the matter?" asked Leah noticing the horrified look on his face.

"Get your coat and come with me."

"What's wrong?" asked Leah going after Bobby as they ran out of the house and towards his Pontiac.

"I have a bad feeling I know where Maxine went."

"She just said she was getting some air."

"No…she's going to make a deal."

Leah heard about the deal John had made Dean from Sam when she and Sam were in Maxine's father's cabin. He told her everything.

"Oh my God," she breathed out as Bobby pulled out of the salvage yard and out on the road.

Bobby continued to call her, trying to reach her before she made the biggest mistake of her life.

"So do we have a deal?" asked the demon kicking the rocks under his feet.

"One year…why just one?"

The demon smirked, "I'm not permitted to say."

"Why not?"

"Maxine you are wasting valuable time…Sam is decomposing as we speak. Do you want him looking like a _Thriller_ reject or the same old lovable good looking Sammy Winchester?"

Maxine looked down at the ground and took a deep breath, "Fine…yes," she said looking up at him, "You take my soul, Sam comes back same as he was and I go down in a year…no pun intended."

"Oh I'm hoping you'll be going down on me from what I hear you're the little hoover."

"You son of a bitch." She went to punch him but he grabbed her pulling her towards him.

"Deal Singer?"

"Deal."

With that the demon pulled her head towards his and kissed her. Maxine, though she didn't want to, kissed him back giving her soul to him.

Bobby's Pontiac pulled up to the scene, "No…no!" He yelled grabbing his gun and getting out. He didn't even have to think twice as he shot at the demon in the lip lock with Maxine. The demon vanished and Maxine was left staring at her uncle and Leah.

Dean wiped his face from the tears falling and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at his cell phone trying to get ready to call Max. He just needed to hear her voice.

He put the phone to his ear and waited listening to it ring. He had his back to Sam and looked down at the floor when it reached voicemail, "Uh…hey baby, I just called because um…" he silenced himself not knowing what to say, "look just call me back."

He shut his phone and waited as Sam in the background got up and rubbed his back from the pain. He looked up at Dean's back trying to remember what the hell happened. He was drawing a blank. He got up and practically fell. Dean heard the movement and turned his head and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" he asked as he ran to Sam and held him up, "Sam? Sam? No…it can't be you."

"What? What's going on?"

Both brothers looked at each other confused, "Sam…you're supposed to be dead."

"Wh-what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby pulled up to his house with Maxine right behind him. She stayed in the front seat staring at the wheel and looked up seeing the Impala pull up next to them. Her breath hitched in her throat as tears fell from her eyes seeing both Dean and Sam. She saw Bobby get out of the car and Leah run over to Sam. Bobby just stood there staring at Sam, she knew he wasn't mad at Sam, he was mad at her…they all will be once they found out.

She got out of the truck and closed the door behind her. She walked up to Sam and smiled softly, "Sam."

"Yeah…it's me," he said and she wrapped her arms around him, "Don't ever do that again."

"Die?"

"Yes…because I'll kill you."

"That is impossible if I'm already dead."

"I'll find a way."

Bobby snorted and glared angrily at her. She frowned and backed away from Sam. Dean noticed the looks between the two and never seen it between them before.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asked.

"This may be better to be discussed inside," said Max looking down at the ground then walking towards the house.

Dean gave Bobby a look before jogging up to Max, "Babe what's wrong? You and Bobby get in a fight?"

She wiped her tears, "Something like that."

"Look he can't be mad at you forever…"

She laughed coldly, "Forever…right, more like a year." She walked inside and Dean felt his heart stop at the same time his feet did as he watched her walk off.

His eyes widened and he went after her, as did the others. "What do you mean Max? Maxine what do you mean?" He yelled and forced her to turn around. She didn't say anything and he pushed her against the wall, "What did you do Maxine?" Tears fell freely from Max's eyes.

"I did it for you…I did everything for you," she said quietly looking away from everyone's eyes that were on her. "I didn't want you suffering anymore, I saw the hurt in your eyes and I didn't want you going through another death and…"

Dean painfully pushed her into the wall again.

"Dean enough!" yelled Leah, "You're hurting her!"

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" He growled and Maxine never saw this side of Dean before.

She stared at him scared, petrified…you name the fear…she had it. "I…" she licked her lips staring into Dean's angry eyes, "I sold my soul for Sam."

Leah placed her hands over her mouth hearing it the second time, Bobby shook his head walking away, Sam stared at her shocked and Dean continued to stare into her eyes. She saw no emotion in them except for one…the same one that has been staring into her very soul…anger. She thought he'd be happy having his brother back.

Dean slammed his fist against the wall next to Maxine's head and he walked out of the house. Maxine slid down the wall and held herself crying. Leah wrapped her arms around Max holding her close to her as Sam went after Dean.

Maxine cried just like she had cried when her father had died. Leah held her trying to sooth her with her own tears mixing with hers. They sat there against the wall together while Dean and Sam were outside, Sam trying to cool Dean down before he did or said anything else that would hurt Max in the state she was in.

"How could she?" yelled Dean running a hand through his hair, "After everything she goes and sells her soul?"

Sam felt like this was his fault, someone else dying because of him, "Dean I'm sorry…"

Dean shook his hand in front of Sam, "No this is not your fault. She was being selfish!"

"Selfish? Dean she sold her soul for me and you. She sold it for me to be alive and you to be happy."

Dean clenched his teeth together and held onto the porch railing gripping it tightly, "After everything we've been through," he shook his head, "I don't think I can deal with this." He looked at Sam fighting the tears, "I don't think I can handle this one Sam."

"We'll find a way…there has to be a loop hole, there always is."

"Why did they give her one year? What is that?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know…I just…" She grabbed his head getting a migraine…just like the ones before the visions. He seethed in pain and Dean went to his side.

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam blinked and saw the yellow eyed demon in front of a gate. He had the colt and was unlocking the gate with a sinister smile on his face.

Sam blinked again and saw everyone outside now…except for Max.

"Are you ok?" asked Leah who was kneeling next to his side.

"I know where yellow eyes is going."

Maxine was standing next to the door listening to them. Her and Dean made contact but he looked away in an instant. Her heart broke and she went to play with her ring when she remembered it was in the box. She closed her eyes as she walked back into the house. She sat on the steps as everyone walked back into the house to get set up for leaving.

Dean walked by her slowly and leaned on the post, "We're heading over to the devils gate." She started playing with the sleeves of her shirt looking down at her hands. Dean fought the tears looking away from her, "We could uh," he cleared his throat, "really use you out there."

She looked up at him as he turned to look at her. He looked behind him to see everyone packing up and Leah and Sam arguing slightly on her going or not. Dean sighed as he moved to sit next to her. She looked back at her hands. The two sat there in silence.

"We can't go back, can we?" she asked softly.

"To the way things were?" She nodded and Dean noticed the ring missing on her finger and wiped his mouth his heart breaking at the sight of it gone knowing she used that to summon the demon. "No." She closed her eyes stopping the tears from falling. "But we are going to talk about this Maxine. I'm not going to let you go to Hell…for Sam or me."

He got up off the staircase and walked into the living room. Maxine sobbed into her hand and cursed herself for ever falling in love. Yes, she had fallen in love with Dean Winchester and now her heart was breaking again for him because she thought she was doing the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max stood with Leah on the other side of the cemetery as the guys went on the other. No one but Leah has spoken to her. She knew they were angry but she didn't think they would be that angry where they wouldn't speak to her. Max and Leah watched as Dean, Sam and Bobby walked up to the demon, trying to make a deal with him.

"I don't think so," said Azazel as he flicked his hand and both Leah and Max went flying through the air right to his feet, "Now Maxine here…we really don't have to worry about see she's coming down to Hell sooner or later but little miss Leah here," he grabbed her by the back of the head, "she's going in the devils gate herself tonight. Down to the pits of Hell to meet the devil himself." He laughed licking his lips and looking over at Sam. "Unless you do the honors Sammy and give me that gun."

Maxine looked up at the demon and Leah. Dean kneeled down and helped her up. The two looked at each other and she quickly looked away from him not being able to see the failure in his eyes.

"Let her go and I'll give you the gun," said Sam.

"Don't do it Sam," said Leah, "You saw what he was going to do."

"Clocks ticking Sammy," said Azazel, "Tick, tock, tick, tock…"

"Alright!"

"Sammy don't…" said Max but Sam gave Azazel the gun as Leah was thrown at him.

Bobby started to back up when he watched the devils gate beginning to unlock. The others looked at him, "Everyone back up…it's the gates the Hell."

The four looked at it wide eyed and then ran hiding behind headstones. "We gotta get that gate close!" yelled Bobby.

The four nodded as they began to get up. Max got on her knees just to be kicked back down by Azazel, "Oh we have plans for you beautiful! We want you to come down earlier than planned!" He continued to kick Max as the others tried to close the gate.

Dean looked around and saw Azazel kicking the shit out of Max, "Max!" yelled Dean as he grabbed the Colt and him and Sam ran over to them. Azazel threw Dean to the ground his head hitting a headstone.

"Dean!" Max yelled as she crawled over to him. Sam was thrown the other way, while Bobby and Leah were still trying to close the gate. Max crawled next to Dean as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried to him, "I am so sorry, Dean!"

"Cute…really cute," said Azazel, "Dean got yourself a nice demon whore."

"She's not a demon whore," seethed Dean.

"She'll become on in Hell."

Max and Dean glared at him as he raised his hand ready to finish the both of them. Max closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder holding him tightly.

Just as Azazel was about to kill them, John's spirit grabbed hold of him. The two opened their eyes and watched. Dean quickly got up and grabbed the Colt.

"This is for my mother you son of a bitch!" he yelled and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right into Azazels head and he began to shake and it looked as if electricity had run through his body. Dean grabbed Max and held her as the gates closed and Azazel fell to the ground.

Max held onto Dean not knowing when the next time she will be able to hold him. She took her head out from his chest and looked over at John who was just smiling proudly at his boys for finishing the job, avenging both their mother and him. He looked at Max and winked at her before he vanished.

Dean's hold on her never let go and they walked over to everyone else.

"Sam!" cried Leah as she ran into his arms. He held her tightly and Bobby looked at Max and Dean.

"Maxine…I want to apologize," said Bobby, "I'm sorry baby girl."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Uncle Bobby."

"But you are a damn right stupid ijit!"

A tear fell freely from her left eye, "I know."

Dean turned with her still in his arms as he walked over to the Impala. They were silent as he opened the trunk and tossed the colt in. He slammed the trunk and pulled her closer.

"You are stupid," he finally said. He pulled away just enough to look at her, "What were you thinking Maxine? Were you even thinking?" His eyes held fear in them, "I can't lose you Maxine…I can't. I've lost too much already and now I'm going to have to lose you to, it's not going to happen. We're going to find a way to get you out of this deal."

"In one year?" she asked looking at the ground.

He cupped her face in his hands, "In one year I will find a way to save you. You are not going to Hell."

Max started to cry again and Dean pulled her back to him, "I won't let you," he kept repeating to her, "I won't."

**End Part One**


	20. Part 2: A Chase To The End Of Her Time

**Part 2  
A Chase To The End Of Her Time**

**

* * *

**

The bar smelled like cheap liquor, smoke, and sweat. There was a cloud of smoke hovering in the air above everyone's heads in the. The bar was filled with all types of people all different ages.

Max was bent over the pool table her black low cut shirt showing the guys she was up against a nice view down it. She had a denim mini skirt on and black knee high boots.

She licked her lips and gave the guys a wink before taking her shot. She got the 8 ball in and the guys groaned.

Guess that's one good thing Dean had taught her. The men threw their money down on the table and she gathered it up and stuck it in her back pocket.

"So sweet thing is that the only pay you want tonight?" asked a handsome man with the lightest blue eyes she's ever seen.

Max grinned and patted his cheek lightly, "For now and nobody calls me," she kneed him in the balls and he fell to his knees, "sweet thing princess."

She turned her head and saw Dean standing a few feet away. She sighed heavily and looked away from his angered face before walking towards him.

"Next time you mind letting someone know where the hell you go and answer your damn phone!" he growled grabbing her arm tightly.

She glared at him, "And who exactly should I tell this to? Hmmm Dean? Because everyone has been ignoring me for two weeks now!"

She took her arm out of his grip and walked away. She grabbed her jacket from the bar tender and threw some bills on the bar before heading out Dean right behind her.

"What the hell are you talking about Maxine?" he yelled once the two were in the quiet parking lot o the bar.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about because you're the one that started it! So like always everyone followed Dean Winchesters fucking move!"

Dean grabbed her again and turned her around forcefully. The two stared into each other's eyes something they haven't done in weeks because he refused to see her die before his eyes.

"Once again... What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Dean..." she sighed and shook her head refusing to cry anymore because she had done that for a week straight by herself unless Leah was there to comfort her and she was the only one.

"You started to ignore me."

"No I'm..."

"Yes you are! You refuse to look in my eyes, talk to me, ask me how I'm holding up be because of this deal..." his hands left her arm, "You won't even touch me anymore."

"Things changed Maxine once you made that deal."

"No Dean... You've changed I'm the still me but I'm just not going to live past my 19th birthday. Which by the way was last week and not even my uncle said two words to me so thank you."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Look it's just not working out anymore you promised me you won't let me go to he'll but at what price dean? To have you hate me for the rest of my life instead of holding me?" she shook her head her hands in her jacket pockets. "I'd rather go to hell."

She turned around and walked towards the truck she had adopted as her own.

"Max!" she never turned around just kept walking. "Max!" he watched her get into the truck, "you have no idea how much I miss you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled into the salvage yard and saw Max's truck parked there. He pondered in blocking her in so she couldn't leave without telling him or Sam to move it but he knew that would only make her angry she was angry enough with him for acting the way he has been acting for the past two weeks…and forgetting her birthday, that didn't help matters. But how could Bobby forget? That was her uncle.

Dean was too into his thoughts that he didn't even notice he had gotten out of the car and was in Bobby's foyer. He sighed hearing Leah and Sam laughing upstairs. He frowned knowing that use to be him and Max. That won't be them…he can't let it be them because in the end, which is in a year, she will be gone and it's leaving him heartbroken. He can't let it happen.

"Hey boy," said Bobby walking out of the kitchen and seeing the look on his face, "Saw you brought Maxine home."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, she uh…she hustled some guys at pool."

"In that outfit I can see why."

"She learned from the best what can I say," said Dean with a slight smirk and Bobby nodded. "What's that book in your hand?"

"A psychic had given it to me a couple years back she said I was going to be needing it one day," he walked into his den and Dean followed, "I figured that today may be the day."

Dean nodded, "What's it about?"

"Demons."

"Like you don't have enough of those," said Dean sitting in the recliner next to the desk.

"This one is different. It's got symbols of the demons, ancient writings on them…stuff dating back B.C. and I mean way before like when everything was black and the demons and everything owned this planet."

"You think that the answer to helping Max is in there?" Dean didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I'm only hoping."

Dean nodded and bit his thumbnail, "Speaking of Max…her birthday was last week."

Bobby's nose and eyes never left the book, "No it wasn't it's next week."

Dean looked at him confused, "Her birthday is on the 13th Bobby."

"Yeah it's next week, today's the seventh."

"No it's not, today's the twentieth."

Bobby quickly leaned up and shook the mouse on his computer. He looked down at the date and cursed, "Son of a bitch…how could I…Oh balls…how am I going to make this up to her?" He looked at Dean angrily, "Why didn't you tell me boy? I've been so wrapped up in this deal business I lost track of days and time!"

"I forgot too! We all did. She brought it up tonight. She thinks we all hate her because of the deal and we're ignoring her and everything…to me I just think it's the time of the month for her. She said a lot of crazy shit."

Bobby rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face, "This is just great."

Max finished packing her clothes and zipped the bag up. She waited for everyone to go to bed before she was going to slip out. She grabbed her bag and heard something fall to the ground. She looked behind her to see the troll Dean had given her. She picked it up and walked to the door. She walked out and down the stairs. She looked around the house just in case someone was still awake and she found Dean fast asleep in the recliner. She tried to smile at him but it just turned into a deeper frown. She swallowed the lump in her throat, the one that balled up inside her throat making it hard for her to breath and easier for her to cry, every time she saw Dean or heard his voice. It was a fact that no one knew…or everyone did but she never said she loved him. Maxine Singer loved Dean Winchester. She wouldn't tell a soul that one.

She put her bag down on the floor and walked up to him. She watched him sleep so peacefully, like the way he would when he was sleeping next to her. She took a dangerous step and raised her hand and caressed his cheek with her knuckles. She looked at her right hand noting the ring still gone and her heart shattered into pieces knowing where it was laying. She frowned even more and kissed his soft lips two tears snuck their way out of her eyes.

When she let go he whispered, "Maxine."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just had to get out of this house. She grabbed her bag and walked out.

When she was in her truck she placed the troll on the dashboard and stared at it. "It's just me and you right now…Oh God…I'm talking to trolls."

She started the engine hoping it didn't wake anyone, praying to God it didn't wake anyone, but that would be just lucky and if she was someone else it would happen but NO she is Maxine Abigail Singer the most unlucky person in the world.

Leah opened her and Sam's bedroom window, "Max? Maxine!"

Sam got out of bed and ran to the window looking out as Max turned around in the salvage yard. "Shit." He grabbed his pants as Leah grabbed her robe.

Dean and Bobby were both up now. Bobby ran down the stairs as Dean ran outside. Max hurried out the driveway and onto the street just as Dean stopped behind her and watched her go off down the road.

Dean watched and felt something come over him he hasn't felt in two weeks, his love for Max. He felt all this pain. His lungs and heart squeezing in and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He realized he didn't spend any time with Max, she left and she's going to die in a year and he didn't get to say or do anything with her that he wanted to do.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he touched his brother's shoulders.

"There are only two places she would go," said Dean turning around and walking towards the Impala, "Her father's cabin or the Roadhouse. Those two places are the second places she will feel safe." He opened the car door.

"And where's the first?" asked Sam.

Dean hesitated and looked up at all three of them, "Me." He ran a hand through his hair, "Look, "I'm going to go to her father's cabin first and then head to the roadhouse. Bobby can you call Ellen and tell her to call us if Max shows up then call me and tell me so I can tell her to keep her ass there and make sure she doesn't drive off again. Sam…Leah, please continue looking for something on the deal."

They nodded and Dean got into the car. As he turned the car on the radio went on and U2's With or Without You was playing and a flashback of him and Max sitting at the roadhouse and this song was the first one to play when Ash turned it on.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side.  
I wait for you.  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

_With or without you  
With or without you._

Max tried to fight the tears that were breaking their way through but a few escaped. She sobbed listening to With Or Without You. Everything in that song was her and Dean. They both knew they could go on with or without each other but they knew that deep down they would always want to be with each other no matter what happened.

_Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you  
With or without you.  
I can't live with or without you._

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away._

Dean felt the pain in his chest continue to grow and he even fought the tears that were bridging in his eyes. He took a deep breath and hated how he was feeling so weak and it was all because of Max but he couldn't keep blaming her for every little thing that hurt him he just found it easier to do that. He had to find her; he couldn't lose her, not yet, not like this.

**Authors Note: **And the chase continues…so it's a little short but I wanted to get this chapter up before the new year! This is Part 2 and hope you all enjoy. Happy New Years everyone! Time to party :D Please review!


	21. Drinking My Sorrows Away

"_I missed you," said Dean kissing Max's soft lips and softly caressing the side of her face. He smiled down at her as he ran his fingers through her hair._

"_I missed you, Dean," she whispered staring into his green eyes, "You have no idea."_

_He gave her a lopsided grin, "I'm pretty sure I have an idea." He pulled her towards him and laid her head on his chest as he caressed and rubbed her back. The two laid their locked in an embrace not wanting to pull away for anything. _

_Maxine held onto Dean not wanting to let go. She couldn't let go. She knew if she'd let go then the pain will be back and he will be gone and reality would hit her. None of this was real…_

Max opened her eyes and found herself staring at the inside of the truck. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up remembering that she had pulled over for the night to get some sleep. She sighed running her hands through her hair and started the engine up. Before she pulled off she grabbed her cell phone and saw many missed calls and texts. She frowned knowing it was from all of them at the house but she couldn't go back not right now anyway. Things were just too complicated.

She tucked her cell back in her jacket pocket and pulled out onto the road.

Dean pulled up to the crossroad and stared daggers at it. His lip twitched in anger knowing Max was here just a few weeks ago making the deal with the demon. He got out of the car and walked towards the middle and dug to find the box. He opened it up and saw the ring staring straight at him. He picked it up and looked at it.

Dean felt his heart break into pieces as his hand clenched around it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled out his ID and put it in the box. He covered the box up with dirt and stood up waiting on the demon.

"Well, isn't it lover boy," said a woman's voice behind him.

Dean turned around to see an attractive brunette looking at him. Her hair was slightly curled and her skin was tan, her eyes green and she resembled Max. He frowned knowing they could read minds and wore what their "clients" liked. She was trying to look like Max.

"What can I do for you Dean?"

"I believe you know."

She smirked as she walked a little closer to him, "You want to make a deal…I'm guessing your soul for Maxine's?"

"That's right. Max stays up here and I go straight down."

The demon poised her lips together and looked around, "Hmmm…" she sighed looking at him, "No."

"No?" he asked confused, "You can't deny me that request! You have to make the deal."

"Not with this one. You see Dean," she started to walk around him, "Max's contract is not in my possession. The demon that wants her, well," she laughed, "the two demons that will own her in a good year have it. And trust me Dean-o, they're not going to want to give that up for you."

"Why not?"

"They have plans for dear old Maxine."

Dean looked her in the eyes as she stopped walking right in front of him and placed her hands behind her, "What plans?"

"Ah, I can't say," she said shaking her head, "They're keeping it hush, hush, you know…some demons may get trapped by hunters then tortured for answers and we can't have the big plan spilled now can we?"

Dean gritted his teeth and she pouted, "Poor Dean…there's nothing you can do to save her. You can read so many books, go to so many voodoo witch doctors, healers and there is nothing they can do. No one can help Maxine Singer. The ball is in our court Dean, it's our turn."

With that the demon was gone leaving Dean alone in the crossroads wondering what the crossroads demon was talking about and what plans did these demons have for Max.

Dean walked towards the Impala and his cell phone began to ring, "Yeah?"

"_I was told to call if I heard anything from Max," _said Ellen.

"Well…"

"_She's here. Sitting at the bar taking shot after shot."_

Dean rolled his eyes and got into the car, "Keep her there. Don't let her out of your sight. I'm coming to get her."

"_Oh trust me with the way she's drinking she won't be going anywhere."_

"Thanks Ellen."

"_Just get your ass over here and fix things with her boy. Yes she did a stupid thing but she can't do this on her own. She needs you guys. You're all she has."_

Dean nodded to himself, "Yeah…I know." He hung up and headed over to the Roadhouse.

By the time he got to the roadhouse it was ten at night and he saw Max's truck sitting there. He walked by and saw the troll just sitting on the dashboard. He opened the truck door and looked for her keys but knew she wasn't stupid enough to leave them in the truck. He slammed the door and went inside.

Max stared at the liquid inside her drink frowning at it, "Don't let him get to you," said Jo drying a glass, "You know he's not worth it."

"He's worth everything Jo…he's just…" Max shook her head she didn't want to confess her love for Dean while she was drunk and at the roadhouse. "Look Jo, things are complicated between me and Dean, you wouldn't understand." She grabbed her beer and sipped on it.

Jo hated seeing her friend like this. She frowned and placed her hands on the bar, "Ok if he cares so much for you where is he? Why isn't he here?" Max frowned and took a deep breath looking back at Jo seeing the frown also on her face, "I think what you need to do is get over him. Maybe a little hook up tonight."

Max ran a hand through her hair and nodded not thinking, "Yeah…" she put the bottle to her lips, "You're right."

Jo nodded and walked over to a few people that needed drinks. Max sat there staring at her drink not knowing what to do. Things were complicated and she didn't understand them herself. She loved Dean with everything she had and that's why she made the deal so he could be happy. She only wanted him happy. She knew his brother is what made him happy, his family is what made him strong.

She shook her head taking a sip.

"It's not fun is it?" asked a males voice next to her.

Max looked at him and smirked before going back to her drink, "What?"

"Drinking alone."

"Alone is my middle name."

"Well, can I have your first name?"

She looked at him and put her hand out, "Max."

He grinned, "Danny." He took her hand in his and they shook. "It's an unusual name for a girl."

"I'm an unusual person." She laughed.

"Being in the hunting business you have to be a little unusual."

"Tell me about it."

Danny licked his lips and continued grinning, "You want to get a table."

Max bit her bottom lip and looked over at Jo who nodded for her to go for it, "Um…alright." When Max stood up she felt the liquor hit her. She stumbled a bit before catching herself on the bar.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she said with a lightheaded feeling and smiled at him, "Just haven't stood up since I got here. All the alcohol hit me at once."

"So let's go sit down." He put his hand on her lower back and led her to a table.

"What is that girl doing?" asked Ellen watching Max and Danny sitting and having a few drinks together.

"I told her to get over Dean," said Jo and Ellen just gave her a look. "What? Look the guy is a total dick and this Danny guy seems nice. Mom, its Max she knows how to take care of herself."

"Yeah, she's taking real care of herself with the bottle of Jack she almost drank by herself," said Ellen sarcastically, "Just watch her for me. I need to go in the basement and get some more whiskey."

Jo nodded and continued to wipe down the bar as she watched Max and Danny hitting it off.

Max had her hand on Danny's thigh and was laughing along with him. She hasn't felt this good in a long time. Everyone has been walking on eggshells around her ever since the deal and it made her feel good about herself knowing someone was watching her, making sure she wasn't going to tumble like a brick wall.

"I like you Max, you're different from the other girls I've met in bars like this," said Danny.

"Oh yeah," she said smiling and not watching what was coming out of her mouth, "And what exactly have you seen in bars like this?"

"You know the loose kind of girl…if you catch my drift."

She laughed and raised her eyebrows, "Oh I'm catching it." Max bit her bottom lip as Danny looked down at it and smirked before licking his lips. Max knew he wanted to kiss her and God help her she wanted to kiss him but she knew it was just the alcohol and she would wake up tomorrow morning in his cheap ass hotel room with guilt ridden inside her. In the back of her mind that voice was small and trying to scream for her to stop everything, go back to her uncles and tells Dean everything and hope he has it in his heart to just forget about the deal and take her as his again. They never officially broke up but how did she know that right now he wasn't off screwing some girl and not thinking twice about her. She just needed a sign. A sign that he still cared about her.

Max felt the cold air from outside hit the side of her face and she looked towards the door to see Dean standing there, "Dean," she whispered to herself softly.

Dean scanned the bar looking for her and found her sitting with some guy which made his blood boil. He snarled and approached their table. His hands were balled in a fist and he was ready to knock this guy out for even sitting there talking to her and letting her consume all this alcohol so he could take advantage of her. Dean was a guy, he knew how they worked, how they could get a girl into bed by drinking themselves into that state where they will say yes to anything.

"Let's go Max," said Dean not waiting for her to get up but grabbed her arm pulling her up to him. She stumbled and fell into his chest.

"Hey," said Danny, "She was fine just where she was at buddy."

Dean's upper lip twitched in anger, "You stay away from her you go it…_buddy_. She is _my_ girl."

"Whoa man sorry I didn't know she was taken, I didn't see a ring and she didn't say anything."

"She wouldn't say anything because she's drunk as hell and not thinking clearly and two," Dean pulled the ring out of his pocket, "Here's her ring. She left it on the kitchen sink after she did the dishes."

Max's eyes widened as far as she could get them to go when she saw her ring, "No," she whispered and looked up at Dean's face and he looked down at her, "Please tell me…"

"Right here isn't a good place for that talk." Dean took her hand in his which took her by surprise and she followed him the best she could to the back and to her old room. She stumbled into him when he stopped at her door and he wrapped an arm around her. "You ok?" he whispered.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up into his eyes, "Better now," she said before placing her hand on the back of his head and kissing him with everything she had. It didn't take long for him to respond because he had missed this as much as she has.

Dean wrapped his other arm around her pulling her to him as the kiss became heated. Their tongues dueled for dominance in each other's mouths. Dean grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened the door. The two stumbled into the dark room. Dean kicked the door close and tried to find the light switch on the wall but Max pulled on his clothes to bring him closer to her. Their breathing was heavy and hard just as their kissing.

Dean finally was able to find the light switch and turned the light on. She began pulling him over to the bed their lips still locked in a lovers kiss. When Max stopped walking that's when Dean knew he had to stop. They needed to talk, something that was long overdue, as much as he wanted to keep going knowing where this was going to end up, with him on top of her, feeling her skin against his, hearing her breathing in his ear, moaning his name and clenching tightly around his aching hard cock…they needed to stop.

Dean slowed the kiss down and stopped. They opened their eyes at the same time, Dean could see the glossy gaze in hers knowing she was either too drunk or about to cry.

"We can't," he said placing a hand on her face and cupping it as he ran a thumb over her cheek, "We need to talk."

He saw the hurt in her eyes and he just wanted to take it away. Take it all away, the pain, the suffering, the guilt, the deal…the horrifying truth that she will be gone in a year. Dead. Dead to the world and dead to him.

"I don't want to talk," she said and kissed his lips again then started to kiss his neck, "Please Dean…just hold me like you use to." He could feel the tears mixing with her kisses, "Tell me all the things you use to tell me before all of this happened before I ever made that stupid deal." She lifted her head and placed both hands on his face, "Before you hated me."

How could she think he hated her? He didn't hate her, he was angry at her, but never hated her. He couldn't hate her. It wasn't possible for him to hate her. He loved her, he knew it now that she left him the second time…he loved her but he couldn't tell her that. It would just hurt both of them in the end.

"I never hated you Maxine," he ran a hand through her hair as she began to cry, "I could never hate you ok? I'm just…angry and upset that you didn't talk to me before you made that deal. I know why you did it, you want me happy but now I have to live without you."

She sniffed and wiped the tears away from her face smearing her mascara, "So…you didn't make a deal?"

Dean shook his head as he walked away from her and ran a hand through his hair, "The demon denied it."

"Why?" She looked at his back confused. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder and he turned around and she watched him hold back the tears in his eyes. Only Max could ever make him break down.

"They have plans for you Max! They didn't say, they…no one knows but there are two demons that hold your contract."

Max took a deep breath and let out one big shaky one as she sat down on her bed. She looked down at the floor questions running through her head. "I'm guessing the crossroads demon didn't let slip those two names did it?"

"That would have been too easy."

Dean took the chair from the desk and sat in front of her. He took her hands in his and she looked up at him. Those green eyes of hers were a pale green showing how sad she was. He noticed the change in her eye color a long time ago whenever her emotions changed her colors changed.

"What do we do now?" she asked quietly.

"At this moment or for a whole year?"

She smiled rubbing her thumb over his hand making him give her a small smile, "We find the two demons that hold your contract, make them break the deal so both you and Sammy stay alive, kill them and let me kick your ass for making the stupid deal."

She bit her bottom lip, "Then?"

"We'll figure that out after I kick your ass."

She nodded feeling a sudden rush of sadness hit her knowing Dean and her had a lot more to talk about and make up before things were back to the way they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max flipped through the pages of the book in her hand as she walked down the aisle of the library. Her and Dean decided to check out the college library in the nearby community before going back to Bobby's. They wanted to see if they could find anything more on demons that could also hold contracts from the crossroads.

Dean was on the other side of the library but was keeping an eye on Max as she walked up and down each aisle. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her. He would watch her from afar, her beauty and how sexy she was. Her low rise jeans that showed the curve of her ass and simple tank top she wore with the purple checkered flannel, everything she wore made her look beautiful. She could be in a crowd of naked women and she could be the only one dressed in clothes and she would be the only one that would catch his eye. She was unique, special and all around gorgeous. He had to fix things so she could be his…all his again, including her soul.

Max wasn't paying attention as she turned the corner and ran into someone, "Oh sorry," she said looking up and staring at a blond.

"No it's ok," she said with a smile and tilted her head, "Do I know you?"

Max closed the book and looked at her, "No, sorry, must be confusing me with someone else."

"Huh," she said and then she snapped her fingers, "You're Maxine Singer aren't you?"

Max's body went into defense mode and took a step back, "How-how do you know who I am?"

"I'm Ruby…I'm a hunter. I've seen you at the Harvelle Roadhouse a few times."

"Oh…" she found it kind of funny that she had bumped into Ruby, a hunter in the library, "What brings you here?"

"Just doing research," she said as she walked around Max and Max couldn't help but follow her, "There's a hunt in this town."

"Really?" This got Max's attention.

"Yeah, a spirit no big deal just need to find where they buried the body then head off to my next one. This one just caught my eye in particular you know?"

"Yeah," said Max leaning on the bookcase, "I know what you mean."

"Max?" yelled Dean and she turned to look around the bookcase.

"I'll be there in a second." She turned back around to find Ruby gone. She stood straight up from the bookcase and walked into the other aisles and she wasn't there. She walked up the aisle to the main floor of the library to see the blond nowhere in sight.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around jumping and grabbing her chest. She saw Dean and sighed heavily.

"Whoa, sorry," he said, "You alright?"

"I-I'm not sure." She looked around still trying to find the blond but couldn't find her.

"Nothing just…" she shook her head, "Nothing."

Dean didn't push her but could see something was going on in that head of hers. "Come on let's get out of here, there's nothing here to help us. We need to look somewhere else."

She nodded placing the book table, "Yeah…let's go."

Dean frowned as she walked ahead of him. He rubbed his forehead as he jogged up to catch with her. When he was next to her he placed his hand on her lower back bringing her against his side as they walked. Things just had to get back to normal with them.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Din. Din. Din. Ruby is here! What is up Ruby's sleeve? Will Dean and Max ever be the same again? What demons hold her contract? Will the others be able to save Max? So many questions that will be answered! Review and you will get the answers. :D


	22. Walking Into The Past Part 1

Max grabbed her jacket and pulled it on then grabbed her shoes. She looked back at Dean who was sprawled out on his stomach. He use to notice when she left the bed now it was nothing. She heard movement coming from the other bed and saw Leah and Sam curled up together. She gave them a small smile remembering her and Dean use to be like that.

She grabbed her room key and walked out the door shoes still in hand.

"Max?" asked Sam leaning up from the bed and look at her with tired eyes.

"I'll be back…"

"Uh uh…no way am I letting you out of one of our sights. That's all I need is for Dean to wake up and see you gone and he start flipping again. No not going to happen I'm coming with you."

"Sam you don't trust me?" Sam looked up at her while tying his shoes and she nodded, "I take that as a no."

Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled it one and followed Max out the door.

"So where were you going."

"Just for a walk."

Sam nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"I never said thank you," said Sam quietly.

Max's smile faded and she wrapped both arms around his waist, "You don't have to Sam. I'll do anything for both you and Dean to be happy. I love you both."

"We love you too Max."

"You don't know how good it is to hear someone say that."

"Dean's just going through a tough time. Every woman in his life seems to die and I just think…" Sam stopped himself before saying something Dean didn't want Max to know.

"What Sam?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing."

"Sam come on you were going to say something what?"

"Ok but don't say anything to Dean. I just think he really fell for you hard because you were the first girl to give him a chase and make him wait and show him how to care. I think after we killed yellow eyes he wanted to maybe be a little normal and start it with you."

Max's face fell at Sam's words and his arm tightened around her, "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be." A small tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away. She turned her head and saw a psychic palm reading store was open, "Sam let's go."

"Where?"

"To the psychic."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You don't really believe in that crap. I mean are fate is already told for us already."

"Hmmm, for me maybe." She smiled at him, "What about you? Sammy and Leah sitting in a tree." She laughed, "Let's go!" She pulled his hand and they walked across the street.

"Hello?" asked Max walking in and running into beads. She laughed and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Welcome," said an older woman who walked around the corner, "What can I do for you?"

"You should know shouldn't you?" asked Sam.

The psychic gave Sam a look, "Non believer?"

"Far from it actually."

Max giggled and kicked the back of his leg. He pushed her slightly.

"Come sit," said the psychic.

"And what's your name?" asked Max taking a seat in front of the psychic.

"Madame Rosie."

"Madame Rosie?" asked Sam taking a seat next to Max.

"Yes Samuel Winchester."

Max's mouth opened slightly and looked at Sam then back at Madame Rosie, "How did you know his name?"

"I'm a psychic aren't I?"

"I guess."

Madame Rosie took Max's hands in hers and closed her eyes. The two watched her, "Maxine Singer…but, you weren't born a Singer were you?"

"What? Of course…"

Madame Rosie shook her head clicking her tongue. Max looked at Sam and shook his head as in don't believe her. Madame Rosie closed her eyes as the two watched, "Lawrence, Kansas 19 years ago just last week Maxine Stevenson was born to A Melissa and Harold Stevenson." Maxine stared at Madame Rosie wide eyed. "Melissa and Harold gave Maxine to a Bobby Singer telling him they needed her safe, something was after her."

"What?" asked Max.

Sam shook his head, "It's all a lie Max. Don't believe it!"

"You're going to die in a year aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Max!"

Max wasn't listening to Sam she was watching Madame Rosie, "It's exactly what they want. They've been trying for years to separate you from the Winchesters but why…"

"But…are my parents, are they…"

"Max listen to me she's lying!" yelled Sam and grabbed Max's hand from Madame Rosie who's eyes shot open at him angrily.

"Sam!" Sam pulled Max out of the psychic's place and out on the streets. "Sam what the hell?"

"Please tell you didn't believe any of that?"

"Why wouldn't I? What if this whole time I've been living a lie? What if I'm not a Singer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You went to a psychic?" asked Dean still not believe Sam and Max. Max was sitting on the edge of one of the beds as she stared at Dean and Sam. Leah was making coffee for the four of them; Sam was standing next to Dean.

"Yes," said Max, "Dean I have to go back to the Roadhouse and grab that picture book and go back to Bobby's and…"

"NO!" Max looked at him hurt and he sighed, "Max you're a Singer. Bobby would never lie to you about something like that."

"Wouldn't he? What if it was to protect me? What if something happen to my parents? Or…"

"Max you're parents are gone ok? You're mother died at a young age and your father died a year ago! You know this! Look we have better things to be doing then walking around looking for some Melissa and Harold Stevenson characters that aren't even real!"

Max looked down at the floor, "Ok…you're right. Let's just go back to trying to save my soul."

"Thank you." Dean turned around to grab some coffee.

"But what if she was right?"

Dean sighed angrily turning to look at her, "She wasn't."

"But what if she was."

Dean placed the mug back down on the coffee table and walked up to her. She was now standing and staring up into his eyes, "Max, we don't have the time to be looking for these two people. Please just do this for me and stay on track with finding your soul."

"Dean…I've done everything you _ever_ asked me to do. I've even done things you didn't want me to do and had no idea that I did it. I gave my soul up for Sam so _you_ could have your family. I'm tired of doing things for other people now I'm going to be selfish and if you don't like it you can kiss my ass because I'm doing it. I am going to find out if this whole thing is true. It's my dying wish and I want to know who I am and why every demon out there has tried to keep me away from you Winchesters! Why my parents may or may not have dropped me on Uncle Bobby's doorstep? I'm doing this with your consent or without it. You don't own me, I'm not yours anymore so it shouldn't make a difference but as a friend, Dean, please just do this one thing for me."

Dean stared into her eyes, those sad eyes he learned to love. His heart breaking at everything she said but he didn't show the emotion of the heartache inside he just showed her his stone look. _You don't own me, I'm not yours anymore…_rang through his head and into his heart where pain he thought was numb consumed it.

"Ok," he said quietly, "but I'm going with you. You're not doing any of this alone."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

"Sam," he said turning around, "You get to work on trying to figure out what's going on with Max's soul with Leah…you think you can do it without your big brother?"

Sam smirked, "Course." Sam watched Max head into the bathroom and shut the door and looked back at Dean, "you sure you know what you're doing?"

Dean took the promise ring out of his pocket, "Yeah I do. I can't live without her man but if this is what she wants then I'll do it for her. I'll do anything for her. Man I am turning into a chick."

Leah laughed and took a sip of her coffee as she watched the brothers.

Dean and Max were quiet in the impala as dean drove all the way to the roadhouse for max's picture book. Dean glanced over at Max remembering a time when it was never quiet with her. He wanted to know what was going on through her mind. What was she thinking? What was she feeling? What was she feeling for him? That was the question that bothered him the most. Though he was the one that told her it couldn't be the same after what she did he was basically telling himself that. He wanted things to work out with her. He wanted her back but he was scared that if he did and they didn't find her soul her time was up the pain he would be feeling afterwards. He'll bring her back if he had to he just had to find a way.

Dean pulled up to the roadhouse and Max turned to him, "I'll go in and be right back out."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "It's just a photo album. I think I'll be ok."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I already called Ellen and got an earful and Jo isn't there today something about Vegas with a hunter I don't know."

"We should do that."

"Go to Vegas?"

"Yeah! You me Sammy and Leah we'll get two presidential suits, gamble, drink, have you and Leah drink jello shots off each other's bodies," Max laughed shaking her head making Dean smile. It was the first time since the deal he has heard her laugh. "Hey I'm serious."

"I know you are that's the funny part about it. Ok...After we figure everything about who I really am we'll go."

Dean nodded and cupped her cheek as he ran his thumb softly over it. "No matter what we find out you'll always be Maxine Singer the girl that gave me a chase of my life."

She smiled at him before getting out of the car. Dean watched her walk in and pulled out the promise ring. He stared at it trying to figure out the best time to give it back to her.

Max came back out minutes later and got in the car. She took a deep breath and looked down at the book.

"Did you open it?"

She shook her head, "no."

She let out a heavy breath and opened the first page and continued looking for any baby pictures of herself. Dean moved over placing his arm over her shoulders and helped look. She shook her head as tears a d doubt began to fill her. Dean rubbed her shoulders feeling her body begin to tremble. She got to the last page and her hands shook.

"Nothing...there's not one single baby picture of me." she looked at Dean bloodshot eyes, "wouldn't you think me being the only child in the generation of singers there will be a single baby picture of me! At least one of me in the hospital it's as if I never came into the picture until I was older. Wouldn't I remember? Why can't I remember?"

Dean pulled her into a warm embrace and held her tight as she laid her head on his chest and cried. He rubbed her back and ran a hand through her hair calming her down.

She sniffed and lifted her head a little, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I got my tears on your shirt."

Dean cracked a smile, "You just did it to get me out of this shirt."

She let out a small laugh as she wiped her tears, "We need to go see Bobby."

Dean nodded, "Ok, why don't you take a nap?"

She nodded moving off of him and looking at the book. She grabbed it and threw it in the backseat. He could tell she was angry. Her whole life was a complete lie and she wanted to know why. Dean kissed her cheek surprising her before he pulled out of the parking lot of the roadhouse and headed towards Bobby.

It took Dean a good two hours to get there. During the drive there Max had fallen asleep against the window and Dean knew she would have a neck ach when she woke up. When Dean was stopped at a red light he reached over and pulled her over to him.

"W-what's going on?"

"Shhh…just go back to sleep."

"Mmmk," she mumbled as she laid her head on his lap and curled up against the seat and his thigh.

Dean rubbed her neck and her back calming her down and relaxing her.

"Mmm feels good," she mumbled.

Dean smiled looking out the windshield, "Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?"

"Yes." He could hear the smile on her face. "But I didn't want to miss out on the back rub. Now keep rubbing me!"

The two quietly thought about what she said and then laughed. The Impala was filled with a good minutes worth of laughter from the two. Max turned the other way and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now how am I supposed to rub your back?"

"Don't I'm going back to sleep now."

"Admit it you just like the view."

Max opened her eyes and whined as she rolled on the other side, "You're a jerk."

"Just pointing out the obvious Maxie."

She turned her head and bit his thigh, "OUCH! What the hell?"

"That's what you get for being a pervert."

"If I remember correctly you use to like my pervert ways."

"Maybe."

"Don't get started on that again."

"Maaaaaaybe."

"Maxine Win-" Dean stopped himself and Max caught what he almost said. She sat up and the Impala got awkwardly quiet. She rubbed the spot she bit with her hand as Dean's arm casually went around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and keeping her hand on his inner thigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max walked into her uncle's house followed by Dean, "Uncle Bobby!"

"I'm in here," yelled Bobby from the den.

Max rolled her eyes and looked at Dean, "Why do I even ask?"

He smiled and they walked into the den. Bobby looked up at them and sighed, "Don't tell me you knocked her up."

"What?" chocked Dean.

"No!" yelled Max, "no…we're not together anymore you know that."

"Yeah because you two are too stubborn for your own good."

"Uncle Bobby that's not why we're here." Bobby saw the look in her eyes and knew there was something wrong.

"Is it your soul?"

"No…no…" She looked at Dean and then back at him, "Who am I?"

Bobby looked between the two, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're Maxine Singer."

"No Uncle Bobby I'm not a Singer. I was born a Stevenson…"

"How did you find that out?"

"It doesn't matter. Now…who are my parents? I know they are Melissa and Harold Stevenson…why did they leave me here?"

"Listen kid what I'm going to tell you is the truth. All I know is that they said you were in danger and to keep you close. They said the safest place was with me. I couldn't take care of you but I knew if I gave you to my brother you'd be safe and I can keep an eye on you."

"So…they didn't say anything?" she asked sitting down in a chair.

"No, that's all they said." Dean looked at Max and saw the heartbreak look in her eyes.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

Bobby wiped his face and ran a hand through his hair, "I know this witch."

"A witch?" asked Dean confused.

"She's good, trust me. She may be able to help. If that's alright?" Max looked up at him and nodded.

"No no wait a minute. I don't think…"

"Dean please let's just give it a try."

"I just don't trust a witch messing around with your head Maxine."

"Listen," said Bobby, "She's good at what she does. She's the best witch and a good one. I wouldn't even recommend her if I knew she'd hurt Max. She may not be blood but I love her like my niece, like my own daughter."

"Thank you Uncle Bobby."

"I'll give her a quick call."

Dean sighed heavily as he took a seat in front of max, "I don't know about this."

Max placed her hands on his knees, "It'll all be ok."

"Whatever she does…I want to be there with you. I can't lose you too soon then I'm supposed to." He cupped her chin and ran his thumb over her lips. She closed her eyes loving and missing the feel of his skin against hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So which side of the rainbow are we going to work tonight, Clarice?" Dean asked sitting next to Maxine. Maxine just gave Dean a glare, he's been giving Clarice a hard time since she got there.

Max hit Dean's leg with her hand and he rolled his eyes.

Clarice had ignored Dean's comment and looked at Max, "I can send you back in time…to see certain events of your parent's lives."

"So I'll be flashing back and forth?"

Clarice nodded, "Yes, but only if you want to do this."

"What's the side affect?" asked Dean.

"Well," Clarice sighed, "Maxine some of the events could affect you personally…"

"No I mean will she be stuck there? Is something going to hurt her?"

"Dean!" yelled Max.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Nothing like that would happen. It'll be as if you are a ghost to the past. They won't be able to see or hear you."

Max nodded, "Ok…I want to do this."

"Wait, let's talk about this…"

"There's nothing to talk about Dean. I'm doing this."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No."

"Max I thought we agreed I'd be by your side the whole way."

"Yeah I thought you meant physically and when I need you not this."

"Well this I am going."

"Can you do that?" asked Bobby, "send both?"

"Yes, I just need their blood."

"How much?"

"Just a pinch." Clarice pulled out a bowel and a few herbs. Dean sighed irritated and leaned his elbows on his knees staring at Clarice.

"If anything happens to her, I will go after you personally."

Clarice glanced up at him, "That's sweet that you care so much about her," Clarice ignored the whole threat. She pulled out a pin and Max leaned forward putting her hand out. Clarice took it palm down and put the pin in the middle of her hand. Max winced a bit at the pressure point pain and watched her blood go into the bowel.

Once Dean had poured his blood into the bowl the two relaxed on the couch and had their eyes closed.

"In time of need and time of power, I'm calling upon the ancient power, Send these two back to find their goal, So Maxine Stevenson can find who made her soul."

A puff of smoke exploded from the bowel and both bobby and Clarice looked at the two. Maxine and Dean felt themselves go into a deep sleep and finally their bodies felt as if they were heavy and couldn't move.

Bobby walked over to them and touched Maxine's face, "She's out."

"They'll learn to find each other through this little adventure of theirs," said Clarice.

"Hopefully because these two and their up and down shit gets on my nerves."

Clarice laughed and patted his shoulder, "Let's go get a drink. They may be like that for a while."

* * *

**Authors Note: **I got my groove back on this story! YAY!


	23. Walking Into The Past Part 2

Max opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a street in a nice, quiet neighborhood. The sun was beaming down and it was a nice spring day.

"Max? Max?" She heard and she looked behind her to see Dean running up to her.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," she said as he looked her over. "Where were you?"

"Over there, I thought something happened to you." He pulled her close to him and hugged her as he kissed the top of her head, "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to figure out where we are."

"I know where we are," said Dean and looked over at the house that he knew so well and tried so hard to forget.

"Dean what is it?" She noticed the distraught look on his face.

"We're in Lawrence. That's my childhood home." He took her hand and walked up to it. They watched the door open and Dean stopped watching himself run out. He had to be three years old. Dean swallowed hard and watched a woman he's never seen before run out behind him.

"Hey cutie get back here," she called out as she ran after him and picked him up. He laughed as she took him upside down and carried him.

"Dean…what is it?" asked Max looking up at him.

"That's me but I don't know who that lady is." They walked closer and watched as the lady tickled Dean and played with him outside.

They heard the familiar rumble of the Impala drive up and parked in the driveway. "Wow you're dad's pretty cute. I can see where Sam gets the puppy dog eyes." Dean glared at her and she smiled, "What?"

"Come on let's get closer." Dean slightly pushed Max, "There's a reason we're seeing this."

Max and Dean walked up the driveway to see young Dean run up to John and John picked him up and hugged him. Max smiled a little and looked up at Dean whose face was stoned and she couldn't read him. She took his hand in his and tangled their fingers together. He held onto her hand tightly and she bit her lip.

"Thanks again Melissa for watching him," said Mary.

"Melissa?" asked Max.

"I think that's your mom," said Dean just as shocked as Max.

"No…no, I mean she looks the same age as your mom and I'm younger than you…"

They heard a motorcycle drive down the street and park outside the Winchester's house.

"Hey Harold," said John walking up to the guy on the bike.

"Dad?" Max asked looking at the guy that got off the motorcycle that had long brown hair and an earring in his ear.

"You always had a thing for the bad boys Melissa," said Mary.

"You did to at one time Mary," said Melissa and they hugged.

"Be careful on that thing you know how hard it is to find a best friend." Max noticed the bracelets on both Mary and Melissa's wrist.

"Daddy! Bike!" said a young Dean.

This caught Dean's attention as he watched both Harold and John play with him and put him on the motorcycle with the helmet on. Dean felt his anger and sadness wash through him. He didn't remember any of this. He was too young.

"Dean…their bracelets," said Max getting his attention.

"What?"

"Their bracelets, our mother's bracelets."

He took a good look at them and Dean noticed the cross, the star and a few other symbols on them that protected them from spirits and demons.

"My mom was a hunter," said Dean.

Max watched Melissa and Harold walk up to each other and hug.

"Ok so when are you two having a child?" asked John.

"Yeah, Dean here needs someone to play with," said Mary with a smile that Dean felt his heart break.

Melissa smiled at Dean, "How about I have a girl so you can have a little girlfriend?"

"Eww…girls are yuck."

"So he says now," said John. The four laughed.

"Yeah they should see you now," said Max with a smirk and Dean just gave her a look.

"You know you're mom is pretty hot."

"I now know where I get it from." She pushed her chest out and Dean bit his bottom lip looking at her breast. She laughed but it soon faded when she felt the ground begin to move. "Dean?"

"I feel it stay with me." He put his arm around her and held her tight. They both closed their eyes tightly and their parent's laughter died and sirens were heard. They both opened their eyes and looked around.

There were fire engines and police cars surrounding Dean's childhood home. "Dean is this…"

"The night my mother died." They heard a motorcycle behind them and they turned to see Melissa and Harold quickly getting off of it.

"John!" yelled Melissa running through the crowd. A cop stopped her, "This is my best friend's house! Please let me through!"

"I'm sorry I can't…"

"Let her through," said John holding baby Sam in his arms.

The policeman nodded and Melissa and Harold went under the caution tape. Melissa grabbed Dean and held him close, "Are you ok baby?" she asked and both Dean and Max watched as Dean nodded but was still in shock.

"She really liked you," said Max.

"Yeah."

Melissa kissed Dean's forehead and looked at John, "What are you going to do now?"

John didn't answer and Harold looked in John's eye seeing something he's never seen before. Pain, misery, heartache and what looked like murder.

"You two won't understand," he said and switched arms with Sam.

Melissa was still holding Dean close.

"I remember her now," said Dean, "I tried so hard to forget her because she was like a second mother to me and when dad had us-" Dean swallowed hard the tears fighting to fall. Max wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's ok…it's ok."

"I can't watch this anymore." Dean turned around and Max let go as he walked away. Max turned back to see Melissa still holding Dean in her arms.

Max felt the ground begin to shake again and Dean quickly turned around feeling it also. "Dean!"

"Max!" he yelled racing up to her but it was too late he watched her disappear and he disappeared as well. "Max!"

Max opened her eyes to find herself in a living room, "Harold!"

"Yeah?" yelled Harold and Max turned around to see him coming around the corner and looking up the stairs.

"Your daughter just pissed on me! I didn't know girls could aim!"

Harold laughed and Melissa cracked a smile, "That's my girl. She's gonna be a pain in your ass like I am."

Melissa waved her hand at him and Harold walked away. Max bit her bottom lip as she walked up the stairs and into a room where she heard her mother making cooing noises. She saw her mother picking a baby her up and smiling at her. "You are the most beautiful girl I know. You're going to be a heartbreaker when you get older."

Max smiled at the scene in front of her. Melissa turned around and Max could have sworn their eyes met. Max watched her walk out with her in her arms and a few tears escaped her eyes. Max took a deep breath and walked back down the stairs to see her parents sitting in the small living room with her. They looked so happy. She watched as Harold stared at Melissa with so much love in his eyes and they played with Max. He tickled her belly and older Max grinned at the sight.

She heard yelling outside and quickly looked out to see Dean looking for her. She opened the door, "Dean!"

Dean looked over and quickly ran to her, "You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Come here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house, "Look how happy they are."

Dean looked at the husband and wife sitting with their daughter. "Is that you?"

"Course it's me."

Dean smiled and walked over to the small chair that held her, "You're so cute."

"Thanks." She smiled at Dean and he gave her a smile back. "You know when I was in that dream world the djinn put me in our son kind of looked like you except well he had my eyes and that strong Winchester jaw." He grinned.

Max bit her bottom lip thinking she will never have that. She was going to die. Dean saw her frown and walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders, "You ok?"

"Just this whole thing is showing me what I'll never have." She began to cry, "And you talking like that…" Dean pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"I told you I'm going to save you Max! I will not let anything happen to you!"

"I know I know I'm just so scared."

"Don't be. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you through this. I promise." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. Their eyes were on each other's and Dean ran a hand through her hair while the other cupped the side of her face. Dean began to lean down as she closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers but the ground began to shake again.

"Dean don't leave me." She clung onto him and turned to watch her parents begin to disappear.

They both closed their eyes and opened them when the ground stopped shaking. They were still in their parents' house but it was dark. There was a loud bang on the front door and they heard Max begin to cry as Harold came down the stairs and shoved a gun in his back pocket. He looked out the curtain and said, "Jesus." He opened the door and John Winchester stood there. "John what are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"I'm sorry Harold I just…came for some answers."

"Where are the boys?"

"At a motel in town." Harold let him in and Melissa came down the stairs with Max in her arms.

"John," she said with a smile and walked up to him.

"Is this Maxine?" asked John with a small smile.

"Yes," said Melissa.

"She's beautiful."

"Why don't you put her to bed?" asked Harold and Melissa nodded.

The two watched Melissa walk up the stairs and John turned back to Harold, "We need to talk."

"About what? And where have you been John? Why did you leave the boys at a motel for Christ sakes?"

"Look don't tell me how to raise my boys. I just need to know Harold…why didn't you tell me about Mary?"

Harold shook his head, "Tell you what?"

"What you three did? You three were hunters!"

Harold ran a hand through his hair, "Mary quit the gig John. She wanted to be normal with you. We just stayed because Mary was out good friend, Melissa's best friend."

Melissa came back downstairs hearing everything, "She didn't want you to know. She thought you would hate her. She wanted to keep you safe."

John sighed and Harold said, "There's something else you want to tell us."

"I was exorcising a demon and…"

"You're a hunter now?" asked Melissa, "John that's not good for the boys! Don't put them through what me, Harold and Mary went through. They don't deserve that!"

"Look I'm keeping them safe! They are safe with me!"

Harold put an arm around Melissa. He knew how much she loved the boys especially Dean.

"I can't believe all this," said Max.

"Our parents were really close," said Dean. He smirked, "Just think if none of this ever happened. We would have still met."

Max smiled a little and went back to their parent's conversation.

"This demon said there was something going on. Something big is going to happen. And it spit out your two names and Maxine's."

"What?" asked Melissa, "What would a demon want with our baby?"

"He didn't say. He wouldn't say. But Maxine is in danger. There is a hunter I know that can take care of her and…"

"Wait, you're expecting us to give up our baby?" yelled Melissa.

"Mel, baby, think about it…Maxine won't be safe. If they're coming," said Harold.

"No! No! I am not giving my baby to some hunter! I'll protect her!"

"Melissa calm down!"

"If you need to think about it here's his card, his name is Bobby Singer. He's the best," said John giving them a card. "Just think about it. I don't want anything to happen to her as much as you two."

"Thank you John," said Harold. Melissa shook her head and walked back up the stairs.

John left and Dean and Max stood there, "You're father helped them. There was a demon after me."

Dean nodded, "He never mentioned any of this to us."

"Or me, but he always looked at me strangely." They could hear Melissa and Harold fighting upstairs and Max began to tear up again. "He always looked at me like he knew me and now I know. I look so much like my mother." Dean wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're even more beautiful than her," he said and kissed her cheek as he rubbed her back.

"I just want to get back to our time." She sniffed, "I've seen enough."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes holding her tightly and rocking her. The next thing they knew they felt themselves lying on back on Bobby's couch.

Max opened her eyes and looked over at Dean who sighed as he got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at her. The things they saw took them by surprise and led them to think. It led Dean to think about Max even more than he did but saw her differently. He knew he loved her but he knew now they were meant to be together. Their parents were best friends, they did everything together and her mother was his babysitter for damns sake. They were practically soul mates.

"I need to go for a ride," said Dean and got up from the couch grabbing his jacket and keys.

Max knew what he had seen must have been too much. His mother and father all at the same time. Himself as a kid.

Max wiped a tear as Bobby and Clarice came back in, "Everything ok?" Bobby asked as he heard the Impala drive off.

She nodded with a frown, "Bobby, they were so…" she shook her head, "My mother was so beautiful and my father, he reminded me so much of Dean." Bobby smiled, "And our parents knew each other."

"I know…John told me a while back that he knew who you were. That's one of the reasons he came back. He wanted to know if you were ok so he could keep an eye on you."

She smiled a little, "Dean saw some things too."

"Like what?" asked Clarice.

"My mother was his babysitter when he was younger and they were so close. She was there for him for a short time the night his mother died."

"Is that why he left?" asked Bobby.

Max nodded, "I guess so…" she bit her bottom lip, "I'm going to take a shower. Some of my clothes still upstairs?"

Bobby nodded, "Never touched them."

She smiled as she got up, "Thanks Clarice for everything."

"No problem sweetie…Blessed Be." She kissed Max's hand and Max walked up the stairs.

"Those two saw things that made them think," said Clarice to Bobby.

"Like what?"

"Well…they are meant to be together. They're soul mates and I think they just realized it."

**Authors Note:** Soooooo…how was this chapter? Please review! More to come if you review! Also I am adding pictures of Max's parents, her promise ring and her two outfits she wore in the story. The sequined dress she wore and the outfit she wore during her and deans date at the roadhouse. Don't forget to check them out and let me know what you think :D And also two new banners of Dean and Max


	24. When Max Met Dean

Dean drove for what seemed like hours but it was only twenty minutes. He was thinking about all that he had seen with Max. It seemed fate had set a track for him and Max to end up together. Their parents were the greatest of friends. They were closer than anything and just like that…they were ripped from each other. And as fate had it, Max and her adoptive ended up in the same hospital as he did when he had gotten into the car accident. He had never met Max until Bobby's when everything just seemed so simple.

Fate.

Every time Dean and Max were so close to meeting they were quickly turned in another direction but overall they met at Bobby's. They met, they were supposed to meet. If they were supposed to meet, Max wasn't supposed to die in a year. They were supposed to be together, they were meant to be together. They were…dare Dean Winchester think it because he never believed in this sort of crap but…soul mates.

Dean quickly turned the wheel screeching his tires on the road as he did a quick u-turn and drove back to Bobby's.

Max was in the shower washing her hair and thinking of what she had seen. She wondered if her parents were still alive. If they were where were they? Have they thought about her? Did they wonder how she was? Did they know about John's death? Her deal? So many questions ran through her mind just as the bathroom door opened.

"I'm in here!" she yelled.

"Max I need to talk to you." It was Dean and he sounded out of breath.

"Dean?" She scrunched her eyebrows together and went to grab the curtain to look at him but stopped when he started talking.

"Just let me talk because you have the habit of cutting me off and it really gets under my skin!"

Max couldn't help but smile, "Ok…talk."

This was the first. Dean hasn't opened up to her before. She's always seen the tough guy, the one that took the one road and left it that way, no turning back.

"You have to know I left not because of you but because of everything that we had seen. You have to admit that was…some information we saw." He put the lid down on the toilet and sat down, his elbows on his knees as he looked at Bobby's old tiled floor, "Damn Bobby needs some new tiles."

"Dean," Max laughed making him look up at the curtain seeing a little of her silhouette as she rinsed out her hair.

Dean smirked running a hand through his hair, "These things are like from the sixties!"

He continued to hear her laugh which is something he barely heard her do anymore and he was glad he could bring it out.

"Did you come in here to discuss Bobby's tiles?"

Dean chuckled scratching the back of his head, "No…no I didn't." He looked back at the curtain to watch her place her foot on the edge of the tub as she washed her leg. He quickly looked away, "What I did come here to discuss is uh…us." He heard her silence. "Ok look you know I'm not open about my feelings and neither are you. That's one of things that we have in common but on my drive I was thinking about all the times we just missed each other. Our parents were great friends, we would have been friends when we were younger if none of this would have happened and who knows we could have had something when we grew up. I mean look at all the times we literally were in the same place and never knew each other. It's as if we were meant to be together Maxine." He listened to her quietness and took a peek at the curtain to see her washing her hair slowly as she listened to him. "If fate has it in store that we keep meeting up then it has it in store that we are supposed to be together. No deal will ever take you away from me and I believe fate has it that we're going to find a way to free you from it and we can be together."

Max had tears in her eyes listening to Dean's speech. She wiped them away only to be replaced by more and the water in the shower.

"You don't have to say anything," he said as he stood up, "I didn't expect you to. I just had to get it all off my chest. It was eating inside me." He took the ring out of his pocket and placed it on the counter, "You know where to find me if you need to talk. If not I'll pretend none of this happened…I-I just want to be with you Maxie."

Max bit her bottom as she heard Dean leave the room. He still wanted her; even after everything and he feels she will get out of the deal because fate has it written they are supposed to be together. He just confessed everything he was feeling to her and Dean never did that to anyone.

Max quickly turned the shower off and grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself. She got out of the shower and saw her ring on the counter. Her face fell as she grabbed it and placed it on her finger. She opened the door to and looked around the hallway for Dean. As she neared the steps she heard him walking down them, "Dean!" She was at the top as he turned to her and looked up from the middle of the staircase.

"I-I want you to be with you too," she said quietly and Dean smiled as he ran up the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and squeezing her as he lightly picked her off the ground. A few tears fell from her eyes and onto his shoulder as he put her down. He cupped her face with his hands and stared into her eyes. Without another second wasted he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long have they been at it?" asked Sam staring in at Dean and Max who haven't let each other breathe in what seemed like hours. Their lips were locked, their tongues massaging against each others in passion and tenderness, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

"I don't even know…since before we got here I know that," said Leah taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why don't they…you know move it somewhere else? This is like too much PDA."

"Be happy they are just doing that on the couch and not having sex on it."

Sam made a face, "Ew."

They heard Bobby walk through the kitchen door and looked at him. He gave them a look as he put a brown paper bag down, "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," they said innocently.

"But you may not want to go into your living room anytime soon," said Sam before bringing his coffee to his lips and drinking it.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Those two have been at it since before I left! And that was six this morning!"

"Before?" asked Leah, "Wow…surprised their lips haven't fallen off or they ran out of oxygen."

"They're probably breathing each others," said Bobby and the three laughed. Bobby frowned, "I hope they don't wreck my couch."

"We were just saying we are surprised they haven't moved onto other things," said Leah sitting down at the table.

"Well I heard them last night saying how they wanted to wait."

Sam spit out his coffee and Bobby glared at him and threw the paper towels at him. Sam smiled sheepishly as Leah giggled. "Dean…is waiting to have sex with Max…again?" He asked as he cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"Yeah, and it was his idea."

"What?" asked both Leah and Sam.

"Yup, she was more than willing to as you idjits say 'give it to him' but he said no. He wants to wait or something like that."

"Damn it," muttered Dean against Max's lips.

"What?" Max moaned as she brought her hand up to his face so he wouldn't stop kissing her.

"Gotta take a leak," he mumbled.

She whined and kissed his lips one more time, "Ok…I could use a drink anyway. You want anything?" She smiled tilting her head to the side.

"A beer."

"A beer," she mocked and smirked.

"Yeah." He grinned.

"Ok…I'll meet you in the kitchen." She slapped his knee as she got up, him following. He grabbed her hips and kissed her one more time.

"Be back down in a minute then you better be back on that couch."

"I think Bobby and them have had enough of us." Dean pouted and she sighed, "You know I did offer…"

Dean smirked, "But I have something in mind for you for that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…now let me go take a piss."

She laughed as he smacked her ass playfully and she walked into the kitchen as he walked upstairs.

The three in the kitchen looked at Max and she stopped and frowned, "Does anyone have any chap stick and can I have a glass of water?"

"Isn't making up fun?" asked Leah with a smile as she handed her some chap stick.

"My mouth feels like it went through the Olympics of making out." Sam and Leah laughed as Bobby shook his head.

Bobby shook his head as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Almost forgot…I found this."

"What is it?" she asked opening it.

"The list you made when you were younger of things you wanted to do…you know before you die." She looked up at Bobby seeing the pain in his eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Everything will be alright Bobby."

"I sure hope so kid." He rubbed her back, "It won't be the same." He kissed the side of her head and walked out.

Max frowned and finished opening her list, "Oh wow…" she sat at the kitchen table.

"What's it say?" asked Leah moving over and sitting next to her.

"Well…the first thing I have on my list is kiss a boy…I think I can scratch that one off." She laughed and Sam walked over to look over her shoulder.

"You can also scratch off having sex in the backseat of a classic."

"No she can't," said Dean walking in, "We only had sex in the front seat." He grinned. "What is she crossing off anyway?" He leaned over her other shoulder and kissed her cheek, "What's this?"

"Bobby found it," said Max, "I guess it's my bucket list I wrote when I was younger."

"Well you can cross off kissing a boy."

"I said that…give me a pen." Leah handed her one and crossed it off. "What's next?"

"Go to a drive in movie."

"Good luck finding one of those around here," said Sam sipping his coffee and sitting down in a chair.

Max stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.

Dean continued to read the list, "Get married before you're 25…cutting it a little short there aren't ya Maxie?" he laughed, "Really 25?"

"I probably wrote this when I was in sixth grade Dean. 25 back then is like what 90 is to us now."

Leah nodded, "It's true. To a girl if we aren't married or have children by 30 we think we're old hags who will never find love."

Max laughed, "I can't believe I wrote this." She shook her head, "Ha, I can scratch that off my list."

"What?" Dean asked sitting on the other side of her.

"Beat up Billy Myers."

"Who was Billy Myers?"

"Billy Myers was a bully that bullied Max around," said Bobby, "Ugly little fatso but he got what was coming to him right Max?"

"Right Uncle Bobby."

"Do I want to know what you did to that poor kid?" asked Sam.

Max and Bobby looked at each other, "Nope." She smiled and shook her head.

"Wait…you've never been to Disney World?" asked Leah.

Both Sam and Dean looked up at Max. Her lips went into a thin line and shook her head, "We didn't have enough money while I was a kid. Doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"What?" asked Sam. "I mean even Dean and I have been to Disney World and that was because of the haunted Pirates of the Caribbean ride…they were using real skeletons for the dead men."

"I knew there was something weird with that ride," said Leah.

Max smiled at them and Dean rubbed her leg and looked back at the list, "Vegas alright! My dream come true. We already talked about this. We're going to Vegas." Sam shook his head, "Hey it's on the list we gotta do it and uh," he turned to Max, "about the backseat thing." He winked at her and she glared at him.

"You're a tease." He grinned.

"What about this one?" asked Leah pointing to it.

Max and everyone looked down and read _fall in love._

Max bit her bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair. Everyone was quiet and she glanced up at Dean who looked at her. She smiled and took the pen in her hand and scratched it out. "Accomplished."

"Let's see what else," said Dean looking down at the list, "walk into an ocean and see my feet, get a dog, feel higher than ever before…baby you can cross that one out. I already made you feel that way…a few times."

Max blushed as Bobby hit Dean upside the head. Dean frowned rubbing his head. Max bit her lip and quickly scratched it.

"There's something I want to add to it though." They watched as she wrote something down then said, "Meet my real parents."

The four looked at each other and smiled when they looked at Max. "I think that's a great idea," said Leah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was walking down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. She looked around and didn't see the others anywhere. She walked up to the door and opened it to see Dean…holding a daisy in his hand.

She smiled at him as she leaned her head on the door, "What are you up to?"

"What a man can't give his girlfriend a flower on their date?"

"Date?" she asked as she took the daisy in his hand.

"Yeah…come on." He took her hand in his and closed the door.

"Wait Dean…shouldn't I get dressed look at me." She stopped and he looked at her. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"You look hot baby. Now come on." He pulled her around the house and she bit her lip wondering what he was up to. When they reached the back of the house Max stopped and looked around with a smile on her face.

"What is all this?" She walked up to an old mustang corvette that had its top down. There was a big screen set up in front of it. She walked towards the corvette and saw popcorn, beer, candy and more Daisies'.

"It's your own personal drive in." He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her.

"I love it. How did you get the screen though I mean that has to be…a lot."

"Don't worry about it." He kissed her lips and she kissed him back.

"I really love it. But what if it gets a little cold out here? It is the end of September."

"I got a blanket in the back. Me and you can wrap up in it."

She pulled him closer, "Have I told you that you are the best boyfriend in the world?"

Dean smirked, "I find that hard to believe."

"Hey, well, you're the best guy that I know and sexy as hell."

"Nope it's not tonight."

She frowned and he laughed opening the door for her and she got in. Dean grabbed a remote and got in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"What are we watching?"

"You'll see," he said with a smile on his face. He hit the play button. When the first thing that popped up on the screen came on she laughed.

"You didn't."

"You say I don't listen."

"Really Dean? When Harry Met Sally? You are going to sit through this with me?"

"Yes I am." He kissed her lips tenderly.

"I hardly believe this one. You, Dean Winchester, is going to sit through a chick flick movie."

"It's not that feminine…I think…plus Meg Ryan younger is hot." He grinned at her as she threw some popcorn at him, "Love it when she fakes the orgasm."

"I knew it!"

"Hey I only watched that part to know what I'm looking for."

"And how do you know I never faked it?"

"Because," he kissed her as his hand moved down her side, "I know what makes you scream…and baby your screams are not fake."

"You want to prove this." She bit her bottom lip looking into his eyes.

He laughed, "We're going to wait because I know the more you wait, the more wild you get."

"So that's your motive."

He smiled, "I always have a motive."

"But don't you think we've waited long enough. The last time we had sex was like…a month ago."

"We're waiting."

She pouted, "Fine. But remember when you finally give into me I'm going to eat you up."

"I'm hoping." He winked at her as they turned back to the movie and began watching. They covered themselves up with the blanket in the back and watched the movie. Dean actually watched it because it was something that he would only do for Max. He loved her, wanted her and needed her in his life and he wanted to do whatever she wanted to do. Even if he had to sit through When Harry Met Sally.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok…so not too thrilled with this chapter. There was like no action in it! But they did make up :D yay for that…please review and next chapter you will get the action! Max, Dean, Leah and Sam are going to have some fun :D


	25. It's Just A Roll Of The Dice

"Why the hell are we going to Nevada?" asked Max looking from the sign to Dean who had this smile on his face. "Dean…Dean Winchester you answer me right now! Why are we going to Vegas?"

The tone of her voice got Sam and Leah to separate in the back and look at Dean who just glanced at Max with that shit eating grin on his face.

"Just letting you scratch something off your list baby," he winked at her and she narrowed her eyes at him until it hit her.

"We are not."

"Yes we are."

"Dean Winchester…"

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas Maxie." He looked at her again and winked. "You need to let go of some of that energy and Vegas is the way to do it."

"There is another way." She looked at him and he quickly looked at her then back at the road.

"I don't know how much longer I can go on this hiatus," muttered Dean.

She laughed, "You're fault baby not mine."

Sam and Leah laughed in the background making Max smile and Dean smirk, "Yeah yeah laugh it up you two! I don't see you two sacrificing sex."

"We just think it's funny Dean how _you_ of all people are on a hiatus of sex especially from the girl you chased for so long to have sex with," said Sam, "Woooo, something to tell the grandchildren." He leaned back in the seat and Leah smiled at him.

Once they arrived in Vegas they all got out of the car, "Welcome to Vegas baby!" Dean said walking around the car and wrapping his arm around Max's shoulders.

"You ready?" she asked with a wink.

"Oh I am definitely ready, Booze, gambling and you all in one town…it's gonna be a fun night."

"We should probably watch those two tonight," said Sam, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because it's Dean and Max. They have bad news written all over them."

They watched the two of them run into the casino like kids going into a candy store.

"We better hurry up," said Leah grabbing Sam's hand and walking into the casino.

As Leah and Sam walked into the casino they saw Dean and Max already at a table. Sam rolled his eyes and they walked over.

"Really you two?"

"It's for a free room Sammy," said Dean.

Max looked at the guy at the table and smiled at him as she leaned down letting her cleavage show a little. His eyes moved down to her chest and swallowed hard. She bit her bottom lip seductively, "What kind of room is it for?"

Dean watched as Max performed her seductive ways towards the man. He knew how she worked and he scooted a way quickly.

"Well it's for one of the suites at Cesar's Palace."

"Really? Can we choose like…the honeymoon suite?"

The guy at the table smiled at her, "If you win I'll make sure you get the honeymoon suite."

"I wouldn't bet on it sweetheart," said Dean winking at Max, "You sure you know how to rolls those?"

Max looked at Dean with a smirk as she picked up the dice, "It's not my first time." She opened her hand and kissed the dice winking at Dean before going back to the guy at the table, "High roll gets all?"

The guy at the table nodded. She licked her lips before throwing them. They watched them roll and it landed on seven.

"Seven!" yelled the guy at the table.

Dean smirked, "Nice try sweetheart."

"What are you talking about? Lucky number seven _sweetheart_."

"Hmm then do you mind kissing my dice?" He picked up the dice and she smiled as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his crotch. "Whoa!" Dean's eyes widened, "I don't mean those dice."

She shrugged, "Too bad."

Dean opened his palm and she leaned over and kissed them and looked up at him as she licked a little. Dean smirked, "A little tongue action sure may help."

Max winked at him before he threw it, "Ten!" yelled the guy at the table, "High roller wins." The guy at the table handed Dean a room key, "Honeymoon suite. If I were you take that one right there if she's willing to grab your crotch. Congratulations."

Dean smiled and picked Max up placing her over his shoulder, "Come on honey. Time to lick the other dice."

Sam and Leah both looked at each other, "Ok…we're just going to get our room!" yelled Sam and Dean just waved at him as they got into the elevator.

Dean opened the door to the honeymoon suite and grinned, "Oh yeah this is way better than that haunted hotel we were in." He placed Max on her feet.

"What do you expect it's Cesar's Palace." She closed the door and walked around the suite. She saw Dean open the door to the bedroom and she grinned. She ran up behind him pushing him on the bed. He turned around with a grin as she straddled his lap and crashing her lips on his.

Dean's hands were on her ass as she tried to push his flannel off his shoulders. She kissed down to his neck and Dean continued grinning, "What are you doing?"

"Hoping to get a taste of those dice," she said sweetly and he laughed.

"Not right now."

She sighed sitting up and placing her hands on his chest, "How long are you going to keep saying no to me Mr. Winchester?"

"Don't worry baby, not for long. I miss you being on top of me like this." He winked at her. She smiled as he took her hips in his hands and threw her on the other side of the bed. "Get ready."

"Why?"

"We're going on a night of the town. Wear that cute little black dress. You know the one that barely covers your ass."

"I didn't bring that."

"I did, it's in my bag." He winked at her as he walked into the bathroom.

Max huffed as she fell back against the bed, "Winchester," she shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. She knew he was trying to get her to forget about the deal and have a good time. She loved him for it. "Oh shit…I'm in love."

"What was that baby?" he asked walking out and she looked at him.

"Nothing."

"Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Because I was hoping you would help me." She winked at him.

"Not falling for that one."

"Dean Winchester you will give into me sooner or later. I am hoping really soon." She bit her lip seductively as she eyed him and he groaned.

"Don't make me get two rooms," he said.

"Then get over here and give me a kiss."

Dean grinned as he crawled on the bed and on top of her, "One kiss and you better get that sexy ass dress on so I can show everyone in Vegas what a sexy woman I have."

"Mmmm, sounds like a plan."

"Yeah doesn't it," he grinned as he bent down and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had his arm wrapped around Max's waist as they left the elevator. A lot of men whistled at Max and Dean just smirked at her, "Told ya…sexy ass black dress." The arm that was wrapped around her shoulders moved down her back to her ass and patted it with a slight squeeze, "And a sexy body to go with it."

She smiled at him with a wink, "And it's all yours."

"Hell yeah," he nibbled at her ear and she laughed pushing him away.

"Uh uh, no teasing until you are actually going to give into me."

"Well sweetheart you dressed like this, it is definitely going to be tonight."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What about right now?"

"And what about our night on the town?"

She sighed, "Fine…but if I get too drunk to have sex with you-"

Dean cut her off, "I'll just do it all myself." He winked at her and she hit him in the arm.

"Hey you two," said Leah as her and Sam walked up to them, "Ready?"

"Nice dress Max," said Sam sarcastically.

"Dean picked it out."

"Kind of figured."

Dean grinned wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey, she looks hot in it and every man here can be jealous because this body, this woman is mine."

Sam shook his head, "Let's go."

As the night went on, the four separated, Sam and Leah going to the slots as Max and Dean were at the tables. Their luck seemed to be going well all night. And as the night continued, so did the drinks and the money.

"I told you seven was lucky," said Max as she stood in front of Dean as he continued to roll the dice and it kept landing on seven giving them double the money they had.

"You weren't lying were you baby," he said in her ear as he kissed her cheek, "Looks like seven kids then."

Max gave him a small smile but it turned into a frown thinking she won't have any. Dean's arm tightened around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No, Dean it's alright. Look we're here to have fun. Roll the damn dice." She grinned at him.

Dean rolled again and seven again. They both cheered with everyone else at the table. The dice were moved back to Dean. He looked at Max then back at the dice.

"It's as if we can't lose," he said.

"Then roll baby." She grinned getting all giddy.

Dean hesitated and looked at her, "Ok how about this," he swallowed hard, "If the dice roll on seven we get married."

Max's face went into a blank expression, "What?" Her heart began to beat quickly against her chest staring up into his eyes.

"If the dice-"

"I-I heard you. Are you serious? You're not just saying this because I'm going to die in a year but because you actually want to marry me."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I love you Max."

"And you want to take the chance on the dice if it rolls on seven we are going to get married?"

"Yes."

"What if it doesn't?"

"What if it does?"

Max noticed everyone at the table staring at them and she looked at them. Some of them were nodding their head, mostly the ladies. She licked her lips and bit the bottom one and she looked back at Dean.

"Yes," she said with a nod, "If it lands on seven, I'll marry you."

Dean leaned in and kissed her briefly before throwing the dice…

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Ok…short chapter don't kill me but it's for a good reason. The next chapter could go both ways. Either they could get married or they can't. And you guys get to choose. Go on my page and take the poll! Oh and also don't forget to review…this chapter is also for April. OH Oh Oh! Also Dean'sFan for you I will be updating Light At The End Of The Tunnel :D _


	26. The Wedding of the Year Part 1

As the dice hit the green clothed table, Max and Dean both waited, wondering what the out come was going to be, what their future was going to be. Max slowly moved around the table, letting her finger tips glide along the edge as she followed the dice. Everything in the room seemed to stop. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to beat right out of her chest.

There they stood, Dean on one end and Max on the other. The dice took three more tumbles across the table and suddenly stopped. This had been the longest three seconds of their lives. Max looked up and locked eyes with Dean once more before looking down at the dice below her. Who knew something so small could control your future?

Max took a deep breath and picked up the dice and looked them. Was she happy? Was she sad? She had so many emotions going through her right now.

"So…" Dean said and swallowed hard. "What's it gonna be?" He asked her. He was both nervous and scared to hear what she was going to say. He loved her. God knows he loves her but what if the dice said yes? Was he ready for this? But also the fear that she was going to say no came over him. He wanted her to be his. Either way he was going to make her the first and only Mrs. Dean Winchester.

Max felt a tear roll down her check as she slowly looked at him. They saw no one else but each other in that moment. It was now or never. Max gave him a smile before saying the words she never thought she would say, "Well...let's go get married."

Dean smiled at her and walked around the table and took her into his arms. He was happy. He thought getting married was the last thing he wanted but then he met Max. She was everything he ever wanted and now she was going to be his.

The couple broke apart and Dean held her hands in his own, "So are we really going to do this?" Max asked him, "This is what you want?"

"More than anything." Dean told her as he cupped her face, "I want you to be mine and only mine."

Hearing those words come from his mouth told Max that they were doing the right thing, "Ok well I guess we should call Sam and Leah and tell them we have a wedding to plan." She smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Leah were walking around the casino hand in hand when they got the one call that they never expected. Sam grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered, "Dean…where are you guys?" he asked.

"_Over by the tables. You guys need to get over here." _Dean said.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"_Dude I'm getting married."_

When Sam heard those words he laughed a little, "Dean you're drunk. Maybe you should go sleep it off and meet up with us later."

"_Very funny, Sam. I'm serious. Me and Max are getting married…tonight."_

Sam's smile dropped and Leah just looked at him, "Are you serious?" Sam asked him, "I mean it's kind of sudden don't you think?"

"_We're in Vegas, Sam. Time to live it up a little. Now get your ass over here. You're my best man."_

"Ok don't move. We'll be there in a few minutes." Sam said and hung up his phone.

"What was all that about?" Leah asked him.

"Dean and Max are getting married." Sam said.

"Are you joking? This has to be a joke." Leah said.

"Afraid not."

"Well what should we do? Should we stop them or what?" she asked.

"I think they really want to do this. I don't think there is anything we can do but be supportive." Sam said.

"I guess you're right. Let's go get those two crazy kids married." She smiled at him and they headed to the other side of the casino to meet up with the newly engaged couple.

When they got to the tables, they saw Dean and Max in a very heated lip lock. Dean had her pinned against one of the vacant tables and Sam and Leah knew that they were about to cause a scene.

Dean broke away from Max's mouth and moved down to her neck and began sucking, licking, and nibbling. "Dean..." Max sighed and closed her eyes.

"I want you right here and now." Dean mumbled against her warm, soft skin.

His hand slowly moved up her top and Max held onto him tight, "Dean!" Sam yelled and caused the two to break apart.

"What?" Dean asked and looked over at Sam.

"Uh don't you guys think you should…I don't know…wait until you are married or in a room." Sam said as him and Leah moved closer to them.

"Hey if you don't want to see then just look away." Dean said.

"He's right Dean." Max said and pushed him away softly, "We will have plenty of time for this later." She smiled, "Trust me."

"Fine but lets do this so I can get you back up to the room and just fu…"

"Whoa" Leah said. "TMI Dean." Leah said and pulled Max away from him, "Well I think me and Max needs to go do a little shopping." She smiled at Max, "This is so exciting. I love weddings."

"Ok you girls go do that while I go buy the groom a beer." Sam said and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Max walked over and gave Dean one last kiss before heading off with Leah to the nearest boutique.

Once they were gone, Dean sighed and looked at Sam, "Better make it a shot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah walked down the aisle of the wedding dress boutique while she waited on Max to try on her fifth dress. This was a lot harder than she thought. Max was very picky but that was ok. This was her wedding and she knew Max wanted it to be perfect. Every girl dreams of the day that got married and Max was no different.

Leah sat down in the chair in front of the dressing room and held onto her simple black satin bridesmaid dress. They had been here for a little over an hour now. If Max and Dean wanted to get married today then they better hurry up.

"Ok…I think this is the one." Max called out from the dressing room. "No this is the one. I know it."

"Well can I see it?" Leah asked. "As Maid of Honor I have a right."

She watched as Max walked out of the dressing room where a strapless white gown with a simple black ribbon around the waist. The dress stopped just over her knees and it fit her like a glove. "So…what do you think." Max asked as she twirled around.

Leah felt tears building, "It's perfect for you. That is your wedding dress right there." Lean said and got up.

Max turned to the mirrors and bit on her bottom lip as she looked at herself. "Are you sure? You don't think its kind of…I don't know…slutty?"

"No. It's perfect. It's simple and Dean is going to love it. I just know it." Leah said. "You look beautiful."

Max smiled and turned around to her friend, "I want this one. Plus it goes perfect with your dress. This is what I want."

"Good. As long as you're happy that's all that matters. This is your day. Dean is just the added bonus." Leah smiled.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Max said. "It's all really sudden don't you think."

"Honestly yes but you and Dean have something that most people spend their whole lives trying to find. You love each other. Anyone can see that when you two look at each other. You were a match made in heaven and you two are going to make each other so happy. I know it. So who is to say that this is too soon? All that matters is that you two are ready to spend the rest of your lives together."

Max felt more tears building in her eyes thinking that the rest of her life was going to end, "Stop." She said and whip her eyes, "I can't cry on my wedding day."

Leah just smiled at her, "You can do whatever you want but for now dry those tear and go get changed. We still have a lot of work today."

Max smiled and headed back into the dressing room. She was getting more nervous by the second. She just hoped that Dean wasn't having second thoughts.

Dean and Sam sat in the bar with a couple shots and beers in front of them. Dean wasn't saying much. He was just thinking about Max. He knew she was going to look beautiful. No matter what she had on she always took his breath away. That's what he loved about her.

Every time he laid eyes on her in fell in love with her all over again. That's how he knew she was the one. He could feel it deep within his soul. This was the start of their forever. He was going to make sure of that.

"So...you ready for this?" Sam asked. "You're going to be a one woman man."

"Shhh… don't say it so loud. I don't want to upset the ladies." Dean smirked. "But yeah I'm ready. But to be honest with you man, Max is more than just one woman. She's the woman."

"Awe...are you going soft on me?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up. I can still kick your ass." Dean said. "So where the hell is this ring guy?" He asked.

"I don't know. The desk clerk said he should meet us here. We pick out the ring and then they would be ready within an hour."

"That's what I love about Vegas. Everything's fast. I should move here." Dean said.

"Yeah...I can see you living here. I don't think Max would like that too much." Sam said.

"Yeah you're right. She likes simple living. Another thing I love about her."

"You really do love everything about her don't you?"

"She has no faults in my eye." Dean said and saw Sam just smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing it's just I never heard you talk like this. Kind of weird."

"Oh god I'm turning into you. I blame the liquor." Dean said and picked up his beer.

"Whatever you say." Sam said and saw a man walk in with a couple of cases. "Hey I think that's him."

Dean looked toward the door and saw a very old man walk in, "that's the best jeweler in town? Dude is as old as Moses."

"That's why he's the best. He's been doing this for fifty years. Come on." Sam said and hopped off the stool and Dean followed.

"Hi are you Marvin Baker?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am. Winchester I am assuming." He said and shook the guy's hands.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Thanks for coming out."

"Always happy to assist in helping young couples." He smiled and looked between the two men, "You two make a very handsome couple."

Dean and Sam just looked at him and then back at each other. Dean made a face, "Oh no. He's my bother. I don't swing that way and if I did he wouldn't be my type."

Sam made a face at Dean and then looked back at Marvin, "I'm just here to help him."

"Oh my mistake. Well then let's pick out the perfect ring for the bride to be shall we." He said.

"Let's do it." Dean said.

Sam and Dean followed the older man over to a table in the back. They both sat across from him and watched as he opened up the cases. All the rings were so beautiful but there was only one that stood out to Dean. One that had Max written all over it. "I want to see that one." Dean said.

"Are you sure? You don't want to rush it." Marvin said.

"No I think that might be the one." Dean said.

"Well you do know the bride better than anyone." Marvin said and pulled the small ring out of its holder and handed it to Dean.

It was a beautiful diamond ring with two pink stones on the side. "It's perfect." Dean said. "How much?"

"That one is one thousand but it's a perfect cut. Flawless I can assure you that." Marvin said.

"This is the one I want for her. She deserves the best." Dean said.

"Are you sure? I mean that's a lot of money." Sam said.

"Are you kidding? After they day I had I can afford a damn yacht." Dean smiled and looked back at Marvin. "I want it."

"Alright. What about a band? We have several that will fit it." He said and pulled out a few platinum bands.

Dean looked over them and they all seemed to look the same. He only had one more thing to ask, "Can I have something put in them?" he asked, "Like words engraved something like that. People still do that right?" Dean looked between Marvin and Sam.

"All the time. Very popular with young couples."

"Ok then I want to do that." Dean said.

"What would you like in it?" Marvin asked and grabbed a pen and slip of paper.

"The chase will never end." Dean said. "That's what I want."

"Sounds…romantic." Marvin said.

"It's kind of an inside thing. She'll get it." Dean said.

"Well that is all that matters." Marvin said. "Would you like the bands to match?"

"Yeah but you don't have to put that crap in mine. I mean hell…I haven't been chasing myself." Dean kind of laughed but Marvin and Sam just looked at him. Dean cleared his throat and put on a straight face, "Yeah so can you do it?"

"Yes. I live for this. I can have them to you in one hour." Marvin said.

"Awesome. I'm in room 506." Dean said.

"I will see you soon." Marvin said and closed his cases, "And congratulations."

Sam and Dean both shook his hand and watched as he headed out of the bar area.

"So what now?" Dean asked, "Chill, Gamble, strip club, what?"

"Oh no. We still have a lot to do." Sam smiled and that made Dean nervous.

"Like what?"

"You have to get fitted."

"OK…for what?"

Sam smiled, "A tux." He said and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXX

With shaky hands Dean tied his tie and looked himself over in the mirror. He played with his cuffs and wiped the sweat off his brow. He can do this. He can do this. Max is the one, the women for him, the only one.

"Hey," said Sam walking back into the room and Dean looked at him.

"Hey."

"So the Casino Chapel is reserved. We got 45 minutes."

Dean nodded, "Tell the girls?"

"Yeah," Sam said and took a seat in the chair and looked at Dean. He could tell Dean was nervous. What if Max did back out only to save him the guilt and pain if they never found a way out of her deal? "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at Sam and noticed he had his serious face on.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He turned to look at him.

Sam was quiet, "For Maxine."

Dean knew he was talking about the deal. "Don't be man…"

"No you don't get it," said Sam shaking his head, "If I was dead you would be getting married to Max who will actually spend the rest of forever with you. It's my fault she's going to die-"

"Man don't do this…not today." Dean grabbed his jacket and walked away from Sam over to the mini bar in the room.

Sam frowned, "I'm sorry…I know how much you love her, everyone does."

"But you're my brother," said Dean turning around and looking at him, "She wanted me to be happy and she knew my family meant more to me than anything."

"So sacrifice her life for me?"

"If she didn't…I would have. And it would have left her alone and in pain."

"Just how you are going to be."

"Man…really, can we not do this especially today." Dean took a shot, "This is for Max. I want this day to be all about her since we missed her birthday this is the best I can do. I want her to be normal for a change before we head back on the road looking for the demons that hold her contract."

Sam looked at Dean's pleading eyes and nodded, "Ok, Dean…ok."

Max smiled as Leah finished with the last curl and grabbed the white hair clip to put her hair half up. Max knew Dean liked her hair like this; she wanted tonight to be for him also. She bit her bottom lip as Leah finished.

"Ok…so how does it look?" Leah asked as Max got up and looked at the floor length mirror.

Max stared at herself. She let her fingers slide through a few curls and down her dress. She looked at Leah a few tears being shed, "It's perfect…thank you."

"Don't cry!" said Leah laughing as she grabbed some tissues. "I knew there was a soft girly girl in there somewhere." She dabbed Max's eyes so not to smudge her makeup and Max laughed.

"Don't let Dean find out he likes my bad ass attitude."

"I promise."

There was a knock on the door and Max smiled, "I'll get it."

Leah nodded as she threw away the tissue and Max opened the door and saw Bobby, "Uncle Bobby!" She threw her arms around him as he walked in, "Did the guys call you?"

"Yeah they did. I couldn't miss my only fake niece's wedding," he said with a smile.

"You even brushed your hair for me." She smiled at him as she held his hands in hers.

"You look beautiful Maxine. And to think all you use to wear were shorts, tank tops and those trucker hats."

Max laughed, "Did you come to give me away then?"

"I would love to but that's not my job."

Max gave Bobby a confused look then he stepped aside and Max's jaw dropped in shock and her eyes widened with tears in them. Her parents walked into the room. Max couldn't keep her eyes off of them.

"Hey sweetie," said her father and Leah placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Mom…dad…"

"Hey baby," said her mother placing a hand on her arm and rubbing it softly.

Max didn't know how to react but she felt herself become dizzy and before she knew it she blacked out.

"Maxine!" yelled Leah as she ran over to her like everyone else. She placed her head on her lap and looked at Bobby.

They heard running coming down the hall and they all looked up at the door when Dean and Sam ran in.

"What's going on?" said Dean and saw Max on the floor and moved Bobby out of the way as he kneeled next to Leah and took Max's head in his hands.

"Baby, Maxie?" He looked up and that's when he noticed two different sets of eyes he's only seen in the past, "Whoa…are you-"

"Max's parents," said Harold and put his hand out, "Harold."

"Dean…but I guess you two already knew that." He looked at Melissa, Max's mother and remembered everything instantly. Dean looked up at Sam and said, "Well things just got interesting."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Ok…big big big big big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress for writing basically the whole chapter. I was so stuck on this chapter…filler chapter before the wedding. I had no clue what to write! I knew what to write but I didn't know how to write it. And thanks to April everything worked out great. Thank you again big sis! I did the ending :D But here you guys go and the wedding chapter will be up soon! Please review! _


	27. The Wedding of the Year Part 2

Dean laid Max on the couch while Leah ran to the mini bar and grabbed some ice.

Harold and Melissa watched as Dean took care of Max. They saw the love in his eyes along with care and worry.

"Max? Maxine? You need to wake up baby," Dean said in a soft voice. Melissa smiled and looked at Harold then back at the two.

"I remember a time when you thought girls were disgusting except for me and your mom," said Melissa quietly.

Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked, "A lot has changed."

"You can say that," said Harold looking up at Sam, "You're the littlest Winchester?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah Sam and this is my girlfriend Leah."

Melissa kneeled down next to Dean and looked at Max. "She's still so beautiful," tears were brought to her eyes looking at her daughter, "just like the day I brought her home," she looked up at Harold and he smiled at her.

"She has your looks sweetie," said Harold looking over his baby girl.

Max began to stir sensing something wrong. They watched her forehead crease and her eyes fluttered open.

"Baby? Hey Maxie," said Dean leaning over her.

"Dean?" Max asked and opened her eyes fully and looked at everyone then her eyes landed on her parents. "Mom...dad..."

Melissa smiled at her daughter and Max sat up and hugged her tightly. Tears fell from both mother and daughters eyes at their first embrace in 19 years. Max of course fought the tears but when she took in her mother's scent and looked at her father nothing could stop the water works. Dean felt his chest tighten and his heart clench hearing his soon to be wife crying.

"I remember your smell," said Max leaning back and looking at her mother, "like fresh cut roses."

Melissa smiled and Harold kneeled down and Max smiled as her father rubbed her shoulder softly, "Hey pumpkin. You look just like your mother did when she was your age."

Max wiped underneath her eyes and saw her makeup. "Oh no."

"Don't worry sweetie," said Leah leaning over the couch, "we'll fix it all up before the wedding."

"The wedding? Oh my god...I ruined it didn't I?" she looked at Dean with a frown, "you're not supposed to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck!"

"Babe...you really think our bad luck streak is going to start now?" Dean had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah you're going into the Winchester family," said Sam patting her shoulder, "that's bad luck right there."

Max gave them both a small smile and Melissa stood up grabbing Dean by the arm and her husband, "Alright, out. Everyone out, I need to get my baby girl ready."

"If you need anything I'll be with Sam getting ready," said Leah giving Max a kiss on the cheek.

Melissa followed everyone to the door and shut it. She turned to her daughter and it was quiet in the room. "My God," she said placing her hand on her chest as she walked up to her daughter, "I can't believe I am actually here. After everything that I missed out on in your life…I'm here for your wedding."

Max stood up and took her mother's hands in hers, "It's alright mom. I understood why. Dean and I sort of took a trip into the past. We saw everything."

"So you understand why I did it? Why I had to give you up?"

"Yes mom…I would have done the same thing."

Melissa pulled her daughter into a hug, "I never wanted any of this for you. I never wanted you to be a hunter because I know how that life can change people just look at John, the Winchester boy's father, he changed so much."

Max nodded, "I know…but I like saving people and helping them mom."

"And who's going to save you?" Max looked at her mother, "Bobby told us about what you did. I can understand why but…" Her mother's chin began to tremble as she played with her daughters hair, "Sweetheart, the consequences…you're going to be in Hell."

Max nodded, "I know…but," Max swallowed hard, "I just did it for Dean to be happy."

Melissa nodded, "I know." She took in a deep breath, "Ok…let's get you ready come on."

Melissa ushered Max into the seat in front of the vanity and began to fix her hair and makeup. Max watched her mother and she could see the similarities between her and her mother. The way she would scrunch her nose as she concentrated and subconsciously bite her bottom lip. Melissa pulled Max's hair back letting the bottom fall out at the bottom and she smiled.

"Mom."

Melissa stopped what she was doing. Hearing "mom" come out of her daughter's mouth sent her heart pumping and tears being brought back to her eyes but she quickly held them back. She smiled at her daughter, "Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm scared."

Melissa looked at her daughter through the mirror with a smile, "I was scared too baby. The day I married your father…jeez I was a nervous wreck. I wanted to fight a pack of werewolves instead of getting married I was that scared. But," she turned her daughters chair and had her look at her, "when the time came and I saw your father standing at the altar I knew that I could do it. I knew I loved him." Melissa wiped the remaining black off Max's cheeks and applied the new makeup, "Now…let's go get you married."

Max grinned and her mother took her hand as they headed out of the room. Leah was waiting outside the room and smiled at Max, "You ready?"

Max took in a deep breath and let it out, "Yes…yeah I am." She smiled at Leah and the three women, the ex hunter, the daughter and the friend, walked down the hotel hallway and towards the chapel.

As the three walked towards the chapel there stood Bobby and Max's father. "Good as new," said Melissa walking up to Harold.

"Is Dean ok?" asked Max nervously.

Harold and Bobby shared a look, "He's good."

Both Leah and Max looked at each other then back at the men, "Why don't I like that 'good'?"

"He was just worried about you sweetie," said Harold.

"What happened?" Max's heart began to pound quickly against her chest.

"He…drank some whiskey but he's good, he's really good. I promise," said Harold.

Max gave Leah a sour look, "Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

"Nonsense," said Melissa, "I'll go talk to him."

Max felt the heat rushing into her face as she watched her mother walk into the chapel. Tears were threatening to fall once again.

_Jesus when did I become such a puss _she thought to herself.

Melissa walked down the aisle to see Sam keeping Dean straight. She walked right up to Dean and slapped his face, "Pull yourself together!"

"Ow!" he yelled and pouted rubbing his face.

"My daughter, your _fiancée_, is now rethinking this whole wedding. What were you thinking Dean?"

Dean looked into Melissa's eyes; flashbacks to when he was younger and with her came to his mind.

"She found out?"

"Yes she found out. All wives know when something is wrong with their husband. Jesus, Harold did the same thing at our wedding. But Dean, you need to remember, this is for both you and Max."

"I was worried about her. I was worried I-" He looked at Sam then back at Melissa.

"What? That you aren't good enough for her? Everyone goes through this. Dean I saw the way you looked at Max when she was on the couch, we all did. The way she talked about you to me upstairs while I was getting her ready. You two belong together." She smiled at him and Dean sobered up a bit, "I told you when you were a child that I was going to give you the perfect girlfriend and I think I did a pretty good job."

Dean smirked, "You did one hell of a job Mrs. Stevenson."

"Something I didn't want to hear Dean Winchester. Now the wedding is starting soon. When I get back in here I want smiles both of you," she pointed at both Sam and Dean, "Stand straight and Samuel spit out that gum!"

Sam's eyes widened and he looked around trying to find a place to hide the gum as she walked away, "Man she's scary."

"And she was my hot babysitter," said Dean with a smile.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Let's get you married man."

Melissa cracked open the door and smiled at everyone, "We're ready." She closed it behind her walking back into the small chapel.

Max took a deep breath and looked at her uncle and her father, "Can, um…do you think I could have you both walk me down the aisle?"

Harold smiled, "I think that is a good idea."

Bobby had a grin on his face and Max smiled at him, "What did you expect? You particularly raised me." She kissed his cheek and Leah smiled at them.

"Hold on let me get a picture," said Leah and she stood in front of them with the digital camera. "Perfect," she said after taking the shot. "Ok…bridesmaid and maid of honor walking." She winked at Max and opened the door walking out.

Leah grinned when she saw Sam all dressed up in his suit. Sam winked at her as she walked up to where she had to stand.

"Get ready man," said Sam as the doors slowly opened, "Here she comes."

Dean swallowed hard and his heart raced against his chest. Sweat beaded on his head and he quickly wiped it away. He started to have doubts about this but when he saw Max as the doors opened all the way they disappeared. "My God…" he whispered to himself but Sam heard him and smiled.

The three reached the altar and the priest asked, "Who is giving this lovely young woman away?"

"Her father," said Harold, "mother…"

"And uncle," said Bobby smiling and both gave her kiss on the cheek.

Dean reached his hand out and she took it as she stood next to him. She looked at him, "Why'd you have to scare me like that?" she whispered.

"I'm, I'm sorry baby." He kissed her cheek and the priest began.

The two stood there hand in hand both hearts racing at the same time, the same speed and glancing at each other the whole time.

"The bride and groom are to share their vowels with each other."

Max smiled at Dean as they both looked at each other and everyone listened.

"You know when I first met you I thought you were a pest," she said and everyone laughed including Dean, "You just kept bugging me and bugging me to _date_," she winked at him, "you. You chased me and I kept running because I was afraid. I was afraid of you; afraid of myself and worst of all afraid I may actually fall in love. All my life the people I loved or thought I loved left me and I kept a wall up but you broke that wall down, Dean. Even though we have had so many bumps in the road along our journey together, so many fights and even times, weeks, months we didn't speak to one another we still found ourselves back together no matter what. I do believe and," she laughed softly and she looked up into his eyes, "I know that I belong to you and only you…And I'm going to say something that I have never told you…" Everyone was silent as the two stared into each other's eyes, "I love you Dean Winchester."

Dean felt as if his heart was about to leap out of his chest. She loved him. Of course she loved him she was marrying him and stuck by him through everything. Max loved him.

_She loves me._

Dean felt a smile spread across his face staring into her eyes and seeing her smile back, "Maxine…you know me, horrible with words so I'm going to do the best I can here," she gave him a bigger smile knowing he was trying, "I, uh, I've wanted you in so many ways for the longest time and when you finally gave me a chance you blew my _mind_," Dean winked at her making her blush and chuckle. Sam shook his head and looked at Leah who was trying not to laugh, "Like you said, I chased you for the longest time but Max you are worth the chase. You're worth everything. Once I had you I knew that somewhere along the way I was going to fu- mess it up," Harold couldn't help the snicker that escaped his mouth and Melissa hit his chest and pointed at him, "And I did but baby now with everything we've been through, everything you have done for me to make me happy I know that we are meant to be together. And Max…I won't stop the chase as long as I live."

A small tear fell from Max's left eye and she wiped it away with a smile. It was Dean's words that had gotten to her. He tried telling her how he felt. She knew it was hard for him but he tried and what he said was perfect.

"Do we have the rings?" asked the priest and Dean looked at Sam who pulled Max's and his ring out of his pocket.

Dean handed her his and he held onto hers in a tight grip. "Now Dean repeat after me," said the priest, "With this ring I thee wed."

Dean took Max's hand in his and swallowed hard, "With this ring I thee wed." Max gasped at the look of the ring and a huge grin spread on her face. It was perfect. She loved it. The ring fit perfect on her finger and she couldn't help the tears that fell now from her eyes.

"Now Maxine with this ring I thee wed."

Max took his large hand in hers and smiled up at him, "With this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife and to everyone that witnessed this, the new Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester. You may kiss the bride."

Dean didn't hesitate a second as he placed his hands on face and kissed her tenderly. Max kissed him back and smiled as he parted their lips. His hands moved to her waist and he whispered, "I love you Maxine Winchester."

Those three words sent what felt like a lightning bolt straight to her heart. He loves her and he belonged to her now. This was one of the happiest days of both their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean kicked the door open to their room and Max laughed as he picked her up and carried her over the threshold, "And why is that tradition again?"

Max laughed again, "I have no clue really."

Dean placed her down on her feet and she smiled a drunken smile at him, "You are the most amazing guy I have ever met in my life. You know I could marry you." She grinned and thought back to the day, "Oh wait…I already have!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down into a hot kiss making him groan. She ran her hand through his short spikes.

As the two continued to kiss heatedly Dean was quickly slipping his black jacket off his shoulders and throwing it on the couch. His hands moved to her back pressing her hard against him making her moan. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt quickly unbuttoning each other.

"I just want to rip this off you," she muttered.

Dean smirked, "I would so let you if it wasn't a rental."

She groaned in annoyance and dismay as she continued with his shirt waiting to get to the toned tan skin underneath as she bit his bottom lip. Dean gripped the back of her head, his fingers tangling with the curls as the other zipped down the back of her dress. The small white dress dropped to the floor revealing her strapless white lace push up and her matching lace thong.

Dean parted just for a second to look her over his eyes widened with even more lust at her beautiful body. He missed touching it, holding it, caressing it; kissing it…it's been a month since he last touched it the way he was going to do tonight. The two hunters had time to make up for, long lost time.

Maxine finally pushed his button up off his shoulders and her hands gripped the wife beater underneath and Dean helped her take both shirts off. Dean slightly lifted her off the ground and kicked her dress away then putting her back on her feet.

Her hands were all over the toned warrior in front of her. His body was warm and hard, just how she remembered. She kissed her way down his body licking every part of flesh she could get her mouth on.

Dean didn't argue with her moving down his body knowing where she was headed. He was more willing than ever before to have her lips around his aching tender flesh that longed for her.

Max fell to her knees and her fingers unbuckled his belt with ease pulling it out of the loops. Dean closed his eyes as he felt her hand move over the bulge in his black slacks then zip down the zipper in the front. His eyes opened up and he looked down watching Maxine pull his slacks down and then look at him with those lustful green eyes and dirty smile of hers. She bit her bottom lip pulling down his boxers and she moaned at the sight in front of her, the long thick hard throbbing sight.

Her hand gripped the base and slowly started pumping him. With her eyes still on his her tongue came out and licked over the tip. A small pleasurable grunt came out of Dean then came a groan as her thumb moved over the tip as well. Small squirts of pre-cum came out and she licked it up. She moaned again. Maxine always loved the taste of the man above her. He tasted manly, salty and bitter, sort of like chocolate covered pretzels or a tootsie roll lollipop.

Dean's eyes closed again as he tilted his head back a groan coming out of his mouth while her mouth slowly took him in. Her hand still pumped as her mouth pulled him in and out of her mouth, each time she went a little deeper each time. And in time she had him all in her mouth and her left hand moved up his hard torso and her right moved down his left thigh and moved in between his thighs and cupped his sac.

Both of Dean's hands found the back of her head groaning and looking down at her as she continued to suck him off. The sight of him going into that blissful mouth sent small tremors throughout his body and made his toes curl.

"Ah, baby," he groaned, "Right there…don't you stop…" His fingers ran through her hair and then gripped it tight feeling her teeth graze his member in a torturous rhythm that made his balls tingle and his abdomen twist. He was close to orgasm. "Shit…I'm going to cum baby…Max fuck…" His hips started going with the rhythm of her mouth and soon his release came to the back of her throat, coating it with himself, marking her as his. A primal growl came from Dean as he found this very erotic as she took everything of his inside her mouth letting him mark and make her his.

Max continued to pump him with her hand till there was nothing left to squirt into her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips looking up at him.

"I don't care how many times I've said it but baby…you are still so good at giving head," he breathed out and she stood up.

"You better not be done baby," she grabbed his belt, "Because I have plans for me and you tonight."

Dean grabbed her ass having her jump and encircle her legs around his waist her heels to her shoes dug into his back, "I am far from done with you."

Maxine squealed in delight as he took her over to the bed and threw her down on it. He went to kiss her but he pulled back giving her a small smile and he did it again keeping her on her toes.

"Dean," she whined and he grinned that devilish grin at her that made her bite her bottom lip as he grabbed the belt from hand then gripped both of her hands in his bringing them above her head.

"We play by my rules Max," he said in a deep tone that sent shivers throughout her body. She gasped as she looked up seeing him tie her hands to the headboard with his belt. She looked back at Dean her eyes wide with lust and curiosity.

He finally kissed her lips and moved down her body. Her firm ample breast just waiting to be let out of the bra for him. Dean licked around the edge of the bra, teasing her with his tongue as his hands reached behind her and unclasped the bra with skilful practice ease. As he tore the material away her breast bounced out and he groaned not wasting anytime as his mouth licked around a tightened bead of desire. He heard her moan quietly above him and he looked up seeing her head back on the pillow and her hands grasping the belt above her head.

Dean groaned grabbing her breast in both hands and squeezing them rubbing his face between them, "I missed these two," he said as he grinded himself against her center feeling he was hard again.

Max bit her bottom lip another moan coming from her mouth as Dean tortured her with his mouth and hands before moving down her body. His mouth left hot open mouth kisses along her abdomen and stomach. He licked and bit at her body making her twitch and squirm. He grinned as he reached her thong and he sat up removing the material from her long slender hunter legs.

Their eyes caught and he grinned down at her that intoxicating grin of his. Heat washed over her body. She needed him so bad it hurt and he was feeling the same ache but he wanted this to last. Hell they were going all out tonight. It was there night. Just them. They had no worries until the morning.

Dean kissed his way up her legs to the spot she wanted him the most. Small soft kisses were left along her thighs and inner thighs. His strong large hands followed and ease her legs farther apart into a V in the air.

He looked down at the most prize possession that he wanted right now. His thumbs moved softly over her wet folds then to her clit where she took in a sharp intake. Dean smirked then replaced his thumbs with his tongue knowing exactly what she liked.

His soft tongue did wonders to her body. Max closed her eyes biting her bottom lip. His mouth devoured her sweet love spot and her legs shook as his hands tried to relax them. But it's been a month or longer since she's had his mouth on the spot she longed and desired him to be almost every day of her life, every hour on the hour and she was close.

Dean could tell she was close. He could hear her short moans starting with "oh" then slowly building up to "uh" and then her hips would start to buck into his mouth opening herself more to him to get her to that utopia she longed for. Her legs moved over his shoulders the heels digging into his upper back but he didn't care one bit.

"Oh…Oh shit…Dean…I'm close!" She gripped the belt harder pulling on it as it pulled the headboard with it. Each time she let go of the belt it slammed the headboard into the wall denting the wall with each slam. "Oh…Uh…uh…UH…DEAN!" A small crack was heard but the two ignored it as she continued to ride through her orgasm.

Max pulled onto the belt as hard as she could as her body tensed and gave into the pleasure Dean served up for her. Her heels dug harder into his back making him groan in pain but it was worth it as he lapped up the small squirts of her cum into his mouth.

Max's quivering legs left Dean's shoulders as he moved up her body but something on the headboard caught his eye, "Shit…babe…"

"What?" Max looked above her and a small giggle escaped her.

"You cracked the headboard."

Dean smirked looking down at the woman below him and she continued to laugh, "At we're not paying for the room remember we won it for free."

Dean leaned down and kissed her softly. She still lingered on his taste buds but that's what intoxicated the situation even more. The kiss grew and Max parted, "How about you get me out of these restraints and we can play a little more?" She arched a suggestive eyebrow at him and he grinned.

"Yeah don't need to break anymore of the bed," he said as she unsnapped the buckled letting her loose.

Max grinned and with all her strength pushed him onto his back and grinned down at him. Her hair over one shoulder and she bit her bottom lip, "When I'm done with you this bed this bed is going to just be a mattress."

Dean's eyes widened a little and a grin spread across his face, "Oh fuck," he groaned as he grabbed her head and brought her down into a hot needful kiss.

Max gripped Dean's hard waiting member and pumped him a few times before guiding him into her hot wet center. Max threw her head back moaning as his full thick cock pressed deep inside her.

"Oh God I missed you being inside me," she cried out as she moved back and forth on him.

She continued to moan loudly just how Dean liked it. Dean gripped her hips thrusting hard into her. Dean groaned and closed his eyes feeling his whole body catching on fire. He opened his eyes again watching his wife ride him harder than she ever has before. She was right; this bed was going to break with the two of them. But he didn't give two shits.

Max leaned down and kissed Dean hard moaning into his mouth. She parted their lips but their faces were inches from each others. Her hands were on either side of his as they stared into each other's eyes; desire grew and grew in them.

Dean moved his hands from her hips and gripped her heels. With the new leverage he was able to slam her harder onto his cock. The first time he did that she screamed rolling her eyes up in her head and he grinned then bit his bottom lip as she threw her head back. Her breast bounced in his face and he licked and nipped at them causing more pleasure.

Max and Dean both felt their bodies tightening and getting ready for a new release. This one was harder, stronger and they knew it was going to be a good one. On each side of his head Max gripped the pillow hard beneath him.

"Cum with me Max…FUCK…need you to cum right now!" He growled slamming her hard against him.

She nodded her head in wild abandonment and her cries grew into screams as Dean slammed into her one more and she came harder than ever before. Dean's primal growl and animalistic groans mixed with hers as he came inside her pumping everything he had into her.

The two stayed in the same position catching their breath and trying to regain a little self control but when they looked at each other's sweating bodies, red hot flesh, dilating lustful pupils there was no stopping them. Dean rolled them over and kissed her swollen luscious lips getting ready for round two.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__A well deserved chapter for you all! Almost at 300! You all rock my socks! More surprises and stuff to come. Will Dean and the others be able to get Max out of her deal on time?_


	28. I'll Keep You Under My Wing Forever

**1 Month Later**

Max stepped out of the shower just as Dean spit out his toothpaste. He looked her up and down and smiled as she reached for her towel. With Dean's reflex's he quickly snatched the towel first and chuckled at her shocked face. She shouldn't be shocked; this is what happens when you shower with your horny perverted husband brushing his teeth in the same bathroom.

"Dean Winchester you give me my towel back right now," said Max walking towards him.

He twirled the towel up and whipped her side but not too hard. She gasped from the sting, "Dean!"

"Oh come on that didn't hurt. I've done worse," he winked at her, "Now bend over the counter let's get this cracking. You've been a naughty girl." He grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Max placed her hands on the counter and bent over just a bit and then looked at him seductively, "Like this?"

"Mmmm... just like that baby."

Dean bit his bottom lip as she turned her head lightly smiling seductively at him. Her hair was over her one shoulder. Dean looked at her and couldn't believe how lucky he has gotten to have her. She was so beautiful and he wanted to show her.

Dean dropped the towel and walked over to her. He gripped her hips and ground into her ass softly. He kissed her shoulders softly his hands running roughly up and down her sides teasing her body. Max moaned closing her eyes as he teased her. She pushed back against him feeling his jean covered cock.

Dean's hands forced her to stop. He smirked as he leaned towards her ear, "Patience...I want to show you what you mean to me."

"Dean...you don't -"

"Shhh..."

Max rolled her eyes, "Dean," she whined as he made her face the mirror.

Max opened her eyes and began to feel self conscious looking at herself. Dean smiled as he kissed the side of her neck softly. Max slowly closed her eyes and sighed quietly. He hasn't been this gentle with her in a long time.

Dean's hands moved up her sides and to her breast. She quietly moaned and moved into his hands. His thumbs circled her nipples, making the beautiful buds pop out. Dean grazed her ear with his teeth, "You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and she caught his own eyes in the mirror. He had a smile playing on his lips. His hands moved down her stomach to her center. His index finger slowly circled her sensitive nub.

Max felt her legs shake and sighed quietly, "Dean."

"I'm going to show you how beautiful you are." Dean kissed her shoulder and continued to work her clit. He wanted her nice and ready for him. He moved his fingers over her folds and massaged them.

Max moved her hands towards Dean's jeans and rubbed his straining cock. "God baby I want you so bad."

"I want you," he breathed in her ear and pushed against her hands, "I need you," Dean bit and sucked on her shoulder, "You have no idea how much I need you in my life."

Hearing those words made her heart break. He needed her just as much as she needed him and one day this year she'll be gone and he will be suffering. She closed her eyes and a tear slid out. Dean watched the tear slide down her face and knew what she was thinking.

"Don't cry baby," he soothed in her ear, "I'll save you. I won't give up on you. Trust me." Dean kissed her neck once more before she heard him pulling down the zipper of his jeans and pushing them as well as his boxers down.

Dean lifted her right leg up on the counter and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. Max brought her hand to the back of his neck running her fingers through his hair. "Please Dean..."

Dean nibbled on her neck as he plunged inside her. She cried arching her back into his chest. She licked her dry lips as he pulled out and thrusted back into her. She gripped the edge of the counter and moaned tilting her head back.

"Dean...oh God..."

"Fuck baby," he groaned. His one hand still tortured her clit, giving her endless pleasure as the other pulled her tight against him never wanting to leave the closeness of her. The two of them needed this, needed the fear of the deal put far into the back of their brain. The only thing they needed was each other.

"Kiss me baby," Dean commanded and Max turned her head and kissed him with everything she had. Dean kissed her back with the same passion and continued to pound into her.

"Shit...baby," she moaned against his lips. Dean watched her as the pleasure took control of her body. "I love you," she moaned and Dean felt his heart clench at her words. They've only told each other a few times now that they loved each other and each time Dean heard he, he fell in love with her all over again. Dean took her mouth into a passionate tender kiss as both their climaxes hit them. She moaned into his mouth and he cupped her face with his one hand. He groaned before letting go of her lips and resting his head on hers. Her eyes were close and so were his. All they could hear were each other's hearts and breathing. They just wanted to stay in that moment forever.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She opened her eyes at the same time he opened his and she smiled at him. "We should get out of here; the others may want to use the bathroom."

Dean smirked and then chuckled, "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right." She smiled and kissed him and quietly moaned as he pulled out of her. She grabbed the towel wrapping it around her as he pulled his jeans back up. She gave him one last kiss before walking out. He smiled at her as he closed the door and shook his head. He never thought he would be in love but he was. He was going to find a way to keep her from going to hell and once that was done he was going to take her away from all this and start over. Listen to him; he was going to live a normal life with Max, his Max. He never thought he would be saying that.

He grabbed the wash cloth and hung it up and when he had done that he looked around and something in the waste basket caught his eye. He took a step back and picked up the small box. His eyes widened and he looked in the box, nothing. He looked into the trashcan and threw the box on the floor. He grabbed the small waste basket and dumped it on the floor.

"Dean are you done in there?" yelled Leah banging on the door.

"Almost!" yelled Dean. He fished through the trash until he found the stick. He picked it up and stared at it...Positive.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered.

Max jogged down the stairs and heard someone knocking on the door. She walked over and opened it up and saw her parents. She smiled, "Mom...dad!" She hugged them and invited them in. "What's going on?"

"We got some information," said Melissa, "Where are the others?"

"All over," Max rolled her eyes, "Let me go find them..."

"Max! MAXINE!" yelled Dean running down the stairs.

"What's the matter?"

"We need to talk."

"Ok," she looked at him confused. He was fine just a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

He looked at Harold and Melissa and gave them a reassuring smile then back at Max, "Maybe alone."

Max glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest, "No, whatever you have to say you can say in front of my parents."

"With what I just found out I don't think anyone but me and you need to know about this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sam walking down the stairs, "Hey Harold, Melissa."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well since everyone is here how about we just play show and tell. What aren't you telling me?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Max raising her hands in the air, "I am so confused! You are speaking in riddles to me!"

Dean took the stick out of his pocket and showed her, "This!"

Max stared at it and her mother gasped and they all looked at her, "Maxine...are you pregnant?" asked Melissa.

"No! I am not pregnant! I can't be pregnant! I've been very careful. Because of this deal I won't let myself get pregnant. It wouldn't be fair to Dean or anyone."

"Then if it's not yours then who's it?" asked Dean.

There was a creak on the step and they all looked up to see Leah looking at them nervously. Sam went pale when he looked at her. She swallowed hard and looked at him then at Max and Dean, "It's mine."

Dean looked at his brother and saw how white he was, "Hey...man you ok?"

Sam didn't say anything as his legs gave out and he hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Baby!" yelled Leah running down the stairs.

"Sam!" yelled Max and Dean as they all rushed to him.

"What the hell is going on in my house?" asked Bobby walking in and saw Sam on the floor, "What the hell happened now?"

"This is what happened," said Dean holding up the pregnancy stick.

Leah went red for a second then looked at Dean, "You know I peed on that end of the stick."

Dean quickly dropped it and made a face as he wiped his hands constantly on his jeans. Max couldn't help but laugh at him, "So what if it was me that was pregnant?"

Dean looked at her. He didn't have an answer. So many emotions and thoughts ran through his head that he didn't know what to think. Lose Max and having a baby and having to go on with that child and take care of it on his own while she was in hell...he didn't know if he could do that.

Max saw the look on his face and rubbed his arm softly, "It's ok...how about we get this big lug on the couch and wake him up?"

Both Max, Dean and Bobby picked Sam up and walked him into the living room. They placed him on the couch as Leah bit her thumbnail staring at him. Max looked over at her and gave her a small smile as she walked over to her.

"Hey it'll all be ok…I promise," she said placing her hand on her arm, "Just keep the child away from its Uncle Dean and it will grow up fine."

"Hey," said Dean trying to wake Sam up, "I'll have you know I am very good with kids."

Max raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "When was the last you took care of a child?" Dean went to open his mouth when she stopped him, "And had nothing to do with a hot blond or a hunt."

Dean closed his mouth and frowned scratching his head. Max rolled her eyes and looked at Leah, "Like I said keep Dean far from the child."

"Hey I took care of Sammy when he was a baby and I think I did a good job," said Dean walking up to them.

"No…no," whimpered Sam in his sleep, "Dean stop it with the clown!"

Both Leah and Max looked at Dean and glared, "You stay away from my baby," said Leah walking over to Sam, "And the one I'm carrying."

"Ha," said Max with a smile as she did a little hop. Dean just glared at her with his arms crossed.

"So you're saying if you were pregnant you wouldn't let _our_ child near me?"

Max made a face and then looked at him, "Yes because you need to be child broken first," she said as she walked towards the kitchen where Bobby, Harold and Melissa were sitting.

"What's that mean?" asked Dean walking after her.

"It means what it sounds like, Dean your brother is passed out in the living room having nightmares of you chasing him with a clown. Now does that sound like father of the year?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"No, but that's different that's Sam. He's my brother I'm supposed to bully him and pick on him to make him stronger. If I had a child, I think I would make a pretty good dad."

Harold laughed, "You're never going to win Dean. Melissa was the same way she was afraid I was going to put Maxine on the back of my motorcycle and drive off with her."

Max smiled listening to her parent's stories and how much they were like Dean and her.

"Hey I was just looking out for my baby girl," said Melissa.

"I helped you watch Dean when he was a kid and look at him now." All four people in the kitchen looked at Dean who was drinking some coffee and staring at Max's ass. He heard the silence and looked up, "What I do?"

Max gave him a small smile and rubbed his back, "Nothing baby…you're just being my Dean." He smiled at her placing a hand on her hip and looking back at her parents.

"So what brings you two here?"

"Well," said Harold taking a deep breath and looking at Melissa then back at Maxine, "We got a name of the one demon that holds Max's contract."

"Who?" asked Dean.

"Her name is Lilith and that's all we know," said Melissa frowning, "We've been trying to find out exactly what she is-"

"She's Hell's bitch," said Max crossing her arms across her chest as they all looked at her, "Lucifer's bitch…she was the first ever demon to be created by Lucifer himself."

"That means she'll be hard to track down," said Bobby.

Dean's arm tightened around Max, "Well it's a start though. We track down a few lower demons see what's going on. It's the least we can do." Dean kissed the side of Max's head.

"Any word on the other that holds the other half?" asked Max.

"No," said Harold shaking his head, "We're getting information though so how about just relaxing for a little bit more until we get some more leads."

"That's bullshit," said Dean placing his cup on the counter. Max looked at him, she knew Dean didn't like to sit around and wait.

"Dean," said Melissa.

"No, you two want us to sit around with our thumbs up our asses while you two are gone for another month maybe more looking for what demons are holding her contract and how we can find them! I am not going to sit around and watch my wife die! I am going to go out there fighting for her!" Dean shook his head as he walked out the back door and slammed it behind him.

Max wiped a small tear that came down her face and looked at her parents, "I'm sorry; he's just been very stressed because of everything. He just wants to protect me."

Melissa looked at Harold and he nodded as he got up and walked out the back door to find Dean.

Leah continued to wipe the small wet washcloth over Sam's head to wake him up. Sam's eyes fluttered open and he looked around him. "What's going on?" he asked and then looked at Leah and everything came back. "Are you-" she nodded biting her bottom lip and looking away from him.

Sam sighed as she sat up running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe it."

"Are you mad?" she asked still sitting on the floor.

Sam shook his head, "Not at you but at me. I can't have kids Leah."

"Well, whoever told you that didn't know what they were talking about."

Sam shook his head, "No I _can_ have kids it's just that I shouldn't have kids." Leah looked up at him wondering what he meant. He swallowed hard and looked at her, "Leah…there's something in me that I shouldn't pass down to an innocent child." Leah's heart pounded hard against her chest listening to him. This was a side she never seen before and she was a little frightened. Sam looked at her and placed his hand on hers, "I have…I have demon blood in me Leah."

Leah looked away from him and Sam frowned. "How come you never told me?"

"Because it's something you don't tell someone. I'm sorry it's just that…I was scared, no one knows…not even Dean."

"You'll still love it right?" she asked looking at Sam, "I'm not giving the baby up Sam. You can't make me either."

"I won't ever tell someone to do that."

"What are we going to do then?"

Sam looked into her blue eyes and couldn't help but smile, "Have a family." Leah smiled as she got up and hugged him. She pulled back and smiled, "Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"We're having a baby."

He laughed then put on a serious face, "Don't let Dean near it."

"Already had that talk with Max while you were dreaming of clowns."

Sam shivered at the thought of clowns and she smiled, "Oh and honey," He looked at her, "Um, there's another thing…we have to go see my parents."

Sam laughed nervously, "What?"

Dean was out in the back shooting cans off the fence getting his frustration out of him. Dean couldn't believe Harold and Melissa just wanted them to sit around and wait till they hear something. That's not what Dean did, he went after things and made them talk. He couldn't sit there and watch Max die each day.

"Nice shot," said Harold.

Dean turned his head then looked back, "Taught by my dad." Dean shot another can.

"John Winchester, now I would love to see that man on a hunt. When I first met him I was jealous. He had normal going for him unlike Melissa, your mother and me. Hell Melissa and I lived for the hunt, the thrill of it got us going but Mary wanted normal. And after a few years Melissa did too and that's when Maxine came along."

Dean reloaded his gun, "I'm going with you," he turned around and looked at Harold.

"Not right now," said Harold, "I want you to stay here and take care of my daughter like you promised."

"I want to go with you so I can."

"No I want you to be nothing but her husband. I am her father and we need to do this. When we find out more I will call you but right now I want her calm and happy. Just make her happy Dean."

Dean looked away from Harold and shook his head, "I don't want to fail her."

Harold nodded, "You won't and hell your whole life you are going to be thinking that. But I look at you and Maxine and I see me and Melissa when we were your age…well your age anyway, Maxine is still 19."

Dean chuckled looking up at Harold, "I am robbing the cradle aren't I?"

Harold raised an eyebrow, "Careful Dean that is my daughter."

"Sorry…look I promise to look after her and make her happy and relaxed. Hell I'll send her to Disney World for the week just promise me that you two won't get yourselves killed she just got you back in her life. And promise me you'll call us when you find something."

Harold nodded, "Of course."

Maxine walked down the stairs with her bag in her hand as Dean and Harold came in through the front door. She smiled at them, "Hey everything ok now?"

Dean smiled at her, "Perfect," he kissed her forehead and looked down at the bag, "Going somewhere?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, dad did say that I should be relaxing and well Leah laying the big news on Sam, Leah has told Sam he has to meet her parents."

"Uh oh…so what's that got to do with us? I was thinking me and you could go to California or even Florida and just lay out on the beach you can wear a hot little two piece bikini and then we can lock ourselves-"

Harold cleared his throat and gave Dean a look. Maxine couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, sir, forgot you were there," said Dean with a small smile but held some fear in his eyes at the older hunter.

"That does sound very tempting maybe we can do it some other time but your brother needs our support so we are going to Leah's parents and you're driving."

Dean whined, "I hate parents." He quickly looked at Harold, "Not you sir you're awesome."

"Mmhmm," he said walking by them.

Dean made a face before looking back at Max, "I think if he had a chance he'd burry me alive."

Max wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Possibly," she gave him another smile before leaning up and kissing him.

"Mmm," Dean groaned, "You sure you don't want to go to the beach. I would love to see you in a little two piece," he licked his lips, "Mmm, the images are getting me so-"

"Ready to go?" asked Sam walking down the stairs with Leah.

Dean sighed and looked at them, "Yup…wait did you pack my bag?" he asked Max looking at her.

"Yes it's already in the car babe."

"Alright then let's go."

The four of them walked out and for Sam his biggest adventure was just about to begin. And Dean was going to make sure that Max was relax and happy.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ I know it's been forever but like I said with the update on Blackmail My Heart my files are finally on my new comp. So please review more to come of course!_


	29. Didn't I Twitter You Last Night?

Maxine stood next to Leah, as they stood against the car. Max sipped on her coffee while Leah was on her phone. Dean and Sam were going over the map to get to Leah's parents place. Her parents lived all the way in California and the brothers were trying to figure out the best route. Once Dean found out that they lived in California he was like a kid on Christmas Day. He had suggested earlier that day him and Max either going to Florida or California just the two of them, she figured it was a small honeymoon that they never got the chance to have because of a ghoul a few towns over from Las Vegas had got their attention the next day after their wedding night. And after that it's been either them searching for the demons that held her contract or other hunts.

Max looked over at Leah's phone and scrunched her nose up, "What are you doing?"

"Tweeting," Leah said simply.

Max raised an eye, "Should I tell Sam he's dating a bird?"

Leah laughed and looked at Max, "No, it's like facebook." Max continued to stare at Leah blankly, "MySpace?" Max still stared at her, "Ok, wow, Sam and I are really nerds aren't we?"

"But I still love you two," Max grinned at her. "So what is this tweeting face thing?"

"It's called Twitter."

"Sounds like something Dean and I did the other night with Sam's camera."

"What?" Leah quickly looked at her. Max smiled and shrugged innocently making Leah laugh, "I don't want to know but I'll tell Sam to wear latex gloves and wash his camera thoroughly next time he uses it." Max smiled and looked at Dean before looking back at Leah. "It's a site where you can talk about what you're doing and talk to others, even your favorite celebs."

"Oh, what about Justin Timberlake?"

Leah smiled, "I'm pretty sure he's on here."

"He's so hot. I'd do him in a second."

"Max...you're married."

Max smiled dreamingly, "I know." Leah laughed shaking her head. Only Max could make her laugh this much. "So...you're saying I can follow him and not be a stalker?"

Leah looked at her strangely, "Yes."

"Hmmmm...interesting."

"Plus I can keep tabs on what you three are doing because I know in the long run, Sam will be making me stay at Bobby's or my parents or a hotel room and not letting me go on hunts. So you should get one."

"How?"

"I'll sign you up...ok, let's see Max Winchester...oh, that's taken."

"What? How in the world is a name like that taking?"

Leah shrugged and Max sighed and looked at Dean, "I'm gonna hate myself for this, but how about Maxie Winchester."

"Dean will love that you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Ok...there you're all set up I even put the cute picture of you two standing outside that diner back in Louisiana as your profile." Leah handed her, her phone and Max looked at it. She smiled remembering that photo being taken. "Write your first tweet."

Max placed her cup on the top of the car and started to write,

Who the hell would also be called Max Winchester now I have to go by Maxie...if only Dean knew. I can see the smug smile on his face now.

She handed it back to Leah and she smiled, "Only Maxine would have an angry tweet be her first."

"Yes."

"Hey babe! Hot coffee cup off the car!" yelled Dean.

Max stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed it, "Dean baby," said Max walking over to the boys and Leah following, "I want a phone like Leah's."

"No." He didn't even look up from the map. Max glared at him then slapped his arm. "Ouch Max!" He looked at her and she smiled.

"I want a phone like Leah's."

"Why would you want a phone like Leah's?"

"I want to tweet."

"You want to what?"

"I have a twitter now, I want to use it and tweet."

"Didn't I make you tweet last night playing with your twitter?" He smirked at her giving her a wink.

Sam and Leah looked at each other, "I don't think this kind of talk is good for the baby," said Sam.

"Oh he has no ears right now," said Max looking at Sam and then back at Dean, "Please, please, please...what happen to honor, cherish and obey? You must obey my commands; get me a phone like Leah's." She grinned at him.

Dean shook his head with a smile, "No."

"Dean Winchester!"

"Maxine Winchester!" he mocked her and she glared at him.

"Fine," she said and walked towards the back of the car, "I don't want one anyway."

Dean sighed watching her get in the car. He looked at Leah, "She's going to do that thing that you women do right? She's going to pretend she's fine and doesn't want one but deep down inside she's pissed at me and with anything I say in the next 24 hours she's gonna snap."

Leah smiled, "You're finally getting it. Yay, points for Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked around him and found a store across from the gas station. Dean frowned and turned to Sam, "I'll be back...there goes my hard earning money."

"You won it in a poke game!" yelled Sam as he watched his brother sulk towards the store.

Maxine continued to tap her fingernails against the door as she listened to her iPod. She was wondering what was taking them so long to figure out where they were going. She was about to say something when the door opened it and there stood Dean.

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

Dean sighed and gave her a bag. She raised an eyebrow and opened the bag up and smiled seeing a box for a phone inside. She threw it next to her and got out wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you baby!" She squeezed him tight and Dean couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her picking her up off the ground. "You're the best."

"I know."

Both Sam and Leah rolled their eyes at Dean's ego.

Max pulled back and smiled at him, "Thank you," she closed the space between them and kissed him. Dean smiled in the kiss before kissing her back.

"I should buy you things more often," he said quietly.

Max smiled as she gripped the collar on his jacket, "Maybe you should." She pulled him to her and the two kissed again, this time a little deeper. Dean quickly ran his hands down to her ass and lifted her up placing her on the trunk of the car. The two kissed heatedly as their hands ran over their body.

"I wanna take you right now," he said between kisses desperately trying to breathe but also keeping his lips on Max's.

Max ran her hands up his shirt feeling his muscles and it was getting her hot. She hooked her legs around his hips pulling him closer.

"I want you," she moaned.

"I don't get it," said Leah as she stared at them particularly undressing themselves in front of everyone and anyone that walked by or drove by. "They go at it like wild animals in heat and yet she's not pregnant."

"You heard Max, she's being careful. She doesn't want to slip up and leave Dean with a child to take care of by himself," said Sam and his eyes widened when he watched Max pull down Dean's jeans, "WHOA! Max no!" Both Dean and Max pulled away and looked over at Sam, "We really need to hit the road and no one, not even me, wants to see that side of Dean."

Max grinned, "I do. He's got such a nice ass." She grabbed a handful and Dean grinned pulling her back down into a kiss.

"Guys...really?"

"Oh, fine, party pooper," said Max rolling her eyes, "I love you Sam but when it comes to me and Dean having sex...I hate you."

Sam rolled his eyes and got back in the car. Dean pulled his jeans all the way back up and zipped them. He smirked at Max as she hopped down off the trunk, "Dean...you unhooked my bra."

"I know."

"You're too good at that because I didn't even notice." The two got in the car and Leah watched Max fight with her bra.

"What are you doing?"

"Dean's got a trick...he's able to unhook a bra without having to take your shirt off."

"No he can't."

Dean looked at her, "Yes I can."

"That's impossible."

Dean reached over and with the flick of his wrist Leah quickly covered herself and her eyes widened.

"Dean you just unhooked my girlfriends bra!" Sam glared at Dean.

Dean laughed, "I was proving a point. I'll teach it to you Sammy. Let's just get back on the road."

Both Leah and Max were still fighting with their bras as Dean headed back onto the highway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean I think we should pull over for the night," said Sam with a yawn as he stretched as much as he could in the car. He looked down at Leah who was fast asleep on his lap. He smiled at her before looking up at Dean.

Dean smirked and looked over at Max who was leaning against the car door and playing with her phone. She felt his eyes on her and she looked at him, "What?"

"Sammy wants to pull over. I think it's a great idea," he winked at her and she knew that look all too well.

Max smirked, "I'll find us a hotel."

Max looked up hotels in the area and found one about three miles up the road. When Dean pulled up to it he gave her a look, "That's too fancy for us Maxine."

Max rolled her eyes, "It's the Holiday Inn…how is _that_ fancy."

"If it cost more than fifty a night it's fancy."

Max smiled at him, "Did you forget who your wife is?" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What are you going to do?" He asked giving her a look and she just continued to smile at him.

"I'll be back."

"Max…Max!" He shook his head and groaned as he slammed the back of his head on the seat.

"That wife of yours…"

Dean sat up and watched Max, "I know, I know…she's something." He watched her walk into the hotel and frowned once she was out of sight.

Max walked up to the counter and leaned against it smiling at the guy behind it. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked nervously.

Max started to tap her fingers on the glass counter, "I was looking for two rooms."

"I'm sorry miss but I only have one and it's for $250. It's a room with two queens."

She grinned, "Two queens would be awesome but…$250…really? Wow that's a lot." She bit her bottom lip and leaned more against the counter her low cut shirt getting lower giving the front desk clerk a show. "I only have a hundred on me." She looked up at him giving him the most seductive eyes she could master up. She then licked her lips and frowned, "I guess my friends and I will have to go stay downtown in the hooker inn. It's the only place we can afford."

The front desk clerk swallowed hard as he watched her slowly get off the counter, "Y-you know I can give you that room. How about just give me the hundred and we call it a deal?"

"Really?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, anything to help someone."

"You are awesome. Really, just awesome." She took the hundred out of her back pocket and gave it to him, "Thank you, you don't know what this means to us." He gave her the key and she smiled as she walked out of the door.

Max leaned inside the car and smiled, "Got a room."

"Room? As in one?" asked Dean.

"Two queens, it was all they had left. I got it for a hundred, it was originally $250."

Dean glared at her, "What the hell Maxine? What'd you do?"

"Nothing I just gave him my we don't have anywhere else to go but the hooker inn speech…and may have pulled my shirt down a little." Dean shook his head, "What it's a deal."

Dean looked at her, "Max, we could have gotten two rooms for a hundred down the street."

Max frowned, "Fine then go there, but I'm staying here. Pop the trunk so I can get my bag."

Dean shut the car off and popped the trunk as she walked to the back.

Sam looked at Dean, "We might as well stay here, I mean, she got the room and it's two queens."

Leah stayed laying her head on Sam's chest listening to them. They all winced when they heard the trunk slam. Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel tight as he narrowed his eyes at her. She didn't even look at him. She looked at the two in the back, "If you guys want to join me my room is 612." She gave Dean one last look before walking towards the hotel.

Dean sighed, "Get your bags."

Max threw her bag on the one chair at the table and then flopped down on the bed. She grabbed her phone and started reading when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and walked towards it. When she opened it she saw Dean, Sam and Leah leaning on Sam because how tired she was.

"I'm sorry I think _you_ have the wrong room but those two are so adorable, I'll let them in."

"Cut the bullshit Max," said Dean as they let Sam and Leah in.

"You going to be nice?"

"You gonna stop PMSing?" Max glared at him and he sighed, "Baby…I'm sorry, come on. We are all tired and this trip is forever long."

Max smiled, "You just wanted some booty."

"Do you think those two are gonna stop me from getting what I want?"

Max bit her bottom lip as Dean leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled, "Get in here handsome. Let's get some sleep."

Later that night after Sam dropping the weapons bag and waking Dean back up and having to cool him down, everyone but Max was asleep. Max was in the bathroom finishing up brushing her teeth. She spit in the sink and quickly wiped her face before shutting off the lights and walking into the room. She looked over at Sam and Leah and smiled seeing them curled up together.

She sighed walking over to her and Dean's bed on the other side of the room. She crawled in and rolled on her side and smiled. She bit her bottom lip and slowly ran her hands up his black shirt. She felt his hard body against her hands. She loved the feel of his body against her. She felt so connected to him.

She loved him to death. She'd do anything for him and she already proved that.

Max leaned closer to him and kissed his neck softly. Her hands were slowly rubbing underneath his shirt. Her one snaked down into his boxers and started stroking him. Dean groaned in his sleep and slowly began to wake up.

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Max who was touching him in all the right away, "Damn baby," he groaned and smiled, "You haven't done something like this in a long time."

She smiled as she leaned up and kissed his lips, "A pleasurable wake up call."

Dean groaned again and rolled up trapping her underneath him kissing her deeply. Their tongues dueled with each other's and Max quietly moaned into his mouth.

Dean lifted his head and looked over his shoulder on the other side of the room to see the two others cuddled against each other. He smirked and looked down at Max.

"They're out," he had that look in his eyes he leaned up and tore his shirt off. Max grinned looking at him. He ran his hands down her sides to the hem of her shirt before pulling it up and revealing her bare breast. He tossed it somewhere in the room and quickly claimed her lips. "You're going to have to be quiet baby. Don't want to wake them up."

Dean kissed all the way down her neck to her breast. He looked up at her with a lop sided grin before licking around her right nipple then having his teeth nibble on it. Max bit her bottom lip closing her eyes; this sure was going to be hard to keep quietly. She let out a shaky breath.

Dean pulled on the tight bead with his teeth as his hand kneaded the other perfect mound. Max tilted her head back and was breathing quite heavily trying to control the mewling sounds coming from her from deep within.

Dean reached down and pulled her panties off as well as his boxers. He separated her legs settling himself between them. He kissed her passionately massaging his tongue with hers.

"I love you baby," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you," she said and let out a small cry just as Dean entered her.

Dean left small kisses on her neck as he plunged deep inside her again. This was hard for them, not to go the speed they're use to, the loud animalistic noises that came from them. The primal growl Max loved to hear from Dean.

He wrapped his one arm around her tight as he gripped the end of the mattress with his hand. He was sliding in and out of her with hard slow thrust.

Max met with his thrust causing him to let out small grunts. Max's eyes fluttered in pleasure and she licked her dry lips. Her nails raked down his back and grabbed hold of his buttocks pushing him harder into her. Her nails dug into the tender flesh causing him to grit his teeth in pain and pleasure.

"Mmm, you want it hard baby?" he asked thrusting a little harder into her.

Max nodded, "Y-yes," she whispered. She was afraid to talk, afraid she may scream out. Even at a slow pace this man could make her scream.

Max pulled his lips to hers once more, kissing and taking anything from his mouth.

All the two could hear was their heavy breathing, the mattress springs quietly squeaking underneath them and the mattress quietly hitting the wall behind them with soft thumps every time.

"D-Dean," she moaned and Dean looked into her eyes seeing her lost in pleasure. "I'm so close…don't stop."

Dean bit his bottom lip as he too felt a spark of an orgasm hit him. He started to move a little faster and her moans started to get louder. He quickly put his hand over her mouth as he bit down at her shoulder small grunts coming from him as he took them both to that place they longed for from each other.

Max closed her eyes trying to quietly let out her release as his hand muffled her moans of pleasure. Dean bit harder down on her shoulder and let go with a small grunt.

The two of them laid there breathing heavily. Dean lifted his head looking over his shoulder and smirked, "Mission accomplish."

Max let out a small laugh, "You're so corny."

Dean looked down at her, "But you love me."

Max smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "There's no doubt there." Dean leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Wanna go again?"

She laughed against his lips, "One more time but if they wake…uhhhh," she moaned closing her eyes as Dean had already began again. Dean smiled down at her; he loved to please this woman underneath him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow," said Max looking at all the large houses around them, "Are we in Beverly Hills?"

"Yeah," said Leah sighing and she looked over at Sam who looked like a nervous wreck. "My parents place is just up ahead on the right."

Dean and Max exchanged a look. Maybe they should have tried to talk Leah out of this. There was no way the three of them were going to fit in with the Peterson family. Two totally different worlds that should never mix.

Leah bit her bottom lip taking Sam's hand in hers as Dean pulled up to the house.

"Holy shit!" said both Max and Dean staring up at the huge mansion.

"This is where your parents live?" asked Dean.

"I gotta take a picture of this. Uncle Bobby would never believe that we stayed in a place like this," said Max taking her phone out and taking a quick picture.

"_Can I help you?"_

Dean jumped back and looked around, "Where the fuck did that come from?"

Leah gave him a look as she rolled down the window and hit the button on the intercom, "Hi, Stuart. It's Leah and some of my friends are with me. Could you let us in?"

"_Certain Ms. Peterson. It's good to have you home."_

Leah rolled the window back up and saw the three of them staring at her, "What?"

"What is a Stuart?" asked Dean.

"He's our butler."

"Butler?" asked Sam, "Wow…" He frowned looking at Max who gave him a reassuring look.

"My parents are going to like you," said Leah taking his hand in his.

Dean laughed, "Yeah until they hear he knocked you up."

Max hit him upside the head and he gave her a look, "Don't make him worry."

The four of them stared up at the mansion as the doors opened. Leah took a deep breath, "Here we go."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ I'm on a roll today! You guys have got me to 300! I love you all! Thank you! Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come! Also it is true Max has a twitter account so if you're on twitter look her up. She is under as MaxieWinchester because it's true someone already has the name Max Winchester. Please review!_


	30. The Beverly HillWinchesters

Leah opened the door to the mansion as the other three followed behind her. "Whoa," said Max, her eyes were just as wide as Sam and Dean's. They continued staring at the place with wide round eyes and their mouths open in shock.

"Dude, you're loaded," said Max finally looking at Leah.

Leah shrugged with no expression, "Yeah."

"Turtle dove!" yelled Leah's mother walking in from the study.

The three finally were able to get their eyes off the sight of the mansion and looked at Leah's mother. Dean snickered at the nickname, "Turtle dove."

Leah glared over her shoulder at him before she hugged her mother, "Hey mom."

"It's so good to see you baby," her mother, Denise, held her tight. She pulled back and looked at her and made a face, "Hm, you seem different."

"Different? No, not different. Just…older and home!" She grinned throwing her arms up in the air slightly. "Um, mom I want to introduce you to my friends." She turned to the three. "This is Maxine, Dean and Sam Winchester. Maxine and Dean are newlyweds," Dean gave a nod and held Max's hand while she smiled, "And Sam is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Well you never told us about him," said Denise with a smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Winchester…hmm, that sounds interesting. And congratulations on being married but if I do say, Maxine seems a little young for you Dean."

Dean cleared his throat as all eyes went on him and Max smirked, "Well, you know what they say, when you know you know and," he skillfully slapped Max's ass before sliding it around to her waist with a grin, "And I knew I had this little vixen."

Leah rolled her eyes and gave him a look. Max held back her laughter and looked at Sam who looked a little nervous. Leah walked over to him and held his hand, "We were hoping to stay for three day weekend mommy. I wanted them to know who my parents were and what we did. I already got to know the Winchester family along with the Singer family so much. I thought it was my turn to return the favor." Leah smiled at her mother with her head resting on Sam's shoulder.

Max and Dean both looked at Leah before turning their attention to Denise whose smile hasn't left her face once, "That sounds super baby. Your father will be home in an hour. I will get Stuart to show them to their rooms and you can stay in your room. It's still set up the same way from when you left it baby." She kissed Leah's head and smiled at Sam, "Welcome to the family Samuel." She kissed Sam's head as well before walking off.

Dean and Max made sure the cost was clear before they were finally able to laugh, "What was that?"

Max hit Dean in the chest, "It was her mother dumb ass," she rolled her eyes, "But a very happy mother and happy older version of Leah."

"Shut up," said Leah rolling her eyes. "I know my family is…"

"Perky," said Dean with a smirk as Stuart walked in.

"Dean, stop being a jerk and Max shut up," said Sam.

"Ms. Leah, it has been so long since you came home," said Stuart. "I will show your guest to their rooms if that is alright with you?"

"Yes, of course Stuart," Leah smiled as they followed Stuart up to the staircase.

Dean whistled looking down as they continued walking up, "Picture falling down these stairs, hell you will break your neck on the first fall."

Max looked at him and shook her head smiling. He grinned keeping his arm around her waist. The four of them stopped in front of the door just as Stuart opened it for them, "This is for Mr. Dean and young Mrs. Maxine Winchester," Stuart stood aside letting the two walk in.

"Holy shit," said Max with a grin, "I love it here. Leah can your parents adopt me?"

"I will bring up your bags momentarily," said Stuart closing the door behind them.

Dean grinned at Max as he wrapped his arms around her, "Look at that nice size bed baby," Dean began kissing her neck. Max smile biting her bottom lip.

"I say we never leave this room," said Max looking around, "Ooh, mini bar."

Dean raised an eyebrow and headed straight for it. Max rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. "Jacuzzi!" She ran in and got into the tub and laid her head back against it. She smiled as Dean walked in with a small bottle of Jack Daniels. He leaned on the wall with a smirk. "You do know you are supposed to take your clothes off before getting in that?"

Max grinned, "Maybe you and me can get in here later on." She winked, "Though we are here for your brother."

"Not in this room we aren't," said Dean taking off his shirt and finishing the small bottle. Max grinned watching Dean take off his clothes. He winked at her as he unbuckled his belt and snapped open his jeans. "Lucky for you I'm going commando today." His pants fell to the floor by his feet and stepped out of them.

Max continued grinning as she licked her lips standing up in the Jacuzzi. She took off her shirt and pulled her skirt down, "Great minds think alike baby."

A small grunt escaped Dean staring at his wife's naked bodice. He walked over to her and picked her up from the Jacuzzi. "Play time…NOW!"

Max giggled as Dean carried her all the way to the bed. He laid her down and grinned down at her before kissing her lips softly. She moaned quietly as he kissed his way down her body slowly. Leaving a hot opened mouth kiss on every part of her body. She bit her bottom lip and let a small sigh escape them. His hands cupped her breast as he nipped at her navel and pulled. He licked his way all the way down to her womanhood. He left a small kiss on her clit as he pulled her legs up and over his shoulders. He groaned at the sight of his wife's pussy. He saw how wet her folds were and he wanted her wetter.

Dean slowly licked her pussy from her entrance to her clit savoring each taste of her. He felt Max tense and knew she was enjoying it. He heard her sighs of pleasure which turned into moans as he took her clit into his mouth humming around it.

Max fisted the covers with her hands squeezing Dean's head between her thighs, "Oh God baby right there…you know just what I like." She licked her lips panting. She felt his left hand creep up the side of her body and cup her breast. His thumb teased her nipple, making small circles around it. He pinched it the same time he nipped at her clit causing an electric feeling run through her body, "Oh God!"

Dean's fingers teased her entrance before pushing two inside her. He groaned feeling how wet and tight she was. He wanted her to orgasm. It was his mission in life to please his wife, satisfy the woman beneath him, fulfill that one small desire she wanted from him and only him. She was his forever, no demon or deal could take that away.

He felt her tense one more time before letting go. Her body trembled and she gripped the sheets tight with her fist, squeezing Dean's head with her thighs. A long hard moan escaped her.

Dean wasted no time crawling up between her legs kissing her entire body before he reached her mouth. He kissed her hard feeling her still trembling and shivering from her orgasm. He gripped his cock rubbing the tip against her pussy soaking the tip with her cum. He felt her shiver again at the feel.

"Fuck Dean I want you baby," she gripped at his shoulders and moved her hips against him.

Dean grinned down and kissed her again, "I'm all yours." He took her hips in his hands and rolled them over.

She smiled down at him before sliding down on his cock. Dean sucked on his bottom lip and groaned running his hands down her back. Maxine rocked against Dean keeping her hands on his chest as he thrusted up into her. She moaned as she slid down as he thrusted up, their rhythm one of a kind, no one's ever matched, ever compared to their love making.

"Oh, Dean," she moaned sliding her hands over his chest as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Dean gladly kissed her back holding her against him as they moved with each other. Maxine gripped the sheets moaning continuously against his lips. A sudden orgasm hitting her, she sat up throwing her head back moaning. Dean licked his lips watching, her body trembling against his, her pussy pulsing around his cock. He closed his eyes feeling her.

Dean rolled them and flipped her onto her stomach. He kissed down her back and bit her sides gently, playfully taking her hips in his hands and lifting her lower body up aligning his cock with her pussy once again.

Max went on all fours and looked over her shoulder at him. Their eyes catching each other's and he winked at her before thrusting inside her.

Max's mouth opened wide a loud, "Uh!" coming from her. She pushed back against him gripping the sheets. "Oh God Dean."

Dean slid his hand up to her ass and slapped it, "Fucking love you."

"God….love you baby. Don't stop."

Dean continued to fuck her from behind his right hand moving down to her clit rubbing it, circling his fingers around it, pinching it. He could feel her pussy contracting from it. Their breathing loud, slapping of their bodies echoing through the room.

Maxine's pussy clamped down on Dean's cock one more time screaming out his name. Dean thrusted a few more times into Maxine before cumming deep inside her holding onto her hips tight groaning out her name.

Dean pulled out of her as Maxine collapsed on the bed. He rolled next to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight against him. The two laid in silence only hearing their own heavy breathing. Dean kissed her head tangling his finger in her hair.

"I love you baby," he whispered against her forehead, "I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Maxine closed her eyes and kept her arms wrapped around him only one tear sneaking its way out. She didn't want to die. She just wanted to lay here with Dean for the rest of her life. What was she to do?

_A Chase Begins With A No_

Sam and Leah looked up at the ceiling after hearing Maxine and Dean go at it. Sam was annoyed and Leah could sense it.

"You should have known that no matter where they go the two will be screwing like animals," she said with a small laugh rubbing his back. "It's ok Sam. Just be glad that it's not me and you up there then there will be a problem."

"I guess that is why they put us in separate rooms?" he asked with a smile.

"Exactly."

"So, how exactly then are we going to tell them that you are pregnant?"

Leah bit the corner of her mouth, "I really have no clue. Maybe we can ask Maxine to make up a story about us. She's good at that stuff."

"Many reasons why Dean loves her. She's a con artist." He laughs.

"You think we can get her out of the deal?"

Sam stopped laughing and looked back at Leah, "I have to be honest Leah, and I am having my doubts."

Leah nodded and heard her father walk through the door. She smiled and got up from the chair walking into the main hall. "Hi daddy!"

"Kiddo, when did you get home?"

"Oh just a couple hours ago. I want you to meet someone." She drug her father into the living room as Sam stood up. "Daddy this is Sam Winchester, Sam this is my father, Daniel."

"Nice to finally meet you sir," said Sam putting his hand out.

Daniel looked Sam over for a brief second before taking his hand, "Nice to meet you too Samuel."

"Daddy, Sam and I are dating."

Maxine and Dean walked down the stairs hand in hand. When they heard Sam's voice they walked closer to the room and stopped eyeing Daniel up. Maxine looked at Dean and he nodded walking in.

"Hey ya Sammy," said Dean walking in with a smile.

Sam gave Dean an odd look, "Uh, hey Dean."

"Daddy this is Dean and Maxine Winchester. Dean is Sam's older brother and Max is Dean's new wife," Leah smiled showing her father that they were all normal.

"Winchester, I have to say I never heard of that name before."

"Well, we're just one of a kind, Dan," said Dean with a smile keeping his hand in Maxine's.

"Well then," Daniel smiled and kissed Leah's forehead, "Behave, dinner is at 5." He walked out of the living room with everyone watching him.

"Wow, he's definitely got a stick up his ass," said Dean.

"And I don't think he likes me at all," said Sam.

"What? Of course he does. Everyone loves you Sammy." Dean grinned and patted him on the back.

Maxine rolled her eyes and looked at Leah, "This is going to be a long weekend."


	31. Authors Note

Hello everyone,

It is I! I have noticed a lot of people asking me to come back. And I appreciate every single one of you asking me to. It will be hard for me to come back to these stories. I will have to re-read each one. I know there are a lot that I would LOVE to restart. Perhaps on my new account I will.

Yes, you all heard correctly. I have started up with a new account. It is my goal to post one chapter a day or a new story a day. Over the weekends, perhaps even two or three. The other night I was on a roll and created 4 stories that I have been wanting to start.

With full time work, it has been hard for me to even sit down and actually look at a screen and start typing away. And I have been elsewhere, as a couple of you know, I have been on Twitter roleplaying. My main account is BossBitchMax. It is coming up to two years with that account. I have been roleplaying for three. Probably around the same time I disappeared.

You will notice with my new account that I use two characters, Maxine Collins and Alexandria Eidson. These are my accounts on twitter. Like I said in the last paragraph, BossBitchMax is my main but I also have another under CrossroadsSiren. These are the two characters I would be using throughout my stories.

I have just grown into these characters and have worked hard to make them as much as one of a kind as possible. And you all will see that I pair Maxine with Sam Winchester. Alexandria is paired up with an original character Trenton Cooper who is Crowley's son.

I hope you all will forgive me for not starting again with these stories just yet but I will transfer them over there. My favorite stories anyway.

In the meantime I hope you all enjoy my new stories. My account name is WitchesAuthor. Maybe April and I will even start writing again. We were a great team in the past. :)

If you have any comments or questions feel free to email me at RolePlayFFStories or even a private message here.

Regards,

WitchesAuthor


End file.
